She Moves In With Us
by supersadisticsam004
Summary: Annabeth decides to study in New York. But where will she stay? In the Jackson Residence,of course. Will Percy's old feelings for Annabeth reignite? And will Annabeth feel the same way? Especially after what happened between them? Story of the Year Winner
1. Good News or Bad News?

Chapter 1 - Good News or Bad News?

Percy's POV

Tired from the swimming team's practice, I walked home. My hair was still wet as I unlocked the front door. Mom didn't pick me up from school today…that was not normal. I went in and noticed three large duffel bags on the floor. Mom and Paul were going to Montauk for…a month…?

"I'm home. Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen. Come in here, will you."

I dropped my bag on the floor and went in the kitchen. Mom set the kettle down on the stove and had a cup of hot chocolate. I went over and kissed her cheek.

"Percy, would you get the pack of marshmallows in the cupboard?" Mom asked.

I got the pack of blue marshmallows and gave it to her. She got five marshmallows and put them all in the cup.

"Thanks, Mom." I said as I got the cup.

"Uhm, Percy, that's not for you. It's for our visitor."

I looked at her, still holding the cup of hot chocolate, and raised an eyebrow. Mom put her hands on her waist and nodded. I put the mug down and started for the living room.

"Percy, don't you want to meet our guest?"

"Hmm, one of Paul's friend? No, you'd give him coffee. I give up. Who is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Mom always did that to me. I was about to turn the TV on when I heard a click and footsteps. I didn't mind it and didn't even care who it was…except when I heard _her_ voice.

"Here you go dear. With marshmallows, Percy loves it that way. I thought you would too." Mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson. The marshmallows are great. Percy still loves blue, eh. Tell me more about him…"

I couldn't quite point out who owns that voice. "Why don't you talk to him?" Mom asked.

"Uhm, Percy's home?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah! He's there on the couch."

I stood up and walked to the kitchen where Mom and the visitor were staying. Then I looked up to see who _she_ really was. Looking up was a mistake because I couldn't look away from her. She had long golden hair that was curled like a princess's. She had stormy gray eyes that just couldn't look me straight in the eyes. She had a figure of an athlete. She wore a green shirt, jeans and sneakers. I couldn't help but think that those features were familiar.

"Uhm…hey, Percy." She greeted me with a small, timid smile and eyes that couldn't decide whether to look at my eyes or the floor. But when she finally decided to look at my eyes, I realized her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

_Who_ are you? I thought.

"…Annabeth?" I wondered out loud.

xxxxx

I was in my room with an untouched book on my lap and eyes that stared off into space. She is moving in with us. Annabeth is moving in with us. Annabeth Chase is moving in with us. My childhood best friend is moving in with us. No matter how many times I said it, it still didn't sound very comforting. Childhood best friend. I actually miss having her as my best friend.

xxxxx

Eleven years ago.

"Percy? Wake up."

"I wasn't asleep, Annabeth."

"Oh really? You drool when you sleep."

I immediately wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Hah! So you were asleep!"

"No. I was not!"

"Yes. You were."

"No, I was day dreaming."

"On finally getting an A in a test?"

"Ha-ha. C'mon, let's go." I stood up and got my bag.

Mom would be waiting for me outside, talking with Annabeth's mom. I looked at Annabeth, who had a grin on her face, and smiled. That means only one thing. First one to the waiting area wins.

I ran as fast as I could. I was about to win when suddenly I fell down on the floor. There was someone on top of me. Annabeth was laughing and so was I. Her hair was like a curtain that enveloped me in my own world. Our laughter continued but she quickly stood up and ran. I did the same but she was already in the waiting area.

"I win!" Annabeth announced.

"You cheated!" I complained.

"Nuh-uh! It's not my fault that you were still on the floor."

"This is not over, Chase."

"It's never over."

Then our parents called us. We went over. Annabeth told our mom about our race a while ago. Our moms just laughed and told us to say goodbye to each other. I went to Annabeth and we did our secret handshake and said goodbye to each other.

I always had a small crush on Annabeth but never told her. We have been best friends ever since we met on the first day of school. We promised each other that no matter what happens we would always be best friends.

xxxxx

Ten years ago.

I was playing with Luke in the monkey bars when I heard Clarisse laugh. I looked over only to see Annabeth with sand on the face.

Luke, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, Calypso and Ethan were the cool people. Annabeth and I were never cool enough. Annabeth always had a crush on Luke, I never trusted him ever since the ant accident. The ant accident, which was when he told me that the earth was shaking. He told me to put my hand on the ground so I could feel it. I did what he said. At first the earth was really shaking then suddenly my hand started to hurt. I looked down and saw a thousand ants on my hand. He just laughed at me. My hand was swollen for, maybe, a week.

Why was I playing with him? When I found out that Annabeth liked him, I tried being friends with him, to find out why Annabeth likes this jerk and follow him so she would like me instead of him. It seemed so easy but in order to be friends with Luke, I have to be friends with the other cool people. Annabeth always hated the cool people except Luke.

Luke was laughing along with the cool people. The bell rang and the cool kids were walking back to the room. I jumped down and looked at Annabeth. She was looking at me too.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. It sounded like she was hurt that I was just staring at her, the same time hopeful that I took time to look at her and think about helping her.

The same thing happened last year. Last year, I was not friends with Luke or any cool person. I never liked any of them. When I saw Clarisse push Annabeth into the sand box, I ran to Annabeth. They all just laughed. I kneeled in front of her, brushing sand from her face. The bell rang and other people left, leaving me and Annabeth alone in the playground. She asked me why I was helping her. I told her that that's what best friends are for.

"Percy." Luke called me.

I was torn between following Luke or helping Annabeth. My "best friend" or my best friend. I did the thing that until now I still regret. I went with Luke and left Annabeth there alone with sand on her face.

The next day was Annabeth's birthday, her special day. I was excited to give the perfect gift for her.

I entered the room and was surprised to see that Annabeth wasn't there. She was never late. Maybe all the surprises for her at home kept her running late. I waited and waited for her the whole day. But she never came. I gave her a week because maybe she was sick. She still didn't come. Then the weeks I gave her became months. Months became years.

She never came back.

The reason why I became friends with the cool people was forgotten.

The promise, that I hoped that will never be broken, was broken.

I lost my best friend.

xxxxx

Five years ago.

I'm eleven years old. Five years without seeing Annabeth or talking to Annabeth was torture. I just lost my best friend because of my stupid reasons. I still had the gift I was planning to give her. I never stopped looking for her. I looked for Chase in the phonebook and tried calling every single one. I googled her name and her parent's name. I asked Mom. All of them led me nowhere. Their answers were, "Nope, there's no Annabeth Chase here.", "No results found." or "I don't know too, Percy."

I wasn't as happy and outgoing as before. My grades got lower. I only had one friend, Grover. I was losing my focus.

Was it time to give up?

xxxxx

Two years ago.

I was getting better. Grades got higher. Have a couple of friends. Part of the school's swimming team. But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone should be here. _Annabeth_. Every time I think of her, a knife goes through my heart. In a day, I probably have a thousand knives piercing through my heart. Memories of her were burned at the back of my head.

I missed her so much.

xxxxx

A while ago.

"Percy. Can you help Annabeth with her bags?" Mom asked.

"Uhm, sure. Where is she going?"

"She's moving in with us."

My heart stopped beating for a while.

"Eh?" That was all I could say.

"Yup. Tomorrow, you will bring her to school. She's going to be a junior at Goode High School. Paul said the school head already said yes. She'll have the same subjects with you so you could guide her."

"Ok."

"Good, cause I don't take no for an answer. Now go help Annabeth."

I went to the living room, got two duffel bags and went to the guest room, where Annabeth will be staying. Once all her things were there in the room, she sat on the bed and looked at me.

_Yep. Still the same stormy gray eyes._

"Uhm, thank you for helping me, Percy." She told me.

"No problem, Annabeth."

I looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled at her. I went to my room and sat on my bed, trying to do my homework so I could get my mind off things.

xxxxx

Now.

I looked down at my book. I only did half of my homework. In thirty minutes. The homework was done. I reached for my Math book and went to the page where the homework was. I groaned and closed the book. Then there was a knock on the door. Annabeth's head poked in.

"Uhm, it's dinner." She said, "Ooh, math! I love math! Having problems? I could help you…I mean if you want me to."

"Uh, it's fine, you don't have to."

"Oh no, it's fine. I insist that I help you…after dinner."

"After dinner." I repeated then smiled at her. She smiled.

_Maybe I didn't lose my best friend at all._

_Is this a chance for me to figure out what happened and fix everything?_


	2. Just As Horrible?

**A/N:Hey. Whats up? :) Sorry if it took long to update. Damn writer's block. Thanks for the reviews, definitely made my day. :) Feel free to message me. If you wanna tell me, "Hey, bitch, hurry up and update!" or if you have any complains, suggestions or questions I'll reply :D**

**now i shall answer your questions :)**

**GleekPJOFreak: Yes, they are mortal. All Human :)**

**but-thatsjustme-dealwithit: They are 16 :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Just As Horrible?<p>

Annabeth's POV

I'm supposed to help Percy on his Math homework after dinner. We've got a lot of things to catch up on.

I washed the dishes even though Percy's mom told me that it was fine. I mean I was going to stay here for a year or more, I should help with the household chores. After washing the dishes, I went in my room to exchange my clothes for comfier ones. I got my pencil case and some paper and headed to Percy's room. I knocked and Percy opened the door after a few seconds.

Percy had his things ready. His book was on the bed with a pen between pages, used as a bookmark. There were scratch papers. He let me in and motioned me to sit on his bed. He showed me his homework, Geometry, and started working on the first number. I started working too. Few numbers later, we compared our answers.

"Uhm, number fifteen should be three hundred forty." I told Percy.

"Why?"

"Because you should multiply the length, the width and the height."

"But that's what I did." Percy whined.

"Maybe your product is wrong." I pointed out.

Percy looked at his scratch paper. "Oh."

It went on like this for a few more minutes until he was finished with his homework. I was about to leave but Percy told me to stay for a while. I put my things down and got comfortable.

"How's San Francisco?" He asked me.

"It's fine there."

"How are your parents?"

"They're fine. Miss them right now."

"Any friends there?"

"Yeah, some."

"How are you, Annabeth?"

"Good. How about you?" I asked him.

"Good. In shock but good."

"In shock?"

"Yeah. With you being here and all."

"Oh, so, how's school?"

"It's okay a bit tiring though. I'm part of the school's swimming team."

"That's great…look at the time. I better get going."

"You must be tired from the flight."

"Yeah, I am. And I bet you're tired cause of school."

Percy whispered something to himself that sounded like,"It's really her."

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

I got my things and stood up. I walked to the door and opened it. It was open halfway when Percy called me. I looked at him, still holding the door knob.

Percy looked at me from the bed. His eyes were still the same innocent sea green eyes. His black hair was shaggy and messy. He was buff considering that he was a swimmer. When he smiles, he has those adorable dimples.

"I missed you, Annabeth." Percy said was he sadly smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. I did _not_ expect him to say that.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

"Sweet dreams, Percy."

I went out of his room and walked quickly to my room. Once the door was closed, I just let myself go. I walked over to my bed and cried while hugging the pillow. Losing Percy when we were six was sad and seeing him now after ten years made me sad too. I mean I missed him so much that I want to go to his room, hug him and tell him how horrible my life was when he wasn't there. But memories of how he abandoned me for _them_ won against it.

I missed him so much but I'm also confused on what to do or what to feel towards him. What should I do?

xxxxx

I'm lying on my bed, ready for bed, but I can't seem to go to sleep. I tossed and turned around the bed. So here I am, on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I only told Percy that I was sleepy cause I didn't wasn't him to see me cry. I really missed him.

xxxxx

Eleven years ago.

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty, ok?" My mom said as I went out of the car.

"Okay. Bye, Mom." I said as I closed the door.

My mom and Percy's mom made every Saturday a get together day. This Saturday we're going to bake. I ran up to Percy's floor and knocked on his door. A few minutes later Percy's mom opened the door. She wore an apron saying, "Kiss The Cook" and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Well, come on in, Annabeth." She said as she smiled at me.

I said my greetings and put my backpack on their sofa. Percy's mom went to the kitchen and gave me an apron. Both of us got the materials and prepared the ingredients. Percy then came out of his room with his hair still wet. His mom gave him an apron and left us to bake.

"What should we bake?" I asked as we looked through the recipe book.

"What about a Baked Alaska?" Percy pointed a picture.

"That's for the experts, Seaweed Brain. We can't make that."

"Fine. What do you suggest, Wise Girl?"

"Hmm, cookies! Chocolate chip cookies!" I knew Percy loved chocolate chip cookies…especially if they are blue.

Percy and I agreed that I'll mix the wet ingredients, he'll do the dry ingredients and we'll take turns combining it.

"Sift together flour, baking soda, baking powder and salt. Set aside." I read aloud for Percy.

"Ok. I'm done. You're turn." Percy got the recipe book and read the directions, "Cream together butter and sugar. Add eggs, milk and vanilla extract."

I did what he said, mix the butter and sugar, add the eggs, milk and vanilla extract. The mixture smelled so good. Then we added the dry ingredients, chocolate chips and Percy added a few drops of, none other than, blue food coloring. We put the blue chocolate chip cookies on the pan that Percy's mom greased and she put it in the oven. She told us to clean up.

"Okay, I'll wash and you fix up." I instructed.

I was washing the mixing bowls when suddenly a cloud of white dust covered me. I coughed up a bit, turned off the water and looked at Percy, who was on the floor.

"Uh-oh." Percy said.

"You did not just throw flour on me."

"I didn't. It was an accident. I tripped on my shoelace."

And that's when everything went wrong. I picked up flour of the floor with my hands and threw it at Percy's face. Percy was about to dodge it but it already hit his face. Percy got and egg and threw it at my direction but I dodged it on time. There was an exchange of baking ingredients between the both of us, until we both heard a gasp. I turned my head and saw Percy's mom with her hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face.

"Percy and Annabeth, wash up and get ready for dinner," Percy's mom told us.

After removing the traces if ingredients all over my clothes, face, and hair, Percy and I ate dinner. We had our cookies for our dessert and right on time, my mom knocked on the door.

"Let's go Annabeth. Say thank you to Percy's mom and say goodbye to Percy."

I said my thank you and went over to Percy. We both gave each other the stink eye but laughed it off the same time. We did our secret hand shake. Mom and I went to the car and Mom drove back to the house.

Our friendship is something that I never ever want to end.

xxxxx

Ten years ago.

Our friendship was crumbling. We don't hangout as much as before. We didn't have our get together day anymore. Percy started hanging out with the cool people and left me alone.

Today, Percy was playing with Luke in the monkey bars…that wasn't new. I was playing in the sand box, building something that looked like a castle, when Clarisse pushed me. There was sand on my face. And what did she do? She just laughed at me. I sat up and the same time, the bell rang. My classmates were going back to the classroom…except for one person.

Percy jumped down from the monkey bars and looked at me. I felt happy that he didn't actually leave me and go in the classroom the same time hurt that he was just looking at me. Like he was trying to decide whether to help me or to leave me.

A year ago, the same thing happened to me, Clarisse pushed me, there was sand on my face, the bell rang, and everyone went back to the classroom. But that time Percy and I were best friends. Percy ran to me and helped me wipe off sand from my face.

"Percy?" I asked him. It was equivalent to, "Are you going with them or are you going to help me?"

Luke called Percy, who was still looking at me. A few seconds passed and Percy ran. He ran to Luke and left me.

From that moment I knew that my best friend was gone.

When I got home from school, I asked my parents if we could move.

"Oh, Annabeth, what happened?" My mom asked.

I told her everything that happened and Mom hugged me. She told me that Dad got a promotion and was being sent to San Francisco. She told me to pack up everything. So that's why some things were missing, they were already packed up. Amazingly, we packed everything up in one night. The next day, my birthday, we were off to San Francisco.

I'm starting all over again. New friends. New best friend, who won't actually abandon me. It's just me and San Francisco.

xxxxx

Five years ago.

Well, five agonizing years have passed. I'm eleven. School's fine. My grades are average. Got friends and a best friend. Her name is Sam. She's a great friend but she's nothing compared to the first one I had…Percy. Mom always asked me if I had any word from Percy but I never kept in touch with him cause I know he will never be the same. San Francisco, school, my friends, my life, everything was fine. But I can't help myself from missing Percy.

xxxxx

Earlier this year.

"Mom, I'm planning to study in New York." I said when she was cooking.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I realized that if I was going to the best university in New York, I should study in New York."

"Your dad and I will think about it."

"Okay."

A few weeks later, Mom and Dad decided that it was a good opportunity for me. I packed up my clothes, shoes, everything. When everything was packed, Mom asked me where I want to stay.

"How 'bout a dorm?" I asked.

"Your father and I looked for some but all of them are filled. We thought about you staying in the Jackson Residence. Is that ok?"

"With Percy? Mom you know what happened between us!"

"That's the only place you can stay for now."

"Fine."

Mom dialed. "You know their number?" I asked.

"Old one. Hope that they didn't ch- Hey, Sally!"

The next day Mom told me that I would be staying with them.

Well, I'll be seeing Percy after ten years. It couldn't be so bad, right?

xxxxx

Now.

After remembering what he did to me, how I treated him now seemed so kind. Too kind. I should treat him like him he treated me. Like he didn't care. I should act like I don't care about him, like I'm shutting him out of my life. I'd like to let him feel how I felt when he shut me out of his life.

But what if he didn't really plan on doing that?

Percy did tell me earlier that he missed me.

What if his life without me is just as horrible as my life without him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading :)**

**Question of The Chapter: Why are chocolate chips called such? :))**

**If you write a review on my story, I'll give you Percy and Annabeth's blue chocolate chip cookies. :***


	3. Why Avoid Me?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update...again. You know that time when you know what's gonna happen but you just don't know how to write it or express it in story form? Well that keeps on happening to me. Am i the only one who experiences this? I know, I know, I'm weird. Better late than never, right? :))**

**If you wanna help me or you have questions, complains, or suggestions, message me. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Why Avoid Me?<p>

Percy's POV

When Annabeth left my room, it felt like my heart beat normally again. After spending a few hours with Annabeth I still couldn't believe she came back. But it seemed like she was awkward around me and she was in a hurry to get out of my room.

I sat down on the bed and thought about Annabeth. I really want to be friends again. But in order to do that I have to earn her trust and let her believe that I will never leave her again. I looked at my Math book, which was still on my bed, and smiled. At least we bonded a bit tonight.

I fixed my things and went out the window to the fire exit. Now to think of ways to be friends with her again. Hang out with her, be a gentleman, be close, be kind-

Wait, what's that?

I heard soft sniffles. I looked around and noticed that Annabeth's light was still on. She was either awake or she left the light on. I tried to listen harder for the sniffles. Then I realized the sniffles were coming from Annabeth's room. Annabeth was crying. She must miss her parents.

I was fighting the urge to go to her room and comfort her when I thought of the number one way to earn her trust.

_Care for her._

I went back in the room once I didn't hear Annabeth's sniffles. I wore pajamas and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I was lying on my bed I heard her door open. Maybe she got herself a glass of water. I thought of tomorrow and I slowly dozed off.

xxxxx

RING! RING! RING!

Ugh, stupid alarm. I stopped my alarm and got up. I went out of the room, grabbing my towel and walked towards the bathroom. I turned the knob and it was locked. I waited and a few minutes later, Annabeth went out wearing a robe and her hair wet.

"Morning." I greeted her.

"Morning." She mumbled as she walked away.

I went in and took a bath. Halfway my shower the water turned ice-cold.

"Dammit!" I cursed. Annabeth got my share of hot water. Well, at least she came back.

After taking a shower, I got dressed. When I went out, I saw Mom and Annabeth talking. Mom was standing by the sink with a cup of coffee and Annabeth was sitting, eating pancakes.

"Good morning, Percy." Mom greeted me.

"Morning."

I sat down and started eating. Annabeth became quiet and silently finished her pancakes. When we were done eating, we were ready leave.

"Have a good first day, Annabeth." Mom said.

"Thank you."

"Take care of her, Percy."

"Yes, Mom."

We took the bus going to school and when we arrived at school, I showed Annabeth around and all she did was smile or nod.

"And this is the office. Well you better go in there and ask the secretary for your schedule and class card."

"Okay. Thanks." Annabeth said before she went in the office.

I went to my locker to get my things and go back to the office to wait for Annabeth and show her the rooms. Well, since Paul and Mom decided I should show Annabeth around, they asked if we could have the same schedule and now we have the same schedules. On my way back to the office, Nico caught up with me.

"Hey man. Where have you been?" My cousin, Nico, asked.

"Well, I've been showing Annabeth the school."

"Annabeth?"

Then I told him what happened between us, from being best friends, abandoning her, missing her, until yesterday.

"Well, that was stupid thing to do."

"Now, I'm planning to earn her trust."

"I bet you'll have a hard time doing that." Nico said as he leaned on the wall by the door.

"I think so too."

"Why don't we hang out after school with Thalia and Annabeth at the new pizza parlor?"

"Sure."

Annabeth went out of the office, "You know you could've just left me, righ- oh." She noticed Nico.

"Annabeth, this is Nico, my cousin." I introduced him.

"Well, hello Annabeth." Nico said.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth replied.

"So, what's your first class?" I asked.

Annabeth gave me her class schedule. Well, there was no surprise that we have the same schedules. At least we can talk and hang out.

"So, Annabeth, do you want to eat out tonight?" Nico asked her.

"Uhm, I really don't know…" She said.

"I'm not asking you out. Percy and Thalia will be with us. Cause after what Percy told me, both of you need to catch up on things. Yes or no?"

Annabeth looked at me then looked back at Nico, "Yeah, sure."

"Good. Cause if you say no…well, I'd force you to say yes." Nico joked.

Surprisingly, Annabeth laughed. "Well, I better go to my locker."

"I could walk you to your locker." I offered.

"It's fine. I bet I can find it on my own." Annebth told me. "And nice to meet you, Nico."

As soon as she was out of sight. Nico spoke. "Damn, Percy. She's…wow."

"I know."

"Well, any plans of asking her out?"

"No. She just moved in, Nico."

"So? Maybe those old feelings are reigniting." He teased.

"I'll see you later." I said as I walked to the classroom.

I entered the classroom and sat down on my usual seat. A few minutes later, Annabeth went in and gave the teacher her class card. The teacher signed it and gave it back to her. She sat down beside me and got her notebook out.

The whole period Annabeth just took down notes and asked a couple questions. When the bell rang, she stood up and walked out the classroom. She looked like she was in a rush. I went back to my locker, got my books and walked to my next class. Annabeth was already there, writing on her binder. Was she avoiding me?

This went on until the end of the day.

I was in the swimming team's practice when Nico and Thalia entered the pool and sat by the bleachers. I went over to them, wondering where Annabeth was.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"She tried out for the Math Olympians." Nico said.

"She told you?"

"Yeah and she said that she was sorry if she was going to delay the plans."

"Swimming practice isn't over in fifteen minutes. I think she'll be done by then."

"Jackson, back in the water." Coach said.

I went back in the pool and swam several laps until Coach announced that practice was over. I went out of the pool and hit the showers. When I went out, Annabeth was already there, reading a book. I felt myself smile. Annabeth was always a bookworm.

"So, to the pizza parlor?" I asked.

"Let's go." Thalia stood up.

When we arrived at the pizza parlor, Nico opened the door for Annabeth and went in after her. Thalia and I looked at each other. We were thinking the same thing. _Is it me or does Nico like Annabeth?_

We ordered a family size pizza and a pitcher of Cola. While waiting for our order we talked.

"So, did you get in the Math Olympians?" I asked her.

"Yup. All I did was answer a couple Math problems."

"Are you planning to enter more clubs?"

"Yeah. I'm planning to join chess and volleyball."

"You're good in volleyball?"

"Let's just say I enjoy volleyball."

"When you were San Francisco, were you part of those clubs too?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled.

For the next minutes, I found out that she had brothers, Matt and Bobby. She likes the color green. She loves owls. She finds Greek Mythology interesting.

Then our pizza arrived.

"What made you go back here, Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Well, it's for my studies."

Answer and question continued. We learned different things about her and she learned different things about us.

"Well, goodnight guys. Annabeth and I could walk home. It's just a couple blocks away from here." I said as we exited the pizza parlor.

"Okay. Be careful, guys. Goodnight." Nico said.

"Night." Thalia said.

Annabeth just smiled, waved and nodded.

Annabeth and I walked home. I saw Annabeth shiver so I gave her my jacket but she declined and told me it was fine. One block later, she shivers again so I insisted that she wears my jacket. She said thanks and wore my jacket.

I unlocked the door and let her in first. She gave me my jacket back and went straight to her room. I sighed and sat on the sofa.

Why was she acting like this? Last night it looked like she wanted to hang out forever and now she doesn't have time to look at me. Did I make her feel uncomfortable? She looked okay last night and when she's with my cousins, Nico and Thalia. She was fine with Mom a while ago. Does she have a problem with me? I hope not.

Mom and Paul came home an hour later. Annabeth and I didn't eat dinner. We didn't have any assignments so I can't go to her room and use it as an excuse to hang out with her.

I was on the bed when somebody knocked. I got up, secretly hoping it was Annabeth, and opened it only to find that it was my mom. She went in and asked me about Annabeth's first day. I told her everything that happened today. I didn't even leave out the part when I thought that Annabeth was avoiding me. Yes, I am very open with my mom. After hearing everything, she told me that she thinks that I should talk to her. She told me goodnight and left me thinking.

Again, like last night, I went out to the fire exit. I looked at Annabeth's window, which was open and looked at what she was doing. She was reading a book while her iPod was softly playing music. I sighed and went back inside.

I changed to my pajamas and got ready for bed.

Tomorrow will be another day and I hope Annabeth won't act like how she acted today cause it's tearing me apart. If she continued doing that, ignore and avoid me, I'm going to explode.

…

Did she feel the same way when I did the same thing to her?

…

Was she doing the same thing to me now? So I could feel how she felt?

Nah, Annabeth won't do that. She came back to New York for her studies not so she can dwell in the past. She wouldn't do that.

I reassured myself as I turned off the lights, went under the covers and slowly drifted off.

…_Right?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If only he knows what I have in store for him :)**

**Question of The Chapter: Do YOU wanna be a Math Olympian?**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. Write a review. Cause I love reading your reviews. It makes my day :)**

**And uhm, I won't be updating until I reach 30 reviews. Sorry for the inconvenience :\**


	4. Let's Play Charades

**A/N: Sorry id I didn't update as fast as you guys thought. I just got home from staying somewhere else for 2 months when I got the 30th review. So, I wrote the chapter for 10 hours. I'm so sorry if the characters seem OOC, I'll fix them in the later chapters.**

**swallowswoopofThunderclan: That was cheating but a promise is a promis.**

**If you wanna help me or if you have any complains, questions, or suggestions, message me. I'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Let's Play Charades<p>

Annabeth's POV

Well, my first day was quite alright.

Tonight, Percy and Nico decided to eat out at a pizza parlor. While we were waiting for our pizza they asked me questions about me and I asked them questions too.

I found out that Nico, Percy's cousin, stayed at the Lotus Hotel for pretty much his whole life and he seldom sees his father. His sister, Bianca di Angelo, is in college in another country and rarely sees her too. His mom, Maria di Angelo, is his dad's business partner and both of them go on a lot of business trips, worldwide. So he barely sees his mom, dad and sister. Bottom line is he's always alone in the hotel so he always goes with Percy and Thalia.

Thalia, Percy's cousin, on the other hand has a mom who's an actress. Her brother, Jason Grace, is in another school in Sonoma Valley. Her dad, like Nico's dad, is always on business trips. Not like Nico, she lives in a house with her mom.

As for Percy, his mom married Paul Blofis when Percy was fourteen. Percy's dad and mom agreed that they would get a divorce. They're still good friends even after the divorce. Percy's dad owns a shipping line that's worldwide. Percy doesn't see his father that often but he has a lot of photos with his dad.

Now all their fathers are brothers therefore making the three of them cousins.

After the early dinner, Percy and I walked home. During the walk, he notices that I shivered and offers his jacket which I said no to. One block later, I shivered again. This time Percy insisted I wear his jacket and I did.

_Always a gentleman._

When we got to the apartment, he unlocked the door and let me in first. I blushed but fortunately I was in front of him so he couldn't see. I removed his jacket and went to my room. I sat down on the bed and groaned.

Well, I was planning to play charades and act like I don't care about him, to shut him out of my life. At first it seems so easy but with him just in the other room, being a gentleman around me and living with him, it's really hard. Especially with our class schedules being the same. So now I'm trying to distance myself from him. But how can I do that with Percy being the way he is.

I groaned again. I stood up, traded my clothes for my pajamas and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Hopefully Percy was in his room. Once I got back in my room, I plugged my iPod to its speaker, chose a song, and read a book. I was reading Jane Eyre. I always admired how brave she was.

Time does fly when you're having fun. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost midnight. I turned my iPod and its speaker off and went to bed.

_Let's play charades._

xxxxx

My alarm woke me up from a wonderful dream. I was asked to design all the buildings in New York.

I groaned and got up. I got my towel and walked to the bathroom. Percy's mom was already dressed and drinking coffee while her husband was reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Annabeth." Percy's mom greeted me.

"Good morning." I greeted back.

Percy was still asleep. That means I still have hot water. When I was about to leave the bathroom, a thought went in my mind.

I smiled evilly as I went out the bathroom. Percy wasn't outside, waiting for me. I went back in my room and got dressed. I wore a gray sweatshirt, jeans and my Converse. Today I didn't tie my hair into a ponytail. I went out and ate breakfast. Percy's mom and I were talking when we both heard someone curse loudly. She just shrugged and continued talking while I tried to hide my evil smile that was slowly spreading across my face. I finished the hot water so he would take a bath with cold water.

After finishing my breakfast, I told Percy's mom that I should go ahead cause I wanted to go to school early. At first she told me to wait for Percy cause I might get lost. But after I convinced her that I could do it without getting lost, she reluctantly said okay.

I took the bus and walked going to school. I got to school an hour before the bell rings and headed for my locker. I opened my empty locker. I should decorate it. I was visualizing how my locker would look like, I'd put pouches for my pens, pencils, erasers, correction tapes, highlighters, scientific calculator and electronic dictionary. I'll put a calendar, memo pads and sticky not-

"You do know you're staring at an empty locker, right?" Somebody asked.

I was about to retort when I saw Nico's smiling face. He looked good when he smiled. His black hair was shaggy and messy. His black eyes were twinkling with amusement. He wore a black shirt, jeans and black sneakers. He was leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Yeah, I knew that. I was just planning on what to do with it."

"What are you doing in school this early?" He asked me.

"Just thought I'd be early for today. What are _you_ doing here this early?"

"I'm always early." I gave his a straight face. "Okay, okay. There's nothing to do at the hotel so I choose to be early."

"What do you mean there's nothing to do? There are a lot of things to do in a hotel."

"I stayed there for as long as I can remember. I did everything that can be done there."

"Good point. But what do you do here in school?" I said as I closed my locker.

"Let me show you." Nico said as he started walking.

Nico showed me around and added comments on that place. He showed me the library, court, pool, football field, soccer field, computer room, well to be short, he gave me a tour of the whole school.

When we got back to my locker, there were some students arriving.

"Thanks for the tour." I said as I opened my locker.

"I'll show you around tomorrow." He said as he leaned against the locker.

"Same time?" He nodded. "Same place?" He laughed and nodded again.

Nico walked back to his locker and for a weird reason I followed him.

"You don't have to follow me, you now." Nico said, still walking.

"I wanted to see if you'd stare at your locker too." I joked.

"So, how's living with Percy?"

"It's fine. I'm trying to make it a living hell." I smiled devilishly.

"What did you do?" Nico asked.

"A while ago, I finished all the hot water so when he takes a bath it'll be freezing cold."

"Why are you planning to make it a living hell?

"Cause…cause that's how I felt when he shunned me." I confessed softly, trying to hold back the tears.

Why am I crying? That happened ten years ago. Why is it affecting me greatly? Cause it made the ten years a living hell? Cause I felt so rejected? I honestly don't know.

I stopped walking, balled my fists and suddenly found the floor interesting. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was about to make a run for the restroom when someone put their arm on my shoulder and made me lean on their shoulder. I opened my eyes and realized it was none other than, Nico.

"That's okay, Annabeth. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Nico comforted me as his hand moved up and down my arm.

"Thanks…again." I said as I moved away.

"No problem." He said and smiled.

"Please don't tell Percy anything I told you." I said as I started walking.

"Will it make you feel better?"

"Yes, I'd prefer that he doesn't know."

"You know you shouldn't do that."

"What?"

"Make his life miserable. He's very happy that you came back and he wants to be friends again."

"I don't know." My mind was still set on making him feel how I felt. But after what Nico said, I won't make it _that_ bad. I'll just avoid him. My mind was set on shunning him and it will stay like that.

"Fine, I think he deserves to feel how you felt but do what he did. Don't finish the hot water. Avoid him, yeah sure."

"Okay. Thanks…that's the third time I thanked you."

"I know…Percy's here." Nico pointed out.

I looked at where Nico was looking and saw Percy enter, looking like he's searching for someone. He looked at everyone's faces until his eyes finally landed on me. He sighed and smiled goofily at me.

_Don't smile back. Don't smile back._

I turned around and leaned on the locker next to Nico's. For some weird reason, I feel comfortable with Nico and I have this feeling that I just want to pour my heart out to him. I looked at him and noticed he was taking long to get his things from his locker.

"You do know that you're staring at your locker?" I said.

"At least it's not empty." Nico closed his locker and smiled smugly at me.

I hit his shoulder and laughed. "I'll see you later."

"You bet."

I walked to Homeroom feeling ecstatic. I really had a good time with Nico. I sat down and wrote random things on my binder. Percy went in and eyed the seat beside me but a girl quickly sat down on it. The girl has long brown wavy hair and brown eyes.

"Hi. I'm Katie Gardner." She said and smiled widely.

"Hey. Annabeth Chase."

"I was wondering if you wanted to join our gardening club."

"I'll think about it. I'm already part of the Math Olympians."

"Oh, it's fine. So where are you from?" Katie asked me.

We talked the whole period, when the bell rang I smiled, said it was nice meeting her and I'll think about the club. I quickly walked to my next classroom, which was Math. I sat down on a seat surrounded by other students so Percy can't sit next to me. The teacher started drawing cylinders, cones and prisms with their height, radius, diameter, length and width. He started calling students to answer them.

"Miss Chase, what's the answer to number four?" Mr. Nelson asked me.

Some students were looking at me expectantly while some were busy answering in advance and copying drawings.

"The answer is two hundred eighty two point six."

"Good. Miss Grace, what's the answer to number five?" Mr. Nelson asked Thalia.

Fortunately she got the answer right. That went on until the end of the period. When the bell rang, I closed my binder and exited the room. This went on the whole day. On the way to different classrooms I would always encounter Nico. Both of us would just smile at each other.

After the bell rang, signaling it was dismissal, I went to my locker only to find Nico waiting for me, I smiled and got my bag, stuffing my binder, some pens and my pocket book inside it.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Nico asked.

"I'm going to try out for the chess club. Are you going to escort me?" I joked.

"Why not."

For me to join the chess club I had to play chess with Malcolm, the chess club leader. Nico mouthed me good luck and went to the pool to tell Percy my whereabouts. After the game, which I won, Nico was there and gave me a thumbs up which I returned. Well, I was in the chess club. Nico and I walked to the pool to wait for Percy. Percy was swimming laps and the coach called it a day. Percy went to the shower room and got ready to go home.

Thalia wasn't with us right now cause her brother, Jason, is visiting them and will be staying for the week. She went home early today to bond with him. Tonight it was only me, Percy and Nico.

"So what club are you going to take down tomorrow?" Nico asked.

"Volleyball varsity." I said without taking my eyes off the book I was reading.

"You should bring your tryout clothes."

"Noted."

"So how old are Bobby and Matt?"

"Eleven. How old is Bianca?"

"Twenty. What do you want to do tonight? Eat out? Watch a movie?"

"Can we eat out? I'm craving for burgers." I said as I closed my book and put it in my bag.

"Burger King?"

"Sure."

"Ugh! My arms feel like Jell-O. Jell-O!" Percy whined as he went out the locker room.

"Hey, Percy, let's eat out tonight. Burger King. What do you say?" Nico said.

"Sure…you're paying for the fare right?

After a cab ride, we arrived at a Burger King branch. As Nico said, he paid for the fare. We ordered our burgers and waited until it was served. Percy looks like he's in pain whenever he moved his arm. Well as for Nico, he looks like he's having fun with Percy's pain. A few minutes later, our orders arrive.

"So how was chess club?" Percy asked me while shoving a fry or two in his mouth.

"Piece of cake. Malcolm plays like my father. They use the same strategy. So beating him was easy." I said before I bit my burger. I chewed on it before swallowing. "I'm part of the Math Olympians and the Chess Club and Percy is part of the swim team, are you going to join any clubs or varsity?" I asked Nico.

"No. I'm not a people's person." Nico said as he wiped his lips with a napkin.

"Oh."

After our dinner we took a cab to Percy's apartment, where Nico dropped us off. Percy unlocked the door and let me in first. I was on my way to my room when Percy called me.

_Charades. Charades. Charades._

"Yeah?" I slowly turned around.

"Can we talk?" Percy looked hopeful that I would say yes. Well, too bad.

"Uhm, sorry. I can't. I have some assignments to answer." I lied.

"We don't have homework."

"A teacher gave me one as a catch up work, you know."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Percy." I said as I made my way to my room.

Percy thought I couldn't hear him and groaned, "Stupid. Stupid. I can't even talk to her."

I quietly entered the room. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked over to my bed. I feel so guilty. I felt so guilty that I'm making Percy suffer. Ugh, I had to do this. I'm a strong person, I can do this. No mercy.

I changed my sweatshirt and jeans for a loose old shirt and pajama bottoms. After I got ready for bed, I continued to read my book. I was about to go to bed when I remembered what Nico said. I looked for an outfit for my volleyball tryout tomorrow. I ended up with cycling shorts, sports bra and my old volleyball jersey. Good enough. I tucked them in my bag. Then I thought that if I was going to tryout, I should be physically ready. I set my alarm on five-thirty. Tomorrow, I'll go jogging in Central Park. I went to bed.

xxxxx

"Ugh." I groaned as I turned my alarm off.

I got up, washed my face, brushed my teeth, wore my jogging attire and tied my hair into a ponytail. I can't just leave the door open but I don't have a key either. I went in Percy's room and looked for his keys. While looking for it, I came upon a box. Curiousity getting the best of me, I opened it and saw a blue owl necklace. It looked cute. Why was I here again? Oh yeah, keys. There was something shiny in his bag that caught my eye…AHA! I got the keys.

Tiptoeing towards the door when…

"Annabeth?" Percy mumbled.

Oh, I was busted. I tiptoed faster towards the door when he said something again.

"Annabeth, you have no idea how beautiful you are…" Percy mumbled again.

I stopped and looked at him, fast asleep. Percy called me beautiful. I felt myself blush. No one else said that to me except my parents and my relatives. Percy looked adorable when he's asleep; he looks like he's six years old again. I wanted to go to his bed and run my hand through his hair. No! I went out the apartment and went to Central Park.

After a stroll, I decided to start jogging. An hour of jogging was tiring. I was sitting on a bench when a girl with black hair jogging with a blonde guy passed in front of me. She looked oddly familiar so I followed them.

"Thalia!" I shouted after her.

She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Hey Annabeth. Are you jogging too? Oh yeah, this is my brother, Jason. Jason, this is Annabeth." Thalia introduced us.

We shook hands and strolled around the park.

"It's Friday today. We have this thing that we eat at T.G.I. Friday's. You should come. It's between the three of us cousins but since you're living with Percy and we are friends. I say you should go." Thalia said.

"Sure, I'll go. I mean if they're fine with me tagging along." I said.

"Pfft, they're fine with that."

We jogged for a bit but later just walked. Thalia and I were talking about our childhood years while Jason was jogging around. Thalia told me things about herself, her brother and her mom. She said that her brother has a scar on his lip cause, for some weird reason, he wanted to eat a stapler. Her mom wasn't around when Jason was a baby so she took care of him. Thalia and I became close friends instantly but I told her that I had to go back to the apartment. She told me that we'll see each other at school.

Something tells me that we're going to be great friends.

When I got to the apartment, Percy's mom looked like she was freaking out but the moment she heard the door close, she looked like the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders.

"Where have you been, Annabeth?" She asked me.

"I went to Central Park to jog." I answered, innocently.

"You should've woke Percy up and let him go with you. You could've been lost!"

"I didn't want to wake him up and Thalia was also there."

"Just don't scare me like that."

"Uhm, I'm planning to jog everyday except Sundays." I said, afraid that she might say no.

"Oh, I should give you a duplicate of the keys. Whose keys are that?"

"I got Percy's." I confessed.

"Don't worry; I'll give you your set of keys tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson."

"Call me Sally."

I quickly got ready for school, excited to be with Nico and Thalia. Like yesterday, I left for school early; leaving Percy I stuffed my bag in my locker.

"I see that your locker is still empty." Nico said as he leaned against a locker.

"Give it a week or so." I said as I closed my locker and looked at him.

"Ready for the tour?" He said as he held his hand out, which I took.

After the tour, Thalia arrived. The three of us chatted, waiting for a certain black haired, green eyed boy to arrive. When he arrived, he went over to where we were and smiled at us.

_Ready for another round of charades?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think of this chapter. Write a review. Reviews make me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :)**

**Question of The Chapter: Do you know how to play chess? :))**

**Won't be updating until reviews reach 40. Sorry for the inconvenience. :(**


	5. Did I Miss Something?

**Please read the super long A/N:**

**You have no idea how sorry I am. Reason #1, I have to focus in school cause in order to be a 2nd honor I need to get an average of 92. So wish me luck. #2, I had writer's block. I was on the bed thinking what to write. #3, I told a guy how i felt and guess what? He doesn't like me back. I moped for an hour or so. After that i felt inexplicably happy, don't know why. #4, I fell in love with a guy, my celebrity crush...eh celebrity LOVE that's better. #5 I already wrote chapter 6, still typing chapter 7. :\**

**Percabeth is coming, I promise. Wait for a couple more chapters. I know it's weird or gross that it's a NicoxAnnabeth. I can't imagine it too. MUST. ENDURE. I chose Nico cause it'll make Percy more jealous. I swear its for the greater good of Percabeth. I promise that your suffering will be worth it. I WILL make it worth it, I swear. So my readers, Percabeth Fans, hang in there. ;)**

**BAD NEWS! :O**

**School started, you know that, I know. It's my junior year. Ugh, prom *shudder*. Good luck to me. Anyway, I may not update that fast, not that I'm saying I update fast. But, I promise, I'll update as fast as I can. Promise!**

**PLEASE STOP POSTING SPAMS.**

**And good for you people who knows how to play chess...someday, I will learn how to play chess :))**

**Ugh: well they were "baking" they just mixed the ingredients but Sally was the one who as actually baking.**

**PoseidonIsMyFather: Yeah you did. And of course I'll beta it…just for you ;)**

**MelanieCarter15: No girl for Percy cause the only girl Percy is concerned about it Annabeth :)**

**IFoundAPickle: thought you'd say that ;)**

**If you wanna help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just wanna talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Did I Miss Something?<p>

Percy's POV

Today Annabeth left early for school again. What is it with school that she wants to be early for? Well yeah, she's Annabeth and we when we were five she was always the first to arrive at school but this is now, who wakes up that early?

When I got to school, I saw Annabeth with Nico and Thalia. I went over to them and smiled. Nico and Thalia greeted me but Annabeth just looked at the floor.

_Is there something on my face?_

"Uh, well I better go to my locker and get my things." I said before leaving.

On my way to my locker I spotted Grover with his girlfriend, Juniper.

"G-man!" I said as sprinted towards them.

Grover saw me and smiled, "Hey Percy."

"Hi Percy." Juniper greeted me.

"Hey Juniper." I said, about to muss her hair but she shot me a glare causing me to put my hand down.

"So, what's up?" Grover asked.

"A family friend moved in with us three days ago and it would mean a lot if you meet her."

"Oh sure, who's this family friend of yours?" Grover said, nudging me.

"Annabeth…" I ran my hand through my hair. Grover knows what happened between us after all, he's my best friend.

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase? Dude, she's back?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. So, yes or no?"

"Of course! Anything for you man." Grover gave me a clap on my shoulder.

"Thanks."

"See you later, Percy." Grover said before walking away.

Before Juniper got too far from my reach, I mussed her hair and ran away, laughing.

"Percy!" Juniper screamed.

I went to my locker, still laughing, got my things and walked to Homeroom. Once again, Annabeth sat in a seat surrounded by other students. Today, she was talking to Silena Beauregard. At least she's having new friends. For the whole period they were talking about only God knows what. Silena is the kind of girl who is always updated in the fashion world…that's because of her mom's job, a very famous super model. Now how could Annabeth have anything in common with a girl like Silena? But whatever they were talking about made them both laugh.

When the bell rang, Annabeth asked Silena what her next was. She seemed happy at Silena's answer cause she smiled and walked out of the classroom with her. Silena's boyfriend, Beckendorf, was outside waiting for her and smiled at Annabeth when he saw her.

"Charlie, this is Annabeth Chase and Annabeth this is Charlie Beckendorf, my boyfriend."

They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Annabeth is a new student from San Francisco. Guess what? We have the same class." Silena said as they walked away.

I realized I was still sitting down when I should be walking to my next class, which is History. Once I arrived at History, I looked for Annabeth and saw her, again, surrounded by people namely Thalia, Nico, Katie, Travis, Silena, Beckendorf, Connor and Luke. Annabeth and Travis were talking and I sat beside Travis to listen to what they were talking about.

"Hi, I'm Travis." Travis introduced himself.

"Travis Stoll?"

"Have we met before?" Travis looked shocked that Annabeth knew him.

"I bet you don't remember me. Annabeth Chase."

"Annabeth? You were Percy's best friend!" When Travis said this, somehow a knife managed to stab my heart.

Annabeth smiled, "Yep. I'm back."

Travis looked around and noticed I was beside him, "Dude! Annabeth's back."

"Yeah, she stays at our place."

"Dude! You scored big time!" Travis whispered.

I looked at Annabeth who was blushing. We pretty much had the same expression. Good thing Annabeth thought of something to say.

"The last time I saw you, your two front teeth were missing."

"I could imagine you without your two front teeth." Katie said. They both started bickering.

"Settle down class." Mr. Brunner said as he entered the room.

He started his lesson about World War I and Annabeth, being a good student, took down notes and asked questions from time to time.

Throughout out the day Annabeth was introduced to new people or got reunited with our old classmates years ago. She was introduced to Michael Yew, Jake Mason and more. She was reunited with Travis and Connor Stoll, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan and more. All our old classmates would remember her as my best friend and every time I hear that I get that feeling that my heart was being stabbed.

It's lunch. That means Grover is going to meet Annabeth.

We were sitting in one table, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. Thalia and Nico were talking T. G. I. Friday's and Annabeth was reading another book, Daddy Long Legs. Annabeth and Thalia ordered salads while Nico and I got pizza.

"Grover!" I said as I saw Grover and Juniper enter the cafeteria.

"Hey, Percy!" Grover said as he made his way to our table.

"Annabeth, this is my best friend, Grover and his girlfriend, Juniper." I introduced them.

Annabeth put down her book and looked at Grover and Juniper, "Why are you standing up? Please sit down."

"What book do you have there?" Juniper asked, trying to make small talk.

"Daddy Long Legs by Jean Webster. Have you read it?" Annabeth replied.

"Yeah. But I can't talk to you about it; I might end up spoiling it. So any books you read?"

"Jane Eyre by Emily Bront_ë."_

"That's nice too. Mr. Rochester's wife scared me. I mean biting her brother, setting Edward's bed on fire, especially the one when she was in Jane's room, wearing Jane's wedding veil and later rips it. How freaky is that?"

"Yeah. Then later she commits suicide by jumping off the roof."

"So Annabeth…" Grover interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Grover."

"Grover Underwood."

"So you're the one who replaced me, huh?" Annabeth said seriously but laughed.

"What made you came back here?" Grover asked.

I was about to kick him but Annabeth smiled and answered, "It's for my studies."

"Oh, so I heard that you were joining clubs. Why don't you join Juniper's gardening club?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know about that cause I already have two clubs and a varsity. I'm not sure if I can have the fourth club." Annabeth said sheepishly before she continued eating her salad.

"What varsity are you joining?" Juniper asked.

"Well, I'm going to tryout for volleyball later. So cross your fingers that I get in." Annabeth said.

"Oh, I'm part of the team! I bet you'll get in. How do you serve?"

Then they talked about volleyball things that I don't understand.

"She's a nice girl, Percy. I can't believe you abandoned her." Grover whispered.

"I know I was stupid and what's ironic is that I did it for her." I whispered back.

After lunch, I walked to our next class, Chemistry. When I left the cafeteria, Annabeth was still there talking to Juniper so there was no surprise that she wasn't there yet. I sat down on my seat and waited for her to arrive. A few minutes later, I saw her outside with a certain cousin with mine named Nico. What was he doing here? His next class was French, which was in the other building. Annabeth was only here for four days and Nico is already hitting on her? That's just unacceptable! Wait, I don't own Annabeth. Why am I acting like this? Annabeth went in and again, sat somewhere far away from me.

Mrs. Woods started discussing about acids and bases, how to tell their differences by using litmus paper, and identifying what kind of bond the chemicals are sharing either covalent or ionic bond. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her taking down notes. I bet Annabeth doesn't need books. Chemistry class passed quickly.

When the bell rang, Annabeth quickly went out after the teacher said goodbye to us. I wonder why she always leaves quickly.

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly. When the final bell rang, I went to the pool only to find out that Coach wasn't there. Where did I go you may ask? Of course I went to the court to watch Annabeth play volleyball. Juniper, Silena and Katie was there, meaning Grover, Beckendorf and Travis was there. Katie and Travis aren't dating and they don't have a couple name called Tratie. Pfft, no. But starting a couple months ago Katie seemed like the center of Travis's pranks.

Clarisse, Rachel and Calypso were also there cause they're part of the volleyball varsity with Juniper, Katie and Silena. Chris Rodriguez was there for his girlfriend, Clarisse.

All the volleyball players were there, wearing their jersey, shorts and kneecaps. The problem was Annabeth was not there. No surprise that Nico and Thalia was there. I went over to them and sat down.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked them.

"She's changing to tryout outfit." Thalia said, "I bet she can beat all of them."

A few minutes later Annabeth walked in wearing shorts and her old jersey. Annabeth went over to us to put her bag beside Nico and Nico gave her a package. I bet I can give Annabeth something like that. Wait, what?

Annabeth looked at the package and smiled, "You shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Nico said then he winked at her.

Wait! Was I the only one who saw that?

I nudged Thalia and pointed at Nico and Annabeth with my eyes. Thalia looked at them and shrugged. So I ignored them.

Annabeth went to the girls and wore her kneecaps, so that's what Nico gave her. First they started with Annabeth, Juniper and Silena against Rachel, Calypso and Clarisse. Annabeth served the ball, there was an exchange until Annabeth spiked the ball and got a point. It went on like this plus occasional mine's. Well, the game was tense. Annabeth's team won against Rachel's by two points. After the game, Rachel shook Annabeth's hand.

"Good game. You're in…Annabeth. Annabeth? Percy's best friend?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Annabeth nodded and Rachel called Clarisse and Calypso, "Guys, Annabeth Chase."

"I never thought you'd come back!" Calypso said. _I thought that too._ I thought to myself.

"I used to push you in the sand box." Clarisse laughed causing Annabeth to glare at her.

"You were gone on your birthday. What happened?" Rachel said as she hugged Annabeth._ Why _did_ she leave?_ I thought_._

"Oh something came up. I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry. So, I'll see you on Monday. We have to catch up on things."

"Yeah. Bye, Rachel." Annabeth said as she waved.

Annabeth went over to us and got her bag. She changed back to her normal clothes. She went out looking extremely happy.

"So where to? I'm famished." She said.

"To T.G.I. Friday's." Thalia said as she stood up.

When we arrived at T. G. I. Friday's, we sat down on our usual table and ordered. The waitress, Tammi, went over, got our orders, talked to us and left.

"So, what's the agenda for tonight?" I asked.

"We could watch a movie." Thalia suggested.

"What are the movies now?" I asked.

"Uhm, Mr. Popper's Penguins, X-Men First Class, Super 8 and Green Lantern." Nico said.

"What do you want to watch, Annabeth?"

"Mr. Popper's Penguins sounds nice but that's just me. What do you guys want to watch?"

"I say we watch Mr. Poepper's Penguins." Nico said.

When Nico said that, Annabeth looked. Since Nico was beside me I didn't see what he did but whatever he did caused Annabeth to blush and look down.

_What the hell? Did I miss something here?_

I shot Thalia, who was sitting in front of me, a did-you-just-see-that? look which she just shrugged to.

"So, we're watching Mr. Popper's Penguins?" I asked all of them.

"Yeah." Annabeth mumbled.

"Of course." Nico replied.

"Uhuh." Thalia said.

Then our orders arrived. We ate in silence. After eating we went to a movie theater to watch none other than, Mr. Popper's Penguins. We were falling in line. Annabeth and Thalia were buying tickets while Nico and I bought the snacks. I know we just ate at T. G. I. Friday's but a growing boy needs to eat and who wouldn't want to eat something while watching movie?

"What would Thalia want to eat?" Nico asked.

"Uhm, give her a couple Tootsie Rolls and a couple packs of Jelly Belly."

"How about Annabeth?"

"Watermelon flavored Airhead and a Push Pop, berry blast."

"Dude, you still remember?"

"I'll never forget." I smiled to myself, proud that I know her favorite candy.

Nico and I ordered our treats and went over to the girls who were waiting for us by the entrance. Annabeth was talking with Thalia and stopped when we were there.

"For Thalia, Tootsie Rolls and Jelly Belly. For Annabeth, watermelon flavored Airheads and berry blast Push Pops." The moment I said what we got for Annabeth, her face looked touched. Like she was touched that I still know her favorite candies. I would give up everything just to see that face everyday.

We went in and watched Mr. Popper's Penguins.

After the movie, Thalia and Nico brought us to the apartment and left. When we went in, Mom gave Annabeth her own set of keys. So that means if she didn't want to go home with me, it's fine. I didn't like the idea.

Like every other night, Annabeth avoided me. Going straight to her room, trying to avoid me if ever she came out. Seriously, is there something wrong with me?

Mom and Paul were already asleep, Annabeth knew that. So if I knock she knows it's me. It's worth a try.

I went out of my room and went to Annabeth's room. I knocked, no one answered. I went in, Annabeth was in bed, facing the wall, her back was to me, her blanket was only up to her waist and her lamp was on. I went over to her bed and tucked her in. I looked at her for a few minutes, mesmerized at how peaceful and beautiful she looked. My finger was on the switch of her lamp.

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl." I whispered before turning off the lamp and leaving her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day so make me happy and write a review :D**

**Question Of The Chapter: Tootsie Roll, Airhead, Push Pop or Jelly Belly? :)**

**AND!**

**If you guess who my celelbrity LOVE is, I'll post 2 chapters. You hear? TWO CHAPTERS!**

**Hints:**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Zodiac Sign: Capricorn**

**Favorite Movie: The Life Aquatic**

**I won't be updating until someone guessed who it is. NO SPAMMING! Sorry for the inconvenience. :(**


	6. What A Coincidence!

**A/N: Someone got it! Answer is: LOGAN LERMAN **

**aicelle, linka53, BeachBum13, C-Nuggets N.L, UR CELEBRITY LOVE: YOU GOT IT! have the same crush/ LOVE too?**

**FanficAnggie17: Hon Hon So Rabiius! ahaha =))**

**Enjoy your prize! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – What A Coincidence!<p>

Annabeth's POV

Tonight, Percy decided to visit me.

I was reading Daddy Long Legs when somebody knocked on my door. Mrs. Jackson and Paul were already asleep so it could only mean the Percy was the one knocking.

_Oh no! What to do? What to do?_

I put the book beside my pillow and acted like I was already asleep. Percy went it very quietly and went over to the bed. Guess what he did? He tucked me in. Then he stayed there for a few minutes and whispered something that made my heart skip a beat.

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

He turned off the lamp and left. As soon as the door clicked, I sat up. The tears welled up and I took a deep breath to choke them back down. I fought back the want to get out of bed, open the door and call Percy. I lay back down on the bed and tried to sleep. But I realized sleeping wasn't as easy as lying on the bed and closing your eyes.

I stared at the ceiling, thinking what tomorrow may bring and before I knew it, I was being woken up by my alarm. I stopped my alarm and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for my day. After I got ready, I went back to my room to change to my jogging outfit. And I was out of the door faster than you can say .

When I got to Central Park there were already tons of joggers jogging around. I walked around and finally decided to start jogging. While jogging, I thought of things.

Did I like Nico? I mean, yeah, he's attractive, kind, sweet, funny, caring, smart, and confident and he doesn't care what the world thinks. Yeah, I like Nico as a friend but as something more? I really don't know. What did I want to do with Percy? I wanted revenge for what he did. He made my ten years miserable. He made me feel rejected and unwanted. He abandoned me. He made me think that we were best friends and nothing can come between us. But how do I know when to stop? When Percy begs for my forgivene-

Somebody tapped my shoulder which interrupted my thinking.

I slowed down and looked for whoever tapped me when someone with short spiky black hair ran in front of me with a blond boy in tow. I caught up with them and finally saw who it was. Thalia and Jason. We were jogging side by side until Thalia gave up. I was about to stop anytime now but Thalia gave up first. I was really tired but Jason kept going. Thalia and I settled for walking.

"So why are you jogging on a Saturday?" I asked her.

"Well, Jason happens to jog every morning back in his school. He brought his training with him so he jogs every morning. 'Bout you?"

"Just being active and sporty here."

"So what are you doing for today?"

"Nothing really. I might go out, walk around, things like that."

"Do you want to come over to my house and hang out?"

"If your mom is fine with that."

"Of course she is."

"So, I'll go get ready and-"

"or, Jason and I will go to Percy's house and wait for you there."

"Sure, if you don't mind waiting for me."

So that's what happened. Thalia and Jason went to Percy's and waited for me was I got ready. When we got back to Percy's Mrs. Jackson greeted us. Thalia and Jason changed first before eating breakfast, which were waffles, bacon and eggs. I took a shower and quickly wore my clothes. I joined them and so did a groggy Percy.

"So, Jason, how's school?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"It's great. We have a week off so why not visit mom and Thalia."

"Hey, Thalia and Jason…?" Percy said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Percy." Thalia and Jason said in unison.

"Jason, how long has it been since I last saw you?" Percy said as she mussed Jason's hair.

"Couple months."

"So what are you doing here? Was there a sleep over last night?"

"No, Annabeth and I are going to spend the day together so why not start now?"

"Annabeth's not staying here for the day?" Percy looked hurt.

"Uhuh." I answered as I stood up and brought my plate to the sink.

After washing my plate, I went to my room and stuffed Daddy Long Legs, my wallet, my set of keys, and my hair brush in my bag. I dug up a jacket from my unpacked duffel bag and wore it Thalia and Jason were sitting on the couch and stood up when they saw me leave my room. We said our goodbyes and left. It happens that Thalia has a driver, perks of having an actress for a mom, but she doesn't like going around with the driver. One of the reasons why she goes to school early is she doesn't want people to see her with a driver.

When we got to her house, I couldn't help myself from staring at it in disbelief. Her house was big, gigantic, huge, colossal, massive, enormous, immense, monumental, tremendous. Okay, I'm done. Her house was a mansion!

"C'mon, Annabeth." Thalia called me as she went out of the car.

I went out of the car and followed her to her mansio- house. There was a path of stones leading to the stone stairs that will bring you to the door. On the sides were different plants and flowers. Once inside there were doors that will bring you to the dinning room, kitchen, living room, family room and library. We went up the grand stairs and Thalia showed me her room, her brother's room, a couple guest rooms and pointed her parent's room. She said her parents don't like being disturbed. We went up the stairs, on this floor it was where the gym and the game room were. We went up the stairs…again; on the fourth floor was a theater. Thalia just smiled at the expression on my face. We went down and exited by the back door in the kitchen. They had a pool and a jacuzzi.

"Well, I'm done giving you a tour. I should shower. Feel free to go around." Thalia said.

"Oh, I'll be at the library."

"Okay."

Thalia went in her room and I went to the library. On my way to the library, I bumped into Jason. He just smiled at me and went on his way. When I finally found my way to the library, I was in the state of shock. There were probably thousands of books in here.

I went to a chair and sat down. I looked around and noticed there were statues of Greek gods around the library. Thalia's parents must love Greek mythology.

I opened my bag and started reading Daddy Long Legs. I was about to finish it when the door opened. I continued reading, thinking it was Thalia, until I finished the book.

"Who are you?" A person asked me and I froze.

I turned around to face the person. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She looks like she was in her late thirties. "I'm Annabeth."

"Annabeth? I don't know any Annabeth." She said as she moved closer. She wore a pink bathrobe and it looked like she just woke up.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm-" I was interrupted.

"Mom! This is my friend, Annabeth Chase." Thalia said as she walked in then room.

"Oh. You didn't tell me you had a friend over." Thalia's mom tried to fix her hair.

"Well, Annabeth and I are going to hang out. So, we better go to my room."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Annabeth Chase." Thalia's mom said, smiling widely at me.

"Nice meeting you too. Mrs. Grace." I said, smiling at her too.

Thalia and I went up to the second floor and went in her room. Her room was to die for. She had a huge TV, walk in closet, own bathroom, study table and a huge bed.

"I'm sorry 'bout my mom." Thalia said as she turned her TV on.

"Don't be, I like your mom."

Thalia and I talked for hours, not minding the TV. We talked about our childhood times, families, now, crushes and things like that.

I found out a lot of things about Thalia. When she was younger, she thought about running away. And guess what, she like a certain Luke Castellan. She now knows almost everything about me.

She knows that I used to have a crush on Percy when we were five. She knows everything that happened between us. She knows what I'm planning to do. She knows what I feel about Percy now. I told you, she knows me inside and out.

After hours of talking, we watched a movie. Thalia made popcorn and I picked a movie. Now here we are, lying in bed with a bowl of popcorn between us, watching Tangled.

"You know, there's this one question that has been bothering me for days." She suddenly said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Do you like my cousin?"

That question caught me off guard. "Which cousin?" I asked, stalling.

"Oh, you know who."

"Nico?" Stalling again.

"Yes Annabeth. Do you like Nico?"

"I really don't know how I feel about him."

"Oh."

Then we were silent the whole movie except for some side comments and some laughs.

It was about four in the afternoon when we went out of her room. We went downstairs only to find Thalia's mom looking stunning in a sleeveless sparkly long red dress. Her hair was in a bun with some hair hanging loosely, framing her face. She had make-up on.

"Oh, kids, I ordered some nachos for you before I headed out."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thanks, Mrs. Grace."

"Well, I should go now. Goodbye kids."

We said our goodbyes and as soon as I heard the door click close. I looked at Thalia, who was eating the nachos, and smiled.

I'm really happy to have Thalia as a friend.

"Where's your mom going?" I asked before stuffing nachos in my mouth.

"She's going to a premiere of her new movie."

"You never tag along in those premieres?"

"Nah. I don't like going anywhere with her. One word. Paparazzi."

"Good point."

Seven o' clock, I left Thalia's house. I was going to ride a taxi but she insisted that her driver will take me. So I just said yes. I told the driver that he should just drop me at a Barnes and Nobles near Percy's. When he dropped me at the bookstore, I immediately went in. Once I was inside I felt relieved that I was surrounded by books. I went to the classics and looked for a book that I wanted to read. Finally I decided that I'd read Call of the Wild by Jack London. Since Jason's school is in Sonoma Valley and Jack London is from Sonoma Valley, I thought that I would use it so Jason and I could be closer.

I bought the book and went to the Starbucks conveniently located beside Barnes and Nobles. I bought a muffin and a cup of hot chocolate and went to a table and started reading. A few chapters later, someone cleared their throat. At first I didn't mind it but this person just got something stuck in their throat or what. I put my book down and I was about to give this person a piece of my mind only to find out that I know this person.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just thought it would get your attention."

"You're so annoying."

"So what are you doing here on a weekend?"

"You know, I like reading books."

"But on a weekend?"

"Yeah, I mean, Sam and I would do it."

"Sam?"

"My best friend in San Francisco." I looked at him, "So what do you want?"

Nico sat down on the seat in front of me. "I was walking when I saw you here. I thought that you would want to go to the hotel."

"Why would I want to go to the hotel? I'm perfectly fine here with my book."

"Cause in the hotel, it's less boring there. So will you go or what?" He stood up and offered his hand.

"Fine." I fixed my things and walked with him to the hotel.

When we got to the hotel, the only things I can do was look at it. It looked like it had a hundred floors. I must've looked like an amazed tourist cause Nico laughed, grabbing my wrist and pulled me inside. Well I have to tell you, inside looks WOW!

"Want another tour?" Nico smiled smugly.

"Why not?"

He led me around the hotel. There was an arcade, gym, lots of conference rooms, indoor swimming pool, spa and tons of rooms. Then he showed me his room. His room was probably what everyone would ever want. A TV that looks like a mini movie screen, a tub enough for five a bed that seven people could sleep in, a huge window that overlooks New York. His room must've cost a lot per night. It's so big that if he wanted to throw a party here, he could.

"You like?" Nico asked with a nervous tone.

"You nervous?"

"You might think that I'm a spoiled child, getting everything a person could ever want." He said, looking at the floor.

"I'd never think that. You are not spoiled, okay?" I said, holding his face and staring into his eyes.

"Okay."

_Do you like Nico?_

I dropped my hands and moved away, "But you _are_ a brat."

"A brat?" Nico laughed.

"Yeah, you know, since after all you got everything anyone could ever w-" Then Nico started tickling me.

"Nico!...Stop!...Please!...No!" I said between laughs.

When he stopped, I stood up and punched his stomach, "I hate you."

"I stopped didn't I?"

"C'mon, walk me home."

"Or we could ask my driver."

"Let's just go. It's late."

We got to Percy's apartment and Nico insisted that he'd bring me to the door. We were in front of the door and we wee pretty much having a staring contest when the door suddenly opened, revealing Percy.

"I think Annabeth should come inside now."

I said goodbye and went straight to my room. I sat on my bed and stared at the door.

_Do I like Nico?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hang in there Percabeth fans! Endure! I swear I'll make ALL your suffering worth it. I promise. I WILL!**

**Question of the Chapter: If Percy wins Annabeth back, do you still want me to continue writing? Like Percabeth fluff? You'll be surprised at how cheesy and mushy I am :))**


	7. Are They A Thing Now?

**A/N:My friend and I had an argument about me updating. She says that it's my fault that I got a, what?, mad review. (I'm on to you percy-sanderson) Well, it's not my fault!Why is that? Because I care about my grades! I want to be and honor student with high grades. Because, here, the school gives your grades in 3rd year to the universities. And I want to be in one of the best universities here . To be an honor student in my school, you need an average of 92 and above. So I really really have to study hard. I don't write during classes, i used to but this year the school's standards got higher and...I'm a junior. If you can't understand, BUG OFF!**

**Sorry for the late update. Better late than never. :)**

**Enjoy your prize! ;)**

**P.S. Those recipes are real and original. So...GET BAKING! ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Are They A Thing Now?<p>

Percy's POV

The moment I saw Annabeth and Nico through the peephole, a wave of protectiveness washed over me. It's like I wanted to scold Annabeth for being late and nag at Nico for flirting with Annabeth. Gods, I sound like a mom gone mad. I could imagine myself wearing a duster, curlers and the weird clay things girls put on their faces. Ugh.

I opened the door and said, "I think Annabeth should come inside now."

Annabeth went straight to her room, as usual, and I went out to talk to Nico.

"So, Nico, you and Annabeth, a thing now?" I said as I leaned against the door, crossing my arms.

"Me and Annabeth? Nah. We were just hanging out." Nico mimicked me, "Are you jealous?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Me? Jealous? Pfft. No."

Jealous? I'm not jealous. I see Annabeth as a friend. But why am I here talking to Nico about Annabeth? Oh yeah, I was being protective about Annabeth, like a good friend should. But why was I protecting her from my own cousin? I just think she's too young to be with anyone right now. Bottom line is I'm being protective about her cause I care.

"So, do you mind if I go out with her?"

"What?" That question caught me off guard.

"Since you're not jealous, it won't bother you if I went out with her, right?"

"No, I'm fine with it. Just do me a favor. Don't hurt her."

"I promise. Thanks man." Nico clapped me on the shoulder and left.

I went back feeling…weird. I feel like I gave something away. That feeling when you give something that you really don't want to give.

I wanted to talk to Annabeth about Nico. But what would I say? That Nico was a bad influence. I can't say that cause Nico is not a bad influence. She is too young to be with anyone? We're just the same age so who was I to tell her who to date and who not to date. I…I just wanted to talk to her.

I sighed heavily and plopped myself on the couch. I stared at the ceiling for quite some time, thinking of what to do now. I groaned when memories of Annabeth avoiding me keep creeping back in my mind. Even if I push it away, it keeps coming back. I called it a day and went to bed. I thought of Nico and Annabeth together but it would always make me shudder.

I went to the fire exit again and looked at Annabeth's window. It was closed but the curtains were open. She was hugging a pillow while her eyes were glued to another book. Her eyebrows were scrunched up which made her cute. She turned to the next page faster and faster as if she was just skimming through the page. Her eyes were like typewriters.

I tore my eyes way from her face and went back in. I turned off the lights and lay in bed. The light that the moon was giving off entered my room and landed on a blue box on my desk. I got up and opened it even though it was dusty. Inside was a blue owl necklace. It was a gift I was supposed to give Annabeth years ago. I removed the thick layer of dust, put it back and returned to my warm comfy bed.

Nico and Annabeth?

Gods, I really wanted to be in Nico's place right now.

Wait, what in Hades did I just say?

I like Annabeth as a friend, nothing more.

xxxxx

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The light from the sun has found its way in my room, preferably on my face. I turned around so the light wouldn't hit my face. After my failed attempts of going back to sleep, I decided to start the day. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I ate breakfast with Mom and Paul and apparently a certain person stayed up late, reading a book. I had normal waffles, eggs and ham. Looks like Mom is cutting down the blue food dye.

"So what are we doing today? Day in the beach? The park? The mall?" I asked before drinking my orange juice.

"Paul and I are having a day off. We're just staying here at home. Why don't you take Annabeth out?"

"You can take my Prius." Paul said, nodding towards his keys.

Last summer, Dad taught me how to drive. I was fifteen but who cares. Dad let me drive one of his old cars around a driving range, which was owned by a close friend. He taught me every after his work. No matter how many times I almost hit his car, he would just laugh and tell me what to do.

"If I would take Annabeth out today, which I doubt, I'll teach her how to ride the public transportations. She was out the whole day yesterday with Thalia and Nico. I bet she just wants to relax today."

"Why don't you two bond by baking today?" Mom suggested.

"Mom…she's avoiding me." I looked at Mom in the eyes as I said this.

"Give her a couple more days. She's just adjusting to us and New York." Mom shrugged.

"Nico and Annabeth are flirting with each other…"

"Probably playful teasing."

"Nico asked me if it was okay if he dated her."

"Just give her time to warm up to you, okay?"

"Fine."

Beside me was Paul, reading his newspaper, clearly avoiding the subject. Mom continued talking about girls, adjusting and stuff. A few minutes later, Paul was clapping his hands while holding the papers. I was looking at him funnily with my mouth filled with food.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Mom looked at Paul.

After Paul stopped clapping, he cleared his throat and continued reading like nothing happened. Mom looked at me with her eyebrows all scrunched up. My face probably showed the same expression.

"Good morning." A voice behind me said softly followed by a yawn.

"Good morning, Annabeth. Please sit down and eat." Mom said then sipped her coffee.

Annabeth sat down in front of me. She got a couple waffles, some slices of ham and an egg. Even though she looked like she just woke up, messy hair, pajamas and slightly groggy look on her face, she still looked beautiful. Wait, what? Okay, another topic.

Paul was doing the clapping thing to make my mom stop talking. So Annabeth wouldn't know that we were talking about her. Paul was good. Maybe even someday, I'll have Paul as a look out.

When I was done eating, I drank orange juice and then washed my plate and glass. I went to the living room and watched TV. Annabeth, again, after washing her plate, went in her room. I feel annoyed that she's avoiding me. I turned off the TV and walked until I was in front of her door. A few minutes after I knocked a muffled voice came through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Annabeth? May I come in?" I asked, putting my ear against the door.

"I'm not decent."

"Oh, I'll wait. Out here. Just tell me when it's fine."

"Okay."

I leaned against the door, waiting for Annabeth to get ready. I heard the door unlock and the next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

"Oh gods, Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked me with her hands covering her mouth.

"I'm fine. Well, leaning against the door was stupid."

"C'mon." Annabeth looked like she was trying hard not to laugh but she held her hand out.

"Thanks." I said before pulling myself up with the help of Annabeth.

Since I was heavier than Annabeth, I ended up pulling her down with me. Annabeth was on top of me and we were both on the floor. My arm was wrapped around her waist while my hand was still holding hers. Annabeth was so close that I could feel her lashes brush against my chin when she opened her eyes. I felt myself blush when I realized we were in an uhm, uh, intimate position for a few minutes. I felt Annabeth's eyelashes brush against my chin as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose. For that moment, I felt so at peace. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tightened my arm around her waist.

I was savoring the moment when suddenly Annabeth just got up and sat on the bed, hugging her pillow. I got up and sat beside her on the bed, feeling disappointed that that moment ended so soon.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I looked at Annabeth, hoping she would look at me straight in the eye but she was looking at the floor.

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. A hundred percent sure."

"Oh..are you _really_ sure?"

Annabeth laughed. Seeing her happy made me happy. "Yes, Percy, I am fine."

She sat down in a different position. Now she was facing me. I did the same so now we were face to face. She was still hugging her pillow.

"So, what is so important you had to talk to me?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today."

"Uh, sure. What do you want to do today?"

"Since you were out the whole day yesterday, I thought that today we'll stay at home."

She nodded.

"I thought that we should bake today."

"Bake? You think we should bake?" She asked as if I was sharing a stupid joke.

"Yeah. What's wrong with baking?"

"Don't you remember?" Her eyebrows scrunched up causing her to look adorable…what?

"Why? What happened?"

"We had a war. Remember?"

Distant memories came crashing into my mind. Annabeth covered in flour, handful of flour flying towards me, and egg flying towards Annabeth, the kitchen being decorated by baking ingredients and it was all because of my shoelace.

"Oh, c'mon, we were five. We're sixteen now."

"Okay, okay. Just let me get ready."

"I'll wait outside." I smiled at her.

I got up from her bed and walked towards the door. The moment I turned around to close the door I looked into her eyes and saw doubt and uncertainty.

_Why?_

Before closing the door, I smiled at her and she gave me a small timid smile. Once the door was closed, I felt my heart beat normally again and a wide grin spread across my face. We finally had the whole day to ourselves. No Thalia and No Nico to bother us. I went to the kitchen to look for my mom's recipe books. I found recipe books on top of the cupboard, under the sink, on the refrigerator and some mixed in her stack of magazines. Mom was never an organized person.

"Percy?"

"Yep, I'm here." I said as I stood up, holding a recipe book that I retrieved under the sink.

"You do know that we're just going to use one recipe book, right?" Annabeth said as she leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Oh…I just thought that…okay, I'll put it back." I said and put the recipe book back under the sink.

"Well, maybe we could compare them…" I got the book back out, "But then again…" I put the book back, "No, we could compare…" I got the book again.

"You know what? Let's just compare." I got up with the support of the counter.

"So, what are we going to bake?" Annabeth asked as she went near and got a recipe book.

"Hmm, how about this?" I pointed at a picture on the book.

"A Baked Alaska?" She asked as if I was saying a joke and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Because that's for experts, not like us, amateurs, Seaweed Brain." She turned to me and put her hands on her hips.

The moment Seaweed Brain left her mouth; I felt my heart soar into the skies. Like my heart stopped beating for a moment and my stomach did a thousand somersaults. I thought she forgot about out nicknames. I felt myself blush as I looked at her and grinned.

"So what do you suggest, Wise Girl?"

"Maybe _blue_ chocolate chip cookies." Her blush was noticeable when she grinned at me as she said this.

I looked down at the recipe book to hide my blush, "Blue chocolate chip cookies it is."

We looked for recipes and compared them. When we finally settled for one recipe, we started backing.

"Percy, where's the flour?" Annabeth asked as she rummaged through cupboards.

"Third cupboard." I said as I looked for measuring cups and spoons.

I got the measuring cups and spoons and then looked for mixing bowls. After gathering all the materials needed, I looked over to Annabeth and saw her sitting on the counter trying to reach for the flour.

"Let me get that." I said as I just tiptoed and reached for the flour.

"Tall…" Annabeth mumbled and I chuckled.

We got other ingredients and started baking. Annabeth and I mixed the ingredients, I got the dry ingredients and she got the wet ingredients.

"Beat together one cup of butter, one and one-fourth cup of brown sugar and one-half cup of white sugar until creamy. Add two eggs, two tablespoons of milk and a teaspoon of vanilla extract." I read aloud.

"Done, okay. Your turn. Mix in one and three-fourths cup of all purpose flour, teaspoon of baking soda and one-half teaspoon of salt; mix well. Don't forget the chocolate chips, two cups of chocolate chips."

I did what she said, adding a couple drops of blue food dye, and soon enough, our cookie dough was on its way to becoming cookies.

"I want to make something else…" I said, leaning against the counter while Annabeth stuck the cookie sheet carrying out cookies into the three hundred seventy five degrees Fahrenheit oven.

"What do you want to bake or make?" Annabeth said as she closed the oven and removed the pot holder.

"Want to make a no bake cheesecake?"

"Have the ingredients?"

I didn't know if there were some of the ingredients at home but luckily there were.

"Mix together one and one-fourth cups of graham cracker crumbs or crushed graham, a teaspoon of cinnamon, two tablespoons of sugar and one-third cup of melted butter." I read aloud for me.

I did the crust and read what Annabeth is doing. The recipe says to mix one package or eight ounces of cream cheese, one-fourth cup of sugar, an envelope, point twenty five ounce or three tablespoons of unflavored gelatin dissolved in a fourth cup of water and one-fourth cup of milk. To dissolve the gelatin, she has to cook it.

Once I was done pressing the crust on the pan, I helped Annabeth. She poured the mixture on the crust and put the pan in the fridge to chill. We cleaned up the kitchen. The cookies? Yeah, about that…they were…perfect! None of them were burnt and the toothpick test we made says it wasn't undercooked.

Annabeth took a shower after knowing that the cookies were successful. I looked at the clock at saw that it was one in the afternoon. Mom and Paul hadn't eaten lunch yet. Eh… they'll cook for themselves.

I searched the DVD rack for something Annabeth and I could watch. I ended up with Just Like Heaven, a chick flick, Hercules, one of my favorite movies, Knight and Day and The Killers, both action movies and finally The Simpson Movie. Annabeth went out of the bathroom with a trail of lemon scent following her and entered her room. Now that Annabeth took a bath, I _did_ feel grimy. I left the DVD's on the coffee table and got ready to take a bath.

After I got dressed, I looked for a blanket so if Annabeth got cold she could use it. When I went out, I was hit buy the smell of butter flavored popcorn. I put the blanket on the couch and went to the kitchen only to see Annabeth cooking popcorn. I went in and got the giant bags of chip in the cupboard. Annabeth looked at me and showed me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. Once the popcorn was cooked, Annabeth went to the living room with our junk foods an two cans of soda. I went to my room, to my secret stash of candies and got candies I bought especially for her.

I put the candies on the coffee table in front of her and smiled at her surprised and touched reaction on her face.

"Watermelon flavored Airheads and Berry Blast Push Pops for you." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Thank you." Annabeth said as she moved a bit closer to me.

"Let's start."

"Wait. Forgot something." She said as she got up, went to the kitchen and returned with a Tupperware filled with none other than our blue chocolate chip cookies, "Now we can start."

We have been watching the movies for hours, it's eleven now. Annabeth was already ready for bed, face washed and teethe brushed, but she was still watching. We were both sharing the blanket which meant we were sitting side by side. My arm was resting on the cushion behind her while her head was on my shoulder. The last movie, Just Like Heaven, was ending. We were on the part where Reese Witherspoon finally remembers Mark Ruffalo and they share a kiss. Gods, I sound like a girl.

When the movie ended, I fixed the CD's, DVD player, soda cans and wrappers while Annabeth was just on the sofa. After cleaning, I went back only to see her fast asleep on the couch. I looked at her and chuckled. I carried her bridal style to her room where I lay her down on her bed. I tucked her in and pushed the stray hair on her face away. She looked peaceful and oh so beautiful. I should stop.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl." I whispered before walking towards the door.

"Night, Seaweed Brain." She mumbled back when I almost reached the door.

_Looks like I have my best friend back._

xxxxx

The moment I woke up, I was feeling ecstatic. Just plainly remembering what happened yesterday made me happy.

I wasn't quite surprised to see that Annabeth already left.

I took a bath and got ready for school. I ate breakfast, went in my room to get my bag when something caught my eye. The blue box that was on top of my table looked like it was telling me to open it. Inside that box was the blue owl necklace I was supposed to give Annabeth. I opened it and the owl looked like it was staring at me. The owl's eyes reminded me of Annabeth when she was staring at me from the sandbox.

"Percy! You'll be late." Mom's voice brought me back.

"Coming Mom." I said then got my bag and rushed out the door.

I got to school with around ten minutes to spare. On the way to my locker, I saw Annabeth with my cousin, Nico. He was leaning against the locker beside Annabeth's while she was getting her things. She closed her locker, looked at him and laughed. They started walking away, she bumped his shoulder with hers and continued walking, hugging her binder while laughing.

I felt a strange pang in my chest. I didn't know what it was, and then it hit me.

_Jealousy_.

I was jealous of my cousin because I also have feelings for Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hang in there Percabeth fans! Endure! I swear I'll make ALL your suffering worth it. I promise. I WILL! Wait for chapter 11 *smug**

**Question of the Chapter: Since Sally is married to Paul, shouldn't she be called Mrs. Blofis not Mrs. Jackson? :\**

****Won't be updating until reviews reach 123. Sorry for the inconvenience. :(****


	8. My Time with You

**A/N: Uh...sorry...? My reasons why I didn't update for more than a month. Reason #1, I was reading a book. I stopped reading the book. So now, I'm still not yet done with it :\ #2, EXAMS! Had to study for 2 weeks. #3, Projects. #4, Writing NicoxAnnabeth is hard, so cut me some slack.**

**I got this title from a song in youtube. Listen to it. I like that song :)**

**BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! :D**

**Oh yeah, let me correct myself, Percy is 17 and Annabeth is 16. Percy already celebrated his birthday earlier this year. :\**

**If you wanna help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just wanna talk, message me. I'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – My Time with You<p>

Annabeth's POV

Yesterday, Percy and I baked cookies, made cheesecake and had a movie marathon.

I felt happy the whole day. At first I was resisting but I finally gave up. There's something about Percy that makes me happy. Like seeing him happy _made_ me happy.

That night I fell asleep on the couch, I thought that he would just wake me up but he didn't. He carried me to my room. I didn't even expect he could carry me cause of my weight, I felt…touched because he didn't want to wake me up and he didn't want me to sleep on the couch.

"Annabeth? You still there?" Nico's voice brought me back.

"Yeah. I'm here. I'm sorry. What were you saying again?" I said as I closed my locker and looked at him.

"When I was younger, I was addicted to Mythomagic cards."

I laughed. "Those cards about Greek gods?"

We started walking towards our first class, English.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You could hang out with my brothers. Matt and Bobby love that." I said as I bumped him.

"Maybe we can trade cards."

"You plan on meeting them?"

"Maybe someday." He said as he grinned at me.

We went in the room and sat down beside each other. Percy was already there, sitting down and looking at us when we went in. Silena sat beside me and she started talking about volleyball practice until Mr. Monroe went in and started talking about common usage problems.

I took down notes and listened to the teacher. I raised my hand and asked questions. The bell rang after an hour and Silena and I exited the room, going to our next class, Chemistry.

Nico started walking me to my classes since a couple days ago. Even though his next class was in the other building and he had little time to spare, he always walks me to my class. When we reach the room, he would stay by the door and look at me before smiling and leaving. After that period, he would be standing, waiting for me, outside the room. If he wouldn't make it, he would meet me halfway.

I find the gesture adorable. But I'm just hesitant toward the idea of Nico and me being together. It's just who moves in and starts to have a relationship after a week. Apparently not me. And this person happens to be the nephew of the owner of the apartment where I moved in. That's just wrong. I wonder what Mrs. Jackson would think.

"Ms. Chase? Please write your answer for number 5 on the board." Mrs. Woods said as she looked at me.

I got up, went to the board and wrote the electron configuration of francium. Mrs. Woods was calling students to answer after me. After making sure of my answer, I went back to my seat which was beside Silena.

"Good thing you stopped daydreaming or else I would've elbowed you." Silena said while copying what was written on the board.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just checking my emotions."

"Let me guess. You're thinking about Nico but you think going out with him is wrong cause either you just moved in, he's Mrs. Jackson's nephew or you still have feelings for Percy."

"How did you- Wait, I don't have feelings for Percy." _I so don't have feelings for Percy._

"Save me the denial, Annabeth."

"So, uhm, what do you say?"

"I say go for it. Nothing's stopping you. Emotions are emotions, let them be."

"Ugh. Easier said than done."

Chemistry was easy. Mrs. Woods just talked about electron configuration and the quantum numbers.

The bell rang, signaling it was end of Chemistry and that we have a couple minutes to go to our next class, in my case, Physics. I wasn't surprised to see Nico waiting for me.

"How was Chemistry?" Nico asked me.

"Easy. Mrs. Woods gave us an assignment though and we're having a quiz tomorrow."

"Want me to help you with your homework?"

"No thanks, it's just electronic configuration and quantum numbers. It won't bite."

We were heading to my next class; his next class was Pre-Calculus with Mrs. Sheenan, which was just beside mine. We smiled at each other before entering our rooms.

This class, I shared with Percy, of course, and Thalia. Every time Thalia and I had the same classes, we would seat beside each other. When I went in, Thalia was already there sitting beside an empty chair. Percy was already there, talking to other people.

"Where's Ms. Cooper?" I asked Thalia as I sat beside her.

"I think she's absent."

"Shouldn't we go and tell-"

"Sorry, class. Okay, what did we talk about the last time we met?" Ms. Cooper went in the room looking like she ran a mile to go here. Students raised their hands to answer, I was about to but something went in my mind which made me hesitant so I just put down my hand.

Once contented with the other students answers. Ms. Cooper gave us a seat work. I finished it in around fifteen minutes so I started doodling after I reviewed my work. The people who were done started talking to each other so Thalia and I talked to each other.

"Want to hang out later?" Thalia asked me.

"I have homework. I'm sorry."

"Oh, what subject?"

"Chemistry, but it's going to be easy."

The bell rang and it was time to hand in our papers. When I went out of the room, the first person I saw was none other than, Nico.

"Let me guess, Physics was also easy?" He said as we walked to my next class.

"You said it."

The whole day went on like this but something happened during lunch.

I was by my locker with Thalia. Percy and Nico already in the cafeteria along with Grover and some friends. I opened my locker and put my binder in. My locker was decorated now. There were tons of pouches and post-its. It was pretty much designed how I wanted it to look like. Right now, Thalia was teasing me with her cousin.

"It's so obvious that he likes you. He likes you, Annabeth." She said as she leaned against a locker beside mine.

"No, Thalia. He's just being friendly with me."

"He's not _that _friendly with anyone." She widened her eyes as she emphasized the word that.

"Nico doesn't like me, Thalia." I said as I closed my locker and stuck my tongue out.

"Gods, Annabeth, you're so stubborn."

"Am not. It's because he does _not _like me."

We were bickering until we got to the cafeteria. Thalia and I bought our lunch and went to our table. Once we were seated, we started talking.

"I want to watch The Smurfs." Juniper said.

"Yeah, I heard it was great." Grover said before he sipped his shake.

I noticed Percy was also looking at Grover's shake. I was looking at it because it was the only thing Grover had for his lunch.

"I think Percy and Annabeth are more interested with Grover's shake than The Smurfs." Thalia pointed out.

I looked out away and went back to eating my salad.

"Can I try it?" Percy asked.

I looked at Percy as he cautiously took the cup that Grover was holding out. Percy sniffed it and instantly moved it away from his nose with a disgusted look on his face.

"What is in this?" Percy asked.

"Things… are you going to taste it or not?" Grover challenged him.

Percy looked at the cup as if it was a squirrel with a thousand more eyes. He took a deep breath and raised the cup towards my direction. He slowly took a sip and suddenly he looked like he was about to vomit.

"It tastes like metal cans!" He gave back the cup to Grover, "Blek!"

He took a bite from his pizza and drank water to remove the taste from his mouth while all of us just laughed at him.

"How 'bout you, Annabeth?" Grover asked me.

"No thanks. I don't want the taste of metal cans in my mouth…just so you know."

We talked about different things but I couldn't help but notice that Percy keeps looking at me. I just didn't mind it. The bell rang and the day went on like it did earlier.

Now, it's dismissal and I'm with the Math Olympians. We were just playing around and solving Math problems. We did that for an hour. When I went out, I immediately went to the pool cause that was where Percy, Nico and Thalia were. The moment I went there, Nico was seating on the bleachers, Percy was the only swimming team member left, and Thalia was gone. I went to the bleachers and sat beside Nico.

"Percy's still doing laps?" I asked Nico as I put down my bag.

"Yeah, they're having this elimination tomorrow. There's a swimming contest coming up, so they'll pick which ones who should join the contest. Percy wants to practice for tomorrow."

"Do you think Percy will be picked by the coach?"

"I think he will."

While Percy did laps, Nico and I talked about our times with Percy when he was younger. After thirty minutes or so, Percy got out of the water and hit the showers. Percy went out looking very tired.

"So, where are we going tonight?" He asked.

"You should head home, Percy." Nico said.

"What? Why?"

"After all you're going to swim tomorrow and you want to join the contest, you should be well rested."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You should go home, Percy. Get a good night sleep, I know you need it. I'll be fine with Nico." I told Percy.

Percy looked like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words to say. He looked down at his feet.

"Okay. I'll wait for you at home, Annabeth."

"No, you don't need to. I have my set of keys and you need to sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." Percy said as he went out, slightly slouching.

"I feel bad..." I told Nico.

"C'mon, he needs to rest for tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. So where to?"

"Want to go to the hotel?"

"Sure."

We took a cab to the Lotus Hotel. Nico insisted that he'll pay for the fare. Now we are in his gigantic room, I was doing my Chemistry assignment while Nico did his Pre-Calculus assignment. I was on the floor by the foot of his bed and he was also on the floor but beside the huge window that overlooks the city. Once I was done writing the electron configuration of thallium, I closed my binder, got my iPod and listened to different songs. The telephone in his room rang so he had to stand up and answer the phone which was in the other room. I looked at his back as he went to the other room.

Being along with Nico felt awkward the same time comforting. Thalia wasn't here because she was spending time with Jason. He was heading back to Sonoma Valley tomorrow morning. Percy wasn't here because he had to rest for tomorrows swimming elimination.

"Annabeth?" Nico's head poked out.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, my parents just arrived from a business trip and they want to have dinner with me." He told me while he was still on the phone.

"Oh, I better leave then." I started to get up and gather my things.

"No, they want to meet you."

"They want to have dinner with us…?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, uhm, okay…"

"Okay, great. Yeah, mom, she'll have dinner with us…"

With that, Nico disappeared in the other room again. I'm going to have dinner with Nico's parents…I'm going to have dinner with them! Gods, do I look good?

"Nico? May I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure, it's there." Nico's hand pointed the direction to the bathroom.

I got my bag and headed for the bathroom. What I'm wearing is not really something to wear when you have dinner with someone's parents. My hair was in a messy ponytail and I wore a purple shirt, jeans and my Converse. What could I do to make myself look a bit more formal?

After I washed my face, I brushed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. It was a good thing that I had my white cardigan in my bag. I wore it and applied some lip balm before going out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were dead in there."

"Do I look better?" I asked him.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are already downstairs."

Nico lead me to the buffet where his parents are waiting for us. The moment we entered, I was immediately looking for his parents until he pointed them out. He pointed at a table where a couple was sitting. The lady wore an old-fashioned black velvet dress and a string of pearls around her neck while her dark hair was tied back. I couldn't help but notice her red lips. The man wore a black suit. He was albino white and had jet black shoulder length hair. The couple was talking with each other but they looked so tired.

"Mom. Dad." Nico greeted them as we got nearer.

"Oh, Nico, I missed you." His mom stood up and hugged him while he hugged her back.

"Hello, Nico." His dad just simply greeted him.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Annabeth." Nico introduced me.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs. di Angelo." I greeted them.

"Good evening, Annabeth. Please sit down."

With that, we had dinner. His parents were asking me constantly like where I lived, who are my parents, where are they now, what were their jobs and a lot more. It was like they were interviewing me.

The food was great. I ate so much that I think I gained weight in that seating. Every time my plate was empty, Nico's mom would tell me to eat more.

"If we eat like that everyday, I swear, I'll be obese." I said as I entered Nico's room.

"You exercise everyday." Nico said as he closed the door.

"I know but still." I removed my cardigan and stuffed it in my bag. I started packing up my things.

"Aunt Sally must be worried about you already."

"Yeah, I bet she is." I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"I could give you a lift…?"

"Thank you."

We were in the back of the car on our way to Percy's.

"My parents like you, you know." Nico said out of the blue.

"You're just saying that."

"They do." Nico insisted, "They told me a while ago."

After bickering over that, we finally arrived at Percy's. Nico brought me to the door.

"Thank you for the night, Nico." I said as I turned to him and smiled.

"You're welcome and thank you for being there."

I stuck the key in the door knob, "Well, good night." I turned the key until I heard a click.

"Uhm, Annabeth, there's something I've wanted to tell you since a while ago." He said nervously.

"And what would that be?"

"I like you… a lot."

Oh gods…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think o the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you watch The Smurfs?**

**I won't be updating until reviews reach 161. Sorry for the inconvenience. :(**


	9. That Should Be Me

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, really made me smile. I got the title from Bieber's song...that does not mean that I am a belieber :))**

**ChildOfTitans310: What if I hunt you down first? O_O *readies gun***

**If you wanna help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just wanna talk, message me. I'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – That Should Be Me<p>

Percy's POV

Annabeth and Nico are out for tonight. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Annabeth told me to go home and get some sleep. I felt hurt cause she made it sound like she didn't want me around. But I have to admit, I _was_ tired from the swimming practice.

When I got home, I was dead tired. I just kissed my mom's cheek and headed for my room. The moment my body touched the bed I was already out.

I opened my eyes and I wasn't surprised to see that I was in my room. My room was lit by the faint lights of New York. I still felt a little groggy but the feeling of my rumbling stomach overpowered my grogginess. I got up, went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

After looking, I came up with bread, ham, cheese, mayo and lettuce. Just enough to make myself a sandwich. With my sandwich, and a glass of orange juice, I ate my dinner. I washed my plate and looked for something sweet. With a blue cookie in my hand and a warm cup of milk, I watched TV.

I was watching an old re-run of Spongebob when I heard the door click, meaning Annabeth was just outside.

I ran to the door, in my stealth mode, and looked through the peephole. I saw Annabeth and, with no surprise, Nico outside. They were both smiling at each other. I felt jealous…really jealous. I pressed my ear against the door, hoping I could hear them.

"Uhm, Annabeth, there's something I've wanted to tell you since a while ago."

"And what would that be?" My eyes widened. _Oh no, please don't say it, don't say it._

"I like you… a lot."

When Nico said that, it was the same time Spongebob laughed. I stared at the television, horrified. Minutes after being in the state of shock, I looked through the peephole again. Annabeth licked her lips and you could practically see the wheels in her head turning as she thinks of what to say.

"Thank you." She smiled, "Good night, Nico."

"Good night." Nico looked beaten as he heard what she had to say after his confession.

I ran back to the couch and made it look like I haven't witnessed anything that just happened on the other side of the door. The door opened, I looked at Annabeth. She went in and put her back against the door. She looked scared like she saw a ghost.

"Hey." I said.

She was startled when she heard my voice, "Hey, why are you still awake? I thought I told you so sleep early."

"I woke up cause I was hungry." I showed her my bitten cookie.

"Oh. I need some of that." She dropped her bag and went in the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came out with a cookie in her hand. She sat down beside me and watched Spongebob. After watching a few episodes, she yawned. She got up and started getting ready for bed. She went out of the bathroom wearing shorts and a shirt and as she was going to her room she said good night.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." She said in a playful tone.

"Good night, Wise Girl." I called back and I heard her laugh which made me smile.

_I have to tell her my feelings cause I don't want Nico to have her._

xxxxx

The next day, surprisingly, Annabeth went to school with me. But she barely talked along the way. When we arrived at school, posters greeted us. All of them had "prom" written on them. My eyes widened. I forgot about prom. Prom will be on this coming Friday. I have four days to find a date and find something to wear. I looked at Annabeth and smiled at her. She smiled back and told me that she should go to her locker.

Mission: Ask Annabeth to be my prom date before Nico does.

I didn't want to ask her in a normal way like asking her casually cause I wanted to ask her in a romantic way. Uhm, give her roses and chocolate? No, too cliché. Ask her through a song? No. Just straight no. How?

The theme for our prom is "A night with the stars." Our prom committee started decorating today. I could tell that this week is going to be hectic. Also all gym classes were cancelled. For the music, we had the glee club take care of that.

Throughout the day, I thought of what to wear and how to ask Annabeth. Nico and Annabeth barely spoke to each other today. They were avoiding each other. After what happened last night, there's no doubt that they would avoid each other. How Annabeth responded to Nico's confession sounded like she rejected him. Well, on the good side, I can ask Annabeth. It was lunch and I was ready to ask her.

"Hey, G-man!" I called as I ran after Grover.

"Oh hey, Percy!" Grover wasn't with Juniper cause she was busy decorating the court for prom.

"Have you seen Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she went to the football field."

"Is Nico with her?" I started to get worried. I already know how to ask her but he might already beat me to her.

"I didn't really see. Why? What's with Nico?"

"He might beat me to her."

"What are you talking about?" Grover was starting to get worried cause you could hear the concern in his voice and his eyebrows were knitted together.

"I want to ask Annabeth if she could be my prom date but Nico could've already asked her."

"Wait, why do you want to ask her?"

"Because, Grover, I like her. I like Annabeth."

Grover smiled, "I just wanted to hear you say that. Now go there and beat Nico." He pushed me towards the direction to the field.

I ran as fast as I could. I was smiling cause I felt like I was going to beat Nico. I pushed the door open and ran faster and faster. After running what felt like a mile, I started to see Annabeth. She was with Rachel, Thalia and Clarisse. Good that Nico wasn't there. As I got nearer, I started to slow down.

"Hey Percy!" Rachel shouted and waved.

Annabeth and the others smiled and waved at me too. While walking towards them, I tried catching breath.

"Hey." I smiled and waved at them, "Uhm, Annabeth, can we talk?"

"Sure."

We walked away from them, going towards the middle of the field. I could feel my pulse quicken and my palms turn sweaty.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to give you this." I gave her a jack-in-a-box that I've been carrying around since a while ago.

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Go, turn it."

And she did. She gasped. The clown had flowers in one hand, a heart in the other and wore a shirt that said, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"So what do you think?" I asked her after a while.

She licked her lips. _Oh now, this isn't good._

"I'm sorry, Percy. Nico already asked me. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry for asking. I should've known that you were going with him."

"I'm really sorry, Percy." She gave me back the toy.

"No, no. You keep the toy." I pushed the toy back to her and smiled, "I'll see you later."

I walked away feeling devastated. Not only did I look like a fool but I also didn't get the girl. The rest of the day I felt bad for myself. Annabeth and Nico started going around together again. I really felt jealous.

Finally it was dismissal. I went to the pool and got ready for the elimination. Annabeth, Nico and Thalia weren't there. Guess they don't support me. Coach blew his whistle and I swam like it was my last time swimming. I felt like a torpedo. After a couple of laps, Coach blew his whistle again.

"Jackson! Solace!" Coach called us.

We went over to Coach. I have to say, he scares me. I always saw him as one very grumpy man but if you saw him up close. Uhm, scary perhaps?

"Jackson. Solace." Coach's angry expression turned into a happy one, "Congratulations you two. You both made it."

"Thank you, Coach."

I felt ecstatic despite what happened earlier with Annabeth. One of the perks of being chosen were we got to go home earlier than the others. According to Coach, we need a good night rest for tomorrows practice.

When I got home, Annabeth wasn't there. Mom and Paul were already there. We ate dinner and once every dish was clean, Mom and I talked.

"Mom, prom is on this coming Friday." I told her.

"Oh! Do you have a date?"

"No. I'm planning to go alone."

"You don't have a date? Why don't you take Annabeth as your date?"

"That's the problem. I asked her but apparently, she's going with Nico."

"That's okay, honey." Mom went near me and kissed the top of my head, "So you'll go alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go with other girls as friends?"

"Most of them will surely get the wrong message or will expect that we'll be in a relationship in a week or so."

"C'mon." Mom hugged me, "I know you'll have a good time whether you have a date or not."

"Thanks, Mom."

After our conversation, I went to the living room and watched a re-run of How I Met Your Mother.

The door opened, "Hey, Percy." Annabeth greeted me, "Mrs. Jackson?" She called out.

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

"Good evening, Mrs. Jackson. Sorry I came home late."

"Oh. I like your bracelet." I heard Mom comment.

"Thank you. Nico gave it to me." I could hear the smile in her voice.

That should be me buying you gifts.

xxxxx

Wednesday.

"So what happened between you and Annabeth?" Grover asked me.

"Well, I got beaten by Nico. He got to ask her before I did and apparently she said yes."

"Dude, I'm sorry. So the atmosphere between you three awkward and all?"

"Nah, Annabeth and I act like nothing happened and Nico's pretty much fine with everything that happened."

"And you don't have a date to prom?"

"No, I decided that I'll go alone. I think that's the best thing I could do cause I can't force her to like me."

After being asked to prom, Annabeth was happy being with Nico. Almost everywhere I see Annabeth, Nico was there and vice versa. Every time I looked at Annabeth, she always has that smile on her face.

As I predicted it, the school _was_ hectic. I would always see people part of the committee running around carrying different kinds of cloth or lots of tape and glue. They didn't want people to see their work cause they want it to be a surprise. Everyone in school was focused on prom.

I thought that Annabeth and I would be cool with everything, that we we'll be closer than before, that there will be no awkwardness between us but I stand corrected. Annabeth went back to ignoring and avoiding me but she has Nico for her alibi or excuse to be not around me. She knew that I found her attractive, that I like her, and she responds to it by avoiding me.

Practice was gruesome and tiring. Will and I were really tired and Coach keeps pushing us. If only it was possible to sink down to the bottom of the pool and never come back up. At first I thought that this was going to be fun but no, it was like regular practice times ten plus a coach who is focused on you. My arms feel like Jell-O is an understatement. It's more like I couldn't feel my arms.

But that's okay; my friends were there to support me. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Grover, Beckendorf, and Travis were there cause their girlfriends are part of the prom committee so they'd stay over and wait for them. Travis and Katie weren't really a thing but I have a feeling they were becoming into one.

Now, Coach let us rest so Will and I were sitting on the edge of the pool. Our friends were on the bleachers, talking. Annabeth was sitting beside Nico and he said something to her that made her laugh out loud.

That should be me making you laugh.

xxxxx

Thursday.

Today, school went without a hitch. There were barely quizzes just lots and lots of discussions. Today was pretty much the last day of school for the week. There won't be any classes tomorrow cause we would be getting ready and stuff. This was good because there is only one thought currently in my mind.

Nico and Annabeth.

Every time they were together, I would just look at them. Annabeth was happy. Nico was happy. So why can't I be happy for them? Oh yeah, that's right, cause instead of feeling happy, I felt jealous, very jealous. My friends would already notice the looks I give them or how my tone changes when I talk about them.

"Dude, everything's going to be fine." Grover said as he sat down on the couch. He came over just to hang out with me…and plus his girlfriend, Juniper, was here.

Annabeth came home with her friends today; at least she's not with Nico. Right now, they were in her room probably talking about the perfect prom dress to wear tomorrow.

"It's just that I feel really really jealous. It's like every where I look, both of them are there. It's like they're rubbing it on my face that they are happy together thus making me feel more jealous." I said before I drank my soda.

"Maybe it's just-" Knock! Knock!

"Wait, hold that thought, G-man."

I got up and opened the door. There was a delivery man outside, carrying this gigantic bouquet. He must have the wrong address.

"Uhm, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Does Ms. Annabeth Chase live here?"

"Wait, I'll call her."

I knocked on her door, waited for a few seconds and poked my head inside.

"Uhm, Annabeth, there's someone asking for you…"

"Oh, okay." She stood up and left her friends.

I sat back down on the sofa with Grover and listened to their conversation.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Please sign here. Okay, here you go."

"Thank you. Wonder who it's from…" She trailed off and went back to her room.

"So, who is it from?" I heard Silena ask.

"I honestly don't know…oh, wait there's a card. 'I can't wait for tomorrow. Nico.'"

After she read the card every girl in that room just squealed…maybe except for Thalia.

I looked at Grover with a horrified look on my face, "I'm so sorry dude." Grover gave me a pat on the back.

That should be me buying you flowers.

xxxxx

Friday.

Today is prom day. Annabeth was out the whole day, probably getting ready with the other girls. I just stayed at home and relaxed. I watched TV, searched the refrigerator and slept.

When it was around 5, I started to get ready. I took a bath, changed into my outfit. I wore a while polo, black slacks, a black blazer and black dress shoes. I put perfume on and with one last look at the mirror, I left.

I arrived a couple minutes late but that's okay, I bet Silena would be fashionably late. I went in the court and immediately, I was looking for Annabeth but she wasn't there yet and so was Nico.

A few minutes later, Grover and Juniper, Chris and Clarisse, Beckendorf and Silena, Luke and Thalia, Rachel, Calypso, Katie, the Stoll Brothers arrived. Wait, wait. Luke and Thalia? I never knew that they liked each other. But…where's Annabeth?

I was starting to get worried and frustrated. Worried cause something might have happened to her and frustrated cause Nico might've done something to her or whatever.

The door opened only to reveal Annabeth and Nico. Annabeth wore a dark purple dress, black high heels, and she carried a dark purple purse. She looked utterly beautiful. Her hair was in a messy bun and she barely had make up on. She had a gold butterfly necklace, on her left wrist she wore the bracelet that Nico gave her and on the right wrist was a purple hydrangea corsage. She looked very happy.

I felt my heart tighten and my stomach drop. I want to be in Nico's position right now.

Nico whispered something to Annabeth which made her smile. The music was loud so how hard I want to hear them I can't. People were dancing with each other. The glee club would sometimes sing songs for us. Right now, the glee club was singing Don't You Want Me.

After that song, they sang a song for slow dancing.

"I heard that you're settled down that you found a girl and you're married now…"

Nico looked at Annabeth and held out his hand. She took it and started dancing to Someone Like You by Adele.

That should be me holding your hand.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over…"

I was looking at Annabeth and when the singer sang this, Annabeth looked at me. Both of us stared at each other.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…"

After the singer sang this, Annabeth looked away. She put her head against Nico's chest with her eyes closed and swayed along with Nico.

That should be me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**Hang in there Percabeth fans! Endure! I swear i will make all your sufferings worth it! I promise! I WILL! Chapter 11 isn't that far *smug**

**The link to Annabeth's prom outfit is on my profile :)**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you say if someone says they like you? :)**

**I won't be updating until reviews reach 197. Sorry for the inconvenience :(**


	10. Be My Prom Date

**A/N: I updated didn't I?**

**Yes, somebody already told me that they liked me and I said thanks you cause I didn't feel the same way. I was imagining. "Hey, I like you." Me: *looks at the sky* "Nice weather we're having today!" That would be mean but it's funny when you think about it.**

**and you know, cursing doesn't help me write faster, it actually doesn't wanna make me update.**

**surfergirl: yes they do :)**

**Hi: Now O_O**

**If you wanna help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just wanna talk, message me. I'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Be My Prom Date<p>

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know that it was prom in Goode High. I just knew when I saw the posters around school saying, "Prom: A Night with the Stars." Percy, NIco and Thalia didn't even tell me. It must've slipped from their minds.

"Well, I should go to my locker now." I smiled at Percy before heading to my locker.

Last night was…awkward. Nico confessed that he likes me, I couldn't think of what to say so I just said thanks. He looked like a boy who didn't get any gift for Christmas when I responded to his confession.

I got to my locker, grabbed the things for my first class and went to the classroom. It felt lonely walking all by myself. I was looking at the floor as I walked to the room when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I muttered the same time the person apologized. I looked up and saw Nico staring at me.

"Hey." He said and showed me a small hesitant smile.

"Hey." I also smiled at him.

"Uhm, Annabeth, about last night, I-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Now isn't the right time to talk about that…"

"Oh, how 'bout later…after lunch?" He looked hopeful.

The bell rang and I told him, "I should go…" And left him there.

Classes went by so fast that I didn't notice that it was already lunch.

My heartbeat quickened and my palms got sweaty as I threw away the remains of my lunch cause I knew Nico can just come up to me anytime. I just…don't know what to say.

"Annabeth?" Thalia's voice brought me back.

"I'm sorry, what?" I shook my head as if that gesture erases the thoughts in my head.

"Nothing, you seemed occupied with something…"

"There's just a lot of things going on around me."

We were walking to the football field when I saw Nico.

"Excuse me, guys." I excused myself before running after Nico.

"Nico! Nico!" I shouted after him.

He turned around and smiled when he saw that I was the one calling him.

"Hey."

"Let's talk."

xxxxx

After our little talk, I now have a date for prom and Nico and I are fine now. I went to the football field, where Thalia, Rachel and Clarisse were waiting for me.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Rachel called and waved at me.

I went up the bleachers and sat down with them, "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Things…so, what did you and Nico talk about?" Rachel asked.

"We straightened things between us. He asked me to prom and I said yes."

Three of them smiled at me and I just stuck my tongue out like a kid. We talked about prom, Thalia was going with Luke and since she liked Luke, she was ecstatic. Clarisse is going with her boyfriend, Chris, and Rachel was going with Calypso and Katie as a group date. We talked about what we were planning to wear. I really don't know what to wear, I barely brought dresses.

"Hey, is that Percy?" Clarisse asked as she squinted.

"And…is he carrying a jack-in-a-box?" Thalia asked.

"I think he's here for Annabeth." Rachel said and all of them looked at me.

"But why?" I asked them.

We watched Percy as he walked closer and closer to us. He was indeed carrying a jack-in-a-box which was kind of silly cause he was a seventeen year old. He looked sweaty and tired. Wonder why.

"Hey, Percy!" Rachel called and waved.

When he reached the end of the bleachers, he smiled and waved at us then he called out, "Uhm, Annabeth can we talk?"

"Sure." I got up and went down to him.

We walked towards the center of the field. Percy hadn't said anything yet and I could feel the atmosphere getting awkward.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to give you this." He gave me the toy. Rachel was right.

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Go, turn it." He said and I did.

I gasped. I didn't expect that it was customized. The clown had flowers in one hand and a heart in the other. The small clown wore a shirt that says, "Will you go to prom with me?" I was shocked. I didn't know Percy liked me that way. I didn't know what to do so I just started at the clown that was smiling at me. Does this have to happen to me? Twice?

"So what do you say?" He said after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence.

I licked my lips as I thought of what to say, "I'm sorry, Percy. Nico already asked me. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry for asking. I should've known that you were going with him." His face just looked so…sad. He looked like the vet told him that his puppy didn't make it. I just wanted to hug him but I resisted.

"I'm really sorry, Percy." I gave him back the toy.

"No, no. Keep the toy." He said as he pushed the toy back to me. He smiled at me and said, "I'll see you later."

He walked away without waiting for my answer. I walked back to the girls feeling bad for rejecting and saying no to him. It's just Nico already asked me, I already said yes, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings by backing out.

"I knew that he was coming here for you! So what did you talk about?" Rachel asked me.

"He asked me to prom…"

"Oh gods, what did you say?"

"I said that I was already going with Nico. Percy looked so sad." I covered my face with my hands.

"Who wouldn't be sad if they got rejected by someone they like? What's with the jack-in-a-box?"

I gave them the toy; they turned the handle and gasped when the clown came out.

"I can't believe that Percy is capable of doing this." Thalia said in disbelief.

"It's adorable. Percy must really like you." Rachel pointed out.

"Good thing Chris isn't this cheesy or else he'd have a black eye by now." Clarisse said.

"I also can't believe that both of my cousins have feelings for you." Thalia said in disbelief again.

"Oh shut up. C'mon guys, lunch is almost over." I said as I got my bag and got up.

We walked back to school and went back to our routine. The day, again, passed so fast.

The swimming team was having their elimination or evaluation that means Percy will be trying out. I wanted to watch him but the chess club was being hard on us. They wouldn't let us go early. I went straight to the pool the moment they let us out but Percy already left. I went to my locker and got my bag. When I opened it, there was a box inside. It was from Nico, inside was a bracelet. I smiled and wore it then I went home.

When I got home, I noticed Percy was watching TV and greeted him cause I didn't want the atmosphere between us to get awkward. I went to the kitchen to greet Mrs. Jackson. She noticed the new accessory and asked me about it.

"Thank you. Nico gave it to me." I instantly regretted it cause I remembered that Percy was in the living room.

xxxxx

Friday.

Today is finally the day!

Us, friends decided that we get ready at Silena's house. Her mom wasn't there cause she was too busy with the photo shoot schedules so we have the house all to ourselves.

I left the house with my dress and everything that I needed. Thalia was waiting for me in the limo that will take us to Silena's house. I still felt a little bit sleepy when I got in the limo.

"You look tired." Thalia noted.

"Barely got some sleep last night."

"Do you want some coffee or anything?"

"I'm good, Uhm, Thalia, when you guys get ready, let me be the last person they'll put make-up on. I need to catch up on my sleep even just a nap." I said before yawning.

"Sure thing. Silena's house is still far from here. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Thanks." I said before getting comfortable.

Somebody was shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Thalia looking at me, "We're here."

When we went in, everything just looked like what it would when your mom is a supermodel. There were tons of pictures of SIlena's mom. Her house was similar to Thalia's just a little but smaller, It was decoreated with everything fashionable. I looked up the stairs and noticed Silena wearing a pink nightgown, pink bedroom slippers and a pink robe. She looked like she just woke up.

"Good morning!" I called.

"Morning." She replied and smiled at us, "Get in my room."

Thalia and I went up the stairs and entered her room. Again, it was just like Thalia's…except Silena's was girlier than Thalia's. Silena went back under the covers and tried to go back to sleep. Thalia and I looked at each other and smiled. On the count of three, both of us jumped on her bed.

"Ugh, guys. Why do you have to be so childish?"

Silena, not a morning person. Got that. Since Silena didn't want to wake up, Thalia and I slept beside her. Even though I was on a very comfortablebed with the world's fluffiest pillow, I couldn't sleep. A few hours later, the other girls arrived which meant that we need to start getting ready.

It was around six when everybody was ready.

"Annabeth, want to borrow my shoes?" Silena asked me when she saw me wearing my black doll shoes.

"Are you saying that what I'm wearing doesn't suit me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." She said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Fine, since your mom _is_ a supermodel. What do you suggest?"

"Hmm…how about this?" She went out of her walk-in closet carrying a pair of black Louboutin and a dark purple clutch on top.

I put them on and, surprisingly, the shoes fit me. I got up and twirled in front of Silena.

"What do you think?"

"I'd date you." Silena laughed.

"Thank you for the shoes and the clutch." I said as I hugged her.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The girls put my hair into a messy bun and put on light make-up on me. I wore a dark purple dress that my Mom gave me a couple months ago. I also wore the golden necklace my Mom gave me and on my wrist was the bracelet that Nico gave me the other day. Silena lent me her black Louboutin heels and her dark purple clutch. I smiled at myself and went downstairs to join the other girls.

Rachel, Calypso and Katie already left leaving me, Thalia, juniper and Clarisse to wait for our dates to arrive. A few minutes later, Chris arrived to pick up Clarisse then Grover then Luke then Beckendorf. It felt kind pf awkward that SIlena left her house before the visitor, me, left.

Knock knock!

I got up and went to the door, hoping that it was Nico. I opened the door and saw Nico wearing a tux, carrying a box.

"Wow, Annabeth, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"This is for you." He opened the box and revealed a purple hydrangea corsage. He put the purple corsage on my wrist and smiled.

"How did you know I was going to wear something purple?"

"I have sources."

I punched his arm and laughed, "C'mon, let's go."

We arrived at school a couple minutes later and went straight to the court.

The court looked amazing! The prom committee did well. It didn't look like the court anymore. They got a disco ball and lots of different lights. On the other hand, the glee club did well with the music selection. There were tons of people dancing meaning they love the song or its good music. When Don't You Want Me ended, a glee club member went up the stage and announced that the next song was for slow dancing.

"The next song is for all those couples who want to slow dance with each other."

The band started playing.

"I heard that you're settled down that you found a girl and you're married now…"

"May I have this dance?" Nico asked me and held out his hand.

"Of course." I smiled and took his hand.

We walked to the dance floor hand in hand. I put my hands on his chest while he put his hands on my waist. We started swaying to the song. While swaying I noticed Percy looking at us. I think he didn't see me look at him.

"I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't find it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'll be reminded that for me it isn't over…"

When the singer sang this, there was a thought that went in my mind.

_Percy_.

I looked over at Percy, he looked at me, and we stared at each other.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said. Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead…"

After the singer sang this, I looked away. I put my head against Nico's chest and closed my eyes as if it would erase the image of Percy looking at me. During the song, I couldn't help but steal some glances at Percy. He was just drinking his punch when one girl went near him and talked with him. He talked back to her and the girl left him. He looked at us again and left. I wonder where he's going.

Nico and I danced to a couple more songs until Mr. D, our principal, called our attention. He was about to announce the prom king and queen. Mr. D called out the names of the nominees.

"Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, Drew Stryker, Rachel Dare, and Thalia Grace, please come up here."

I looked at all of them, all four had shocked yet happy expressions on their faces except Thalia. She had the, "Why on Earth am I here?" look on her face. I laughed at Thalia's expression and so did Nico.

"Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Lee Fletcher, Will Solace, and Percy Jackson, please join the ladies up here."

I looked at them as they went up and Percy wasn't there. Where could he be?

"Mr. Jackson? Has anyone seen Mr. Jackson?" Mr. D asked but no one answered. Wonder where he is.

"Okay, our prom queen is…" He opened the envelope, "Katie Gardner!"

People clapped as she wore the crown given by Mr. D.

"And our prom king is…" He opened another envelope, "Travis Stoll! Wait, Travis Stoll wasn't nominated."

Travis went up the stage and got the crown from Mr. D. He got the mic and said, "But the people want me."

People laughed and Travis winked at the audience. Mr. D just shrugged and introduced them.

"Please welcome our prom king and queen, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner."

Travis held out his hand and Katie took it. The glee club started singing Runaway by the Corrs as Travis and Katie walked to the front and started dancing. Both Katie and Travis stared into each others eyes and then smiled. Katie had her arms wrapped around Travis's neck while Travis had his arms wrapped securely around Katie's waist. I have to say, they looked perfect with each other.

I put my head on Nico's shoulder and sighed. Katie and Travis danced for a while the people danced around them until all of us were dancing again.

It was around ten-forty five when the glee club sang the last song for us, Moves like Jagger. I was dancing with Nico and we were having fun. I'm so glad that we both got our emotions on the right track and I could never be happier with my prom date.

"Thank you and good night!" The singer said before leaving the stage.

The students slowly left the school whether going home, to a nightclub or a motel. Ew. In my case, I stayed to help some members of the prom committee clean up. Since Silena, Juniper and Katie were part of the prom committee; they stayed and helped clean up. Thalia and I stayed over to help them. And, yeah, their boyfriends also stayed over so meaning Beckendorf, Grover and Travis help us too and so did Luke and Nico.

We finished cleaning up around two in the morning and I felt extremely tired. After cleaning up, we headed to Silena's to get our things. Nico, being a gentleman, insisted to bring me so Silena's and home. On the way to Silena's, I felt myself fall asleep on Nico's shoulder.

I felt someone carry me bridal style but I was too tired to look at who it was. I _did_ hear things. I heard the door of the car close, a door being opened then closed and another door open and close. I felt a certain fluffiness as the person carrying me lay me down on a bed but I couldn't help but feel that this wasn't my bed. The person tucked me in and said good night to me.

"Good night, Annabeth." A voice that was so familiar told me, "Sweet dreams."

It was Nico's voice.

That moment I knew I wasn't going to sleep on my own bed tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**Dun Dun DUN!**

**Chapter 11, so near! I just have to say, I LOVE drama. *smug**

**I'll make all your sufferings worth it. I promise! I WILL!**

****The link to Annabeth's prom outfit is on my profile :)****

**Question of the Chapter: Do YOU like drama?**

**I won't be updating until reviews reach 242. Sorry for the inconvenience :(**


	11. Where Were You?

**A/N: If you can see, I'm trying to update weekly here. I'm also trying to write as fast as I can. And I just wanted to share that...I wasn't an honor. My average was 89.9 and what I needed was 92 to be an honor. Seriously, the school is expecting too much from us :\**

**Yes, I like bacon.**

**If you wanna help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions of if you just wanna talk, message me. I'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Where Were You?<p>

Percy's POV

The moment I opened my eyes, I got up and ran to Annabeth's room.

_Still not here._

After prom, I expected Nico to bring Annabeth directly here. I stayed up all night just waiting for her to come home. I got so sleepy that I took short naps and every time I woke up from my short slumber, I'd run and check if she's in her room but no, I don't see her on the bed. Every time I run and check, I get hopeful that I see her on the bed, asleep, but I never see her there.

I closed the door and went back to my room. My clock said that it was three-forty in the morning. I went back to my bed and thought of the different places where she could be. She could be at Thalia's or maybe Silena's. My eyes widened when I realized that she could be at…Nico's. They could be sleeping together now. Even though that thought horrified me, I pushed that thought away cause I know Nico wouldn't do that. Or would he?

That thought kept me up all night.

I opened my eyes and went straight to Annabeth's room. She's still not there and it's already twelve noon.

I went to the kitchen to satisfy my rumbling stomach. I was eating my cereals when my mom called.

"Annabeth?"

"It's Percy."

Mom went in the kitchen, "Percy, do you know where she is?" Mom asked with a worried tone.

"I have no idea either."

"Just call me when she comes home. Paul and I are going to the groceries, ok?"

"Okay, bye, Mom."

A few minutes later, they left. I was all alone at home, wondering where on Earth Annabeth is. After eating my cereal, I washed my bowl and went to my room. I was on the bed, staring at the ceiling, as random memories of Annabeth crashed into my mind.

xxxxx

Eleven years ago.

It was recess and Annabeth and I went out with our lunchboxes.

"Hey, you have a new lunchbox." Annabeth pointed out, "What's on it?"

"It's Shark Tale." I told her with pride so clear in my voice.

"Wow!" She was amazed with my lunchbox.

"How 'bout you? Still the same lunchbox?" I said as I opened my lunchbox and took out what my mom gave me.

"Yeah, Mom told me that we just bought this." She said while pointing at her Finding Nemo lunchbox,"Well, she just can't see this. And this. Also this. And, wait, when did I get this?" She said as she looked for scratches and dents on her lunchbox.

"What's your recess?" I asked her so she would stop talking about her lunchbox because you really can't see the scratches.

"Uhm, I have a sandwich, strawberry juice, and some grapes."

"What's in the sandwich?"

"Wait," She looked what's between the bread and smirked, "Nutella."

"I like Nutella."

"So what's your recess?"

"I have peanut butter and jelly sandwich, milk, and cookies."

"Are those the cookies your mom bake?" She asked then I nodded, "_The_ blue cookies?"

"Yeah, want some?" I knew how much she _loved_ Mom's cookies.

"Please?"

"Yeah, sure, get one." I opened the container where the cookies were kept.

"Can I get two?"

"Sure you can."

She got two cookies and smiled at me, showing me a couple missing teeth, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

I waited for her to finish both cookies before saying, "This pretty much means that you owe me."

She stared at me in disbelief, "But you didn't say anything!"

"Everybody knows that there should be something in return when you do something for people."

"But still. You didn't say anything about kuwid prow kuwow."

"Kuwid prow kuwow? What's that?"

"I don't know either. Mom was talking about it with Dad and I think that's what it means."

"Something about being equal?"

"I think so…"

"All I know is that you owe me."

"Fine, here, get some of my grapes." She said as she pushed the container towards me.

"I don't want your grapes." I said as I pushed it back.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want… your sandwich."

"No. Get anything but my sandwich."

"I _want_ the sandwich."

"But it's my recess."

"And you're going to give that to me because you got two of my cookies." I smiled evilly.

Annabeth held her sandwich and had the look of a mom who had to give her baby away. She stared at it for a while then it just happened so fast. She licked the sandwich and ran away from me with her sandwich. I sat there for a moment, shocked at what just happened.

"Annabeth! Come back here!" I shouted as I ran after her.

"No!"

Both of us ran around the playground until she finally stopped. She turned around to face me and she looked like a squirrel. Her cheeks were puffed up cause apparently she shoved the sandwich in her mouth as she ran away from me. Her cheeks were rosy and she was breathing fast.

"You look like a squirrel." I laughed at her.

She swallowed and punched my arm, "This is _so_ not over."

"You still owe me."

"I told you, get the grapes."

"Fine." I said in surrender.

The bell rang and the both of us went back to the classroom, carrying our lunchboxes.

The next class was art with Ms. Brown. Today, we're going to paint with our hands. I'm planning to paint the sea and I bet Annabeth's going to paint books, the library or an owl. She has this weird addiction for owls. Every time I asked her about it, she just says that she loves owl's giant eyes.

The teacher had us wear giant shirts over our clothes and once she had everyone wearing shirts, she let us start painting.

"Hey, Annabeth, I bet you're painting an owl right now." I said while painting sea waves.

"And I bet you're painting the sea right now."

I looked at her, she looked at me and both of us smirked at each other. W both knew each other so much that I can predict her next move and vice versa. Both of us have been best friends since…forever.

"Do you have any blue paint?"

"Yeah, want some?

I thanked her after getting some blue paint.

"Now, _you _owe me." She said as she continued painting.

"Wait, that's not fair!"

"Yeah, and that's what I said a while ago."

Since I practically owe her, I just used up all her blue paint. Everything was going fine until, of course, I messed up. I was returning the container when I accidentally knocked over green paint all over her owl.

"Percy!"

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean to spill paint over your owl!" I apologized profusely.

Annabeth looked like she could kick a puppy right now; I just hope that I'm not that puppy. She stared at me menacingly with her scary gray eyes and smiled evilly. She dipped her finger in paint and came near me. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I felt her wet finger on my cheek as she painted something.

"There." I opened my eyes and saw her with a contented look on her face.

"What did you paint on my cheek?"

"A, for Annabeth."

I looked at my fingers and then looked at her. She widened her eyes as I went near her. She closed her eyes as I painted a letter P, for Percy, on her cheek.

"You painted the letter P, didn't you?" She asked me.

"Uhuh."

Both of us laughed it off and continued with our work. I didn't remove the paint on my face and neither did Annabeth. Even though we were being teased, I never thought of removing it.

"Annabeth and Percy, sitting on the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" The other kids teased us during classes.

I felt fuzzy inside and I looked at Annabeth, she was also looking at me. We both smiled at each other and continued with our work.

The last class of the day, Math, and I _hated_ it. The teacher told us to group by two's and no surprise, I was with Annabeth. Right now, Annabeth and I were having an argument over one number.

"Percy, the answer is 19 not 21."

"But why?" I whined.

"Because you make 8 into 18 and 2 to 1. The subtract 9 from 18 and bring down 1 cause there's nothing to subtract. Do you get it?"

"No! Since the 8 in 28 is smaller than 9, you switch 8 and 9 then minus. So it's 21."

"Fine. Let's ask teacher." She raised her hand and called the teacher, "Teacher!"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"The answer for number 5 is 19, not 21, right?"

"Why yes."

"Thank you, teacher." She smiled at the teacher and as soon as the teacher left, Annabeth said, "See? Told you so."

"But why?" I whined again.

"Because you don't switch the numbers that's for a start."

She taught me how to subtract properly for the whole period. When we exited the room, after the bell rang, we headed straight to the playground.

"You know what? You still owe me." Annabeth said as we walked to the playground.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

She looked around and eyed the swing. She looked at me and smiled.

"Are you serious?"

She didn't say anything and dragged me to the swing.

"Higher, Percy, higher!" She said as I pushed her.

"But you're heavy." I complained.

"Are you saying that I'm _fat_?"

"No I'm not." What I was saying was not true. She was _so_ heavy.

Annabeth told me to push her as the exchange for the paint she gave me. When I saw my mom standing beside hers, waiting for us, I never felt so happy. As usual, we had our race to the waiting area but today, she won. I say it's because I was so tired.

"What's on your faces?" Our moms asked us.

"Paint, Annabeth painted it." I told Mom.

"Percy painted this." Annabeth said as she pointed at her cheek with the letter P.

"Okay, now, say your goodbyes."

Annabeth and I did our handshake before walking back to our moms. Mom waved at Annabeth's mom and we left the school. I got in the car and looked at Annabeth as she did the same. I stared at their car until I didn't see it anymore and sighed.

Another extraordinary day with my best friend, Annabeth.

xxxxx

I was lying on my bed with my hands behind my head and laughed at what I remembered. I sighed and wished that our relationship right now would be similar to the one we had years ago. Maybe if we were still best friends right now, everything would be easier. If we were still best friends, right now, she would be here and we would be hanging out rather than me here, alone, wondering where she is right now and where she spent the night.

What if she slept at Nico's? It would be fine with me. What if she slept _with_ Nico? I would be so mad at my cousin if she did.

I told myself not to think that way. Maybe she slept at Thalia's. She _better_ stayed at Thalia's.

I heard the door open. She's here. I went out of my room and went to the living room to check if she was there. Not there. I headed to the kitchen cause I heard the refrigerator open and close. And she _was_ there.

Annabeth was holding a glass of water while staring at the empty table. She wore jeans and a shirt and her hair was into a ponytail.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Oh, hey." She smiled at me. I have to say she looked tired but I probably looked the same. "Ugh, I feel so sore." She said as she sat down on the chair.

_No. No. This can't be happening._

I tried to act cool but inside I was freaking out, "You didn't come home last night."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine…so, where did you stay?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business." Her smiling face turned into a serious one.

"Annabeth, where were you last night?"

"Excuse me but you're not my mom, you don't have to know where I was last night."

"Did you sleep at Nico's?"

"That's none of your business."

"Did you sleep with Nico?"

"Gods, Percy, why are you jumping to conclusions?"

"You _did_ sleep with him…"

"You know what? Just forget it."

She stood up, got her bag and stormed out of the kitchen while I stood there for a moment, shocked at just what happened. I put my glass down and ran after her. She went to her room but before she could close the door, I managed to stop her from closing it.

"If you're going to treat me this way, why did you even come back?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Nutella or peanut butter and jelly? :)**

**I won't be updating until reviews reach 296. Sorry for the inconvenience :(**


	12. You Don't Want Me Here

**A/N: If you can see, I'm trying to update weekly here. I'm also trying to write as fast as I can.**

**Yes, this is a percabeth. You'll see. :)**

**Do you guys think I'd let Nico and Annabeth sleep together? Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't.**

**If you wanna help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions of if you just wanna talk, message me. I'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – You Don't Want Me Here<p>

Annabeth's POV

"If you're going to treat me this way, why did you even come back?"

When those words left his mouth, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I treat you that way because…" I trailed off.

"Because what?" Percy asked with an angry and demanding voice that scared me.

"Because…" I didn't want to tell him the reason when he's like that.

"Annabeth, I don't have time for this."

And that's what drove me to the edge.

"Because you left me!" I shouted.

That left him speechless. He had a blank expression on his face as he just stared at me.

"So I guess that's what happened to me. You didn't have time for me but you had time for them, you fair weathered friends."

He was still speechless. He just stared at me as if I was talking in another language.

"What? You're just going to stare at me like you did when Clarisse pushed me in the sandbox when we were six?"

"But that was years ago! We were six! Can't you just forget that?"

"No! You shut me out of your life, Percy. I thought you were my best friend, that we will never stop being friends. I thought my best friend would be the one who would always make me happy and feel important. But you, you made me feel rejected and unwanted. You were the exact opposite of what a best friend should be. On that day you just stared at me and left me there, alone, that was the last straw. I knew the Percy I loved was gone and was replaced by a Percy who was a jerk!" I took a deep breath before continuing, "The next day we moved to San Francisco and I never kept in touch with you cause I knew that you will never be the same. You could never be the best friend I loved. You could never be the same."

"Annabeth, I'm-"

"If you don't want me here, it's okay. First thing tomorrow, I'll leave. I'll be gone when you wake up. Now can you please get out of the room?"

"Annabeth-"

"Get out." I said sternly.

"Annabeth, please-"

"You shut me out of your life once; it's not hard to do it again." I pushed him, slammed the door shut, and locked it.

As I shut the door, I felt like the weight of the world that was on my shoulder was gone because I finally told Percy what has been bothering me, what I wanted to tell him years ago, what I felt for all those years, what I kept and hid inside me. But I felt hurt because Percy didn't have the slightest idea of what he did to me.

I put my back against the door and slowly slid down, crying. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want it to be that way.

"Annabeth?" He knocked on the door, "Please open the door. Please."

I got up, dried my tears, and went to the bed. From the bed, I stared at the door. I just sat on the bed and looked around the room. I looked out the window and realized that Percy could go out the fire exit and try to talk to me. So I closed the window and curtains. I looked at the door and figured he might use the key to unlock the door. I got the chair and put it under the knob so he can't open it.

"Annabeth, I'm not leaving until you open this door." He said through the door.

I put my hand against the door then went back to my bed. I never wanted it to be that way. I imagined it as both of us talking about it over some hot chocolate and some brownies and cookies but no. We just had to raise our voices. I was tired and he had to push me to my limit. It was annoying that he jumps to conclusions. I looked around the room again then sighed. I should start packing up if I'm leaving tomorrow.

It was around nine-thirty when I was done packing up. I have to say, I brought a lot of things. I filled my duffel bags with all of my things and put the aside. I got the clothes I was going to wear tomorrow. I was cleaning up when my stomach rumbled.

"Seriously? Of all the time to be hungry, you choose now?" I scolded my stomach.

I looked for food in my bags or whatever. Good thing Thalia gave me cookies a couple days ago and I had a bottle of water. Even though I ate the cookies, I was still hungry but now my hunger subsided. I walked around the room then peeked through the curtain. Percy wasn't there. I opened the window a bit, letting the cold December air come in. I have to say, the cold air helped me with my hot head. I really had nothing to do in here. So I ended up reading Little Women, a book I borrowed from the library.

"Annabeth?" Percy called.

_Just ignore him._

"Annabeth, you must be hungry so there's a sandwich by the door if you want."

_It's a trap._

My stomach rumbled at the mention of sandwich. I wanted to open the door and just snatch the sandwich but he might be out there, waiting for me. To be honest, after my speech a while ago, I have nothing to say to him now. I couldn't settle my thoughts and if I did, I wouldn't have the right words to describe what I feel right now.

I sat on my bed, looked around the empty room then stared at my duffel bags.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

xxxxx

I woke up around three in the morning and even though I was still so sleepy, I got up and got ready. I wore my shirt, my sweater, my pants and my shoes. After tying my hair into a ponytail, I opened the door and snuck a peek. Percy wasn't there. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I went back to my room and brought my bags to the living room. I was about to get my coat and scarf when I realized that they were nowhere to be found. I remembered putting them on the coat rack when I arrived yesterday.

Is Percy _that _childish to hide my things so I can't leave?

Well, Percy, I have another scarf and coat.

I looked at the apartment, trying to memorize it cause I might never see it again. I sighed and left. When I reached the lobby, that's when I opened my bag, got my coat and scarf then wore them. I looked over to Argus and smiled. He smiled back at me and started talking to me. He talks through sign language. So we talked for a while.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Going out for a while."

"With all those things?" I nodded, "Do you want me to call a cab for you?"

"No, it's fine, thank you. I should get going, don't want to be late."

I left and headed for the subway cause I didn't want to miss the train. Once I got there, I stood awkwardly there with my bags while waiting for the next train.

"Next train will be arriving in two minutes."

I mentally did a fist pump. After two minutes, the train arrived. I got in and got comfortable cause the trip going to Thalia's was long. I got a couple stares from passengers but other than that, I was fine. The speaker announced that we will be stopping in a few minutes and that was my destination. The train slowed down, I got up and when the doors opened, I left the train. As soon as I got out of the subway, I hailed a cab. I gave him Thalia's address and sat there as we passed through cars, people, and buildings.

"We're here." The cabbie told me.

I gave him the money and got out of the cab. I went to the gate and rang the doorbell. A couple minutes later a servant went to the gate.

"May I help you?"

"Uhm, yeah, is Thalia home?"

"Can I ask your name?"

"Annabeth Chase. I'm her friend."

"I'll be right back." He left me and headed to the house. He came back after a few minutes and opened the gate.

"Thank you." I said as he carried two of my duffel bags.

Thalia looked pissed off once I got through the door. She wore her pajamas and her hair was just a mess.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here? And why do you have all these things?"

"I'm so sorry for bothering you."

She stared at me for a couple minutes and just hugged me. I hugged her back and silently cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded and she replied, "Let's go upstairs, c'mon."

I wiped my tears as we went up the stairs. I don't really want her to see me like this. Frankly, I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Weak and vulnerable. Thalia rubbed my back and just kept quiet. When I was ready, I told her everything.

"Percy and I had a fight. I told him everything. Everything that I was bottling inside me. All those emotions that I hid."

"How did it start?"

"He pushed me to my limit. He kept jumping to conclusions. I was exhausted and that's how he welcomes me home. By concluding that I slept with Nico."

She shook her head, "Then what happened?"

"He asked me why I even came back. So I told him that I was going to leave and before he wakes up, I'll be gone."

"And you chose to go here."

"I'm really sorry. It's just you're the closest friend I have…my best friend and you were the first person who I thought will take me in."

"You're my best friend too and I'll always be here."

What she said made me smile so I hugged her and thanked her.

"Want to call the other girls so we can have a get together?"

I knew she didn't really like girly get togethers but she was trying to like it for my sake. Looks like I made a good choice to have her as my best friend. I nodded my head.

While she called the others to come over, I brought my duffel bags to the guest room which Thalia said that that's where I would be staying. I changed my jeans for pajama bottoms and removed my sweater. I went to Thalia's room and she was getting ready. After that, she was looking for DVD's for us to watch and some food when somebody knocked on the door.

Silena and Katie went through the door carrying tote bags.

"Hello, hello." Silena cheerfully greeted us.

"Hey guys." Katie greeted us.

Thalia and I smiled and waved at them. They sat on Thalia's bed and put their tote bags on the floor.

"So what do you guys have in the bag?" I said as I sat on the bed with them.

"I have comfort food, movies, you know." Katie said then shrugged.

I looked at Silena then something clicked in my head, "Isn't it Miss Universe today?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah…but friends are more important."

I smiled then hugged her while whispering, "Thanks for being a great friend."

She hugged me back the released me, "There's a re-run later anyway."

"So what do we do first?" Katie asked.

Thalia joined us on the bed with a couple DVD's. We all looked at each other until Silena spoke up, "Let's have our hair fixed!"

"But we're not going anywhere." Thalia pointed out.

"Still…just hair treatments, please?"

"Fine."

It was around six in the morning when Silena had all of us wearing shower caps. We were sitting on Thalia's bed, wearing bathrobes and talking.

"So, what happened between you and Percy, Annabeth?" Katie asked.

I smiled sadly at them and told them everything from what happened years ago until what happened yesterday.

"So what are you planning now? Hide and stay here at Thalia's?" Katie asked.

"I'm going to San Francisco on Christmas break, which is two weeks from now, and I'll talk to my mom about it."

"You're going to…leave us?" Silena said, hurt.

"I really don't know yet…"

That subject wasn't really talked about again. Silena was going on about the things that she put on our hair. Katie was being asked about Travis and same goes with Thalia about Luke. And all of those were happening when we were playing Snakes and Ladders.

"Did you guys kiss already?" Silena asked Katie as she rolled the dice.

"Uhm…yeah." Katie looked down but she was definitely blushing.

"When? How? Where?"

"He brought me home after prom and when we were there, he just kissed me. Well, until Dad opened the door."

"Bummer. Is he a good kisser?"

Katie just nodded.

It was eight when Silena told us to remove the concoction that was in our hair. I have to say, my hair was softer, smoother, and shinier. After washing my hair, Thalia called us for breakfast. We all went down and ate breakfast. We had French toast, bacon, eggs and orange juice. When we were all done, we went back up to Thalia's room.

"So what do we do now?" I asked them.

"We could watch How I Met Your Mother." Thalia suggested.

"Yay! What season do you have?" Silena asked.

"I have all. I love that show."

"Oh! I love Barney!" Katie said, excited.

"Let's watch."

xxxxx

We watched How I Met Your Mother for hours. We didn't really finish all of them.

Now, we're watching Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging. We were about to finish it so we were in the part where Robbie and his bad sang at Georgia's birthday party. Aaron Johnson looked good with his hair like that. Not like now, long and curly. When the credits came out, Thalia removed the CD and placed Katie's CD, A Walk to Remember. I've watched the movie once and I ended up crying. Hopefully this time, I won't cry anymore.

We have a bowl of popcorn between us, candies in another bowl. Since Silena and Katie brought bags of popcorn, our popcorn supply was overloading. There was too much that we can't finish the popcorn during the trailer because there would be another batch of popcorn fresh out of the microwave.

Jamie walked up to Landon while he was with his cool friends. She asked him about practicing the script and he just looked at her then insulted her. Once he wasn't with his friends, he goes to her then apologizes. She distances herself from him but he just keeps coming back.

Oddly, that scene reminded me of Percy. He ditched me to be with the popular people. I distanced myself by moving to San Francisco and now he's back, apologizing.

"I love you." Landon said,

Jamie stared at Landon.

"Now would be a nice time to say something."

"I told you not to fall in love with me."

Jamie and Landon are finally together. Landon was on a blanket, Jamie was by her telescope, and they were having a night out.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why? Are you seducable?" Jamie shakes her head, "That's what I thought."

After how many times I've watched this movie, I still end up crying. It was fine cause they cried too…except Thalia, she just teared up.

It was around nine and Silena talked us into watching Miss Universe. The contestants were introducing themselves and we were commenting on them.

"Ooh, I like her. Do you guys think she's pretty?" Silena asked us.

We finally reached the question and answer portion. The top five, Angola, Brazil, China, Philippines, and Ukraine, looked stunning in their evening gowns.

"Only Miss Philippines doesn't have a translator." Silena pointed out.

"Yeah." I noticed.

"…Angola!" The host announced. Miss Angola won Miss Universe 2011.

"She's pretty." Katie pointed out while the three of us nodded.

It was late at night when Silena and Katie left. I should be asleep by then cause tomorrow is Monday but I stayed up and helped Thalia clean up. I took out the garbage while she washed the dishes.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called me when I got in.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"They left the ice cream, want some?"

I went in the kitchen and saw two containers of ice cream, bubblegum and vanilla. I looked at them for a while and decide, "Sure."

While eating ice cream I asked her about Luke. Through how Thalia described him to me, he seemed like a very good and decent person. Maybe he changed. Thalia said that we would hang out with him sometime. I'm looking forward to hanging out with him.

After eating, we both went up and got ready for bed. Their guest room was awesome. It was big. It had its own bathroom, there was a large TV, and a nice, comfortable be. When I was done getting ready, I sat on the bed and watched TV. I was far from being sleepy. I was under the blanket, staring at the TV when somebody knocked and Thalia went in.

"Can we talk?" She asked me.

"I'm watching TV." I pointed out.

She looked at the TV then at me, "You're watching Home Shopping Network."

"Oh." I looked at the screen and turned the TV off.

"Annabeth, do you regret everything that happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Going back here. Ignoring Percy. Going to prom with Nico. Fighting with Percy. Being here right now."

"I…I don't know." I said as I looked at my hands then lookd back at her.

"Never regret anything because at some point you wanted it."

I looked up at her and smiled timidly.

"Good night, Annabeth." She smiled at me and left the room.

I got out of the bed and went to the window. I looked out the window and sighed. I have to say, I really wish that I was in San Francisco. If I was there, there would be fewer problems. My only problem would be my studies. No childhood friend problems. No Percy. But I have new friends, there is a chance for me to be in a good university, and I'm learning how to take care of myself.

Right now, I feel good that I finally told Percy everything but I also feel bad cause I didn't want it to happen like that. I think my decision of moving out was good. Percy and I need some space to think. And also right now, I just didn't want to see him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Did YOU watch Miss Universe 2011? :)**

**I won't be updating until reviews reach 356. Sorry for the inconvenience :(**


	13. If You Ever Come Back

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. It's our exams already. I just sneaked around to post this chapter. Around December too, I couldn't update as fast as I want to.**

**For those who messages or messaged me, thank you. You made me happy :)**

**AND. I won't ask for reviews anymore. I PROMISE!**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – If You Ever Come Back<p>

Percy's POV

I woke up feeling empty, as if something walked away from me. I turned around and realized there was something under me. I got out of bed and saw that there was a coat and scarf on my bed.

Why is there a coat and scarf on my bed?

That was when the events from last night crashed into my mind. My eyes widened when I remembered that Annabeth said she was leaving. I stole her coat and scarf so she won't leave. I went out of my room and ran straight to hers. I turned the knob…it wasn't locked. I opened the door and saw that the bed was empty and so was the room. Her bags weren't there, her things weren't there, and the room was absolutely empty.

She left me…again.

I left the room feeling extremely guilty. I shouldn't have pushed her for more answers. What if I didn't ask her? What if I didn't say that she slept with Nico? What if I just talked to her through the door? So many what if's.

"Percy?" Mom called out.

"Yes, Mom?" I said as I went in the kitchen.

"Have you seen Annabeth?"

"I think she's at Thalia's…"

"With all her things?" Mom looked at me for a while and said, "Percy, what happened?"

I told her everything that happened last night. While I was telling her, Mom had a straight face and didn't say a word. For me, that was so scary. I just wanted to stop talking and if Mom wouldn't notice, I would run back in my room. I pushed that thought away and continued telling her. When I was done, Mom just nodded and after a few minutes, she talked.

"I think that she's just cooling off. Give her some time off. Do you know where she is?"

"I _think_ she's at Thalia's."

"Okay. I'll check on Thalia's mom if Annabeth's there."

I nodded and went to my room. I locked myself in my room for the whole day but I went out a couple times to get food or go to the bathroom.

It was around nine when somebody knocked and Mom went in. I sat up then she sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong, Percy? You haven't eaten breakfast, lunch or dinner."

"I ate some snacks."

"Percy." Mom warned.

"It's just…I feel so guilty. It's like I'm the reason why she left. If I didn't ask her so many things, she would be here because I prefer having her around and have her ignore me than have her ignore me and not be around me. I…I just want her back."

Mom smiled sadly at me and said, "Oh, Percy. It's not your fault that she left. She just needs some space and some time to settle her thoughts and so do you. If I were you, I'd stop moping about that and think of things that you would say to her if she was here or if both of you talk. Just let time fix this. She'll come around some time."

I nodded in surrender and smiled at Mom.

"Here. I made you sandwiches." Mom said before giving me two sandwiches.

"Thanks, Mom."

She stood up and left. When she was about to close the door, she said, "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes, Mom."

"Good night, Percy."

I looked at what's between the bread…peanut butter and jelly and Nutella. I love Mom. After eating the sandwiches, I went out to drink some milk. I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

I was on Annabeth's bed, wondering what she's doing right now.

I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now.

"I wish you were still here." I said out loud to the empty room as if Annabeth was still here.

I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room.

xxxxx

I opened my eyes and realized it was Monday; I had to go to school. I got up and went to the bathroom. I knew that today I was going to see Annabeth at school and she might not talk to me or even mind me but I'm still determined to talk to her. The idea of having her ignore me really made me sad. I really wanted to be friends with her and when she came back, I thought that I had another shot at being friends with her. Now, I managed to have her avoid me and move out. Good job, Percy.

"Percy." Mom called me when I passed by the kitchen wearing nothing except a towel wrapped around my waist.

"Yes, Mom?" I went in the kitchen and shoved a strip of bacon in my mouth.

"Annabeth is at Thalia's. She's safe." I nodded and Mom continued, "Please try to fix things between the two of you."

"I will…I'll fix everything." I promised her.

I left the kitchen feeling guilty again. After I got ready and ate breakfast, I went to school.

I honestly don't know what to do. I had no idea how to fix things. The first time I messed up, Annabeth left. I didn't do anything and that mistake haunted me for years. Now that it happened again, except it's exactly the other way around, I still don't know what to do. I want to give her some time to clear her thoughts but I just want to tell her how I feel. How do I tell her when she won't even let me talk to her?

Once I arrived at school, my eyes immediately looked for a certain blonde. No, that's not her. Nope, not her either. She should be here right now, I mean, she's normally here by this time. I was on my way to my locker; my eyes never stopped looking for a certain blonde, when I saw her. Annabeth had her back to me and she was talking to my cousins, Nico and Thalia. Nico looked happy that he saw Annabeth again. I was walking towards them and stopped immediately when I saw Annabeth put her head on Thalia's shoulder, showing weakness. This situation must affect her so much because I know she doesn't show weakness or how much things affect her. I turned around and thought that she should have more time to think about it. No! She had a day to that. I turned around again but they were no longer there.

I sighed and went to my locker. Since my mom decided Annabeth and I should have the same schedules, looks like I'll be seeing her a lot of times today. I went to my first class carrying my books and when I entered I saw an empty seat beside Annabeth. My heart skipped a beat. Looks like luck is on my side right now. When I looked at the seat again, I saw Katie sitting down on it. Not to be mean and possessive but I just wanted to push her off and say, "This is my chair!" I went to another vacant seat and just stared at the board when the teacher started his lesson.

Lunch wasn't productive either. I sat with Grover, Luke, and the others. The table where Annabeth sat was full. The seats were taken by Thalia, Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Travis, and Connor.

When classes were over, I had swimming practice and Annabeth had volleyball varsity. I was really hoping that Annabeth would still be there when practice was done.

"Jackson, come here." Coach called me.

"Yes, Coach?" I said as I got out of the showers.

"What's wrong with you? Something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, Coach."

"It's _nothing_? Well that nothing is affecting your performance. Other schools are letting their best swimmers compete and I'm not letting you join the competition if that nothing is bothering you. Now go home and get rid of that nothing."

"Yes, Coach."

As I exited the pool, I went straight to the court unfortunately, the team already left. I went back home feeling tired and defeated. Tired cause of practice and defeated because I didn't have enough courage to talk to her. I unlocked the door, removed my shoes, coat, and scarf, and went immediately to my room. I flopped down on my bed, took a deep breath, and looked around.

"Percy?" Mom said on the other side of the door.

"Mom?"

"Dinner's ready."

I got up and went to the kitchen. I barely spoke during dinner. Paul on the other hand kept talking about his day. When I was done with my dinner, I washed my plate and left. After getting ready for bed, I went to Annabeth's room. I'll be staying there until she comes back.

I woke up around eleven because of a bad dream. Annabeth was running away, she went back here but the door was locked so she ended up leaving and never coming back. I went to the kitchen and drank water. When I was on my way back to the room, the front door caught my attention. I stopped and stared at it for a while. I went over and did something to it. I smiled and felt contented with myself when I went back to her room.

I'll leave the door on the latch if you ever come back.

xxxxx

Tuesday.

Like yesterday, I barely had a chance to talk to Annabeth. I had to focus on my studies because next week is our exams and the competition was getting so close. During the period before lunch, I wrote a letter for her since I couldn't talk to her. There was nothing to do during Study Hall and Mrs. Power seemed occupied with something else, I started writing.

After a couple erasures and finally rewriting it, my letter looked okay. Before I folded the paper in half, I looked at Annabeth who was just a couple tables away from me and smiled sadly. I wrote her name the put the letter in my pocket.

I looked at her and silently said, "If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss. I know you're out there somewhere so just remember that I'll be waiting for you…"

When the bell rang, Annabeth and her friends left the room and probably headed to the cafeteria. This was my only chance. So I exited the room and like a ninja, I sneaked my way to her locker. Once I was in front of her locker, I got the letter out of my pocket and slipped it through the slits of the locker. I really hope that Annabeth sees this.

"Hey, Percy." Somebody behind me said.

I was hoping that person wasn't close with Annabeth then I sighed when I saw who it was, "Hey, Beckendorf."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by. I'm on my way to the cafeteria." I said lamely.

"The cafeteria is the other way." _Busted_, "You don't have to lie. I know what happened."

I sighed in defeat, "What did they tell you?"

He started walking to the cafeteria, "That you and Annabeth had a fight which caused her to stay at Thalia's."

"That's all?"

"And from what I just saw, looks like you wrote her a letter…probably an apology letter."

"It's just a note saying that I'm waiting for her to talk to me." I stopped for a moment and said, "Seriously, Beckendorf, I think you should spend less time with Silena. You're getting girly."

Beckendorf and I walked to the cafeteria without talking then he just said, "If you really like her, fight for her."

"But I don't know what to do."

"I heard that her birthday is on Friday. The girls are planning to make videos of them greeting her. You should join them."

"Does she know what they're doing?"

"Nope. It's a surprise, Percy." _Oh, duh._

"What if they won't let me?"

"I'll talk to Silena."

"Thanks, Beckendorf."

"No problem."

We parted when we entered the cafeteria. He was going to their table with Annabeth and the others while I headed to Luke's table. Throughout the day, I thought of how I was going to talk to the girls.

"Jackson, come here." Coach called me.

I got out of the pool and went to Coach, "Yes, Coach?"

"Looks like you got rid of that nothing." He smiled at me and said, "Now go back in the water."

"Thank you, Coach."

After how many years I spent with Coach, I have to say, I'm still afraid of him. During practice, I thought of how I would talk to Silena to let me join the video plan. What if she won't? Beckendorf said that he would talk to her. I really wish that she's let me join. If she won't allow then I'd have to find a way.

"Bye, Will. Night, Coach." I said as I exited the pool.

As the door closed, a voice that belonged to a girl spoke, "Percy."

I turned around and saw Silena walk up to me, "Silena, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I know. You want to join the video gift."

"How did you know? Did Beckendorf tell you?"

"Charlie didn't tell me anything. I was really going to ask you if you wanted to join _then_ Charlie told me."

"Why were you going to ask me?"

"I was going to ask you because I know you like her." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Who said I liked her?" I said, nervous.

"Percy, you asked her to prom, you gave her a letter, and, seriously, it's obvious."

"Okay." I gave up, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll be the last one I'll take a video of. I'm the only one who knows between the girls because Thalia and the others might tell Annabeth. Your CD will be named Anonymous because Annabeth might not watch it. I'll go to you around Thursday. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Uhm, Silena?" I called at her retreating form.

"Yes, Percy?" She turned around.

"What was Annabeth's reaction when she saw the letter?"

Silena's face softened, "She was touched."

"Did she say anything about talking to me?"

"She needs more time, Percy. She'll come around. Trust me. Good night, Percy."

"Night."

When I arrived at home, I did my routine. I ate dinner, got ready for bed, and scanned through my notes. I was on my way to Annabeth's room when an idea went in my mind. I went in my room, got something, and went out of the front door. I put something under out door mat and went back in, smiling.

There'll be a key under the mat if you ever come back.

xxxxx

Wednesday.

One more day till SIlena takes the video for Annabeth's birthday. I wonder what gift I would give her. I haven't given her any gifts for the past ten years. What if she doesn't like what I'll give her?

That thought has been in my mind for the whole day. Even though my mind was occupied with that thought, I couldn't shake the feeling that Annabeth's friends keep looking at me. For example, Katie kept looking at me during Geometry and so was Thalia. Did I have something stuck to my back?

"You're doing better, Jackson. Keep it up." Coach cheered me on when I did laps during practice.

According to Coach, I'm doing better than before which was really good because I really want to join the competition. Practice was getting more brutal than before because the competition was going to be next week Friday and next week is going to be finals.

As I got home, I went straight to Annabeth's room and started studying my notes. Since the finals are happening next week, the teachers kept giving us review tests. I bet Annabeth keeps nailing those tests. It's her first finals in Goode high. She should get high grades to prove to her parents that she can do it. I bet she's so focused with her studies that she doesn't even remember that it's her birthday this Friday. Right now she's probably studying.

"Percy. Dinner's ready." Paul said through the door.

I went out and ate dinner. Mom and Paul hit the sack early, leaving me to clean up and close up. After I got ready for bed, I'm supposed to turn off the lights but I didn't follow Mom. I left one light on.

There'll be a light in the hall if you ever come back.

I went to Annabeth's room and continued studying. I was having a bit of a hard time in Geometry so I spent an extra hour studying on in. If Annabeth was here, I bet she'd tutor me since she _loves _Math.

"And I wish you could give me a cold shoulder. And I wish you could still give me a hard time. And I wish I could still wish it was over." I just said out loud to the empty room as if she was just there, listening to me.

But even if wishing was a waste of time. Even if I never crossed your mind.

xxxxx

Thursday.

Today is the day. I finally found what I'll give to Annabeth for tomorrow. Friday was Annabeth's birthday and of course, after ten years of not seeing her and not celebrating with her, I wanted to spend the day with her. But after everything that had happened between us, I doubt that she wants to see me on that day.

Throughout the day, Silena kept shooting knowing looks at me. That means anytime this day, she would take the video. During classes, I would look over at Annabeth and see that she is so focused in studying. I'm serious, tomorrow, when her friends greet her, she wouldn't even know that it's her birthday. She's the kind of person who focuses on things then she forgets about herself.

During Study Hall, there was a moment between us. I was looking at her when she looked up from her book then looked at me, straight in the eye. I didn't know what to do so I just smiled at her. She hesitated, bit her lip, and then showed me a small, timid smile which made me smile wider at her.

It was already lunch and I was sitting with Grover. I told him about my plans with Silena, he doesn't know what to say about it and so does the other boys.

"I don't know, Percy. From what Juniper told me, it seems like Annabeth has no plans of coming back." Grover said.

"Yeah, I don't really think she'll come back." Luke said, "I think you're just wasting your time. Don't get your hopes too high."

"What I'll say might change her mind. You never know. She left once, ten years ago, and she came back. I think she'll come back again."

Now they say I'm wasting my time cause you're never coming home. But they used to say the world was flat and how wrong is that now.

"Jackson, are you going to lock up?" Coach asked me.

"Yes, Coach."

After a few minutes later Coach left, Silena went in with Beckendorf in tow. She had a camera with her that means she's going to take the video now.

"Silena, of all the time, why now?" I asked her.

"They aren't here right now so none of them would be suspicious."

"Oh."

One very long speech and a couple retakes after, we left the school. I arrived at home feeling excited and worried for tomorrow. I had no idea is she would watch it of not. Will, I hope she does. Fingers crossed.

I was on Annabeth's bed when I remembered her gift. I went to my room and got the gift. I stared at the small blue box that was in my dark bag. I've been wanting to give her that gift since we were six. I remember when I bought that. Mom and I were at the mall and I saw it. It was a blue owl. I loved blue. Annabeth loved owls and I love her as my best friend. I bought her birthday gift when her birthday was a couple more months away.

I was in the kitchen, making myself a warm cup of milk. I was done reviewing but my mind wouldn't just shut up. I couldn't sleep. Maybe it's because of tomorrow.

There'll be a smile on my face and a kettle on.

I wish she would watch the video. I wish it would be enough for her to come back here because frankly, I want her back here. If she came back, I _will _spend all my time with her.

I looked over to the wall clock as it struck twelve, signaling that it was Friday. It's officially Annabeth's birthday today.

"Happy Birthday, Wise Girl." I greeted the empty room as if she was in the same room too then sighed.

If you ever come back…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**There will be some crying in the next chapter so you better read it ;)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Who sang the song I used for the chapter title? What song of theirs do you like the most and why? :)**


	14. Something Unexpected

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I read 2 books. The only time I could really read a book is on weekends so I read the books and I didn't write. I think I got low in my exams :\ I posted a little later than planned cause I was fangirling. Just watched The Three Musketeers and you know how much I LOVE LOGAN LERMAN. so yeah, I'm still on fangirl mode. Having the LERMAN FEVER :3**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**LittlemissOptimism: I already saw them live. Couldn't talk the next day...lost my voice that night.**

**MEOO1223: You're in luck. I'm gonna write about Talk You Down.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Something Unexpected<p>

Annabeth's POV

For the past days, I felt bad. What was happening between Percy and I was really affecting me. But who needs him, right? I lived ten years of my life without him.

_But you were miserable during those ten years, right? _

"No I wasn't!" I said out loud, "Great. I'm talking to myself."

"Annabeth? Who are you talking to?" I heard Thalia's voice.

"Great. I hear her too."

"Annabeth, I'm here."

I sat up, looked at the door, and saw Thalia, "Oh, sorry."

"How are you?" She asked me as she sat down beside me.

"I think I'm losing my mind."

"You're just over thinking a lot of things. C'mon breakfast is ready." She got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Coming, _Mom._"

Thalia turned around and said, "Happy birthday, Annabeth."

I groaned, covered my face with the pillow, and fell back to the bed.

I went to the kitchen wearing my black shirt, white jeans and black boots. I had my bag with me and as I went in the kitchen, I saw a small cake with a small candle on top.

"Thalia? What's this?" I asked her as she lit the candle.

"It's your birthday. Who says we can't celebrate it?"

"Aw, thanks, Thalia." I said as I walked to the other side of the table where Thalia is, and hugged her.

"C'mon, make a wish." She said as she released me and looked at the cake.

I got into my blowing position and thought of what to wish.

_I wish everything would work out._

I blew the candle and smiled at Thalia. After eating breakfast, we headed to school.

As soon as I went through the door, I looked at the people. They weren't greeting me…good. I went to my locker like it was any other normal day. When I opened my locker to get my things and stuff my coat in, somebody greeted me. I couldn't see who it was because of the locker. I looked down and then I knew who it was. I smiled and closed my locker.

"Thanks, Nico." I thanked him.

"You're welcome. So what are you planning to do on your birthday?" He said as he put his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm just planning to stay at home." We started walking to my first class.

"Really? It's a Friday. You're in New York and you want to celebrate your birthday by staying at home?"

"It's our finals next week." I pointed out.

"Again, it's Friday." He spread his arm, making a point, and then put his arm on my shoulder again.

"Uhm, eat out?"

He nodded his head, considering. We entered the classroom and sat down beside each other. My other friends would greet me as son as they enter the room. I would smile and thank them then continued talking to Nico. Soon enough the teacher went in and gave us a review quiz. After I answered it, I looked around the room and my eyes landed on a person named Percy.

Percy looked like he was having a hard time. The class _was_Geometry and he doesn't go well with Math and numbers. Suddenly his face lit up. He had a wide smile as he wrote down his answer. He looked so happy. I smiled at the sight of seeing him so happy. I looked back at my paper and sighed. I wish everything would work out.

"Okay, class, pass your papers." Mr. Nelson said.

I passed my paper and that was when the bell rang. People flooded the teacher's desk, in a hurry to leave the room. Some were still on their table, answering, and some were answering on the teacher's table or on the board. I got my bag and left the room. Nico brought me to my next class and then he headed to his.

Throughout the day, all I heard were people greeting me and teachers announcing review quizzes. I thanked people who greeted me and smiled at them. During lunch, my friends gave me another small cake. It was a blueberry cheesecake. It was the no bake type, the one with the graham base and gelatin top. The good thing was there were no candles but in exchange for having no candles were my friends singing Happy Birthday. As much as I begged them not to sing but they just ignored my plea. When they were singing and clapping, I looked around and saw the other people singing along, others looked at our table, and the others continued eating. My eyes landed on a black haired and green-eyed boy who was busy eating. Come to think of it Percy hadn't greeted me…which was fine.

"Thank you, guys." I said after they sang.

They cut the cake and we shared it among ourselves. When lunch was over, we headed to out classes. As usual, Nico brought me to my class before dashing off to his.

As the final bell rang, signaling it was dismissal, I went to Math club. People greeted me when I entered the room. Again, I smiled and thanked them. As a gift, they let me go home earlier than the others. Thalia was waiting for me outside. Even though I told her to just leave me that I'm fine with going home alone, she still waits for me.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm fine and you don't have to wait for me?" I said as I exited the room.

"It's a Friday and, c'mon, it's your birthday."

We walked to my locker to get my bag and coat and then Thalia and I headed to her house. Yeah, I've been staying at her house for a week now. I was really getting embarrassed but Thalia said that it was fine. I told Thalia that a week from now, I'd leave for San Francisco. Next week, after exams, its Christmas break and Mom and Dad bought me plane tickets.

I wasn't even surprised when I saw Katie and Silena at Thalia's house. At first I thought that they were there because they just wanted to hang out but Silena brought something for me. I blinked and the next thing I know, I was wearing a dress. The dress was black and white. On top was a striped black and white and the bottom is just black. The dress was only a few inches away from my knees. I wore black flats with a white polka-dotted ribbon. I wore my favorite necklace, my one and only owl necklace and I also wore the ribbon cuff that Nico gave me a couple days before prom. Silena put my hair into a half ponytail. Before Silena could cake my face with make-up, I begged her not to. Good thing she listened to me. She just put clear mascara and let me choose between lip gloss or lip balm; I chose the lip balm cherry flavored of course.

After changing, I got my wallet because I thought we would be heading out, for dinner, but I stand corrected. I was wearing my coat and scarf when I screamed because all I heard was…

"SURPRISE!"

"What are you doing?" I asked the people who just made my hair stand.

"It's a surprise party. _Surprise._" Silena said.

It took me a while to finally talk again, "What?"

"We threw a party to surprise you because it's your birthday. You got that?" Thalia said.

I stared blankly at them for a few minutes and they just laughed at me. Familiar faces smiled at me. Travis, Connor, Katie, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Luke, Juniper, Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, Calypso, and Nico greeted me with such happiness that it touched me. I've only been with them for a couple weeks yet they are so close with me although I have been with some of them for more than years. I was really happy to have such great friends. I looked around and noticed one person was missing. Oh, right, he wasn't my friend.

All of us gathered in the dining room, occupying the gigantic dinner table, and ate dinner. The dinner was…wow. They really surprised me. The foods were ranging from seafood to dessert. There were a lot of flavors, some flavors that I was already familiar with and some I didn't even know existed. Once everyone was done eating, Katie brought out yet another cake. This cake was bigger than the ones that were given to me earlier this day. On top of the cake were a lot of small candles. The cake was white with green polka-dots.

"C'mon, Annabeth, make a wish." Katie said as she put the cake down on the table.

I got up, went to the cake and looked at Thalia, "I already made a wish a while ago."

"Who says you can't wish twice?"

I stared at the candles that were lit on top of the cake and said, "How many candles are there?"

"Seventeen. Now blow the candles." Silena said.

I looked at the cake, made wish, and blew the candles.

_I wish everything would work out._

"Speech. Speech. Speech." Connor said until everyone else followed.

I smiled at them and started, "Guys, thank you for being here. I have known you guys for only a few weeks, some of you for years, and you guys took me in with open arms. You made me feel like I've been with you for years. I didn't even expect that all of you would be here. I was planning to celebrate by just staying at home and look; all of us are here now. I am really grateful to have all of you as my friends. Thank you."

I looked around and saw everyone smiling at me.

"Dig in." I said, pointing at the cake.

After everyone was finally done eating the cake, we all went to Thalias's mini theater. Silena said that they had a surprise there. I sat doen on the last row. I sat down between Nico and Thalis and I expected the worst as the lights dimmed.

"Thalia, what's this?" I whispered.

"C'mon, Annabeth, it's a surprise."

I sighed and turned to Nico, "Nico, what's this?"

"Just watch it." He whispered back then held my hand.

I sighed and just looked at the screen. On the screen was the old movie countdown then it turned black. Somebody said, "Happy birthday, Annabeth Chase." Different people said each syllable. I smiled. A familiar face was on the screen, smiling at me. Her brown eyes were staring straight into the camera.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth. We have been together for only a few weeks and you know what? Sitting beside you on your first day in Goode High is one of the best thing I ever did. I wish I was with you for years because you are totally awesome. I'm looking forward to have you in my life for as long as I live. May more birthdays to come." Katie said.

The scene changed to the lockers. A locker was open so I couldn't see the person behind it. The person closed the locker and looked straight into the camera with a mischievous smile.

"Hi, Annabeth. I spent a couple years with you and for those years, we weren't really that close. Now that you're back, I'm looking forward to getting close with you."

"Hey, bro." Connor went in the shot and looked at the camera, "Are you shooting the video for Annabeth?"

"Yeah and you're in my shot." Travis said the pushed Connor away, "I'm sorry about that, Annabeth."

"Hey, Annabeth, why did you stop going to school? Did you get pregnant?" Connor went back into the shot and put his arm on his brother's shoulder.

"Dude, she was six." Travis gave Connor the what the hell look.

"Oh. You were best friends with Percy last time. What happened?"

Travis had eyebrows that were knitted together, "Dammit, Connor, get away from my shot." He pushed Connor away again.

"Happy birthday, Annabeth!" Connor shouted but he was nowhere to be found in the shot.

"I'm so sorry about my brother, Annabeth. I think Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby. Happy birthday, Annabeth. Have a good one."

Then the scene changed.

The clip was running for probably an hour now. I have to say my cheeks really hurt because I couldn't stop smiling. They really took me in with open arms. At the moment, they're like my family.

For an hour, different familiar faces were projected ton the screen. All of them gave a little speech about me and greeted me. How in the worlds did I not notice of even know about this? Silena has been walking around school, taking videos of people who wanted to say things to me, and I didn't notice it. I must really be focused in school. Among other things…

When Thalia was done giving her speech, I assumed that the clip was done. I stood up but Silena, who was sitting beside Thalia, told me to sit back down. The screen was black and you could hear someone clearing their throat.

"Are you ready?" Silena asked, "One. Two. Three."

The scene changed to the pool in school as if Silena just removed her hand in front of the camera. The person looked straight into the camera and smiled sadly. I was about to stand up and leave because I didn't need this right now but Nico didn't let go of my hand. I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"As much as I want o give in, I won't. Annabeth, you have to watch it. Don't run away anymore." Nico whispered.

I sat back down feeling defeated. I stared at the screen, stared at Percy while he talked.

"Before you leave, walk away, and ask the others to erase or delete my part, please hear me out. I thought this was the only way we can talk…uhm tell you everything." Percy smiled then went back to his serious phase," Okay, here goes." He said then took a deep breath.

"Shutting you out of my life was never easy…and it will never be." Percy looked down at his fingers and looked back at the camera, "I only did that when we were six because you told me that you liked Luke."

I _did_tell him that when we were six because I didn't want him to know that I had a tiny crush on him. It's not my fault because I didn't want him to be weirded out and leave me. I didn't want to lose my only friend. I didn't want to lose my best friend. I didn't want to lose Percy. But what does that have to do with Percy? What does it have to do with him going with Luke?

Percy continued talking, "I became one of them because I wanted to be like Luke. So you could like me instead of him. I let my emotions get the best of me. It's a stupid reason, I know. When you left…" He looked away from the camera for a few seconds.

"When you left, my whole world fell apart. At first I thought you were just late then I thought you were sick but you never came back. The gift I was planning to give you is still with me, you know.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day. I screwed up…again. I was a jerk to you that day because I was mad and hurt that you treated me that way. Annabeth, I will always have time for you. I'd give all my time to you, my whole life even if I have to. Going with Luke instead of helping you was the biggest mistake I ever made and until now, I still regret it. The real Percy you know is still in here, he was never gone. I never wanted you to leave…that's the last thing I want. Don't leave me again, Annabeth." Percy ran his hand through his hair, "I miss you. Please come back. I'll be waiting for you and I will never stop waiting even if I have to wait for my whole life. Even if you end up marrying someone else. Someone else like Nico. I just want you back here. I want my friend back.

"Oh. And a happy birthday to you, Annabeth. When you come back, I'll give you the gift that I was planning to give you ten years ago." He smiled at the camera and waved goodbye then the screen went black.

I didn't realize that tears were streaming down my face until Thalia handed me a hankie. I thanked Thalia and wiped my tears. Everybody else was quiet and I didn't want that. I didn't like the silence; I wanted them to talk because the silence was making me feel awkward. I got up and left. Fortunately, Nico let me go this time.

I went up to the guest room where I was staying and just sat down on the bed. I left my own party. To be honest, I didn't want people to see me like this. Now that I was alone in the room, I just let myself go and cried.

Percy finally told me why he left me. He left me because he wanted me to like him not Luke. He left me for me. It's not a really well-thought plan. Maybe he got a bit carried away with ignoring me. Again, not really a well-thought plan.

Somebody knocked on the door and Thalia's head popped in. She went in and sat down beside me.

"So after years of wondering what happened, you finally knew why he left you."

"Yeah. If you looked at it from an angle, he left me for me." I laughed a bit.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I really don't know."

"You never lose by loving, you always lose by holding back." Thalia said and looked at me before saying, "We'll be waiting for you downstairs okay?" I nodded then she patted my leg before leaving the room.

_Don't leave me again, Annabeth. I miss you. Please come back. I'll be waiting for you._

I had to see Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**The link to Annabeth's outfit is on my profile.**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you watched The Three Musketeers? :)**


	15. Through the Fire

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I would've updated four days ago but we had a retreat and yeah. I was also writing a two-shot(which will be published later) and I baked CINNABONS. Our sembreak started. PARTEYY! **

**Better late than never.**

****If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D****

****Enjoy! :)****

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Through the Fire<p>

Percy's POV

Today was Annabeth's birthday. She's finally seventeen.

I woke up early today. I was just staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head. I was on Annabeth's bed just thinking about her. I missed her so much. I realized that thinking about her won't bring her back so I just got up and decided to start the day early. I took a bath and ate cereals. Mom and Paul weren't awake yet so I had nothing to eat but cereals. Once I was done, I left the apartment.

"Morning, Argus." I greeted the doorman.

He smiled at me then wrote down on a piece of paper. He knows that I don't know how to talk using sign language so every time we talked, he writes his replies down on a piece of paper. What was written on the paper was, "Why so early?"

"Just thought to start the day early."

"Oh. Percy, tell Annabeth that I said, 'Happy birthday.'"

"I will. See you later Argus."

The moment I went out, I panicked a bit. I looked inside my bag to make sure that I brought Annabeth's gift. I did. I decided to walk to school today since I still had an hour and thirty minutes to spare. I took my time while going to school. On my way to school, I happen to pass one of my favorite cafés. Mom would always bring me to this café when I was younger. For me, that café became my second home when Annabeth left. It took me a long time to get over the fact that Annabeth left. I would come home, sad, and Mom would bring me to this café to make me feel better. The employees there knew me and treated me like their own son.

I went in the café and was immediately greeted by the smell of coffee.

"Hey, guys, it's Percy!" Lucy said behind the cash register.

A couple employees came out and greeted me. Some of them even went out of the counter to hug me. Like I said before, they treated me like family. After greeting each other, I sat down.

"So, what brought you here, Percy?" Lucy asked me.

"Nobody said I couldn't visit, right?" I smiled at her.

"Hey, darling, can you make me some hot chocolate? Thank you, darling." Lucy told Nina who was just beside Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy you don't have to. I just dropped by to see how you're doing."

"Oh, it's fine, on me. And, here, have a brownie." Lucy handed out a brownie.

"Thanks, Lucy." I said before taking a bit of the brownie that Lucy gave me.

"Anything for you, baby." She said then touched my face and pushed some stray hair away from my face before saying, "Oh, baby, you're all grown up. I still remember seeing you come in here and smile at me with you're two front teeth missing." She said then dropped her hand from my face and gave me my hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Lucy."

"So, what do you want to talk about, honey?" Lucy asked me then leaned on the counter.

I finished chewing the brownie, wiped the crumbs off my lips then told Lucy, "You remember the girl that I would cry about when I was younger? The one that left?"

"Oh yeah. What about her?"

"She came back and you know where she's staying? She's staying at our apartment."

"Oh no she didn't. But isn't that good for you since she's back?"

"It was but she started ignoring me and all. It was as if she was making me feel what I made her feel. But even though she was treating me that was, I still found a way to like her. The only bad thing is my cousin also likes her. Then prom came along. I asked her but she was already going with my cousin. She came home the day after prom. We had a fight. I managed to have her move out. It's been a week and today is her birthday."

"What did you two fight about? Was it so intense that it made her move out?"

"I accused her of sleeping with my cousin and the-"

She interrupted me, "Bad move, honey..."

"Yeah, then I asked her why she even came back if she was going to treat me that way."

"Again, bad move, honey."

"Then she started talking about how bad and rejected she felt when she was younger. And then there; she moved out. Today is her birthday…just saying."

"Do you want her back?" Lucy's face softened when she said this.

I looked down at my fingers for a few seconds before saying, "Of course. I never stopped wanting her back."

"Good boy. Why don't you give her something for her birthday?" Lucy's face lit up.

"Yeah, I brought her gift." I brought out the box where the necklace was and showed her, "I was planning to give this to her ten years ago."

"Oh, wow. She'll love it. I know she will." She looked at me lovingly as she said, "You've really grown up. Why don't you give her a brownie?"

"No, it's too much. She already has the necklace." I said as I put the necklace back in my bag.

"If it means having Annabeth go back to you then have it." She got a brownie and put it in a small box along with a small candle inside. She wrote, "For Annabeth" on top of the box and a small heart with a Sharpie.

"Thank you, Lucy,"

Lucy and I talked for a while. I looked at the clock and saw that I had about thirty minutes until eight. I finished my hot chocolate and hugged Lucy goodbye.

When I arrived to school, I noticed that Annabeth wasn't there yet. I put my bag and stuffed my coat and scarf in my locker. I was walking around when I saw Annabeth enter, looking pretty as usual. The first thing I noticed was the girly butterfly clip that was on her hair. I smiled at that. She looked around as if she was expecting people to greet her but she sighed, smiled, and headed to her locker. I followed her to her locker, since I was really going to pass her locker on my way to my first class. As I turned around the corner, I immediately stopped walking and just hid so she couldn't see me.

Nico was at her locker. They talked for a while and headed to their first class. Nico had his arm on her shoulder and she didn't seem to protest. I felt jealous, of course, and defeated. It looks like they really are together. I trudged to class. I entered the room and saw Nico and Annabeth sitting beside each other, talking. I sat down far away from them. Some of her friends would greet her as they enter the room. I would've greeted her but after seeing Nico and Annabeth together, I just didn't have enough courage to.

As usual, the teachers gave us review quizzes. Throughout the day, all I heard were teachers giving us quizzes and people greeting Annabeth. During lunch, Annabeth's friends sang Happy Birthday. I looked around and saw people singing along, some were looking at them, and some just continued eating. I saw Annabeth looking around so I just continued eating because I didn't want her to see me looking at her.

"Annabeth's looking at you." Grover whispered.

"Shut up, Grover." I have to say, that made me blush a little.

"Seriously, look. I'm not lying. She's looking at you."

I stopped eating my taco and looked at Grover, "Dude, shut up."

Grover let it go then a few minutes later he said, "She looked sad though. Just saying."

I looked at Grover then glanced at her but all I saw was the back of her head.

The rest of the day was normal. I kept seeing Annabeth and Nico together though. Are they really together?

"Jackson. Solace. Get in the water." Coach said as Will and I exited the showers.

Will and I dived into the pool and did laps for a couple minutes.

"Jackson, come here." Coach barked.

I got out of the water and went to Coach, wondering what I did wrong.

"Yes, Coach?" I said as I reached him.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

I saw Silena wearing her coat and scarf while carrying her bag. I have to admit that there's a part of me who wanted it to be Annabeth. I walked over to Silena hoping she would tell me something about Annabeth.

"Percy." She smiled as she saw me.

"What's up, Silena?"

"There's a surprise party for Annabeth later at Thalia's house. You should come."

"I don't know. I mean don't you think I'm the last person Annabeth would want to see?"

"Oh c'mon, I bet she's fine no-" She stopped for a few seconds, "Well she's going to watch your video tonight."

"That doesn't change the fact that she still doesn't want to see me."

"After watching your video, I _think_ she might want to see you."

"Silena, I-" I started but she cut me off.

"Just go, okay?"

"I'll see if I can." I gave up.

"Good." She looked down causing me to be conscious of what I'm wearing then she said, "Remind me to tell Annabeth that you look good in a Speedo."

What Silena said left me speechless and opening and closing my mouth like a fish.

"See you later, Percy." She said before leaving.

She said it as if I had no other choice than to go to the party.

"Jackson, back in the water." Coach barked at me.

I dived back into the water, joined Will, and did some laps.

"Good night, Coach." I said as I left the pool.

I went to my locker to get my things. I wore my coat and scarf and went home.

"Percy?" Mom called out as I went in.

"Yes, Mom?" I called back.

Mom came out of the kitchen with a worried expression on her face, "Oh, good. The newscaster said that there was a blizzard."

"Good thing I'm home."

"Dinner's ready."

After eating dinner with Paul and Mom, I went to the living room and watched TV. A few minutes later, Paul sat down beside me and watched TV with me.

"Is there something wrong, Percy?" Paul asked out of the blue.

"No, nothing's wrong. Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Percy, you're watching America's Next Top Model." Paul pointed out.

I looked at the TV and I was indeed watching America's Next Top Model, "I think she's pretty."

"That's a guy."

I sighed in defeat before saying, "I don't think Mom is going to let me out because of the blizzard and all."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I was going to Thalia's. They're throwing a surprise party for Annabeth,"

"You could always sneak out."

"But Mom is going to ground me once she finds out."

"But at least you'll get the girl. Like a prince. He might have to battle a dragon, acquire some cuts, burns, and bruises, but in the end he gets the girl."

I smiled at what Paul said and that gave me an idea, "Thanks, Paul."

I got up and went to my room. I changed my shirt for a blue and white striped polo. I still wore my jeans and sneakers. That was my emergency semi-formal attire. I got my only satchel and put Annabeth's gift and the brownie that Lucy gave me inside. Before I went out of the room, I looked left and right to check if Mom was there. I tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it, hoping it wouldn't make any noise.

I went to the lobby and was greeted by Argus.

"Hey, Argus."

"Looks like you're going out." He wrote down on his paper.

"Yeah, I'm just going out for a while."

"But there's a blizzard." He wrote down something again, "I suppose this is only going to be between us."

"You're good. Thanks, Argus."

I got out my other coat and scarf and wore them before heading out. I got another coat and scarf so Mom won't notice that I'm gone. I went to the subway because there wouldn't be any buses by now. When I got to the subway, they announced that the train is going to be delayed and I think I waited for twenty minutes for it.

"The train will be arriving in two minutes."

When the train arrived, I almost tripped as I ran to it. I sat down on the seat nearest to the door and got comfortable because I knew the ride to Thalia's would take a while. The door closed and the train started moving slowly. I started to relax as it moved faster and faster. A few minutes later, the train started slowing down. Right now isn't the right time for delays.

"We're sorry for the inconvenience but we're experiencing some technical problems."

"Oh gods." I said to myself, "This shouldn't be happening now. Not to me. Not now."

The people around me also cussed in dismay. Some of them got their phones out to tell others what happened or maybe play some games to let the time fly. Since I didn't have a cell phone, I had nothing to do so I ended up looking at my wallet. I opened my wallet and a picture of two kids greeted me. One kid had black hair and the other had blonde hair. They were both smiling at the camera and had paint on their cheek. This was probably my favorite picture of Annabeth. After what felt like an hour, the train finally started moving again.

"Thank the gods." I said as I put my wallet back in my bag.

A few minutes later, the driver announced that our next stop. Which was where I was going to go down. When the doors opened, I got out and left the subway. I think I stayed in the subway for a very long time because as I went up, I felt like I was being frozen.

I was raising my hand to every cab that passed by but all of them just drove by. After standing there for about ten minutes, no cab stopped so I started walking to Thalia's house.

My hands were started to get numb but I kept on walking. I knew I should've brought mittens or gloves. If I did then my hand would be a bit warm right now. Maybe I should've brought my thermos and filled it with delicious hot chocolate. Just plainly thinking about hot chocolate made me shiver with delight but it quickly ended when I realized I couldn't have hot chocolate now. I couldn't feel my hands and can feel my feet getting numb.

"_If you like her, fight for her."_

"_He might have to fight a dragon, acquire some cuts, burns, and bruises, but in the end he gets the girl."_

Remembering those made me want to see Annabeth more. I finally arrived at Thalia's, freezing and feeling numb. I rang the doorbell and a servant came out.

"I'm here for Annabeth Chase's party."

The servant smiled at me and let me in. I walked up to the door and looked at my bag to make sure that Annabeth's gift and the brownie was still inside then I thought of what I did tonight just to see Annabeth and the consequences.

Through the fire, to the limit, to the wall, for a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all.

I stood in front of the door then took a deep breath.

Knock knock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you have semestral breaks? :)**


	16. Back to December

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Our break just ended so I'm back in school. I also focused on my other stories, Please Don't Leave Me and Buttercream Icing. Better late than never.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 – Back to December<p>

Annabeth's POV

After I got cleaned up, I went back down. All of them were just smiling at me.

"I'm sorry about that, guys. So what's next on the to-do list?" I smiled at them.

"Gift opening!" Silena said.

I smiled at her and followed what she wanted me to do. She told me to sit down on the chair and I did. Rachel walked up with her gift. She smiled at me when she handed it to me.

"I hope you'll like it."

"You know I'll like anything you'll give me."

I opened the gift and saw two paintings with her signature on the corner. One painting was the skyline of New York City and the other one was a caricature of me. I smiled and stood up to hug her.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged her.

"You're welcome." She whispered back.

After we hugged, I showed the others the caricature. The others laughed and the others were awed by the painting but everyone became quiet when a knock echoed through the house.

"I'll see who it is." Thalia said as she stood up and left.

Everyone else had scrunched up eyebrows and was left wondering who it was; even me. A few minutes later, Thalia came back with her eyes a bit widened.

"Annabeth, it's for you."

I stood up cautiously and left. My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster as I saw who it was. Could it really be him? I stopped myself from running towards him and hug him with all I got. So I just stood there and stared at him.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" I asked him to break the silence.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said as he scratched his neck.

"Why won't the both of you talk things out somewhere private?" Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw Silena leaning against the wall with her arms folded in from of her chest. She had a smug look on her face which gave me a feeling that she was behind everything. I was about to ask her why was she eavesdropping on our conversation when she stopped me from talking. She brought the both of us in the library and told us to talk things out before leaving us.

Now both of us were sitting on the sofa with an awkward atmosphere around us. So here I am playing with my fingers while I thought of something Percy and I could talk about. But other than the awkwardness, I was really glad he made time to see me.

"So, how's life?" I started.

"Been better."

"How's your mom and Paul?"

"They're fine."

_Percy, stop answering with two words and make it less awkward._

"Well, that's good since I haven't seen them in a while."

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You've been good, busy with the swimming practices and the finals coming next week."

"Yeah, Coach is being hard on us."

""How's the review quizzes?"

"I can manage."

"It's cold here in New York City during December; not like San Francisco."

"Yeah, it snow here."

I think he's talking to me like that because the last time he spoke to me, he was begging me to talk back to him. The last time he spoke to me I locked myself in the room and he was on the other side of the door, asking me to open the door.

"Wait, isn't there a blizzard in New York right now? I remember watching it from the news a while ago."

"Yeah, there is."

"How did Mrs. Jackson allow you to go out?"

"She doesn't know. I snuck out."

"You did what?"

"Yeah and from the subway, I had to walk going here because no cab would stop."

"Gods, you must be cold." I noticed he was still wearing his coat and scarf before saying, "Wait here, I'll get you something hot to drink."

I stood up and left the library but before I closed the door, I saw him smiling a bit and that sight made me smile too.

I went to the kitchen and boiled water. I got two cups; filled up one cup with Swiss Miss and put a teabag in the other. This scene is familiar. These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up, and playing back myself leaving. If I couldn't sleep, I would make myself a cup of warm milk so I could sleep. If I don't think about the second time I left, I would think about all the beautiful times I had with him. Those fun times I spent with him and all those I loved spending with him…I missed those.

I could've had it all back if I didn't act like that towards him.

xxxxx

I stretched my arms and turned around. I took a deep breath though my nose and suddenly opened my eyes. My bed is not as comfortable and big as the one I am on now. I quickly sat up and looked around the room. Okay, this room is _not_ my room. I was not familiar with the room; I have never seen this room before. My eyes widened when I remembered what happened last night.

The last thing I remembered was Nico saying goodnight to me. Did Nico bring me to the Lotus Hotel and got me a room? I looked under the comforter and saw that I was wearing something else. I was wearing plain white pajamas with a logo sewn on it. The logo was the Lotus Hotel logo. How in the world did I change my clothes when I was dead tired last night? Oh no, tell me I didn't sleep with Nico last night.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

I looked at the door, probably with a horrified look on my face and saw Thalia by the door, "Where am I?"

"You're at the Lotus Hotel. Nico gave me the key to your room."

"What? I'm at the Lotus Hotel because Nico brought me here last night. Why?"

"That I do not know why. He said that having a sleepover would be better than waking them up."

"Do you know how I got into this?" I asked as I pointed to the pajamas.

"Annabeth, I don't even know why you want to talk about this with me. What happened between you two only happens between you two because the last time I checked other people don't want to know what happens the night before."

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head, "Did Nico and I…you know?"

"I don't even want to know what happened between the both of you."

"Oh gods." I said as I freaked out. This can't be happening!

Thalia suddenly broke into a smile, "We're just playing with you."

I hit Thalia's arm and said, "I hate you. I thought I slept with Nico! You are evil."

Thalia laughed at me causing me to lighten up and smile at her.

"So where am I?"

"You're at my house."

"How did I get changed into this?" I said as I pointed to the pajamas with the Lotus Hotel logo.

"You think we would let you spoil your dress? Silena, Katie, and I dressed you up." She must've seen the look on my face because she quickly said, "Don't look at me that way. You were wearing your underwear. You really think that we would strip you naked?"

"But, seriously, Lotus Hotel?"

"We wanted to mess with you."

"I hate you…but thank you for taking me in." I smiled at her.

I stayed at Thalia's for a couple hours and headed back to Percy's. The moment I went in and closed the door was the time I wished I could run away and go back to Thalia's or San Franciso.

"Annabeth, please open the door." Percy pleaded on the other side of the door.

That was the moment when I decided to move out and run away. Percy, at least, didn't force me to open it.

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye."

xxxxx

Then the cold came, the dark days when fear of losing him again by running away crept into my mind. That was when I couldn't sleep well, can't focus at times, and space out most of the time.

The kettle whistled telling me that the water is ready. I was shocked out of my thoughts. I got the kettle and poured hot the water into the cups. I stirred Percy's hot chocolate with a teaspoon and washed it after. I went up to my room and got a spare comforter for Percy. I got the comforter and the coasters and brought it to the library. After bringing those to Percy, I brought the hot beverages to the library.

"Thank you." Percy said as he took the cup.

Both of us kept quiet as we drank our beverages. The silence was a bit awkward but other than that, it was comforting.

"So, Annabeth, how's living here at Tha-"

"Did you mean it?" I interrupted him.

"What?"

"Do you mean what you said?"

"What _did_ I say?" He asked me with a puzzled look on his face.

"The one in the video. Do you mean it?"

He traced the rim of the cup before saying, "Yes, I meant all of it."

I stared at him for a while, unable to comprehend what he just said. He looked at me with is lips in a tight line. I was quiet for a while, just thinking of what to say. I wanted to believe what he said, everything he said, but I just can't trust him.

"As much as I want to trust you, I don't know, I just can't." I said softly.

"Annabeth, after what I've been through tonight, I just want to hear you say that you forgive me because truth be told I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Percy, what happened ten years ago still traumatizes me. Now, because of that, I have a hard time trusting people and that's because the first person I trusted who wasn't related to me turned out to be the person who would hurt me in the end. Do you know how much that hurts, Percy?"

"Well, I'm sorry, Annabeth, I really am. I'm so sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that I went with Luke rather than helping you. I know that I've really hurt you and I'm sorry for that but that was _ten_ years ago."

"So what if it was ten years ago? That doesn't change the fact that you've still hurt me."

"I made that mistake once. I'm not stupid enough to do it again. Annabeth, please, I can't go on like this anymore."

I looked at Percy straight in the eye and he looked at me with sad eyes that almost made me give up.

I looked away before saying, "Why does it even matter to you?"

"It matters to me because _you_ matter to me. I lost you once, ten years ago, and I don't want to lose you again."

"Why? Your life would be easier if I wasn't in it."

"Well, you already are in my life."

"If I left _then_ your life_would_be better."

"If you left, my life wouldn't get any better because if you did, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go again."

"Why?" I looked at him in the eye.

"Because…because I-I like you, Annabeth."

I stared at him, unable to say anything else. I wasn't really expecting him to say that.

"I should probably leave." He said as he stood up, got his things, and headed for the door.

I was still stunned but I recovered enough to say, "Percy, wait."

"What else do you want to say to me, Annabeth? That you're not going to forgive me no matter what I do? That you won't forgive me as long as you live for a mistake that I did when I was six? Well, come on; say everything that you have to say to me." Percy said as he went back and stood in front of me.

I looked down at my fingers, kept my eyes down, and said, "I'm sorry."

"I know that you have a lot of bad things you have to say…what?"

If I want to forget everything that happened between Percy and I years ago, I had to forgive him and apologize for everything because I'm not the only one who was affected. If I want to get this over with, I had to swallow my pride and tell him everything.

I looked up at him and softly said, "I'm sorry."

As much as I didn't like saying those words, I had to because I also didn't want to lose Percy for something that happened so many years ago.

Percy sat down on the sofa and looked at me a bit surprised, "I know how much you don't like admitting that you were wrong and hearing that you're sorry is really rare."

"When I left, I felt bad and guilty at first. I told myself to suck it up and continue living but I don't want to do that anymore because I had been doping that for years. The days after I left were the days that I started missing you. I was free but I really missed you. Then I wished I realized that I had you within my reach but I threw it away by moving out. I wish that I could go back in time and change my mind and everything would've been good between us but I can't." I looked up at him and immediately looked back down at my fingers.

Percy was quiet so I just continued talking, "Now that I think about it, if I had another chance, another shot, at building our relationship I'd do it right this time. If you don't want to, I understand."

I was about to look up when somebody suddenly grabbed me and the next things I know, I was in Percy's arms. I was shocked at first because I was _not_ expecting that but a second later, I relaxed and hugged him back. For once, I was truly at peace.

"I miss you…so much." I mumbled.

After we hugged, we smiled at each other. Percy got his bag and brought out a box with "For Annabeth" and a small red heart on it.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Lucy wanted me to give it to you." My eyebrows scrunched up and he continued, "She's friends with my mom and she owns a café. I talked to her earlier today. She knows you by the way. She wanted me to give you this."

He gave me a box. So I opened it and saw a brownie and a small candle. I got the candle and showed it to him.

"Lucy put that there. I'm supposed to stick it on top of the brownie and light it but I didn't bring any matches and I don't own a lighter."

I got the candle and just held it, "Thank you."

I bit the brownie and even though it was cold, it tasted good. After a couple bites, I offered some to Percy. He declined at first but he finally gave in. We shared the brownie and just talked.

"Are you going to move in with us?" He asked.

"I think I am. I've been a problem for Thalia's family for too long."

He smiled at me and pointed out, "You still love owls."

"Yeah, I never stopped." He must've noticed my necklace.

"I have a gift for you." He got his bag and gave another box to me.

I opened it and saw the blue owl I saw a couple weeks ago. I stared at it and looked at him.

"Percy…"

"I've wanted to give this to you years ago. Now that I'm celebrating your birthday with you again, I thought that it's time to give it to you. I hope you like it."

"It's beautiful, Percy. Thank you." I said as I reached out to hug him.

"I'm glad you like it." He said after we hugged.

"I love it." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

After we talked some more, we left the library and looked for the others. We kept playing and laughing with each other as we looked for the others.

And that moment I knew that we were friends again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you make a wish for 11/11/11 at 11:11 AM and 11:11 PM? :)**


	17. Let's Just Fall In Love Again

**A/N: I'm trying to rush my writing. I'm planning a Christmas themed chapter for chapter 21. I know it's so far away and I write so slow. So fingers crossed. Our exams are coming. Next week are our minor exams and two weeks from now is our major exams. In order to be a 2nd honor, I need to have an average of 92. My latest average was 90.91. So close. So that's why I have to focus on the exams now.**

**I'm planning to write a one shot that was adapted from my country's history. You guys will finally know where I'm from...and I really hope that that won't change anything. :s**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 – Let's Just Fall In Love Again<p>

Percy's POV

After Annabeth and I made up, we headed to the arcade because she suspected that they were there. As we went up the stairs, we kept playing and laughing with each other. Hearing her say that she was sorry was amazing for me because I know how proud she was so she rarely says that she's sorry. I told her that I like her. The good thing about that is what I said made her swallow her pride and say sorry to me.

"I think they're playing Rock Band." Annabeth said, "I'll race you."

I looked at her and made a run for it. I was almost there but someone tackled me. When I opened my eyes, Annabeth's hair enveloped me and then she quickly got up and ran. I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could to catch up with her. When I got to the floor where the arcade was, I saw Annabeth by the door, smiling at me.

"I got beaten by a girl who was wearing a dress."

"You bet you did."

We entered the arcade and the first thing we heard was Silena singing, "You're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me."

Annabeth laughed and went in, I followed her and moments later, I saw Silena and Katie holding the mic, Travis playing the drums, Luke playing the guitar, and Rachel playing the keyboards. The others who weren't playing were just sitting or they were dancing and singing along. I saw Grover sitting down beside Juniper with his arm around her shoulder,

"G-man!" I shouted.

He looked around and smiled when he saw me. He got up and rushed over to me. He clapped my shoulder as he reached.

"Annabeth and I are cool." I said.

"Congrats! How did you do it?"

"We talked things out. I told her that I like her and I think that it was enough to make her say that she was sorry."

"She said she was sorry?" He was surprised, "Wow. From the way you described her, she seemed like a very proud person."

"It's all good. But I was really hoping that she would feel the same way."

"You'll win her over, I know you will."

"Thanks, man." I said as I clapped her shoulder.

I sat down beside Grover, looked over to Annabeth and noticed she was looking at me too. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. She looked pretty in the dim light and I just wanted to sit down beside her and talk.

"Let Annabeth and Percy sing a song." Silena suggested.

Annabeth and I looked at her in disbelief, "No thanks. My throat hurts after eating the brownie." I lied.

"Yeah, me too." Annabeth went along with it.

"We don't have brownies here." Thalia said.

Annabeth and I looked at each other then gave Thalia the stink eye.

"Percy gave Annabeth a brownie." Silena figured out, "C'mon just one song each and that's it."

Both of us gave up and went along with them. Silena picked the song for Annabeth and a few seconds later, Annabeth was singing a song named, "Head over Feet." When the song ended, Annabeth quickly sat down and waited for the result. As the results flashed on the screen, she smiled to herself, contented. She got a ninety-nine percent and that determined to score higher. I was next and I sang, "Accidentally in Love." Surprisingly, I got ninety-eight percent…good enough.

Once that everybody else left, I got ready to leave too. I was wearing my coat and scarf and was about to leave when somebody behind me spoke up.

"You're leaving?" Annabeth asked me.

I closed the door, turned to her, and said, "Mom and Paul would be worried about me."

"You could call them and tell them that you're here. You could sleepover so you don't have to commute back and you could get some rest after all that you have been through tonight."

I almost said yes but then I remembered that I don't have clothes, " I didn't bring any extra clothes."

"You could borrow some of Jason's."

I smiled at her, "You really want me to sleepover, don't you?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

I smiled at her and said, "Okay."

She smiled and went upstairs. I removed my coat and scarf, went upstairs, and was greeted by Thalia who brought me to the guest room where I would be staying. I dropped my bag and went back down to call my mom and tell her that I'm fine. I dialed the number at home and someone answered after the first ring.

"Mom?"

"Percy? Where are you? Are you okay? When will you come home?"

"I'm at Thalia's. I'm more than okay. Annabeth and I will come home tomorrow. I got her to come back, Mom." I smiled.

"Well that's good…but you're still grounded."

"It's fine, I still got her to come home." I smiled wider.

"Good night, Percy. I love you."

"Night, Mom. Love you too." I said then hung up.

I went back to my room and saw that there were some clothes on top of the bed. I went through them and finally got the pajama bottoms and a shirt. A servant asked for my clothes and I gave it to them before I got comfortable. A few minutes later, a knock interrupted me.

"Come in." I called.

Annabeth's head poked in and she smiled at me, "Want to hang out in my room?"

I agreed before leaving the room and joining her in her room. Both of us were on top of her bed for hours, just talking to each other.

"So how are things between you and Nico?" I asked her while we were thumb wrestling.

"We're only friends, Percy." She stuck her tongue out and before I know it, my thumb was under hers.

"Best two out of three." I said and we played again, "What about prom?"

"We only went together as friends. If a boy and a girl went to prom together, that doesn't mean that they are dating."

I got her thumb under mine and smiled triumphantly at her. We played again and continued talking.

"So both of you aren't dating?" I asked.

"No, we aren't. We're just really good friends but that's it." She was quiet for a while, "Since we're talking about prom, who did you go with?"

"I didn't go with anyone…I was all by myself."

"Oh…you were nominated as prom king but when you had to go up the stage, you were nowhere to be found. Where were you?"

"I was at the pool, clearing my head." _I __just __wanted __to __get __away __from __what __I __was __seeing, __Annabeth __and __Nico __dancing __happily, __and __erase __it __from __my __mind._

Annabeth won the second time so she just smiled at me. She turned around so that her back was to the headboard of the bed and turned on the TV. I did the same except I thought of our conversation. She said that she wasn't dating Nico and they were just good friends…that means that I still have a chance.

"Despicable Me, let's watch." She smiled at me.

Halfway through the movie, I was getting sleepy and Annabeth put her head on my shoulder. I tried my best not to fall asleep until the end of the movie and as it ended, I realized Annabeth was already asleep. I slowly got up, still supporting her, and properly put her on the bed. I tucked her in and said good night before turning off the TV and lights and leaving. I went back to my room, got under the blankets and a few minutes later, I was already asleep.

xxxxx

Saturday.

I woke up and remembered where I am. I sat up and got ready for the day. After I took a shower, I wore my clothes that I wore last night and went to the kitchen for breakfast. As I entered, I saw Thalia and Annabeth talking with each other.

"Good morning." I greeted them as I entered.

They greeted me back and continued eating and talking. I sat down beside them and ate along with them.

"So you'll go back?" Thalia asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, I will. Again, thank you for taking me in and letting me stay here for a week."

"You're welcome and you can come back anytime you want. When will you go?"

"I'll go when Percy goes after breakfast." She said before biting her apple.

"Why don't I go along with you guys?" Thalia suggested.

"You don't have to. We can commute, you know. Annabeth came here alone and I bet we can go back together." I said.

"If you say so."

Having Thalia over meant that I can't have a day alone with Annabeth and I didn't want that.

Annabeth just packed her things and then we were off. Thalia had us a driver to drive us back despite our protests. Now Annabeth and I are in the car and was just a couple blocks away the apartment.

"What are you planning to do today?" I asked her.

"Fix the room, relax for a while, and study for the finals."

"Really? Study? Don't you want to go out? Live a little would you."

"Cramming won't get you anywhere." She stated.

"Tell you what; I have a proposition for you. I'll help you fix the room, we'll go out, and I'll bring you home early so you can study. Tomorrow, I won't bother you unless it's school related." I held out my hand.

"Deal." She shook my hand.

The car stopped in front of out building. We thanked the driver, got out, and carried her bags. I greeted Argus as I entered and continued up the stairs. Annabeth wasn't beside me…she's probably talking to Argus. I put her bags down, go the keys, unlocked the door, and went in.

"Percy?" Mom came out of the kitchen, rushed towards me, and hugged me.

I hugged her back and said, "Hi, Mom."

My mom released me and started scolding me, "If you do that again, I'll call your father and we'll think of a way to punish you. You hear me? You're grounded for a week. It was a good thing you called. Oh, you had me so worried."

"Oh, good morning, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said behind me.

"Good morning, Annabeth. I'm so glad you came back." Mom said then hugged her.

I got Annabeth's bags and brought then to her room. A few minutes later, Annabeth came in the room, smiling at me. For maybe around thirty minutes, we were done fixing her room although not all of her things were unpacked. Most of her things were still in her duffel bags. I changed my polo for a shirt and wore a sweater. After I begged Mom to let me go out with Annabeth for today, we left the apartment and this time I brought my gloves along with me.

For today, I was planning to bring Annabeth to Central Park so we could ice skate, then to the Empire State, finally to Lucy's café.

"Have you ever tried ice skating?" I asked her as we got to Central Park.

"No, I never really thought of ice skating."

"Seriously? Do you even have a life?"

Annabeth hit my arm and pushed me, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

"C'mon, Wise Girl, let's go ice skating."

I paid for the both of us and then we were skating. I was fine with it because my mom used to bring me here and let me skate. I looked at Annabeth and she was just there at the edges. I smiled at her and tried to help her. At first she didn't want me to because of her pride so I went around a couple times and asked her if she wanted help again. This time, she asked for it.

"First, hold on to my hand and let's try to skate."

For a couple minutes, Annabeth was doing great, just a bit rough but great just for a couple minutes. I slowly let go of her hand and then she was skating all by herself. I smiled at her and gently nodded my head. I followed her and we skated for a few hours. Both of us were just having fun, laughing, and talking the whole time.

"That was fun." Annabeth said as we sat down on the bench to rest for a while.

"That's the first time you actually ice skated?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm hungry. Where do you suggest we eat?"

I looked around and saw a hot dog cart, "You want some hotdogs?"

"Sure, why not?" Both of us stood up and walked over to the cart.

After we ate our hotdog sandwiches, we threw the paper and headed to the Empire State Building. We stopped to buy a pretzel from a pretzel cart along the way.

"Are you sure that we could go here?" Annabeth asked me as we went through the door.

"Yeah, tourists always go here." I said as we entered an elevator.

We went up to the top floor and looked and walked around. This was the spot where most tourists go to because they can see New York City from above. Annabeth put a dime in the telescope and looked through it. A few minutes later, she stood beside me and sighed.

"I miss San Francisco."

"When are you planning to visit your family?"

"I have no idea yet. Mom and Dad are planning to bring Matt and Bobby here."

"I bet they would love the pastries from Lucy's café." I smiled at her.

We went to Lucy's after she looked around the Empire State.

"Hey, Lucy!" I greeted Lucy as we entered the café.

"Percy. Well, who do we have here?" Lucy smirked at me.

I moved aside, showing Annabeth who was behind me. She smiled at Lucy, greeted her, and introduced herself. We sat down by the counter and ordered two cups of hot chocolate and some brownies and cookies. We talked and talked until I realized it was already five. Mom only allowed me to go out until five-thirty. We said our goodbyes to Lucy and went back home. After we ate dinner, Annabeth and I went to our rooms. I went to the fire exit and just relaxed. If everyday would be like this, I would be happy for the rest of the year.

"Thank you for today, Percy."

I turned around and saw Annabeth, sticking her head out the window while smiling at me.

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain."

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

She closed her window and waved at me before closing the curtains. I smiled to myself and went back in. I got changed for bed and went under the covers.

xxxxx

Sunday.

As I opened my eyes, I remembered our deal. I'm not supposed to bother Annabeth unless it was school related. I thought of ways for me to hang out with her today. When I finally thought of a way, I got out of bed and fixed myself. Annabeth was already awake; she was eating breakfast along with Mom and Paul.

"Hey, Annabeth, want to study together after breakfast?" I asked Annabeth as I sat down.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled at me.

And we'll hang out all day.

xxxxx

Monday.

It was lunch. I was sitting with Grover, Luke, Will, and the others. Annabeth was sitting with Thalia, Silena, Katie, and others. Both of us still sat down at different tables.

I looked over at their table and saw her looking at me too. I quickly looked away and looked back after a few seconds. She was looking at me too. I smiled at her and she did the same before looking back down at her lunch.

I'll tell all my friends that I think you're staring.

"Is it me or is Annabeth staring at me?" I asked Grover.

Grover looked over to their table and said, "I think she is. Oh, wait, yeah, she is."

"Don't let her catch you looking at her."

I threw away the remains of my lunch then the bell rang. As I was on my way to Economics I saw Annabeth. She was carrying her notes; the exam for Economics was today. I sprinted beside her and walked with her to our class.

"I told my friends that you were staring at me." I said after a while.

"Yeah, I said the same thing to my friends too." She smirked.

And you say the same to yours.

xxxxx

Tuesday.

It was late at night. Annabeth stayed at my room as we studied together. She exited my room and headed for hers. I went out of my room and followed her. I try to open up my mouth and nothing comes out right.

I tried to think of something to say, "So the value of pi is three point fourteen?"

"Why are you worrying about Math? Tomorrow is English."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." That was a fail.

Annabeth laughed causing me to be more embarrassed, "Good night , Seaweed Brain."

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

Then with that, I was all alone in the hallway.

xxxxx

Wednesday.

Since Coach stopped our practices, I spent my time in the library…of course, with Annabeth. We always lose track of time when we're in there. We go in once it's dismissal and go out once it's closing. Every time I'm with her, I never seem to keep track of the time.

"I'm telling you, G-man. I've never felt so alive." I told him as we entered the cafeteria.

"Whatever you say, Perce." Grover said as he rolled his eyes.

xxxxx

Thursday.

"I feel neglected here, Percy." Grover said, "The only time I actually get to be with you is lunch. Only lunch."

"I'm sorry, Grover. It's just that Annabeth and I are friends again and I'm really happy about it."

"Whatever, Percy." Grover walked away.

I ran after him and said, "Give it until the end of Christmas break. I promise, we'll hang out."

He looked at me for a while before smiling and said, "Okay, okay. End of Christmas break, okay?"

"Thanks, man."

We'll stop hanging out with friends and they'll be so offended.

xxxxx

Friday.

Today is the day of the swimming competition and a couple exams.

I was writing down the last sentence of my essay when the bell rang. I quickly wrote down the sentence and passed it. I got my things and ran to my locker, pumped up froe the competition. I put my things in the locker and got my bag out. I went to the pool and got ready.

"Percy?" I heard Annabeth's voice echo through the shower.

I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, and went outside, "Hey."

"Hi, I thought you'd be here and I was right. You just suddenly ran out of the room. You had me worried, I thought you were running away."

I just laughed and smiled at her.

And I want to fall in love with you again. I don't have to try. It's so easy, who needs to pretend?

"Solace. Jackson." Coach barked as he entered the pool, "Start warming up. The others are coming."

"I should go to the bleachers now." She smiled at me, "Good luck, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you, Wise Girl." I smiled back at her.

She walked away from me and headed for the bleachers. She sat down on the first row and waved at me.

"Bring home the bacon, okay?"

I laughed and said, "Will do."

After a couple minutes of stretching, the other swimmers from different schools came in. Different coaches shook hands with other coaches and wished them luck. The swimmers did the same. My heart started beating faster and I was starting to get nervous. I looked at Annabeth who just smiled at me and a thumbs up.

Let's just fall in love again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you tried playing Rock Band? :)**


	18. Can We Still Be Friends?

**A/N: I'm sorry if it is just a short chapter but it's not easy to write about a pairing that you know people don't like. Sorry for the late update, we had our school intramurals. For the people who messaged me, thank you. you made me smile :)**

**ButterflyFlyToMe: I haven't heard of them but I'll listen to them if I can.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 – Can We Still Be Friends?<p>

Annabeth's POV

Spending the whole week with Percy was great. It's probably the best week I've spent in New York City with Percy. I have a great feeling with my finals and a great way to end the week is watch Percy's competition.

I sat down on the front row because I really wanted to watch Percy. A couple minutes later, different swimmers and coaches came in. They shook hands and wished each other good luck. I looked at Percy on the other side of the pool and he looked at me too. He looked nervous so I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Spectators and audiences from different schools came in too and sat down on the bleachers.

The swimmers got ready and as a coach blew his whistle, the swimmers dove into the water.

I brought a book along with me because watching people swim was quite boring, no offense.

"Hey, Annabeth."

I looked up from the book and looked at the person beside me, "Hey, Nico."

He looked at the swimmers and said, "So, are you and Percy a thing now?"

I looked at him, "Why are you asking?"

"I'm asking because I'm just concerned about the both of you."

"Well, we aren't a thing just so you know."

Nico sighed and smiled.

"Nico, I…"

xxxxx

A couple days before prom.

"Nico! Nico!" I shouted after him.

He turned around and smiled when he saw that I was the one calling him.

"Hey."

"Let's talk."

I guided him into an empty room and sat down on a chair. I looked at Nico and he looked at me.

"Annabeth, about last night, I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward and all."

"It's fine." I looked at him, "Do you regret it?"

His lips were in a tight line and was quiet for a while before saying, "No. I don't. I'm actually quite glad that I finally told you. When I told you, I felt like the weight on my shoulder was gone."

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"But I just want to know if maybe you feel the same way."

I opened and closed my mouth as if mimicking a fish before saying, "Nico, I…" I trailed off.

He looked away from my face and looked at the floor, "You don't feel the same way, do you?"

I really didn't want to hurt his feelings, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay. It's only been a couple weeks, what am I supposed to expect?" He smiled sadly at me.

I just smiled at him, feeling good because he understood and he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Uhm, Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to prom with me?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows and was about to start talking but he interrupted me.

"As friends. Will you go to prom with me as friends?"

"_Just _as friends."

Just as friends." He affirmed.

"Then, yes."

He smiled at me, "Thank you."

We left the room and I headed to the field where the others would be. And a few minutes later, another invitation to prom popped up.

xxxxx

Now.

"Nico, I…" I trailed off, bit my lip, and scrunched up my eyebrows as I thought of how to say what I have to.

He looked at me and I knew that I had to do it.

"Nico, I-I don't feel the same way."

He looked down at the floor then looked at the swimmers and kept quiet. I took that as a sign to continue talking.

"I…I'll always see you as a close friend, a brother. Nothing more, nothing less."

He was quiet for a couple minutes, just staring at the swimmers. I kept quiet and just played with my fingers, waiting for Nico to say something.

"It' Percy, isn't it?" He said almost inaudible.

"Nico, I'm-what?"

"It's Percy, isn't it?" He repeated.

"W-what about Percy?"

"You have feeling for Percy."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at his face, puzzled with what he was saying.

"You like Percy, Annabeth." Nico was still looking at the swimmers, avoiding my gaze.

"Nico, I only see you as a brother and I'm afraid that I'll never see you as something more."

He finally looked up; his lips in a tight line. A few seconds later, he just gave me a smile, a small, timid one.

"I understand." He said before standing up and heading for the door.

I quickly stood up and followed him; of course I left my book on the bleachers so nobody would sit on my spot. The last thing I needed before Christmas break was more drama. I didn't want to leave Nico feeling hurt and rejected. I didn't want to leave Nico with something bad to think of over the break. I didn't want to lose Nico as a friend. I followed him out of the door and down the hall.

"Nico!" I called after him, "Let's talk about this."

He turned around and said, "There's nothing else to talk about, Annabeth."

"I don't want to leave you like this."

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Hurting you is the last thing I want."

What I said made him stop walking away so I slowly walked towards him.

"Let's talk about this." I said once I reached him.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said softly, "You don't feel the say way, I get it. I understand."

"But I don't want to leave it at this. I don't want things between us to be like this."

"It is what it is. What is there to change?"

"I don't want to stop being friends with you just because of this." I made a hand gesture to show what I meant.

He kept quiet and just sat on the floor; I did the same.

"Can we still be friends?"

He was still staring at the floor.

"Can we still get together sometimes?"

This time he just laughed and smiled at me. This made me feel more nervous so I stared at him, just waiting for him to stop.

"Of course we can."

I just stared at him with my eyebrows scrunched up, thinking what in the world just happened.

"What?"

"You just sound funny asking if we can still be friends and if we can still get together sometime."

"But you were running away from me. I thought that you didn't want to see me."

"Running away doesn't mean that I didn't want to see you anymore."

"Then why were you running away?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

"Nico, you know life will still go on."

He just nodded at me.

"I hope nothing will change between us and we'll still be like before."

"Nothing will change, Annabeth." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and reached out to give him a hug. He hugged me back then once we let go, we went back to the pool. When we went back in, Percy was already out of the water. I sat back down on my seat and Nico sat down beside me. Once Percy looked at me, I raised my eyebrows as if asking him "So? Did you win?" He smiled widely at me and I smiled back at him, just as wide, and clapped quietly for him.

"Percy won." I told Nico.

"Good for him."

A couple minutes later, Percy was back in the water and, of course, I just read my book.

"Jackson with one more lap to go." The announcer said.

I put my book own and just looked at the pool, just waiting for Percy to resurface and go out of the pool. Finally, he did so I stood up and cheered for him.

After hours of watching people swim, the competition finally ended. The coaches and swimmers left, leaving Will, Percy, their coach, Nico, Mrs. Jackson, Paul, and me. I left my things on the bleachers and went over to Percy. As I got there I just reached out and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Seaweed Brain." I said after I hugged him.

"Thanks, Wise Girl." He smiled at me.

"Well, congratulations, Jackson. First in freestyle and butterfly, second in breaststroke. Not bad, Jackson. You might be the next team captain if you keep it up."

"Thanks, Coach." Percy smiled at his coach and shook hand with Will, "You did great, man."

He still had his arm on my shoulder which made me smile.

"Hey, Percy, congratulations." Nico congratulated his cousin and clapped his shoulder.

"Thanks, Nico." Percy smiled at Nico.

Mrs. Jackson and Paul congratulated Percy and will and the boys were off to the showers.

"Annabeth, tell Percy that we'll be waiting in the car. We're going to Mesa Grill to celebrate his victory. Nico, do you want to come along?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"No thanks, Aunt Sally. I should be heading home myself but thank you for the offer."

"Okay, good night, Nico."

"Good night, Aunt Sally."

Mrs. Jackson and Paul left the pool leaving Nico and me all alone because the coach went to his office. I looked at Nico, who looked sad.

"Please don't waste time feeling hurt." I said as I turned to him after I gathered my things.

Nico gripped my shoulders and held me arms length, "Annabeth, its fine."

I nodded at him and he let go of me.

"If Percy does something stupid and hurts you, tell me and Percy and I will talk. He's a very lucky person to have you." He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'll always be here."

I smiled at him and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey, guys." I heard Percy's voice.

"Your mom and Paul are waiting in the car. We're going to eat out tonight." I told him.

"That's cool. You coming with us, Nico?" Percy asked his cousin.

"Nah, I should be going home."

"Really? It's a Friday. You're in New York and you want to spend your Friday night at the hotel?" I said the same words Nico told me a week ago.

Nico just laughed and said, "Just think that I want to energize myself for tomorrow."

We left the pool and exited the school. We parted ways when Percy and I headed to Paul's car and Nico headed to his.

"Have a good night, guys."

"You too." Percy said.

Nico smiled and waved at us before heading the other direction.

And this time he didn't bother to look back at us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Have you ever joined any swimming competitions? If not, any competitions then? :)**


	19. Talk You Down

**A/N: ****I'm sorry if it is just a short chapter. So, exams are coming. HELL WEEK! For the people who messaged me, thank you; you made me smile :)**

**Well, wow, you people are so much better than me. Ahaha.**

**And, uhm, the one shot will have to wait. I'm rushing to write the next chapter for She Moves In With Us. Sorry. But the one shot will be up soon.**

**MEOO1223: A chapter inspired by the song Talk You Down by The Script :)**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 – Talk You Down<p>

Percy's POV

Dinner was great. Mom, Paul, and Annabeth were so happy with my victory. We headed home after dinner and as we arrived, Mom and Paul called it a day and went to bed. Since Annabeth and I weren't tired, we stayed at the kitchen and ate whatever we could fine in the fridge.

"You did great tonight." Annabeth told me.

"Thanks."

We were quiet for a while and just ate our treats.

"Hey, Annabeth, I have a question."

"Shoot." She said after she licked her lips.

"Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" She was puzzled with what I just asked her.

"When I got out of the pool, you weren't there. Well, actually you were leaving."

"What are you talking about? I was there when you got out."

"No, the first time style I swam."

"Oh." She said it as if she finally knew what I was talking about, "I went out to chase after Nico."

"Chase after Nico?"

"Well, I told him something and he didn't like it so he made an attempt to make a run for it but I chased after him."

"Oh, so what did you tell him?"

"It's strictly confidential, Seaweed Brain."

Why was it confidential? Did she say that she was pregnant with his baby? Was that the reason why he ran away? He didn't want to have a baby at such a young age?

"Percy, whatever you are thinking about is wrong." She said with a straight face.

"What?"

"You're thinking that I told him I was pregnant, aren't you?" She said in disbelief.

My eyes widened because I was surprised that she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Seriously, Percy? I did _not_ sleep with him. Nothing happened that night. I promise you."

"Really?"

"I promise, Percy." She said in a serious tone.

I felt like the weight on my shoulder was lifted off. Annabeth and Nico weren't together and nothing happened between them. Hearing it straight from her mouth made me feel good. I actually have a shot at being with her.

Annabeth finished her glass of milk, licked her lips, and washed her plate and glass.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain." She patted my head then left.

"Sweet dreams, Wise Girl." I called out.

I did the same and got ready for bed. I flopped down on my bed, now realizing how tired I really was, and then dozed off.

xxxxx

I woke up at an absurdly early hour in the morning. I was thirsty so I went to the kitchen to drink water and I noticed that it was only around three on the morning. I had a bad feeling that something was gone so I looked around. I knocked lightly on Annabeth's door and slowly opened the door.

She wasn't on her bed.

I could feel the color running as it's fading from my face.

I felt the blood drain from my face as I looked around her room and notice all her things were gone. Did something happen again that made her want to move out again? I had nothing I could say to make her stay because I said all I had to say weeks ago.

I ran down to the lobby still in my pajamas and was greeted by Argus.

"Argus, where's Annabeth?"

"She just left with all her bags. She asked me to call a taxi for her." He wrote down on a sheet of paper.

Grabbed your suitcase, call a taxi. It's 3AM; now where you going to go?

"Thanks, Argus." I said before running up the stairs.

I went in the apartment and headed straight to the phone. I dialed Thalia's number because I know that she knows where Annabeth is. Thalia answered after a couple rings.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"Thalia, I know it's so early but do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Yeah, today is her flight to San Francisco. She's probably on her way to the airport now. She didn't tell you?"

"Thanks, Thalia." I said before I hung up.

Going to stay with friend in San Francisco and that's all I get to know.

I ran to my room and got changed. I got my wallet, put it in my pocket, and went to the kitchen to get Paul's car keys. I got a piece of paper and rummaged through the drawers, desperate for a pen. Once I found a pen, I removed the cap and quickly wrote on the paper.

"I'm heading out, be back in a few minutes. I'm bringing Paul's car."

I left the paper on the dining table, got my set of house keys, closed the front door and I saw off.

I ran down the stairs and left the building. The ice cold air bit my skin as I unlocked Paul's car. All I wore was a plain shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I didn't even remember that it was December because stopping Annabeth was the only thing in my mind. Once I unlocked the door, I quickly got in and turned on the heater.

"Oh, that feels good." I said as I started to get warmer.

I revved the engine, let go of the brakes and drove to the airport.

I'm driving my car to where I hope you are. Maybe I can talk you down.

While driving to the airport, different thoughts whizzed through my head; different questions that I alone can't answer.

Where could she be right now? Why was she leaving? Did something happen to her? Was she running away? Am I the one she is running away from?

I pushed the thought away and just drove as fast as I can.

Will I be able to catch her and stop her from getting on that plane?

I quickly stepped on the breaks as the traffic light turned red. I almost got a ticket. Sorry, Paul.

I put my hand over my eyes and groaned. Can't I be lucky for a while?

After for what felt like eternity, the traffic light turned green so I stepped on the gas and just zoomed through other vehicles.

Nothing seemed wrong with her last night. She was all smiles and laughter. Not unless they were forced laughter and fake smiles. It can't be, I mean, why would she? Was something bothering her?

xxxxx

Last night.

We headed to Mesa Grill after my swimming competition.

"Mesa Grill?" Annabeth wondered out loud, "Isn't that Bobby Flay's restaurant?"

"Yeah, it is. Why?" Mom answered from the shotgun.

"Wow. What if I actually meet him?" She asked, getting excited.

"You're also a Bobby Flay fan, Annabeth?" Paul asked.

"Since when were you a Bobby Flay fan?" I asked.

"Since a ling time ago. I enjoy watching The Throwdown."

I looked over to Annabeth and she was smiling at the thought of eating at Bobby Flay's restaurant.

"Mom and Dad are fans of Bobby Flay." Annabeth said.

"So if you met Bobby Flay, you'd ask for his autograph?" I asked her.

"Of course, I will."

"If you were to choose between Gordon Ramsay and Bobby Flay, who would you choose?"

"Really?" She looked at me, "I like Gordon Ramsay more."

We kept talking about famous chefs until we reached Mesa Grill.

"Okay, we're here." Paul announced as he turned off the engine.

We went out of the car and walked up to the restaurant.

"We have a reservation?" I asked Mom.

"Yeah, we do." Mom said.

We went in the restaurant and got seated. We said our orders and waited for only a few minutes until our orders arrived. We thanked the server as he put the plates on out table. We were enjoying out dinner until Annabeth got excited and all.

"Oh gods." She mumbled against her table napkin.

"Why? Is it raw or what? Well, I doubt it's raw." I said.

"I see Bobby Flay." She whispered.

"Where?" I craned my neck to look where he was.

"He just entered. I should go up to him and ask for his autograph."

She excused herself and walked up to him. I just looked at her, smiling to myself. Bobby Flay looked happy to give her his autograph. They shook hand and smiled at each other. Annabeth came back, smiling widely, and sat back down.

We ate our dinner, Mom asked for the bill, and we went back to the car.

"I just don't know why celebrities are treated differently." Annabeth said.

"Because they are famous and they have money." I argued back.

"But still, they are just like us. They should be treated normally."

"Some celebrities like the attention, that's what made them want to be stars."

She kept quiet.

"Just be happy that you have Bobby Flay's autograph and you met him in person." I said to make her feel happy.

Xxxxx

Now.

Well she seemed happy last night, ecstatic even. Now what would the reason be?

I took a sharp turn as I drove through an alley.

Taking shortcuts through the alleys while you're racing through my mind.

If I could still catch her before she gets on that plane, I'm going to use my heart and not my head when I talk to her.

I drove as fast as I could and passed though as much shortcuts as I can while I thought of Annabeth.

When I finally got to the airport, I considered just leaving the car in the unloading zone but I didn't want to get in trouble. I parked the car, locked it, and ran to the departure area of the airport. I didn't mind the cold December air that was biting my skin because all I cared about was stopping Annabeth from getting on that plane. I fell in line, waiting to get through security.

"C'mon, move faster." I said mostly to myself.

I removed my belongings and went through the metal detector. The guard checked me and when I was through; I got my things and made a run for it.

What if I'm too late? What is she is already on the plane? What if the plane already left?

I told my legs to run faster. I mumbled my apologies to people I accidentally pushed. My feet touched the cold floor but I didn't care. The voice of the announcer was starting to sound like muffled voices because all I heard was my heart beating loudly. I went over to several counters and asked the clerks if the flight to San Francisco left. If they said yes, I'd ask if there was any Annabeth Chase on the plane; glady, they said no. After I went to about seven counters and asked about seven different clerks, I realized that I was wasting time. I went over to a payphone, inserted a coin, and dialed Thalia's number.

"Hello?" Thalia answered.

"Thalia, sorry for disturbing you again."

"You should've said that a while ago" She said tonelessly.

"Do you know what flight Annabeth is on?"

"What? Are you planning to follow her to San Francisco, Percy?"

"Just tell me."

"She's taking an American Airline flight."

"Thanks, Thalia." I said as I hung up.

I went over to the American Airline counter and talked to the clerk.

"Excuse me." I said.

"Oh, yes. How may I help you, sir?" The clerk smiled at me.

"Has the plane to San Francisco left?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but the plane has already taken off."

"Was there an Annabeth Chase on the plane?"

The clerk looked at the computer for a while then looked sadly at me, "I'm sorry but she was on that plane."

My heart stopped beating when she said that. I just stared blankly at her then quietly walked away from the counter.

I can't believe she ran away from me again.

I stopped walking and quickly returned to the counter.

"I'd like to buy a ticket for the next flight to San Francisco." I said surely.

Cause if you go, I go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Gordon Ramsay or Bobby Flay? :)**


	20. Leaving On a Jet Plane

**A/N: So it's our exam week and I should really be studying now...so, wish me luck. The next chapter is THE Christmas themed one. Fingers crossed.**

**My dad and I watched CNN Heroes and I just wanted to say that more power to the CNN Heroes. They doing such a great job helping others. My favorite hero is Chef Bruno Serato. Congratulations Robin "Mother Robin" Lim for winning CNN Hero of the Year Award.**

**Anyway, I just added an OC but I promise you that she will not play any major roles and she is nothing but a reoccurring character. That character would be based on what I am. Yes, my aunt died on December 28, 2010 because of breast cancer and I hope that she is in a better place now. :(**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 – Leaving On a Jet Plane<p>

Annabeth's POV

"Excuse me, ma'am. Would that be coffee, tea or water?" The flight attendant's voice brought me back.

"Water please." I smiled.

I thanked the flight attendant as she gave me a cup of water before walking away. I took a sip and relaxed in my seat.

Now I'm on a plane to San Francisco. I was spending Christmas back hone with my family; too bad I couldn't spend it with Percy. I hope he understands why I had to leave unexpectedly.

I sighed. I already missed Percy.

xxxxx

Last night.

I said my good night to Percy and went to bed. I still can't believe that he thought I was pregnant. I dove under the blanket and was instantly asleep.

Ring! Ring!

I unwillingly opened my eyes as the sound of the telephone echoed through the apartment. I slowly got up and left my room to answer the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth?"

"Mom?"

"Annabeth! I haven't heard from you for weeks. You haven't called u. Your father and I are worried about you and we only hear about you through Sally."

"Sorry, Mom. I've been busy with my studies here." _And __lots __of __drama._

"We have a lot to talk about when you come home tomorrow."

"Come home tomorrow?"

"You father and I bought you a plane ticket."

"Wow, Mom, what time is my flight?"

"Three thirty in the morning. You have to wake up early and leave the apartment early."

"That means I only have _hours_ to pack up and get ready."

"Yeah, about that, your brother Matt here clicked on the earliest date available without even asking us."

I laughed, "Looks like he misses me."

"Yeah, he misses you a lot."

I heard Matt's denial and I laughed again, "Tell Matt and Bobby that I miss them and I'll see them soon."

"They miss you too."

My eyes widened as I realized something, "Wait, Mom, how am I supposed to say that I'm leaving? Paul, Sally, and Percy are asleep."

"Wake them up." Mom simply said.

"Mom, that's rude!"

"Write them a letter saying that you're leaving for the holidays."

"Will do. You tell Mrs. Jackson about my absence, okay?"

"I'll call her later."

"Thanks, Mom. I should get ready. Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Annabeth. I'll see you soon."

With that, my mom hung up on me. I put the phone back to the receiver and headed back to my room. I looked around my room and I was grateful that I didn't unpack everything when I went back a week ago. IO sighed and started fixing my things. An hour and a half later, I was done packing. I was going to ring all my bags and all my things because Mrs. Jackson and Paul might invite people over for the holidays. I got up from the floor and looked at the clock. I still had enough time to take a shower.

After I took a shower, I got changed and wrote notes.

_Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Blofis, thank you for letting me stay here. I'll go home to San Francisco for the holidays. I'm sorry for leaving suddenly but my parents already bought the ticket and my mom just called a few hours ago to tell me; I was also surprised. I'll be back after the holidays. Thank you for understanding. Annabeth Chase._

I signed the paper and slipped it under their door. Hopefully, they would see this. I went back to my room and wrote a letter for Percy.

_Seaweed __Brain, __I__'__ll __be __leaving __for __a __while. __I__'__ll __go __to __San __Francisco __for __the __holidays. _Only _for __the __holidays. __Now, __don__'__t __go __running __after __me . __I __know __that __it__'__s __so __sudden __but __my __brother __just __misses __me __too __much. __Hopefully __I__'__ll __be __back __a __few __days __before __classes __resume. __And __my __absence __doesn__'__t __stop __you __from __buying __me __a __Christmas __gift.__Nah, __I__'__m __just __kidding. __I__'__ll __try __to __buy __you __something __from __San __Francisco. __Don__'__t __miss __me __too __much. __I__'__ll __miss __you. __Wise __Girl._

I looked at the clock and noticed that I only had a couple minutes. I went down to hail a taxi and once I had a taxi, I told the driver to wait because I had to get my bags that were still in the apartment. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my bags. As I was about to grab my bags, I realized I still had the letter for Percy. I got my bags and stood in front go his door.

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door.

I went in his room and just smiled sadly at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. I went over to his table and left the letter on top of it. I walked over to his bed and sat down.

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye. The dawn is breaking and it's early morn.

I just looked at him and pushed away the stray hair that was on his face.

"I'm going to miss you, Seaweed Brain." I whispered.

I was taking too long to say goodbye because the taxi driver blew his horn.

That taxi's waiting he's blowing his horn.

One more time let me kiss you. Close your eyes, I'll be on my way.

I kissed his cheek and reluctantly got up from the bed.

"Goodbye, Percy." I whispered.

I left his room, wore my coat and scarf, got my bags, and left the apartment.

"Bye, Argus." I smiled at waved at him before exiting the building.

I got in the taxi and told the driver to drive me to JFK Airport.

I looked out the window and saw the busy people, the snow, Central Park, Empire State Building, and more. I was going to miss New York City. On the way to the airport, my thoughts drifted apart.

I was going to miss the snow. I'm going to miss my friends here. I'm going to miss Mrs. Jackson and Paul. And I'm going to miss Percy the most.

I wondered what they would be doing for the holidays. What would they buy each other? What will they serve for the holidays? Now that I thought about it, what would I give them when I get back?

"We're here, miss." The driver's voice brought me back.

I smiled and paid him before I got out and got my things from the trunk of the taxi with the help from the driver. I thanked the driver and walked towards the entrance of the departure area. After I got through security, I looked for the counter of American Airlines. I went to the counter, one I found it, and checked-in. I had to rush because they were already boarding.

"Enjoy your flight, Ms. Chase."

"Thank you."

I boarded the plane and sighed as I finally sat down on my seat. I was happy that I got the window. I looked out the window. Before I left, I wanted Percy to smile for me. I wanted him to tell me that he'll wait for me. I wanted him to hold me like he'll never let me go. Too bad he was asleep. I hate to go but I had to.

The plane was slowly moving away from where it was parked earlier. We were slowly moving towards the runway. I felt the plane move faster and faster until the plane's wheels weren't touching the ground anymore.

Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane.

xxxxx

It was only a couple minutes since we left New York.

I looked out the window and saw clouds. The person beside me was fast asleep. My seatmate happened to be a kid.

There's so many times I've let Percy down. I hope he sees my letter so he wouldn't think I let him down again.

I took a sip of water before looking out the window and staring at the clouds.

xxxxx

Eleven years ago.

"Let's go, Annabeth." Mom called from the kitchen.

I ran around my room, grabbing my things.

My parent and I are celebrating Christmas at Percy's. The thing I was excited about was that I get to have a sleep over with Percy. It was my first sleepover and I was happy that I get to spend it with Percy.

"I'm coming." I called back.

I grabbed my teddy bear and stuffed it in my bag before zipping it up. I went to the living room where Mom and Dad were waiting for me. Mom wore a red cocktail dress with her dark hair down while Dad wore a red polo and black slacks to go with Mom's outfit.

"Oh, Annabeth, you messed your dress." Mom said then fixed my dress.

Mom got me in a dress which was also red. After Mom fixed me, she looked at my bag to see if I had everything I needed for the night.

"Okay, let's go."

We left the house and headed to Percy's in our car. The nearer we are to Percy's the more I get excited. Once we got to Percy's building, I practically jumped out the car and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Annabeth! Come in!" Percy's mom said as she opened the door for me.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jackson and thank you." I said as I went in.

"Percy is in the kitchen."

I thanked Mrs. Jackson and greeted Mr. Jackson as I passed by him on my way to the kitchen. I smiled to myself as I saw Percy fix his polo.

"Hey, Percy." I greeted him.

"Hey, Annabeth." He smiled at me, "You look pretty wearing a dress."

"Oh shut up, Seaweed Brain." I felt myself blush.

We went out the kitchen and stayed with our parents. Dad was beside Mom with his arm around her waist while holding his drink. Percy's mom was talking to my parents and his dad was picking a CD to play. After we had dinner, Percy and I ate our sweets while our parents danced in the living room. Percy and I shared a chocolate cake and cookies along with milk.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Annabeth." My dad said as he hugged me.

"Have a good night sleep, okay?" Mom said then kissed my forehead.

"I love you." They said.

"I love you too."

And with that, I was alone with the Jacksons. Percy and I got ready for bed but weren't ready to sleep because of the sweets we ate. When we entered Percy's bedroom, I was surprised because instead of seeing his bed and an extra one for me, I saw a huge tent in the middle.

"What's this, Percy?" I asked him.

"This is where we're going to sleep."

Both of us went in the tent and got comfortable.

"Percy, what was that?" I asked him as I saw something move.

"Probably just an insect. I'll check it." He got up.

"So, what is it?"

He went back in, holding something in his hand, "It's just a spider."

My eyes widened, "Percy, get that thing away from me." I said as I started to move away from him.

He got that glint in his eyes and started moving towards me, "Why? It's just a spi-"

I just looked at Percy, trying hard not to laugh. I slapped his hand upward causing him to slap himself with the hand which was holding the spider.

"You killed the spider."

"Well, I told you to get it away from me." I said eyeing the dead spider's blood on his cheek.

Other that that casualty, it was the best sleepover.

xxxxx

Now.

"We will be landing in a few minutes."

Indeed a few minutes later, the plane landed. I got my things and got off the plane. I headed for the comfort room to fix myself before claiming my other bags. I brushed my hair and put on some lip balm. Once I got all my bags, I went out of the airport and got in a taxi. I told the driver my address. I paid and thanked the driver when he parked the taxi in front of my house.

"I'm home! Mom! Dad!" I called s I entered the house.

"Annabeth!" Mom and Dad rushed to me and hugged me.

Matt and Bobby came downstairs to greet me too. We talked for hours, just about school, New York, my friends, and more. After we talked, I got all my bags and brought them to my room. I flopped down on my bed and a few minutes later, someone knocked on my door.

"Sam is going to drop by and bring you out for the day." Mom said.

I got my things and got ready for whatever Sam wants to do for today. When there was a knock on the front door, I knew it was her.

I gasped, "You cut your hair and you got thinner." I said as I hugged her.

Sam had her black hair cut short but still had the same side bangs. She got thinner and she still had her black rectangular glasses. She wore a black dress that hugged her body, flats, a coat, scarf, and gloves.

"I missed you too. So today, we're going to the spa."

"What's with black, Sam? It's the holidays and you're wearing black." I pointed out.

"Well, my aunt died because of breast cancer. So, I'll be wearing black for the whole year because I promised to." She said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. I know she's in a better place now."

Sam looked like she was about to cry so I just hugged her, "I'm fine. Thank you."

We headed to the spa where Sam got us a reservation. We had a massage, hair treatments, aroma therapy, and more. We even went in the sauna. We talked about school, friends, New York City, San Francisco, families, and more. After my day with her, I went back home with paint on my nails and treated hair feeling really relaxed. I went straight to my room and flopped down on my bed, ready to call it a day.

"Annabeth, someone's here for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**If the mind keeps thinking you had enough but the heart keeps telling you don't give up. Who are we to be questioning, wondering what is what? Don't give up. **Please help raise cancer awareness. **Through it all just stand up.******

**Question of the Chapter: Do YOU have any relatives that died because of cancer, a cancer victim or a cancer survivor?**


	21. All I want for Christmas is You

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I wanted to post it on Christmas and anyways, Christmas is the season of forgiveness. Consider this my gift. I was listening to Glee's version of "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy" which was sung by Darren Criss the whole time. Sexy song + sexy singer = PURE BLISS**

**HeartOfCaramel: Thank you :D**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 – All I Want For Christmas Is You<p>

Percy's POV

"Percy, what did you do?" Mom asked me after I told her everything.

"I bought a ticket to San Francisco and my flight leaves in a few hours."

"Why all of the sudden? Did you think it through?"

"I didn't actually and the ticket is nonrefundable. Why don't we celebrate the holidays in San Francisco? You know, for a change."

"Does your dad know about this?"

I looked down at the floor, "No."

"You tell your dad. Now pack you things because you don't want to miss your flight."

I stood up from my seat, hugged Mom, and kissed her cheek, "Thank you. Thank you."

I ran to my room to pack up then heard Mom call from the kitchen, "This conversation isn't over."

I went back home to tell Mom and Paul that I bought a ticket to San Francisco and pack up. I ran around my room, grabbing clothes and things, and stuffing it in my bag. I looked for formal attires incase for events I need to wear something formal and I want to impress Annabeth's family. After a couple hours of packing, I was finally done.

"Percy? Are you done?" Mom was by the door.

"Yeah, I am." I said as I zipped my bag.

"Okay, we'll drive you to the airport."

Mom and I went down and exited the building. We got in the car and then we were off to the airport.

"Percy, we'll follow you in a couple days and we'll stay at a hotel."

I kept nodding as Mom told me what to do.

"But before Paul and I arrive, you'll be staying at Annabeth's."

"Yes, Mom."

We arrived at the airport. I got my things and said goodbye to them before I entered the departure area. Since I didn't have that much bags, I got checked-in easily and now I was waiting for the plane.

"Hey. You're going to San Francisco too?"

I looked up and looked for whoever spoke. I saw a guy with short brown hair who was probably the same age as I am.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup. I'm Tyson." He held his hand out.

"I'm Percy." I said as I shook his hand.

"So, what's bringing you to San Francisco?"

"My family is celebrating the holidays with family friends. What about you?"

"College stuff."

The plane arrived and both of us stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, Percy."

"Yeah, same here. So, I'll see you around in San Francisco, Tyson."

We went to the desk and went in the plane. I sat down beside the window and my seatmate sat beside me. I looked at the person beside me and laughed when I realized that it was Tyson.

"So we meet again." He said as he sat down.

The flight seemed short for me. Maybe it was because I had someone to talk to. A few hours later, I felt the plane slowly descend. We went out of the plane, got our bags, and exited the airport.

"I'll see you around, Percy." Tyson said before getting in the taxi.

"You too."

I waved at him then the taxi left. I got in the next taxi and told the driver Annabeth's address. Annabeth told me where her house was in San Francisco earlier. When we were nearing a house that was similar to how she described her house to look like, my heart started beating faster and palms were getting sweaty. I paid the driver, got my bags, and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door. I waited a couple minutes for someone to open the door.

"Coming." A voice who I believe is to be owned by Annabeth's father said.

The door opened only to show a man around Mom's age, smiling at me, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Annabeth Chase."

"May I ask who's looking for her?" His eyebrows scrunched up.

"It's Percy Jackson."

"Percy? Come in, Annabeth just got back home."

Mr. Chase let me in and told me to sit on the couch while he calls Annabeth.

"Annabeth, someone's here for you." Her father called from the foot of the stairs.

My hands were starting to get sweaty then Mr. Chase came back in the living room, "Look at you! I didn't even recognize you."

"Frederick, who's that?"I heard who I assumed was Mrs. Chase.

The moment Mr. Chase replied was the same time Annabeth went down the stairs. I was looking at the stairs as Annabeth went down and she stopped for a moment.

"Percy Jackson? Sally's Percy Jackson?" Mrs. Chase's voice got louder as she walked towards the living room to see for herself.

Annabeth ran down the stairs to also see for herself and when she saw me, she ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I held her just as tight was she was.

"What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?" She asked me once she released me.

"We decided to celebrate Christmas in San Francisco for this year."

"So Sally is going to be here too?" Mrs. Chase asked me.

"Uhm, yeah, Mom and Paul are coming here in a few days."

"Wait, where will you be staying?" Annabeth asked me.

"Why don't you stay here, Percy?" Mr. Chase said.

"Yeah, you should stay here!" Annabeth said, "There's a guest room upstairs."

Once that Annabeth and her parents told me to stay there, I agreed. I got my bags and brought them to the room where I'll be staying. Annabeth fixed the room for me and sat on the bed when she was done.

"I can't believe you're here." She said.

"Actually, I'm not supposed to be here. When I found out that you left the apartment, I asked Thalia where you would be. I went to the airport and when the ticket clerk told me that your plane left, I bought a ticket for the next flight."

"What? I left you a letter before I left. I put it on top of your table."

I looked down at the floor, "I didn't see it."

Annabeth laughed and said, "That was really smart, Seaweed Brain."

"The ticket was nonrefundable so Mom decided that we would just celebrate Christmas here for a change."

"Well, at least you're here now and we get to celebrate Christmas together." She smiled at me.

We just stayed at the room until Mrs. Chase called us for dinner. After we ate dinner, Annabeth and I offered to wash the dishes and we did. Once all the dishes were clean, we went to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Chase, Matt, and Bobby were watching TV.

They were watching a Disney movie, Lion King. Annabeth and I sat down on the sofa and watched with them.

"Matt. Bobby. Get ready for bed." Mrs. Chase instructed when the movie ended.

"But, Mom, it's only nine thirty!" Bobby protested.

"Bobby." Mr. Chase warned.

"Fine." Bobby said, defeated, and went upstairs with Matt tagging along.

Mr. Chase changed the channel and ended up on a channel that was showing Jeopardy. Annabeth and her parents were answering the questions while I just sat there, watching them. After Jeopardy was Wheel of Fortune. While they were waiting for Wheel of Fortunes, I took that opportunity to excuse myself and tell them that I'll be heading to bed.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Chase. Night, Annabeth." I said as I stood up.

"Night, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as she smiled at me.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I was on top of the bed, staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head.

What do I wasn't for Christmas?

I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is…

Somebody opened the door so I sat up.

"Hey, I was just checking if you are fine." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay. Uhm, good night."

"Good night, Annabeth."

All I want for Christmas is you.

xxxxx

I woke up feeling giddy. I took a shower and headed downstairs as soon as the smell of coffee reached the guest room.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning." I greeted everyone in the kitchen.

Mr. and Mrs. Chase were wearing their robe, Annabeth still wore her pajamas, and her brothers were nowhere to be found.

"Did you sleep well, Percy?" Mrs. Chase asked me before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I did," I smiled at her.

"You want to go out for today, Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

"Sure." I said then bit my toast, "Where will we be going?"

"To the places I enjoy going to. That's what you did when I was in New York." She smiled at me.

After we ate breakfast, we got ready. I wore a plain blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I went downstairs, got my coat, and waited for Annabeth. A few minutes later, she ran down the stairs, wearing the same thing as I am. She laughed as she saw that I was wearing the same thing.

"First you follow me here to San Francisco and now you want to follow how I dress?" She asked me.

"Well, actually, I was the first to wear this so that makes _you_ the one who's following me." I stuck my tongue out.

She knew I was right so she just told me to shut up. She got her things and told her parent that we were leaving before kissing them both on their cheeks.

On the way to wherever she wanted to bring me, I noticed that there weren't any snow then I remembered that it doesn't snow in San Francisco.

I won't ask for much this Christmas. I don't even wish for snow.

"That's the Golden Gate Bridge." Annabeth pointed at a bridge.

She sat down on the concrete barrier and motioned for me to sit beside her so I did. Her hair was bothering her so she turned around and now she was facing me. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Percy, why did you follow me here?" Annabeth asked me and when I didn't answer she quickly added, "Not in a mean way. I'm just curious."

I kept quiet and thought of a way to explain without sounding quite desperate, "Because I didn't want you to leave."

I looked over and saw that she was try not to smile, "You're laughing at me." I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

She looked at me straight in the eye, serious again, "I'm never going to leave you."

I smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

Annabeth hopped off the concrete barrier and I did the same. I was quite surprised because she held on to my hand. I looked at her and she was looking at the ground, smiling, and blushing.

"Have you tried riding the cable carts?" She asked me after we walked a couple blocks.

"It's my first time here in San Francisco, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed.

Annabeth went between parked cars and looked left and right for the cable cart. When she finally spotted one that was coming, she raised her other hand and just waited for the cart to stop.

"C'mon." She pulled me along as she ran towards the cart.

We got on the cart, it started moving, and a guy wearing a uniform went near us.

"Two passports for three days." Annabeth told the man.

"That would be forty dollars." The man said as he held out the passports.

Annabeth got her wallet from her bag to pay but I was faster. I got my wallet from my pocket and paid the man fifty dollars. He gave me my change and went away from us.

"Thanks." Annabeth thanked me while putting her wallet back in her bag.

"No problem." I smiled at her, "So where are we going to next?"

"A place where I really enjoy going to. You'll know once we're there."

I gave up but I kept talking, "Did you ride this everyday going to school?"

"Yeah, once I was old enough to."

Once the cart stopped, Annabeth and I got out of the cart and walked towards where she wanted to bring me. She was still holding my hand . She stopped in front of a building and smiled.

"San Francisco Public Library." I read out loud, "I should've known."

"Let's go in." She said.

We went in the library and instantly the smell of books greeted me. There were people looking for books, reading books, borrowing books, and returning books. There were lots of bookshelves, tables, and lamps. Annabeth smiled at me and ran towards the bookshelves. It took me a while to process what just happened and when I did, I walked towards the bookshelves. Was it just me or Annabeth was so happy to be here? I looked at every aisle, hoping to see Annabeth but she wasn't there. If she wanted to play hide and seek then she'll be playing hide and seek.

I went through the bookshelves again and when I got a glimpse of her, I ran towards her, hoping I could catch her. She ran through the aisles but I was faster than her. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed her by the waist. She was laughing quietly and so was I…that was until we heard someone clear their throat. Annabeth and I quickly stopped and looked at whoever cleared their throat.

"Mrs. Olivier, hi." Annabeth said and quickly fixed herself.

Mrs. Olivier wore a white blouse, a pencil skirt, and flats. Her caramel colored hair was tied into a tight bun. She was holding a pair of glasses and had her hands on her hips.

"Annabeth Chase?" Mrs. Olivier was surprised to see that it was Annabeth who was making all the noise.

"I'm so sorry for the disturbance, Mrs. Olivier."

"Just don't do it again, Ms. Chase."

"We should probably get going. It was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Olivier."

"You too, Ms. Chase." Mrs. Olivier smiled at Annabeth but gave me a cold look.

Annabeth and I left the library and once we were out of the library, she laughed and I joined in. When we stopped, Annabeth held my hand and raised her free hand; signaling the cable cart to stop. We got in the cable cart and showed our passports. She was still smiling until now.

"I can't believe that Mrs. Olivier caught us." She laughed.

"How long was Mrs. Olivier the librarian there?" I asked.

"Years actually. Around eight years. I use to help her arrange the books when I was younger."

"Who knew Annabeth Chase had a fun side?" I wondered out loud.

"Oh hut up, Seaweed Brain." She hit my arm.

We got off the cable car a couple minutes later and walked, still hand in hand.

"So where are we going?" I asked her."

"One of my favorite restaurants here in San Francisco, First Crush Restaurant."

A few blocks later, we arrived at the restaurant. I opened the door for Annabeth and followed her in. We got seated and ordered. While waiting for our orders, Annabeth and I just talked.

"So, Percy, how's San Francisco so far?" Annabeth asked.

"It's great here." I understand why you would miss it so much."

"How about the cable cart?"

"I'm loving it so far." I took a sip of water before continuing, "I can't believe you kept San Francisco all to yourself for all those years."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "What do you want for Christmas, Seaweed Brain?"

"Anything would be fine." _You_.

"If you say so, just don't complain if you got something you wouldn't like."

"What about you, Wise Girl? What do you want for Christmas?" I asked her.

"I really don't know. A book or maybe just a shirt."

With that, our orders arrived. Annabeth talked about her childhood here in San Francisco while we ate our lunch. She talked about how much time she spent at the San Francisco Public Library, how much she enjoyed eating here in this restaurant, how her first ride in the cable cart went, and more. When the waiter gave us the bill, I offered to pay but Annabeth insisted that she pays too.

"You know, you don't have to pay for everything I buy, purchase or eat." She said.

"I'm being a good friend."

"Well, if you're being a good friend, you'll make me pay for half of the amount."

"Fine."

We split the payment, paid the bill, and left the restaurant. We walked down the street. While she held me hand, I felt the butterflies flutter around in my stomach. We got on the cable cart again and went down a few minutes later. We kept walking until we stopped in front of a building. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Sundance Kabuki Cinema. We're going to watch a movie." She said, excited.

"I knew that."

"So why raise an eyebrow at me, Seaweed Brain?" She laughed.

We went in the cinema, fought a bit over which movie to watch, finally deciding to watch New Year's Eve, and she bought the tickets while I bought the drinks.

"Two bottled water, watermelon flavored Airhead, and a berry blast Push Pop." I told the person behind the counter.

After paying, I stood by the entrance waiting for Annabeth. She showed the tickets for both of us and we entered the cinema. We chose our seats, got comfortable, and waited for the movie to start. I gave her her bottle of water and candies and she smiled and thanked me. A few minutes later, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

"I like the movie." Annabeth said as we exited Sundance Kabuki Cinemas.

"I bet Hugo was better."

"Oh really? Why didn't you watch it separately then? I could've watched New Year's Eve all by myself and you could've watched Hugo all by yourself."

"Well, you already bought the ticket."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She started walking away and this time, she didn't hold on to my hand.

We walked in silence, got on a cable cart, got off, and continued walking. I was in battle with myself. A part of me told me to just hold her hand and another part of me told me to give her some space but the part which wanted to hold her hand won. I reached for her hand and held on to it. Her hand relaxed and held on to mine too. I gave her hand a squeeze and she squeezed my hand back.

"So where are we going?" I asked her.

"To one of my favorite ice cream shops."

"Bi-rite?" I read a sign I saw from a far.

"Yeah. They have pastries but their ice cream is to die for."

When we got to the ice cream shop, Annabeth immediately fell in line. I have to say, that was one long line. I looked at the ice cream flavors that were written on the glass of the freezer. It said that the salted caramel was the most popular but I wanted something else. Annabeth finally got to the counter and said her order to the cashier.

"One double scoop of salted caramel please."

"Anything else?"

"How about you, Percy?"

"One double scoop of malted vanilla with peanut brittle and milk chocolate pieces."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

Annabeth paid for both of use and ignored my protests while she insisted that it's her treat. As soon as we got our ice cream cones, we exited the shop. She licked her ice cream and smiled at me.

"I miss this ice cream so much." She said.

I licked my ice cream and smiled too. The ice cream was delicious.

"Once again, I can't believe you could hide this from me for years." I told her.

"Here, try mine." She offered her ice cream.

I licked her ice cream and understood why this was the most popular one.

From the shop, we decided to walk back. With ice cream cones in our hands, while walking hand in hand, it felt perfect. It was around five when Annabeth said that she wanted to see the sunset. So we went back to where we first went this morning. Annabeth sat down on the concrete barrier and watched the sun slowly go down. I sat down beside her and watched along with her. At times I would look at her from the corner of my eye. She looked beautiful with the orange glow that the sun was giving off.

When the sun was finally gone, Annabeth and I got off the concrete barrier and continued walking home.

"Mom! Dad! We're home." Annabeth called as she went in the house.

"We're in the living room." Mrs. Chase called back.

Annabeth and I took off our coats and hung them on the coat rack. We went in the living room and Christmas decorations were everywhere. Annabeth's parents were hanging the Christmas lights while Matt and Bobby decorated the Christmas tree. Annabeth and I helped decorated and put random figurines around. I noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Chase put up mistletoe.

"Okay, let's put up the stockings." Annabeth's father said.

Matt and Bobby immediately grabbed their stockings from the box of Christmas decorations. Annabeth and her parents got their stockings too. I watched them as they hung their stocking upon the fireplace.

"Wait, Percy doesn't have a stocking." Annabeth pointed out.

"Pick a stocking from the box, Percy." Mrs. Chase said.

"No, it's fine. Thank you anyway." I said.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, a hundred percent sure."

I don't need to hand my stocking there upon the fireplace.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Chase called from the kitchen.

Mr. Chase, Annabeth, Bobby, Matt, and I got up from where we were sitting and suddenly…

"Looks like we have our first victims." Mr. Chase announced.

I looked at whoever was under the mistletoe and smiled when I saw it was Annabeth and Bobby. Annabeth and Bobby looked at the mistletoe, horrified, while Matt laughed at them.

"Dad, can we skip?" Bobby pleaded.

"A mistletoe is a mistletoe. Come on, give your sister a kiss."

Annabeth and Bobby looked at each other and Annabeth just crouched down to kiss her brother's cheek. As soon as her lips were off his cheek, Bobby wiped the spot where his sister kissed him.

"Oh suck it up, Bobby." Annabeth said.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Mr. Chase said.

Since this Christmas I wanted a kiss from Annabeth, I'm just going to keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe.

After we had dinner, I went to the guest room to think over things I'll give for Christmas. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I was expecting Annabeth to walk through the door but I stand corrected. Instead of Annabeth, two little boys went in the room and sat on my bed.

"Uhm, hey, guys." I said.

"Are you and my sister dating?" Matt asked.

And with that I was in an awkward position, "Uhm, no, we're not."

"Aw, too bad. You're a fun person to have around." Bobby said.

It felt good hearing that, now if only Annabeth's parents said that to me…

"But if you hurt her, you'll never be coming back here." Matt said.

"If only you guys knew. Hurting her is the last thing I want to do."

Matt and Bobby looked at me then at each other, "I approve." Bobby nodded.

"Me too." Matt said.

"So are we guys cool?"

"Yeah we are." Matt smiled at me.

"So, Percy, do you know how to play Mythomagic?" Bobby asked me.

For the next hour, Matt, Bobby, and I were playing Mythomagic. They were currently beating me when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

"Percy, have you seen where my brothers are?" Annabeth went in and saw who I was with, "Matt. Bobby. Get ready for bed. Do you know what time it is? Good thing Mom and Dad aren't here but they'll be back soon."

"But Annabeth, we're playing with Percy." Bobby whined.

"Now." She said sternly.

"We're beating Percy anyway. C'mon, Bobby, let's go. Good night, Percy." Matt said and got off the bed while Bobby was behind him.

"Really, Percy? Mythomagic is an easy game to play. I can't believe they're beating you." Annabeth laughed.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't I see you playing with them?"

"Because they don't enjoy losing repeatedly." She stuck her tongue out.

"Good night, Annabeth." Matt said; now wearing pajamas with Bobby beside him wearing the same thing.

"Did you guys brush your teeth?"

They nodded.

"Okay. Good night." Annabeth said then Matt and Bobby went in their room.

"Does that mean I have to go to bed too?" I asked her.

"Yes, you do. Tomorrow's going to be a big day because we're going Christmas shopping."

"Oh yeah, about that, I need help because I really don't know what to get."

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

I sighed in defeat. "Sweet dreams, Wise Girl."

Before she closed the door, she said, "You'll figure it out, Seaweed Brain."

xxxxx

"So we split up?"

"Yeah. You go around buying your gifts, alone, and so will I. We'll meet up here at lunch, okay?"

"Okay. We'll meet up here at lunch."

"So, I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, see you later."

With that, Annabeth left me to buy her gifts. Today, she brought me to the mall to go Christmas shopping. I honestly don't know what to buy so I'm just going to wing it and hope that they would like what I'll buy them.

First, I went to the toy shop for Matt and Bobby's gift. I went to the part if the store where they had collectable figurines and asked the person behind if they had Mythomagic figurines. The person showed only three figurines.

"Uhm, are there others?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but these are all we've got."

"Kronos, Ares or Dionysus?" I wondered out loud.

"I'd choose between Kronos and Ares. Dionysus is the lamest one of all."

"How come?"

"Dionysus only has five hundred attack points, Ares has blood rage or infinite health for three rounds, and Kronos has infinite attack power and defense power."

"Yeah, I'll get Kronos and Ares."

I got the figurines and paid for them at the cashier. On my way out of the toy store, I saw a kid dragging her mom inside the store.

"Mom, I want that doll from Christmas! I already wrote to Santa and told him I wanted that."

"Maybe Santa will really give that to you." Her mom said and the girl was just ecstatic.

I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick.

Santa Clause won't make me happy with a top on Christmas day.

I left the store and headed to a perfume store to buy my mom and Annabeth's mom's gifts and probably Paul's and Mrs. Chase's too. I looked around and smelled some perfumes. When I narrowed down the scents I liked the most to two, I bought them already. I don't know what to buy for Mr. Chase and Paul then I remembered that both of them are teachers; well, Paul is a teacher and Mr. Chase is a professor. I went in different shops to look for what I could give both of them and eventually I just got them neckties. Now I had to buy Annabeth a gift.

I walked around the mall and ended up in a souvenir shop. I looked around the shop. Annabeth said that she wanted a shirt. I went to the shirt section and ended buying a shirt saying, "Someone who loves me very much went to San Francisco and bought me this shirt." And since I was kind of feeling the Christmas spirit, I bought her a Santa hat.

I was waiting for Annabeth at the place where she said we would meet up when I remembered that I had to talk to Dad and tell him what I did. I thought about it and I should probably buy him a gift as well. I went to a clothes shop and bought him Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a Hawaiian themed necktie.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since a while ago." Annabeth said as she saw me.

"Sorry. I had to buy one last gift."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah."

"Even gift wrap?"

"Oh. Forgot about that, I'll just buy some from the bookstore."

"I'll go with you."

We bought gift wrap and then had lunch.

xxxxx

"Paul and I are on our way to the airport and will be there in San Francisco in a few hours so fix your things because we'll be staying at a hotel."

"Okay, Mom. Have a safe trip. Bye."

Mom hung up on me. I put the phone back to the receiver and sighed.

"What did Mrs. Jackson say?" Annabeth asked me.

"They'll be here in a few hours and I should pack up my things because we're staying at a hotel."

"Well, get packing. C'mon I'll help you if you want."

I smiled at her and we got off the couch. We were about to go up the stairs when we heard Matt and Bobby.

"Look at all the gifts, Matt!" Bobby said excitedly.

"I wish all of it is ours." Matt said.

Both of them rushed down the stairs and ran towards the Christmas tree. They started counting their gifts and predicted what their gifts were.

I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

A few hours later, all of my things were packed up. I already told Annabeth's parents that I'll be staying at the hotel.

Annabeth and I were watching TV when the phone rang. Mrs. Chase answered it and told me that it was for me.

"Hello?"

"Percy, we're on our way to the hotel. We'll just check in then we'll have lunch together."

"Okay, I'll be on my way, Mom. Bye."

I hung up on her. I got up from the couch and got my things. I wish Annabeth could come along.

"I could come along if you like." Annabeth said.

Did she just read my mind?

"Sure, why not?" I said.

After Annabeth got changed, we got a cab and headed to the hotel. Mom greeted us as we entered the lobby.

"Annabeth! I didn't know you were coming along." Mom said.

"Well, I thought maybe Percy would get lost here in San Francisco So I went along with him."

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Annabeth along." I said.

"It's more that okay. Put your things in your room so we can have lunch." Mom gave me a key.

"My room? I have a separate room? I asked in disbelief.

"You father and I talked and he said you should have your own room. You still have to call your dad."

"Mom, you don't have to get me my own room. I would be fine staying with you."

"Your dad is paying for it." Mom simply said.

"Oh, I should bring my bags to the room so we could have lunch."

I went to the elevator and pressed the number of the floor my room is on. When the doors opened, I went out and looked for my room. I unlocked the door, put my bags in the room, locked the room, and went back downstairs. After we had lunch, Annabeth offered to show Mom and Paul around San Francisco and Mom said that it would be great. For the whole afternoon, Annabeth was our tour guide. She brought Mom, Paul, and I to the first place she brought me. While Annabeth was telling facts about the Golden Gate Bridge, and Mom and Paul were admiring it, I saw a familiar face.

"Tyson?" I wondered out loud; loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around, looked for whoever called him, and saw me. He smiled widely and went over to me.\

"I see we meet again." He said.

"I see that too." I said seriously but smiled widely, "What's up?"

"Just walking around with my girlfriend, Ella."

"Hi, I'm Ella." She held her hand out and I shook it, "You must be Percy. Tyson has told me a lot about you. I see you're also here for the Golden Gate Bridge. The construction started on January 5, 1933 and ended on April 19, 1937."

"And it was opened on May 27, 1937." Annabeth finished for Ella and held on to my hand, "Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's friend."

I introduced them and they shook hands.

"You're here with Annabeth?" Tyson asked me.

"My mom and my stepdad are here with us."

"Do you mind if I met them?"

"No, not at all."

I brought Tyson and Ella to Mom and Paul, still holding on to Annabeth's hand.

"Guys, this is my friend Tyson, who I met on the plane, and his girlfriend, Ella."

"It's nice to meet you." Tyson said while shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Mom said.

"So you're here in San Francisco for the holidays?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah we are."

They talked for a while then Tyson and Ella left, leaving us to continue our tour with Annabeth.

xxxxx

Today, I decided to stay at the hotel.

I woke up around ten in the morning then got showered so I can eat breakfast downstairs. After I ate, I went back to my room. I was watching TV when the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Percy."

"Oh hey, Annabeth. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Hope. I'm planning to stay at the hotel the whole day."

"Oh. Do you mind if I stay there with you for the day?"

"No, of course not. Come here anytime you want. Wait, is there something wrong? Are your parents fighting?"

Annabeth laughed at the other end, "No, I just want to hang out with you."

"Oh, well come on over."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Then she hung up. I was excited to have Annabeth over.

About thirty minutes later, Annabeth knocked on the door. I let her in and we sat on the huge bed while watching TV. We ate lunch downstairs along with Mom and Paul then walked around the hotel before heading back to the room. Now we were watching A Walk to Remember because Annaebth insisted. We were in the part where Landon was about to kiss Jamie.

"Percy, I have something to tell you." Annabeth said and looked at me straight in the eye.

"What is it, Annabeth?"

"I might kiss you…" The TV said.

Annabeth just kept quiet but she started leaning towards me.

"I might be bad at it…" Mandy Moore said on TV.

Ring! Ring!

Annabeth straightened up and cleared her throat while I reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Percy, have you called your father?"

"I haven't but I was planning to call him later."

"Okay, I'll call you later." Then Mom hung up on me.

I looked over at Annabeth and noticed she was back to her earlier position, watching TV.

"There was something you wanted to tell me, Annabeth." I reminded her.

"I should get going. Thanks for letting me stay here. I'll see you tomorrow." She said then got her things.

"Bye." I said to practically nothing because Annabeth was already gone.

I just wanted to hit my head against the table. I was so close to getting a kiss from Annabeth and Mom just had to call.

xxxxx

Not a single call from Annabeth.

"Percy, get changed. We're having dinner at Annabeth's." Mom said.

I got up from bed and got ready. I got my bag of gifts because I'll bring it to their house.

When we got to their house, all the Christmas lights were on. Once we got it, I heard nothing but Christmas songs. Matt and Bobby were laughing while Annabeth or her parents would randomly sing along to the Christmas songs.

"Sally!" Annabeth's mom said out loud and hugged my mom.

"Hey Sally." Annabeth's dad greeted and gave my mom a short hug.

They had a little reunion while I put my gifts under the Christmas tree.

All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere and the sound of children's laughter fill the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing.

I sat down on the sofa while Annabeth was playing with Matt and Bobby on the floor. Annabeth wore a fitting red dress, white shoes, and Nico's gift. I really had no idea why Annabeth wouldn't go near me. I didn't do anything wrong, right?

"Come join us, Percy." Matt said, "We're playing Mythomagic."

I got up from the couch and sat down on the floor with them. We played a couple rounds and I have to say, Annabeth was right. She always won and, well, I always lost. While we played, our parents danced around. After probably the tenth time she won, she slowly stood up and headed for the kitchen. Since the Chase's version of All I want for Christmas is You was catchy and upbeat, I ran after Annabeth and danced with her. I held her hands in mine and danced our way back to the living room. Annabeth laughed and danced along with me. I had to watch my steps because I didn't want to step on her shoes. The next song was Extraordinary Merry Christmas and luckily it was upbeat so Annabeth and I continued dancing around.

Annabeth and I stopped dancing when Extraordinary Merry Christmas ended because we couldn't stop laughing. We sat down on the sofa still laughing.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong yesterday." I said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Seaweed Brain."

"Then why were you like tat towards me?"

"I was just over thinking things."

As the clock struck twelve, Matt and Bobby dove under the Christmas tree and grabbed their gifts. They ripped my gift's wrapper, suddenly looked at me as if I was a god, and tackled me to the ground while thanking me repeatedly. We opened our gifts and thanked whoever gave it to us. When I opened Annabeth's gift for me, she was also opening my gift for her. I opened her gift and guess what; we had the same gifts for each other. We gave each other puzzled looks but laughed it off and wore our Santa hats.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said then kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for inviting us over. Merry Christmas." Mom said while Paul and I just smiled from inside the taxi.

"You're very welcome. When are you leaving?" Mrs. Chase asked.

"Later actually. Paul has lots of papers to check and my boss wouldn't let me have a longer leave."

"Oh. Have a safe trip and come back soon."

Mom got in and the taxi brought us back to the hotel. I went to my room and got changed for bed. I wish I could stay here in San Francisco longer because I wanted more time with Annabeth.

I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeers click cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight.

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me?

This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door.

I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on my door. I got up, opened the door, and was surprised to see Annabeth outside, carrying a bag. I let her in and she said that she asked her parents if she could sleep over and they said yes. She was sitting on the bed, watching TV, when the phone rang.

"Hello, son. How's having the room all to yourself? I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come along to Mustique for Christmas and New Year."

"I'm loving it so far. Have you asked Mom and Paul if they wanted to come along too?"

"I already asked them and they said no. So why not ask you. So is it a yes or a no? It's all expenses paid."

"Sure, I'll go." I looked over at Annabeth and said, "Dad, it is fine if I brought a friend along with me?"

"Oh sure. It's a hundred percent fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, son."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. Merry Christmas to you too, Dad." Then he hung up.

Time to tell Annabeth to pack up her things because she's going to Mustique with me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

******The link to Annabeth's Christmas Party outfit is on my profile :)******

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: How did or will you celebrate Christmas or the holidays?**


	22. Surprise! Surprise!

**A/N: Sorry for the very very late update. I was planning to update one New Year and as you could see, I'm a month late. #1, I helped a lot in the kitchen during the holiday. I was the chef for that time. #2, I had to write my speech, class history, for our prom. #3, I read books. I'm sorry to say but I'm a slow reader.**

**SomeOtherKid41: I love you too ;)**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Surprise! Surprise!<p>

Annabeth's POV

When I found out that Percy, his mom, and Paul were going back to New York City, I asked Mom if I could sleep over at the hotel. After convincing her that nothing will happen, she finally said yes. I thanked her and ran up the stairs to pack up. I kissed my parent's cheeks before I got into a cab and headed to the hotel. I paid the driver my fare and got out of the taxi with my bag. I thanked the employee who opened the door for me, got in the elevator, pressed the button of Percy's floor, and waited for it to open. Once the doors opened, I got out, walked to Percy's hotel room door, and knocked.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked as he opened the door.

"Surprise."

"What are you doing here?" He asked me as he let me in.

"I asked Mom if I could sleep over here since you were leaving tomorrow and she said yes. Uhm, I should've called, I could leave if you want."

"No, no, it's fine. Stay." Percy said and let me sit on the bed.

We just watched TV and talked. We were watching Accidentally on Purpose when the phone rang, which reminded me of what happened yesterday.

Yesterday, I was also here, hanging out with Percy. We were watching a movie and I wanted to tell him that I haven't had my first kiss yet but I ended up being caught in the moment and leaning towards him. Suddenly the phone rings causing me to stop leaning and start thinking again. Yeah, I like Percy but do I want him to be my first kiss? I went back to watching TV as he talked to his mom.

Right now, I was watching TV while he was talking to who I assume is his dad.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. Merry Christmas to you too." He said then hung up.

We watched the show in silence except for occasional laughs. A few minutes later, he spoke up.

"Uhm ,Annabeth, may I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Seaweed Brain?"

"How would you like to spend Christmas and New Year with my dad's family and me?"

"Where would you spend it in?"

"My dad says Mustique."

"The Caribbeans? Percy, are you asking me to g with you to the Caribbeans?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much. Surprise."

"The Caribbeans. Wow. Are you crazy? Did you even hear yourself? What would your parents think? What would my mom think?"

"Annabeth, all I need is your answer. So is it a yes or a no?"

I stared at him. It was as if he was asking me if I wanted to have a million dollars or not.

"What if your dad would think that I'm a free loader? What if your mom would think the same?"

"Annabeth, they have known you ever since you were a kid. Now, why in the world would they think that?"

"Percy, I left you and I came back a couple weeks ago. Now, I'm going to Mustique with you. Now who wouldn't think that?"

"I don't care what they think as long as you are there with me, everything would be fine."

"I stared at him, looked at my fingers, and looked at him again, "Do you really want me to go?" I asked him.

"Please? If you're my friend then you'd say yes because I'm afraid to be with Dad's family."

"I'll go." I said.

"Really?" Percy gave me a wide smile.

"Really?" I confirmed.

We smiled at each other and then continued watching TV.

"Thank you for bringing me along."

"You're welcome and thank you for saying yes."

Around four, we were getting ready for bed. We were quite uncomfortable sleeping beside each other so we just put a pillow between us and then went to sleep.

How on Earth am I going to tell my parents about the trip?

It was around ten when we woke up. Percy let me shower first while he talks to his mom about the trip and with me tagging along. After I took a shower, I wore my clothes which were pretty much what I always wore, shirt and jeans. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Percy enter with a huge smile on his face.

"Mom was fine with it and she actually said that she'll send me my clothes tomorrow." Percy said.

"I hope my parents would be just as eager as your mom is about the trip." I said as I tied my shoelaces.

"Mom said that she'll talk to your parent about it."

"Oh, thank gods for your mom. Maybe my mom would easily agree."

"They're serving breakfast downstairs, you should eat already." Percy said as he was about to go in the bathroom.

"Nah, I'll wait for you." I smiled at him.

He smiled at me and got in the bathroom. While waiting for him, I packed up my things, brushed my hair, and thought of what to bring to Mustique.

Wait, does that mean tat I have to bring the things I need in New York City too? I guess it does. I'm going to bring lots of sun block, swimsuits, and beach clothes. Despite telling Mom about it, I'm very excited about the trip.

The door opened only to reveal Percy with wet hair, still smiling widely. He wore his shoes; we headed downstairs, and had breakfast with Percy's mom and Paul. When we were done, Percy gave his mom and Paul a hug and wished them a safe trip back to New York City.

"Again, thank you very much for going out here in San Francisco and celebrate Christmas with my family." I said.

"You're very welcome, Annabeth." Percy's mom said.

Percy and I left them and went back to the room so he could pack up and fix his things. Once he got everything, we left the room, gave the key back to the desk, and got a cab.

"Mom! Dad! Percy and I are here." I said as we got in.

"We're in the kitchen, Annabeth." Mom said.

I told Percy to wait in the living room while I talk to my parents. I walked to the kitchen, scared but ready to face what will happen in a few seconds. Mom and Dad were sitting down and told me to sit along with them.

"Mustique. You're going to spend Christmas and New Year in Mustique with Percy's family." Mom stated.

"I see that Percy's mom already told you everything." I sighed, "Mom, let me explain. He offered it to me. I declined at first but he managed to talk me into it. If you looked at it form my point of view, he seemed like he was offering me a million dollars. What would _you_ do, Mom, if someone offered you the same thing?"

"Annabeth, what would his parents think?"

"I've been with them for years, Mom, Let me go to this trip. It's like when you let me go to New York. I could take care of myself."

Dad kept quiet and Mom gave me a look.

"Mom, _nothing_ will happen, Mom. Percy's dad will be there."

That was when Dad spoke up, "I say we let her go."

"Frederick!"

"If Annabeth says that everything will be fine and nothing will happen then everything will be fine and nothing will happen. We have to trust her."

Mom didn't say anything for a few seconds but when she spoke up she said, "Fine, go pack up."

I was shocked with Mom's answer but hugged her and Dad before rushing out the kitchen to pack up. I gave Percy a thumbs up as I ran up the stairs and he smiled widely at me. I ran around the room grabbing my clothes and my things. I packed up my swimsuits, t-shirts, jeans, a couple shorts, and more. I zipped up my second duffel bag and went downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Mom and Dad were nowhere to be found, probably still in the kitchen, and Percy and my brothers were playing Mythomagic. He was grinning at his card and when he put down his card down, my brothers groaned and he smiled at them. Looks like he finally won.

"Hey, Annabeth, guess who finally won Mythomagic!" He smiled at me as soon as he saw me.

"With that look on your face, I'm guessing that you did. Congratulations, Seaweed Brain."

I gave him a high five and then went to the kitchen to say goodbye to my parents. They were laughing as I entered the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready to go." I said.

We said our goodbyes and they were telling me to be safe, to be good, and more. They said a couple reminders and all. Once that we were done, I went to the living room to say goodbye to my brothers.

"We'll drive you to the airport." Mom said as we were putting on out coats.

We got in the car and then we were off to the airport. I hugged my parents as they dropped us off at the departure area. Percy and I went through security then we looked for the main office because apparently, we'll be riding a private plane to Mustique.

"Watch your step, Wise Girl." Percy said as we boarded Mr. Jackson's plane.

Percy and I settled down as soon as they closed the door of the plane. I was still awestruck at the fact that I was on a plane going to Mustique with Percy. In a few minutes, I felt the plane move. Percy and I sat down beside each other. We were playing thumb wrestling as the plane took off.

"Is this your first time to ride on your father's plane?" I asked him.

"It is."

"Are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Meeting his family and being with them for days?"

"You have no idea. I have a feeling that my step mom wouldn't like me and same goes to my step brother."

"Oh don't think that way. Think positive. Maybe they'll like you."

For the rest of the trip, we watched movies, ate whatever food they offered, and talk. I probably fell asleep because the next thing I know, Percy was shaking me to wake up.

"Hey, Annabeth, wake up, we're here." Percy said as he gently shook me.

"Yep. I'm up." I said as I stood up too fast causing me to feel dizzy so I held on to the chair.

"Be careful. Here, I'll get your things for you." He said as he got my bag for me.

"No, Percy, you don't have to do that. I'm fine. I can carry my own things."

"No, Annabeth, I got this." He said and carried my things, "Are you better now?"

"Yeah, I am. I just stood up too fast."

We got off the plane but as we got off, a flight attendant was looking at Percy in the way girls look at boys they like. I quickly held Percy's hand and gave the flight attendant a cold look. Percy and I got our bags, this time, I brought my bags and Percy brought his. When we exited the airport, I saw a man with black hair and a beard wearing a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and slippers waving at us. Percy waved back and walked over.

"Dad." He said as he hugged the man.

"Percy, it's been too long." He said as he hugged back, "Look at you! I almost didn't recognize you. And who do we have here?" He asked.

"Dad, remember Annabeth Chase?"

He looked at me, skeptical at first but then said, "Annabeth! It's so good to see you after all those years."

"It's very good to see you too, Mr. Jackson." I smiled at him.

"Well, let's get going. Amphrite and Triton are waiting for you back at the villa."

We got in the car and Mr. Jackson drove back to the villa. He kept talking about how much Percy and I have grown, how beautiful the island is, and more. When we pulled up, I stared at it with awe. I couldn't believe that we're staying here. Percy and I got our bags, Mr. Jackson carried one of my duffel bags, and we entered the house. I immediately saw a boy, probably the same age as Percy and I, on the sofa watching TV.

"Trirton, where's your mom? Mr. Jackson asked the guy.

"She's in your room." The guy named Triton simply said.

Mr. Jackson quickly excused himself, maybe to get his wife for us t meet, and sprinted away from us. A few Minutes later, he came back with a woman in tow then introduced us to his family.

"Percy, Annabeth, this is my wife, Amphrite, and my stepson, Triton."

"It's nice to meet you." Percy held out his hand to Amphrite; they shook hands and she smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Jackson." I said as I held out my hand too.

Triton looked away from the TV as he heard my voice and quickly stood up to meet us. We shook hands but he held my hand quite longer than necessary.

"Triton, Annabeth would stay in your room. So that means you and Percy are staying at the rooms downstairs." Mr. Jackson said a few minutes later.

"But, Dad, I already used the room."

"We didn't know that it was Annabeth who Percy brought."

"Fine, I'll get my things."

Triton left to gather his things and Amphrite called a house staff to help clear out the room so I could use it.

"Why don't the both of you walk around the villa?" Mr. Jackson asked Percy and me when we were alone.

"That's a good idea, Dad. I'll just put my things in the room and we could look around." Percy said.

Mr. Jackson told me to just leave my bags there because the staff was still fixing the room. So I went along with Percy to his room. We went out and saw that there was a pool and we were a few steps until the seashore. Percy claimed his room and put his bag on the floor. He removed his coat and changed his shoes for slippers. I removed my coat too but just held on to it.

"You could leave it here if you want." Percy said, talking about my coat.

"Thanks." I said as I put my coat on his bed along his.

Percy and I looked around the villa, looking at rooms, out the windows, and more. When my room was finally done and my bags were in it, I changed my shoes for slippers. I was about to leave the room and join Percy look around when he surprised me by being at my door.

"I wanted to as if you wanted to walk by the beach. I asked the staff and they said that L' Ansecoy Beach is a great place for walks. Luckily it's just near the villa."

"Sure." I said as I joined him.

He told his dad that we would be heading out for a walk and Mr. Jackson told us to come back for dinner at the villa. We walked to the beach he was talking about, talking, laughing, and smiling along the way. When we arrived at the beach, we just continued walking and telling stories.

"I think you'll warm up to your step mom." I told Percy.

"You think so? Did you see her a while ago? She had that mean, cold stare."

"Maybe she'll change her opinion about you." I tried to be positive, "Try winning Triton over. Maybe once you win him over, you can win his mom over too."

"Triton… h-he likes you." Percy said.

"No, he doesn't and if ever he does, don't let it get in the way of winning them over."

"I hope it doesn't…so how's the island?"

"I'm really glad that you brought me along." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and we continued walking, hand in hand. It felt good to feel sand between my toes for once in a while. We sat on the sand, looking at the waves, talking. We stayed like that until the sun finally went down. Percy and I got up and went back to the villa for dinner although I could stay like that for a long time. As soon as we arrived at the villa, they told us to get in the car because we were eating out tonight. We got in the car and then we were off.

I looked out the window as we went to the restaurant. I inhaled the sea breeze and smiled to myself. I missed the beach. I felt the car slow down and I looked out the window. We were at Britannia Beach and we were having dinner at Basil's bar. We got out of the car and had dinner.

After a delicious dinner, we headed back to the villa. I said good night to them before heading to my room. I tool a shower, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed. I stared at the ceiling and then I was slowly falling asleep.

xxxxx

I was still half asleep when I heard knock on the door. I didn't want to stand up and open the door because I still wanted to sleep but I did it anyway. I trudged to the door, opened it, and saw Percy wearing pajamas as well.

"Percy? I think you were looking for the bathroom but I believe there's a bathroom in each room." I joked.

"Ha-ha. Dad told me to tell you that we'll be leaving the villa in an hour because we're going to play tennis."

"Oh okay. I'll get ready in an hour." I said then started closing the door.

"There's breakfast in the dining room if you want to eat."

I opened the door again, "After I eat."

Percy and I went to the dining and ate breakfast that was prepared by the house chef. Once we were done, we got ready for the day. I took a shower and got dressed. I wore cycling shorts, tennis shoes, and a plain shirt. I tied my hair into a ponytail and packed my things for the day. I packed extra shirts and a towel. I went to the living room and sat on the sofa between Percy and Triton. They were watching TV but the tension between them was obvious. I felt awkward sitting between them; it was a good thing that Mr. Jackson came into the living room and told us to get in the car.

We went to the tennis courts and got ready to play. Since I didn't know how to play I had someone teach me. Probably after thirty minutes of learning, I pretty much knew hoe to play. I was playing with Percy when I noticed that Triton was watching us play. I didn't know that Percy knew how to play. After our game, Percy and I sat down on the bench and drank our water.

"I didn't know that you played tennis." I told Percy after drinking from my water bottle.

"Dad taught me when I was younger."

"Well, _I_ didn't know that you played tennis." Triton said and smiled at me.

"Uhm, thanks." I awkwardly said, disliking the attention.

"Do you want to play?" Triton asked.

"I just finished playing with Percy and we have another round. Right, Percy?"

"Yeah, we do." Percy played along with me.

"Oh, then I'll see you later." Triton said then left us.

I exhaled and looked over at Percy. I went with Percy to Mustique so I can hang out and spend time with him not gain attention from Triton. I shuddered a bit but I thought that if Percy wanted to win his step mom and stepbrother, I should help him. I'll be friendly with Triton and try to win him over for Percy, even though I don't enjoy the attention Triton is giving me.

"C'mon, let's play again." I said as I stood up.

When the family and I were done, we had a quick lunch at home then we were off again because Mr. Jackson wanted all of us to play golf.

xxxxx

I was sitting by the pool, reading a book while admiring the ambience when Percy sat down beside me. He wore board shorts, a plain white shirt, and slippers, and had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his nose.

"Let's go swimming." Percy said.

I smiled at him, closed my book, and got up, "I'll get changed."

"I'll be waiting for you at the beach."

I went in my room, changed into a bikini, put on some sun block, and wore a dress. I grabbed a towel before leaving my room and headed for the beach. Percy was sitting on the sand just looking at the waves as he waited for me. I walked over, dropped the towel beside him and challenged him, the first one to the water wins. I removed my dress, he removed his shirt, we counted down, and as we reached zero, we made a run for it. Percy was running faster than me so I did what I do best – tackle him.

We both fell to the ground, laughing. We were rolling towards the water, facing each other. When we stopped rolling, I stopped laughing because I realized that we were in an intimate position. I stared into his eyes, he was staring back then he was slowly leaning in. I closed my eyes and just waited to feel his lips on mine…that was until I heard someone yell watch out and the next things I know, Percy's forehead hit mine.

I opened my eyes, stunned, and then I felt the pain. Percy looked stunned as well. We looked around for what hit us and saw a ball and an apologetic look that Triton gave us. Triton went over to us, said sorry that he didn't mean it, asked us if we were okay, and left us to continue playing. I was rubbing my forehead, looked over to Percy, saw that he was doing the same, and laughed. We went swimming for a while then I headed back to the villa.

"Uhm, Annabeth, do you want to have dinner later at Basil's Bar?" Triton ran after me, "My way of apologizing."

I really didn't want to say yes because I felt awkward around him but I thought of helping Percy so I agreed. I went back to the villa and took a shower in my room. I wore jeans and a shirt for tonight. I was brushing my hair when Percy called me through the door. I told him that it was open and he went in.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Triton asked me out to dinner." I said as I tied my hair then I looked at him.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and asked me, "You said yes?"

"Yeah but you are free to come along if you want." _Oh, please go, Percy._

"I think I'll pass. I have better things to do." He was about to leave when he turned around and said, "I'll see you later."

I sighed after I heard the click of the door and sat down on the bed. If only he knew what I was doing and why I was doing it. A couple minutes later, I heard a knock. I got up from bed, took a deep breath, and opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Are you ready to go?" Triton asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

We got in the car and he drove to Basil's Bar. When we got to the restaurant, Triton got out first and opened the door for me. I thanked him and went in the restaurant with him. We got seated and ordered what we wanted. We just talked while waiting for our orders to arrive. I found out that he enjoys surfing and loves being at the beach. He joined surfing competitions, won a couple, and lost some. Triton seemed like a good friend to have.

Once we had our dinner served, I saw a very familiar face. I smiled to myself and waved at Percy so he would see where we are. He smiled back and walked over to us.

"I thought you wouldn't go." I said as he reached our table.

"I said think" Percy smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" Triton asked him with concern but there was harshness in his voice.

"I just wanted to spend time with you and Annabeth." Percy smirked and grabbed a chair so he could sit with us.

xxxxx

I was eating breakfast alone because Percy was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. Triton sat down beside me and smiled at me.

"Since I had fun last night, I thought I should hang out with you more." Triton said.

I looked up from my plate and smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go horseback riding with me."

"I think that would be great. Uhm, what time are you planning to go?"

"Maybe after breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll get ready." I said before standing up and leaving to get ready.

I went to my room and got ready fro the day. Again, I wore a shirt, jeans, and my Converse. I wrote a note to Percy saying that I'll be heading out with Triton and he should come along as soon as he wakes up. I tied my hair and left the room. I went to Percy's room and slipped the note under his door. I went back to the living room and waited for Triton.

While waiting I thought about it. Since Triton enjoyed my presence and wanted me to be around, I thought maybe I could invite Percy to wherever Triton brings me so both of them could hang out.

"You ready to go?" Triton asked me.

I got up from the couch and said, "Yeah, I am."

Triton drove the car to the Equestrian Center. Again, he opened the door for me just like he did last night. I didn't know how to ride a horse so I had someone guide me how. After thirty minutes, it seemed easy then I could ride without a guide. Triton and I were riding horses, laughing. It felt good to actually ride a horse. I willed the horse to run faster and faster. I was leaving Triton because he was slow so I just laughed at him.

I was feeling the adrenaline rush as the horse ran fast when I heard someone say my name. I looked back and saw Percy on a horse, smiling at me. I willed the horse to stop and made it just walk.

"You saw the letter?" I smiled at him as he reached me.

"Yup, got ready as soon as I saw it."

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

"What do you mean?" Percy gave me a puzzled look.

"You know how to play tennis. You know how to ply golf. You know how to ride a horse. What else?"

"I'd rather not tell you so I can further surprise you." He smirked at me.

I just smiled and I felt myself blush as I just looked down.

"Well, have you met Blackjack?" He asked me then pointed towards his horse.

"Hello, Blackjack." I said then patted the horse's head.

Percy and I talked as the horse's walk. He talked about why he knows how to play tennis, golf, and how to ride a horse. He said that he would visit Mr. Jackson during summer and his dad would teach him how because of all the time they have together. Mr. Jackson would bring him along top outings or get togethers and teach him.

"Annabeth! I thought you ran away from me." Triton said the he suddenly turned cold as soon as he saw Percy with me.

"Surprise." Percy said.

I had to keep them talking because if I didn't the atmosphere between them will be heavy and dripping with tension. After we went horseback riding, the three of us went back to the villa. Since I was sweaty from riding a horse, I took a shower. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked for something to wear when someone knocked on my door. I quickly grabbed a robe and wore it before answering the door. I opened the door and smiled when I saw that it was none other than Percy.

"Hey, Percy."

"Hey. I hope I wasn't disturbing you." I shook my head, "I wanted to ask you to dinner if you aren't doing anything special or important. I mean if you want."

"That would be lovely. Just let me get ready."

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the living room." He smiled at me and left me to get ready.

I smiled as I closed the door. I rummaged through my things for something good to wear. I ended up wearing denim shorts, a plain shirt, which I tucked in, and a cardigan. I left my hair down as it dried then wore my Converse. I grabbed my bag on my way out of the room. Percy sat on the sofa, waiting for me.

"Hey." He said as he saw me.

"Let's go." I smiled at him.

We walked to the Cotton house. It was a spa but also a restaurant. We got seated and ordered. It felt good to be alone with Percy. I missed spending some alone time with him.

"I missed being alone with you." I felt myself blush as I admitted this.

"Yeah, me too." Percy smiled at me.

When our orders arrived, I saw Triton enter the restaurant. I quickly bowed and tried to hide because he might come over and sit with us. As much as I want to be friends with Triton, I really wanted some time with Percy. As much as I want for Percy and Triton to be friends I want to be alone with Percy. I slowly straightened up and looked around and when I didn't see Triton, I sighed in relief then suddenly someone whispered in my ear.

"Surprise." Triton whispered.

xxxxx

Since I've been eating a lot this break and I haven't worked out or jogged so today I started the day by jogging along the shore. My iPod was strapped to my arm with the earphones in my ear, drowning other sounds away. I went back to the villa pumped up and sweaty. The whole family was already eating breakfast. I ran to my room, changed my shirt, and joined them.

"So you jog, Annabeth?" Mr. Jackson asked me,

"Yeah." I said as I sat down.

"Do you join marathons?" Triton asked.

"No, but I want to."

"Annabeth jogs around Central Park everyday." Percy Bragged.

When breakfast was over, I took a shower and sat on the bed, brushing my hair. As I was a bout to tie my hair into a ponytail, somebody knocked on the door. I quickly tied my hair, ran towards the door, and opened it.

"Percy?" I asked as I saw him there.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Percy smirked.

"Well, I was rather expecting, uhm I don't know, Orlando Bloom or maybe Johnny Depp."

He gave me a straight face so I just laughed at him. I let him in and he did.

"Do you want to go around the island? Dad says that it's fine if we used the car."

"Sure." I smiled at him.

I got my bag and we left the villa. Percy drove the car and I have to say. I could get used to seeing him drive.

"Since when did you drive?" I asked him.

"Years ago. My dad taught me how to drive a couple years ago. Do you know how?" He looked away from the road, looked at me, and smiled.

"Mom and Dad didn't have enough time to teach me how to… but I'd like to learn how to drive."

"Maybe I could teach you… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I repeated and smiled.

We went around, go to different beaches and just hang out. There were a lot of villas on the island and almost all of them had pools. We had lunch at Basil's Bar and stayed there a bit.

"Hey guys! Who knew that you'd be here?" I heard a voice say and a few minutes later, I saw Triton coming at us.

I sighed and just smiled as he sat down with us but inside I was dismayed a bit.

Percy and I continued going around with Triton tagging along with us. Our trip was cut short because of Triton's sudden appearance. So we went back to the villa earlier than planned. I was on my way to my room when Triton called me and I looked at him.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you want to go swimming at the pool?" He asked me.

"I'll think about it." I smiled then continued to my room.

Once I got to my room, I immediately collapsed on the bed. What I really want is some time with Percy. It seems like all the time I'm alone with Percy, Triton just pops out of nowhere.

"Annabeth?" Percy said through the door.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I walked to the door and opened it.

"I could come back another time if I was interrupting you." He said and started walking away.

"No, wait. What was it?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go swimming at the pool."

"Sure, just let me get ready or you go ahead, I'll be ready in a sec."

I closed the door and got changed. I headed to the pool after I put on some sun screen. Percy wore his board shorts while sitting by the pool, dipping his feet. I walked slowly towards him, not making any noise, and once I was behind him, I pushed him with all I got. He resurfaced a few seconds later and gave me a bad look.

"C'mon, help me up." He said as he held out his hand.

I was about to help him up when I remembered, "Nope, I'm not going to fall for that, Seaweed Brain."

"It was worth a try. Come in, the water's fine."

"Maybe later. I want to soak up some sun and warm up." I said then sat on the chair, put on my sun glasses, and relaxed.

"Suit yourself."

A few minutes later, I felt wet hands touch my face. I opened my eyes and saw Percy removing my sunglasses. I felt myself blush as he started leaning in but he had other plans. He quickly carried me bridal style and walked to the edge of the pool. I widened my eyes, tried to talk him out of whatever he was planning to do, and when he made no signs of changing his mind, I clung on to him, still protesting. Then he jumped.

I opened my eyes as I felt the water surround me. The bubbled slowly disappeared around me and I saw that Percy was still holding on to me. I got away from him and swam to the surface. I took a deep breath and waited for him to resurface too. When he did, he smiled at me and I just splashed him. He splashed me back and soon enough we were playing and laughing. I was laughing but slowly stopped as I notice his hand around my waist. He also stopped splashing and laughing and he slowly held my face. Both of us were just leaning in when there was a bug splash that caused Percy to let go of me.

Seconds later, Triton resurfaced with a smile on your face, "Oh hey guys, I didn't see you here."

xxxxx

I woke up early again and went jogging but this time when I went back to the villa, everyone was still asleep. I took a shower, got changed, and watched TV in the living room. A couple minutes later, a staff member went in and got ready to cook. I turned off the television and went over to her.

"Good morning." I greeted her.

"Good morning, ma'am."

"Is it okay if I watched you cook?" I asked.

"Of course, ma'am."

"Call me Annabeth. Ma'am makes me feel old."

I watched her cook breakfast and I would cook along with her the same time ask a lot of questions. As we put the food on the table I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Percy raising both his eyebrows.

"Good morning, Percy." I smiled at him.

"You cooked breakfast because…?"

"Because I wanted to put some poison in your breakfast." I said sarcastically, "I wanted to help and learn some techniques."

He laughed and both of us ate breakfast. I thanked Sharon for cooking such a delicious meal. After eating, we washed our plates because I wanted to help the staff. Both of us sat on the sofa, my head on his shoulder, watching TV. I was rather happy because I was alone with Percy.

"So what will we do today?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe your dad has plans of the family." I suggested.

"I know what we'll do today."

I looked at him, "What do you suggest we do?"

"I'll teach you how to drive." He smiled at me.

Both of us sat in the car, Percy was on the shotgun while I was behind the wheel. I was confident with myself because people look like they are at ease when driving a car.

"Okay, start the engine." Percy said and I followed, "Good. Now let the hand brake go. Step on the clutch, there the leftmost one, put the gear shift on once, remove your foot, and put it on the gas, rightmost. Good."

"I'm guessing the middle one is break." I coolly said as the car started to move.

"On the gear shift lever, the line in the middle is neutral and I'm saying this because every time you change gear, you have to pass neutral."

"Uh-uh." I nodded with my eyes still on the road.

"When you change gear, you stop stepping on the gas and step on the clutch. Once you've s\changed gear, you stop stepping on the clutch and step on the gas."

"So, alternate then?"

"Yes. Now, change gear to two."

I did what he said and smiled when he praised me. He kept instructing me, telling me what to do, and soon enough, I was driving without Percy having to tell me what to do. I felt proud of myself. I turned the radio on and a very familiar song started playing. I looked at Percy and smiled, showing him that I finally know how to drive, as You Got Me by Colbie Caillat filled the car.

_You're stuck with me and my laughing eyes._

I looked away from him and looked at the road.

_I can't pretend though I try to hide I like you, I like you._

The song oddly seemed appropriate for me, so I just smiled to myself as I drove, fully aware that Percy was looking at me.

We went back to the villa only to be greeted by the family. Mr. Jackson told us to eat breakfast with them but Percy said that we already ate breakfast. Percy and I were sitting by the pool. I was teaching him how to play chess and once that he got the hang of it, we played. The score was zero to five, in favor of me. Oh, make that six.

"Ugh, I give up." Percy said as he lost.

"You'll warm up to it." I said as I fixed the board and pieces.

"Can we no longer play? I'm tired of losing."

"Oh okay. So what do you have in mind?"

"Want to go swimming?"

"Maybe later. How about walk along the beach?"

"I don't feel like it. A movie?"

"Sure."

We went to his room and I looked for a nice movie to watch. We ended watching Life as We Know It. When the movie ended, I suggested that we walk along the beach and this time Percy agreed. We were about to go when Mr. Jackson called us.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" I blushed at what he called us.

"We were about to go for a walk." Percy called back.

"Would it be fine if I kidnapped the both of you and brought you two to Lagoon Beach with Amphrite and Triton?"

"Sure, Dad, we'll just get ready." Percy smiled.

Mr. Jackson smiled back at us back at us and told us to wear swimsuits. Percy and I went back to our respective rooms and got ready. I wore a bikini under a shirt and shorts. I tied my hair into a ponytail, wore my sunglasses, and brought my bag.

Mr. Jackson drove the car and brought us to Lagoon Beach. Triton and Percy immediately went swimming but I decided to stay with Mr. Jackson and his wife. Mr. Jackson was answering a crossword puzzle, Amphrite was reading a book, and I read a book as well.

"Hey, Annabeth, do you want a hat?" Amphrite suddenly asked me.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"No, take it. I have lots of those kids of hat." She said as she gave me her hat.

I was surprised with the sudden kindness, "Uhm, thank you, Mrs. Jackson."

"Hay, Annabeth, the water is fine!" Percy called, "Come on!"

I smiled and went over to the water.

After we went swimming, we went back to the villa.

"Annabeth, why don't we have some girl time and go to the spa?" Amphrite asked me.

Looks like I'm finally warming up to Mrs. Jackson. I just hope Percy is doing the same.

Xxxxx

It's December 31, the last day of the year.

I went jogging again and when I went back, the family was gone except Percy. He was watching TV as I entered the villa.

"Good morning." He greeted me.

"Morning." I smiled at him and headed to the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Out jogging?"

"Yeah, lots of nice people on the island."

"What do you want to do for the day? The three of them went out for the day."

"I say we bake." I smiled.

"I'll ready the ingredients while you get changed."

I ran to my room and changed my shirt. I fixed my ponytail before I went back to the kitchen.

"There was a recipe book on the book shelves." Percy stated as I eyed the recipe book.

We did a simple white cake that was now baking in the oven. I was mixing the icing for the cake while Percy fixed the materials we used.

"Hey, Wise Girl, there were two muffins in an oven. One said, 'God, it's hot in here.' What did the other muffin say?"

"What?"

"Oh, my God! A talking Muffin!" Percy laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

I dipped my finger in the icing and wiped it on his nose. He was surprised at first then gave me an evil smile. He dipped his hand in the airtight container with flour and sprinkle flour on my head then the next thing I know, we were throwing ingredients at each other. Percy carried me away from the counter of ingredients, put me on the other counter far away from the ingredients, and stood in front of me so I couldn't escape. I ran out of flour to throw at him so I just laughed. Our laughter slowly died down when we finally noticed our position.

Percy's face was a couple inches away from mine and I just waited for something to pop up because for the last couple of days we couldn't be alone. But there was nothing now.

Then Percy's lips were on my lips. As fast as his lips were on mine, the same time they were off.

I just stared at him, surprised at what just happened. He stared back at me and then he was off, running. I was still sitting on the counter, still shocked and dumbfounded at what happened.

I just had my first kiss. I just had my first kiss! And it was with Percy.

I got off the counter and ran after Percy. I went to his room but the door was locked.

"Percy, please come out." I said but he remained quiet, "Percy? Come on. Talking through the door isn't the ideal thing to do after someone steals your first kiss from you."

"I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to kiss you. I mean, I wanted to but not that way." His muffled voice said.

"Come on out. This muffin wants to talk to you, face to face." I smiled a little.

I heard the door unlock and suddenly Percy appeared in front of me looking sad, "I mean, do you even like me?"

I answered his question by wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips.

"Do you mean that?" Percy asked me.

With my arms still wrapped around his neck, I bit my lip and nodded.

Both of u smiled at each other and went back to the kitchen to fix and clean up the mess we made and check on the cake.

Once that everything was fixed, we decided to go to Endeavour Beach to go scuba diving. We saw different kinds of fishes and coral reefs. It was a beautiful. Percy held my hand almost the whole time we were underwater. Even though there was a beautiful sight in front of me, my thoughts keep drifting off to our kiss. It was just so sudden…just out of the blue. I didn't expect my first kiss to be a stolen kiss. You now, I don't care anymore. I'm just happy that it was with Percy.

After we went scuba diving, we went back to the villa and I managed to talk to Percy into playing volleyball. We played down at the beach for probably an hour. I have to say, Percy plays good. We went back to the villa around five-thirty.

"The both of your should get ready. There is an outdoor movie at the Beach Café tonight." Mr. Jackson greeted us as we entered the villa.

Percy and I smiled at each other before heading in out rooms. I took a shower and got ready for the night out. I wore a loose fitting, long sleeved polo, which sleeves I rolled up, denim shorts, and flats. I tied my hair into a low sided ponytail. I put on some lip balm and some perfume before I left the room.

There was nobody else in the living room so I went to the pool and I saw Percy there. I sat down on one of the chair by the pool which was also beside the chair that Percy was sitting on. He wore shorts that were up to his knees, a plain shirt, a jacket, and his Sanuk Sidewalk Surfers.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

I held out my hand and he took it, "Thumb wrestling. Two out of three."

He smiled at me, "You're on."

We both won once but sadly he won the second time, "So what's the consequence?" I asked him.

Percy gave me a smile that made me blush, "I say that you should-"

"Percy? Annabeth? C'mon, let's get going!" Mr. Jackson called out thus interrupting Percy.

Both of us stood up. Well, I _unwillingly_ stood up. We went to the living room and noticed that Amphrite wasn't there yet. Percy saw this as a perfect time to finish his sentence.

"Kiss me." He whispered causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I gave him a playful shove because I felt embarrassed and weird talking like this with Mr. Jackson in the same room. A couple seconds later, Amphrite came into the room and then we were off to the Beach Café.

Percy and I sat down beside each other and watched the movie. After the movie, we had dinner at Beach Café. Instead of going home after eating, we stayed longer because there was a firework display. They gave away neon glow sticks. I got green and Percy got blue, no surprise there.

There was music everywhere and people would dance along with it. When they started playing the song, "Isn't She Lovely?" Percy pulled me towards the dance floor and we started dancing.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

Percy kissed my cheek in front of Amphrite and Mr. Jackson causing me to blush.

"Happy New Year, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson." I greeted them and they greeted me back.

"Happy New Year, Wise Girl." Percy smiled at me.

"Happy New Year to you too, Seaweed Brain." I smiled back at him.

Once that everything died down, we headed back to the villa. Triton, Amphrite, and Mr. Jackson went to their rooms but Percy and I went out to walk by the shore.

We were sitting under a coconut tree. I was sitting in front of him with my back to him. He was playing with a lock of my hair and both of us were quiet, listening to the gentle waves while enjoying each other's company.

"The moon is beautiful tonight." I pointed out.

He just chuckled at my comment.

"Hey, Percy, who was your first kiss?"

"You." He stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound like you can't believe it?" I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"It's just that with your looks, your attitude, you know what I mean. I was kind of expecting that you would have a lot of ex-girlfriends." I admitted while drawing random patterns on his hand.

"Really?"

"I was just assuming." I defended myself.

"Well, how about you? Who was your first kiss?"

"You."

"Have you thought about your consequence?"

I sat up and looked back at him. I leaned towards him and when I was really near him, I gave him a quick kiss and went back to my position earlier. He went back to playing with my hair and I went back to drawing on his hand.

"I really like you, Annabeth." Percy said after a few minutes.

I thought about what he told me for a while then thought of what to say.

"I really like you too, Percy."

His hold on me tightened so my back was further pressed to his chest. He kissed my head and I felt my heart skip a beat or two.

Something is telling me that this is going to be a great year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

******Sadly, this is the end of my story, She Moves In With Us. But don't worry, I'll be posting outtakes. I promise. I'll be posting it here. I won't be making a new story for the outtakes. Thank you to all the readers who have supported my story from beginning to end. It really means a lot to me because this is my first story and you guys supported it non-stop. I'm really sorry if I have disappointed you. :(******

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Did you have your first kiss already?**


	23. I'll Never Leave You Alone

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I hope you enjoy the outtake. Anyway, prom is so near! Well, mine is. It's already this 18th and I'm so nervous for my speech. I just hope they would like it. Fingers crossed. ****So, Valentines. I hope you guys have a great Valentines Day! As for me, I'll be spending my Valentines Day with my Logan!**

**For those who haven't had their first kiss, it's okay. I haven't had mine either cause I'm saving it for Logan. Ahaha.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES! **

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Outtake 1 – I'll Never Leave You Alone<p>

Percy's POV

When we got home from Mustique, I felt _very_ satisfied. I may not win my step mom and stepbrother over but I did manage to win Annabeth over.

Annabeth and I carried our bags up the stairs, I unlocked the door, and we both went in. Mom and Paul weren't home, probably went out to buy groceries. We unpacked and fixed our things. Since Annabeth brought all her things during the holidays, she had more things to fix so I helped her.

I sat on her bed while she was fixing her clothes. I smiled to myself when she was tiptoeing to place her empty duffel bags on top of the closet. I stood up, went behind her, kissed her cheek, and placed her bags on top of the closet for her.

"Tall." I heard her mutter causing me to chuckle.

She turned around and looked at me straight in the eye, "Thanks."

"Don't I get a prize for helping you?"

"The kiss on the cheek _was _your prize."

"Really? How about a kiss on the lips?" I smirked.

"Nah, I don't think so." She scrunched her nose as she answered.

"Maybe I can change your mind." I suggested.

"I don't think so." She gently shook her head.

"May I at least try?"

"Knock yourself out."

I slowly leaned in and I was about to kiss her when somebody called out.

"Percy? Annabeth? Are you there?" Mom called out.

I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth's eyes were open too. I was about to walk away from her and answer Mom but Annabeth had other plans. She reached out, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds then she pushed me away. I was kind of puzzled over why she did that because the kiss felt nice. I'm just saying.

"Oh, look. You guys _are_ home. So how was Mustique?" Mom asked us.

Annabeth gave me a knowing look and smirked, "It was great."

Definitely satisfied.

xxxxx

A month and a couple days later, Annabeth and I are still dating.

One the thirteenth of February, I called Lucy to tell her that I was planning to celebrate Valentines there. She was happy to hear that and she said that she would make us a special Valentine-themed cake for us.

Today is the day! It's Valentines. I wore a shirt, jeans, and sneakers but I brought a long sleeved polo for our date later that day.

"Happy Valentines day, Wise Girl." I kissed her cheek as I entered the kitchen.

Annabeth looked up and she smiled at me, "Happy Valentines day, Seaweed Brain."

We ate our breakfast and left for school. When we arrived at school, I followed Annabeth to her locker and leaned against the locker beside hers as she got her things.

"So, later, I was planning to go to Lucy's café after school…" I trailed off.

She smiled at me, "After school?"

"Yeah."

"Lucy's café it is."

"Great. I'll see you later." I gave her a quick kiss before going to my locker.

The school had this program when they sell flowers, chocolates, cards, and balloons. I talked to Silena, who was the head of this program, and asked her to reserve me a bouquet of bellflowers and a couple balloons.

"Do you know that bellflowers mean, 'Thinking of you'?"

"I didn't know that."

"Katie told me."

"Well, I'll get those after school." I said as I paid her.

"Annabeth is lucky to have you." Silena smiled at me.

The day was pretty much normal. Although the teachers had these Valentines themed games and some sort.

I was holding Annabeth's hand while heading to the stall where they sold the things for Valentines so I could finally give the bouquet and balloons to her. When we passed by the pool, Will called me.

"Percy! Emergency meeting now! Coach is asking me to call all the swimming team members."

"I'll be right there." I told Will.

Will left us and continued to call the other swimming team members.

I looked at Annabeth and gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry."

"No, go. It's an emergency." She just smiled sadly at me.

"Why don't you go to the café and I'll be there in a few minutes." I told her.

"I'll see you in a bit."

We kissed foe a few seconds then parted ways. I headed to the pool and sat down on the bleachers to listen to the announcement. I looked out the door and saw Silena's face. I stood up and quickly walked out the door.

"Silena? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was passing by to look at guys in Speedos." She gave me a straight face, "The stall is closing and I brought this for you."

I got the bouquet and balloons from her and thanked her. I went back in and as I entered, somebody grabbed the flowers and threw them upwards. I was confused with what just happened.

"That was for my girlfriend!"

"Percy! You're the new captain of the swimming team!"

New captain of the swimming team rang in my ears.

I've been waiting for a lot of years to hear that. I've been working so hard to qualify as a captain and now, _I'm _the captain of the swimming team.

"We should celebrate! Party at my house!" Will shouted.

Everyone milled around me and carried me out of the school. Everyone got in their cars, others got a hitch with people with cars, and I just kind of got shoved in a car and was brought to Will's house. Once that we arrived at his house, everyone was dancing, swimming in his pool, and eating some chips and pretzels.

I was sitting on the sofa, still stunned with what just happened.

"Hay, captain! Why are you all alone here?" Will said as he bumped his shoulder with mine as he sat down beside me.

"I still can't believe that I'm finally the captain."

"Well, believe it! C'mon! Celebrate!" Will said as he danced away.

Will was right. I should celebrate!

I went around, dancing, and eating. I was having fun but I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. That I shouldn't be here and I should be somewhere else.

"Hey, captain." Somebody said behind me.

I turned around and saw Amber smiling at me, "Hey."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure, why not."

She smiled at me, grabbed my hand, and danced with me. We danced for a while, just to one song, then I started for the table to eat some chips.

"Let's dance some more." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"I should probably head home already.

"Just for a few more minutes."

"Okay, just a few minutes."

We danced for a while and the party slowly died down. Amber had her arms around my neck and she was whispering things that made me smile and chuckle.

"Percy!"

I looked away from Amber and searched for whoever called me.

"Percy!"

"Oh hey, Heather." I smiled at her.

"I think you should go home."

"Yeah, Amber said that she'll take me home."

"Are you drunk?"

"I didn't drink anything, I promise."

"What did you eat tonight?"

"Some chips…oh, wait! Those watermelons too!"

Heather cursed, "They spiked the watermelons. C'mon, Percy, I'll take you home."

"Hey! I was going to take him home." Amber said as she tightened her grip on my arm.

"Amber, Percy has a girlfriend." Heather simply stated and Amber let go of my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Tell Percy and his girlfriend that I'm very sorry. I really didn't know."

"You should be."

Heather brought me to her car, got me in, and drove away from Will's house. My head was starting to hurt and I felt like throwing up so I told Heather.

"Don't you dare throw up in my car." She looked over at me, "Just hold on."

A few minutes later, Heather stopped at a twenty four hour convenience store.

"There's a comfort room there. I'll wait for you."

I got out of the car, went in the store, asked where the comfort room is, and headed to where the cashier was pointing at. I locked the door and threw up in the toilet. Thank the gods it was clean. When I was done, I flushed the toilet, and gargled to erase the bitter and sour taste in my mouth. I stared at myself in the mirror and washed my face. I never want to go through this again.

I went out of the comfort room and saw Heather holding a hot cup of coffee.

"My head is throbbing." I said as I went beside her.

"Here, coffee will help you with your headache." She said as she gave me the cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

She was quiet for a while and when she talked, she said, "What happened, Percy?"

I took a sip, "Blek! Black?"

She just looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes showing concern.

I scrunched my eyebrows and thought about it, "I don't know."

"You have a girlfriend, who likes you very much and you like her very much too. What were you thinking?"

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't thinking properly. The watermelon messed with my mind."

"What if I wasn't there? Good thing Annabeth asked me to watch over you. If I wasn't there, you would be sleeping with Amber. Gods, Percy, what were you thinking?"

"I need to think this over. I should probably go." I said, getting guiltier by the question.

"If you are really serious about Annabeth, you'll tell her."

I continued walking towards the door as if I didn't hear her but inside, I felt the guilt eating me.

"If you won't tell her, then I will."

I exited the store, looked around to see where Heather brought me and realized that I was just near the apartment. I walked to the apartment, battling with my thoughts. I went in the building, greeted Argus, and went up the stairs. I unlocked the door, took a deep breath before I opened the door as quietly as I could. Once I got in, I looked around while removing my coat and scarf but saw no one. Maybe they're all asleep. I was walking towards the kitchen to get myself a glass of water when I heard someone take a deep breath.

"Percy?"

I looked over to the couch and saw Annabeth lying down with the blanket covering her body, "Hey, Annabeth."

"Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? It's…" She looked at the clock, "Eleven."

I felt guiltier because Annabeth waited for me to come home, "The swimming team celebrated. We had a party at Will's house. You know why? Because I'm finally the captain of the swimming team. I finally did it!"

"Oh. Well, we were supposed to meet up at the café six hours ago." She simply said.

Annabeth sat up and the blanket fell own only to show that she was still wearing her clothes a while ago: a now rumpled blouse and jeans. I felt very guilty now. Not only did I almost 6go home with another girl but I stood my girlfriend up. On Valentines Day.

"Oh gods. I am so sorry. I forgot about our date. It's just because I finally became the captain of the swimming team and you know how hard I've worked and yearned for that. I'm really sorry."

She got the blanket, stood up, and said, "It's fine, Percy. It really is. Well, congratulations. I'm happy that you finally got what you wanted."

She said it with a sarcastic tone. I got kind of annoyed and this added to my throbbing head.

"Yeah, says the girl who flirts with my cousin, stepbrother, and every boy she meets." I called out to her retreating form.

Regret and guilt quickly ate me up as those words left my mouth. Annabeth quickly turned around and stared at me straight in the eye. Her face showed hurt for a second and was quickly replaced by anger. She was never the kind of person who shows she's hurt or sad.

"Excuse me?" She stared at me for a while before continuing, "Well, if you feel that way then maybe we should take a break."

I was too shocked at her words to speak. I never thought I would hear those words. I was still at shock ash she walked away from me.

_What have I done?_

xxxxx

The headache was till there when I woke up bit it wasn't throbbing like last night. I got up and headed to the bathroom. After I got ready, I went to the kitchen only to be greeted by Mom.

"Morning, Mom." I said as I sat down.

"Good morning."

I looked around but I didn't Annabeth, "Mom, where's Annabeth?"

"She headed to school early today."

When I was done eating breakfast, I left the apartment and went to school. Of course, I drank some aspirin for my headache.

I got to school with a few minutes to spare. I went straight to my locker, stuffed my bag and coat, and grabbed my books. I was about to go to Annabeth's locker but then I realized that I'm the last person she wants to see. On my way to my first class, I saw Annabeth. She wore a dark blue, loose fitting polo with sleeves only three-fourth her arms, jeans, and flats. She let her hair down today.

Oh how much I want to kiss her right now and bury my hands in her hair.

But memories of last night stopped me from walking over to her and kissing her. I felt really guilty for what I said last night. I quickly walked to the classroom as I thought of a way for Annabeth to forgive me.

"So, did Annabeth like the flowers?" Silena asked me on our way to the cafeteria.

"We didn't spend Valentines together."

"What? Why?"

I told her what happened last night and now she gave me a disapproving look. She told me to think of a way for Annabeth to forgive me because she didn't want to see the both of us hurting.

"It's never too late to celebrate Valentines, Percy." She said before leaving me, heading to their table.

I looked at Annabeth and saw her reading a book, not talkingto the other people in her table, and not eating her lunch. I should do something, fast.

After the bell rang, signaling dismissal, I went to Annabeth's locker and slipped a note inside. She wouldn't be out by an hour or so because she was at Chess club. I really hope this works because I missed her so much. We haven't talked for the whole day and she was avoiding me.

I went to my locker and got my things. I hailed a cab and once I got in, I gave the cabbie the address of where I wanted to go.

_Okay, she's thirty minutes late. Maybe she got caught in traffic._

I nervously looked at the clock while waiting for Annabeth to arrive any minute now. I looked at the clock again and when I looked at the door, I saw her enter. I stood up and waved my hand so she can see where I was. She came over and I gave her a bouquet of primroses as I pulled back the chair for her.

"Thanks." She muttered.

I went back to my seat and smiled at her, "What would you like to order?"

She looked at the menu for a second, quickly put it down and asked me, "What is all this?"

"My way of apologizing."

"By bringing me to BLT Steak and giving me a bouquet of flowers?"

"If you forgave Triton when he asked you to dinner, I figured that you would forgive me too."

"We he only kicked a ball towards us. He didn't tell me that I flirted with his cousin, stepbrother, and every guy I meet, didn't he?"

Her words stung, I sighed and said, "Annabeth, about that-"

"I should probably go home. There's a test in Physics tomorrowand I have to study." She said as she stood up.

I quickly grabbed her hand, "Just dinner. Please."

She stared at me, sighed and sat back down.

We ordered what we wanted and while we waited, I tried to talk to her but she kept answering with one or two, sometimes three, words. Our orders finally arrived and I decided to bring up what happened last night.

"Annabeth, about last night, I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have stood you up and said those things about you."

She was quiet for a while then said, "Heather told me."

My heart stopped beating for a second, "About that, I-"

"What if she wasn't there? Then you would've slept with Amber. What if Heather didn't stop you? Gods, Percy, I don't know what to do with you anymore. I don't even know if I want to do something, anything, with you. I don't know what to say."

"I didn't know that they spiked the watermelons. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing. Heck, I wasn't even thinking."

She just kept quiet and continued eating. At the end of dinner, as I got the receipt, Annabeth stood up and was about to leave but I told her to stay for a few minutes.

"You only said dinner."

"But you haven't seen the other surprise. Just sit and watch, or should I say, listen."

I went over to the hostess and asked for the manager. The hostess called the manager and a couple minutes later, an old guy in a suit appeared.

"Is there a problem, sir?"

"Would it be fine if I performed?"

"Of course, sir."

I thanked him and went to the piano. I took a deep breath and started playing the piano. I played the song, "Two Is Better Than One." When I was done, I stood up and went to Annabeth, who was giving me a "You know how to play the piano?" look.

"Really hope that you forgive me because I'm _really_ sorry. And I mean it. The song and what I just said. Maybe it's true, I can't live without you. Well, maybe it's true, two is better than one."

"Percy, you're a great guy…" She started.

"Please don't say what I think you're saying."

"…and I'll never leave you, alone." She smiled at me

I held her face and kissed her with all I got, happy with what she just said.

"Happy late Valentines, Wise Girl." I said against her lips and continued kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Outtake: How did you celebrate Valentines Day or how are you planning to celebrate? :)**


	24. Special Author's Note

**A/N: I'm really sorry for giving you guys false hope that I finally updated but I promise I'll be updating soon.**

**I have a new story and I'm currently working on it. I hope you guys would read it and have enough time to tell me what you think about it. The title is, "But I Often See You As Something More".**

**I'm also reading books...and you know that I'm a slow reader :)**

**Anyways, I made this Author's Note because I wanted you guys to know that my story has been nominated in Percy Weasley Jackson's poll ,"PJO Story of the Year Awards". You just go to Percy Weasley Jackson's Profile and you'll see the poll there. I would really appreciate it if you would vote because having my story nominated made me feel happy and maybe, just maybe, I could also win. I hope you guys would support my story.**

**It would really mean a lot to me if you voted, checked out my story, or both. Thank you :)**

**I promise, I will update soon. :)**


	25. What Time Is It?

**A/N: Sorry for the very late update. I hope you enjoy the outtake. I finally have my own laptop! My exams is already next week and yet here I am, updating for you guys because I love you guys so much! I should probably be studying now...meh, I could study later. Two more weeks and I'll be away from my pedo teacher forever! I hope you guys voted for my story on Percy Weasley Jackson's poll. I hope I win, fingers crossed. Hope you guys read my other story, But I Often See You As Something More.**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Outtake 2 – What Time Is It?<p>

Annabeth's POV

_This isn't my room. _ I thought and then felt an arm tighten on my waist, making me smile.

I held the hand and squeezed it. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight and after a few seconds, I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Hey, you're awake." He noted.

"You don't say?"

"Ha-ha," he tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, "had a bad dream? Are you uncomfortable?" He moved further into the bed to give me more space to lie down on causing me to smile.

"No, no, it's fine, Percy." I said and then pulled his arm tighter around my waist. "How about you?"

"I woke up a few minutes ago. You know those moments at night when you just wake up?"

I nodded and just stayed there, in his arms. I tried to go back to sleep but apparently my brain doesn't want to shut up.

This is what Percy and I do. One of us sneaks out and stays in the other's room for the night. We just share the bed and sleep beside each other. And no, we're not sleeping with each other; we're sleeping _beside_ each other. It is as if we couldn't stand a night without each other's company. As if the time we spend with each other while we were awake isn't enough.

"What time is it?" I asked him a few minutes later.

"It's…already four in the morning."

I started getting up but Percy wouldn't let go out my hand, "Your mom might catch us."

He pouted then kissed me but let go of my hand, "I'll see you later."

I smiled at him and then sneaked back to my room. I lied down on my bed and sighed. I was staring at the ceiling and soon enough, I was already asleep.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I reached for the clock and turned the alarm off. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. When I was about to leave, someone called me.

"Percy? What are you doing? You should still be in bed." I said as I saw Percy wearing his work out attire.

"Isn't it kind of obvious that I want to go jogging with you?"

I laughed for a while then realized he wasn't laughing along, "Wait, are you serious?"

"I just thought that since it's almost summer and I can't go swimming every day, I'll find another sport."

"Oh, well, come along." I said and then we left the apartment.

We went to Central Park and started warming up once we arrived. I was kind of nervous for Percy because he told me that he has never jogged until now.

"You ready?" I asked him after we did our warm ups.

"You bet."

I started off slow so he could catch up then started going a bit faster and faster until I reached the speed I normally used. I looked at Percy but he was already gone. I searched the throng of joggers for him and then I saw him running through them. About thirty minutes later, I saw him on a bench. I laughed as I passed by him because he was giving me a look that says, "You do _this_ every day?"

When I was done jogging, I walked back to the bench where I last saw him but he met me halfway. I just smiled at laughed at him as he ranted about how bad and tiring jogging is.

"It's because you ran so fast as if zombies are coming for you." I said once he finally stopped.

"No, it's just a stupid sport." He said grumpily and waited for me to unlock the door.

"No, it's not. It's because-" I defended but Percy cut me off with an unending chorus of blah's.

"Percy." I warned but he wouldn't stop.

I did the only thing that would get him to shut up – kiss him. I reached for his face then crashed my lips to his.

"You finally took the hint." He smiled at me, making me blush.

I got my keys, opened the door, and entered.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jackson." I greeted as I passed by the kitchen on my way to my room.

"Good morning, Annabeth. I see you finally talked Percy to join you in your morning jog." I could hear the smile in her voice when she said this, making me smile.

I laughed and replied, "I actually didn't say anything. Just as I was about to leave, he appeared out of nowhere, already in his work out attire. According to him, he wanted to be introduced to another sport while he's not swimming. But after jogging for a while, he started ranting about how jogging is stupid."

I heard Percy's mom laugh. I got my towel and robe and headed for the bathroom.

"I think he just wanted to spend time with me." I laughed before entering the bathroom.

I wore my white Old Navy lightweight button-front sleeveless top, which I tucked in, a floral skirt, and oxford shoes. I tied my hair into a low side braid and wore a beanie. After I got ready, I ate breakfast with Percy's mom and Paul while Percy took a shower.

"So Annabeth, where are you planning to spend your summer?" Paul asked me.

"I never really thought about summer." I said then sipped my hot chocolate.

"Well, you're welcomed to stay here." Percy's mom smiled at me.

"Thank you."

When I finished my breakfast, I brushed my teeth, applied some lip balm, and waited for Percy. Percy came out of his room wearing a shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I smiled as I realized he was wearing the shirt I gave him for Christmas. The one that said, "Someone who loves me very much went to San Francisco and bought me this shirt."

"I love your shirt." I said as he reached the living room.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He winked at me.

We said goodbye to Paul and his mom and went to school. Since today is the last day of school, students didn't care about their attendance anymore. Some already left New York City and started their vacation early while some just came to school late.

Percy and I entered the school, hand in hand, and went to our lockers, still together.

"I love what you're wearing!" Silena exclaimed as I entered the classroom.

"Good morning, Silena." I greeted her then sat down beside her.

"I'm happy that I finally taught you a thing or two about fashion."

"You never really approved my t-shirt and jeans ensemble, didn't you?"

She gently nodded causing me to laugh causing me to laugh. Katie entered the room a couple minutes later. Her hair was in a side braid like mine, except hers had a flower tucked on the beginning of the braid. She sat down beside me because Percy already occupied the other seat beside me.

"Good morning." She greeted us.

"So where are you, guys, planning to spend your summer?" Silena asked us.

"My dad is planning to take a road trip around South America." Katie said.

"I think I'm just staying here in New York City not unless my dad asks me to stay with him." Percy shrugged.

"I'm torn between staying here and going to San Francisco. What about you, Silena?" I asked.

"Mom said she'll bring me to Paris for fashion week." She clapped and smiled at us.

"Okay, class. Free time for the whole period. Just stay on you seats." Mrs. O' Donoghue said as she entered the room.

Almost every teacher would use his or her time as free time. The others would let us play a game with the whole class. Even the teachers want nothing to do with lessons or just plainly want it to be summer already.

I looked at Percy and realized he was looking at me.

"What?" I smiled at him.

"You look very summery."

"Well, thank you."

"It's my first summer that I spent with you after how many years."

I bit my lip, looked at Mrs. O' Donoghue, who was currently reading a book, and then kissed Percy quickly.

"And class, please, keep your lips to yourselves."

The others laughed and I looked at Mrs. O' Donoghue. She was giving me a warning yet playful look, which made me laugh.

"Spend summer with me." Percy said once the laughter died down.

"If your dad wants you to spend summer with him then what happens to me?"

"I'll bring you along with me. Dad would never mind."

"And what if my parents want me to stay in San Francisco?"

"I'll go along with you."

I smiled at how determined he is and said, "Of course."

The bell rang and we left the classroom. Percy and I headed to my locker. I opened my locker and continued cleaning out my locker.

"Annabeth…"

I looked at Percy, about to ask him what he wanted; he already had his hand touching my cheek while the other one was on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Per-" I was immediately cut off by his lips on mine.

We stayed like that for a few minutes even if a couple students would tell us to get a room as they passed us. The kiss was the kind of kiss that makes you want more or makes you want the kiss to last forever.

"What time is it?" I asked him as I reluctantly pulled away from him.

"It's," he looked around for a clock, "we only have a minute 'til our next class."

I quickly untangled myself from him, closed my locker, and hurriedly went to our next class with Percy in tow. Fortunately, we got to class just in time.

Percy and I went to the football field after we had lunch. Out on the field, you can see a lot of students, either sitting on the bleachers or sitting on the grassy field. We chose to sit on the bleachers today. Percy lied down on the seat while I just sat down on the space provided for the feet.

"Annabeth…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" I said as I looked up from my book.

"I was just wondering what would happen to us if you didn't go to New York City."

"I probably would never see you again."

"How about if we were still fighting about what happened when we were kids?"

"I wouldn't be here with you right now and you wouldn't be wearing that shirt. I'll probably be with Nico right now, playing Mythomagic or walking around school." I said as I thought about it.

"Then I regret nothing." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him, kissed him quickly, and then continued reading my book.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?" I asked without taking my eyes off the book.

"Do you want me to play the piano for you?"

This caught my attention so I put my book down and said, "Yes, please."

"C'mon." He said, stood up, held my hand, and led me back to school.

We went back to the crowded halls of Goode High. He brought me to the music room and immediately closed the door after me. He sat down before the piano and motioned me to sit down beside him. I sat down, excited for what he planned to play for me. He took a deep breath and placed his fingers on the keys.

"I practiced on this piece for a while now. I hope you'll love it."

"Of course I will, Percy."

"Just sing along of you know the song."

He started playing and then I realized what he was playing. I felt warm and happy because it was one of my favourite songs. He was playing Like A Star by Corinne Bailey Rae.

"Just like a star across my sky. Just like an angel have appeared. You have appeared to my life. Feel like I'll never be the same. Just like a song in my heart. Just like oil on my hands. Oh, I do love you."

Before I knew it, both of us were singing while he played the piano. When he was done, I smiled widely at him then clapped.

"Of all the songs to play, why did you choose that?" I asked.

"Because I knew that you like that song." He smiled at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and just hugged him. He kissed my cheek then hugged me back.

"So for how long have you worked on that piece?" I asked still hugging him.

"A week already."

"It was beautiful. Thank you, Percy."

I slowly released him and then when our faces were just a couple inches away, I kissed him. His hand was on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him, while his other hand still on my waist.

"I like you…so much." Percy whispered as he put his forehead against mine.

In a few seconds, a pair of beautiful sea green eyes stared into mine.

"I really like you too." I said then quickly kissed him.

"C'mon, it's almost time."

Both of us left the music room and went to his locker. He cleaned his locker while I had a quick chat with Nico.

"So where are you planning to spend your summer, Nico?"

"Mom and Dad are taking me wherever they go. They said that I'm so cooped up in my hotel room. How 'bout you?"

"Didn't really figure it out yet. I hope Thalia's doing fine." I laughed.

"I hope so. I'll see you later." He smiled at me then walked away from us.

Thalia's mom brought Thalia along with her as she promotes her new movie. Despite Thalia's protests, Mrs. Grace still dragged her along.

Everyone just stood up and cheered as the final bell rang, signalling that it's finally summer.

"What time is it?" I asked Percy, who also cheered along with the other students.

"Summertime!" He sang.

"Seriously, Percy? High School Musical?" I laughed.

When everyone just ran out of school, Percy and I just stayed behind. He wanted to have one last swim before leaving school. We went to the pool. He took a dip while I just sat on the edge with my feet in the water and a book in my hands. We stayed like that for a while.

"What time is it?" I asked as he sat down beside me, still dripping wet.

"Time for you to kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Outtake: Are you guys excited for the movie Hunger Games? :D**


	26. May I Have This Dance?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Exams are finally done! I'm finally away from my ugly pedo teacher. Thank the gods. And that's not the only thing I should be thankful for.**

**I'd like to thank the people who voted for my story, She Moves In With Us, and made it win. It won Percy Weasley Jackson's poll, PJO 2011 Best Story of the Year Awards. It couldn't have won without your support.**

**Attention: This is the second to the last outtake. :(**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Outtake 3 – May I Have This Dance?<p>

Percy's POV

After a wonderful summer filled with a lot of kissing and travelling, classes began again. We were finally seniors.

As for Annabeth and me, we are in a very happy and committed relationship. Of course we had a couple fights here and there but they were nothing major; nothing a simple, "I'm sorry," and a couple kisses couldn't fix. We also promised that we would not keep anything from one another after what happened that Valentine's Day.

The weekend after our exams, Silena decided that all of us should go to the carnival to celebrate. Since it was fall, everyone was wearing double layers. Annabeth wore a plain shirt underneath a cardigan with a belt over it, jeans, flats, and a scarf wrapped around her neck. I wore a shirt, sweater, jeans, my Converse, and a beanie. Everyone else pretty much wore the same.

For the whole day, we rode different rides and indulged ourselves in carnival foods. Roller coasters, carousels, Ferris wheels, Tunnel of Love, bump cars, you name it. When it was lunch, Annabeth and I just ate a couple hotdogs on a stick, nachos, and drank some soda. Everyone was going around in pairs and all of us agreed to meet up at the entrance of the carnival when the day is done.

Annabeth and I just came out of the Tunnel of Love and are now sitting on a bench. She pulled something out of her bag and I looked away to give her some privacy on what she was about to do. I looked at the huge Ferris wheel and thought about riding it with Annabeth later. Once it would stop, we would be on top and I would kiss her while we have a beautiful view of the sea. I was thinking of how perfect that moment would be but a click of a camera made me break away from my thoughts.

I looked at Annabeth and saw her holding a Polaroid camera to her face. She lowered it down from her face and gave me an innocent smile. If I had a camera of my own, I would've taken a picture of her in that position. I got the picture that was sticking out of the camera but it was still white. I got the camera from her and tried to take a picture of her but she immediately covered her face.

"Come on; just one picture." I said and lowered the camera from my face.

"No." She gently shook her head.

"You took a picture of me. It's just fair if I took one of you."

I readied the camera and she said, "Okay, fine."

She removed her hands from her face and smiled at me. She looked alluring, inviting, appealing, charming, entrancing, and sexy at the same time as she stared and smiled a closed lip smile at the camera. It took all my willpower not to drop the camera and kiss her. I took the picture and smiled at her.

"I'm keeping that picture." I said as she got the picture.

She stuck her tongue out and said, "Give me the camera."

"Picture first."

She gave me her picture in exchange for the camera.

"You might want this too." I gave her the photo she took of me earlier as she put her camera back in her bag.

She bought her camera a few days ago. The moment she saw it, she immediately wanted to buy it but she didn't have enough money to. When she found out I was going to buy it for her, she immediately told me not to and she would save up to buy it herself. After saving up, she bought it but realized the films weren't as ordinary as normal cameras use. Now, I bought the films despite her protestations.

We just sat there and waited for the image to fully appear. You know that feeling when you see your significant other wearing something you own? That feeling of satisfaction? Yeah, I was currently feeling that as the photo further developed and I saw Annabeth smiling alluringly while she wore my beanie. I looked at the photo that Annabeth was holding. It was a photo of me, wearing Annabeth's scarf, staring at something, and my expression was thoughtful.

I quickly kissed her cheek and then put the photo in my wallet. She just smiled at me and put the photo in her bag. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She took my hand and interlocked her fingers with mine. As we walked away, I put my arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer to me, and kissed her temple.

We went around, played carnival games, rode carnival rides, and ate carnival food. At the end of the day, just a couple minutes before we were supposed to meet up, Annabeth and I rode the Ferris wheel. I asked the operator if he could put our cart on top for a while. He agreed although reluctant at first.

"The view is amazing, Percy." Annabeth said as she moved closer to me while hugging the stuffed toy I got for her.

The view _is_ amazing. The sun was setting and we had the view of the sea. It was perfect.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her temple. She looked up at me, gave me a sweet, gentle kiss, sighed, and put her head on my shoulder. I should have been contented but her kiss left me wanting for more.

I put a finger under her chin and gently made her look at me. Once her grey eyes stared into mine, I felt my heart beat faster as I slowly lowered my lips to hers. The kiss was sweet and soon turned needy. We were both grasping for each other, trying to deepen the kiss. A couple minutes later, our cart moved causing both of us to jump. Both of us were panting, stared at each other, and then started laughing.

Annabeth and I never got serious with, uhm, "exploring." A make out session was the farthest we got. We both agreed that rushing to the next level wouldn't be such a great idea.

We got off the Ferris wheel; I thanked the operator and we went to our meeting place.

"How was your day, man?" Beckendorf asked me as he clapped me on the back.

"Wonderful." I smiled at him.

"Have you asked Annabeth to prom already?" He whispered.

"We have one more week until prom. Chill." I laughed.

On the outside I may seem calm and collected about prom but inside I was freaking out. I had no idea on how I was going to ask Annabeth. A week may seem like a long time but for me, it seemed like a day.

Beckendorf nervously laughed and said, "Yeah, one more week."

"We can do this." I laughed along with him.

I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was looking at me too. I smiled and then winked at her. She covered her smiled as her cheeks got red but I knew she was laughing.

On our way home, Annabeth wanted to stop by Barnes and Nobles first. Of course, I wouldn't mind. The moment we entered at bookstore, there was an immediate smile on her face. She went around and looked for books while I just followed her. After thirty minutes, she was holding two books, unable to make up her mind.

"Pride and Prejudice or Wuthering Heights?" She asked herself.

"Wuthering Heights or Pride and Prejudice?" I asked her as I leaned against the bookshelf.

"Seaweed Brain, help me pick one."

"Eeny meeny?" I walked towards her and put my arms around her waist as I hugged her from behind, "catch a tiger…" I kissed her neck and whispered against it, "by its toe."

"I said _help_ me." She said though she sounded breathless. "Not distract me."

I put my chin on her shoulder to look at the books, "Hmm, Wuthering Heights…?"

"Okay, Wuthering Heights it is. Pride and Prejudice, I'll be back for you." She put the other book back in the shelf.

"Why don't you go around for a while? Look for books that might catch your eye." I suggested.

"Okay." She seemed sad because she's leaving a book she wanted.

When she went off to go around the bookstore one more time, I got Pride and Prejudice and bought it. Soon enough, Annabeth went to the counter to pay for her book. I quickly hid the book and we both headed home.

xxxxx

When Annabeth was almost done with her book, I surprised her with the book I bought for her. Annabeth doesn't simple read the books, she _devours_ them. So I'm betting that in a few days, or should I say hours, she would be done with Pride and Prejudice.

I was in swimming practice, Annabeth was reading the book by the bleachers, and it was a couple days before prom. I was doing laps in different kinds of swimming techniques. On our three minute break from swimming, I sat on the edge of the pool, looked at Annabeth, and noticed she wasn't reading the book. She crossed her legs, mimicked The Thinker, and stared at me straight in the eye. Her eyes were twinkling with delight. I was about to walk over to her but Coach instructed us back in the water.

"Hit the showers." Coach barked at us as we left the pool.

I lifted myself out of the pool and was about to go to Annabeth but Coach caught my arm.

"You did great today, Jackson."

"Thanks, Coach." I smiled at him.

"Now, hit the showers." He pushed me towards the lockers.

After a quick shower and a swift change of clothes, I went back out, ready for what Annabeth has in store for me.

"So I see you're done with the book." I said as I walked to her.

"Yeah, I am." She smiled at me, "There was quite of a surprise."

"Oh?" My eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, wait, I'll show you." She went through the book and showed me the back cover of the book.

No surprise that I saw my handwriting. It said, "Will you go to prom with me?"

"I wonder who wrote that." She had a thoughtful expression on her face.

I was quiet so she continued, "At first I thought I got a book that somebody owned but I remembered that _you_ gave it to me. Do you know who owned this book?"

"I used to own that book."

"Really? So I'm guessing you know the story."

"No, I don't."

"Well, I'm guessing that you don't own this book."

"I bought that book for you."

"Then what's with the writing on the book cover?" She tilted her head to the side and had a confused expression.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to prom with me." I said boldly.

She smiled widely at me and said, "I thought you would never ask. Of course, I would love that."

I smiled back at her and bent down to quickly kiss her. She grabbed the collar of my shirt when I started to straighten up. She pulled me down to her lips, kissed me, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Something tells me that this will be a wonderful prom.

xxxxx

The remaining days before prom were really hectic. You could see people run through the halls carrying boxes over boxes. The theme of our prom this year is, "Under the Sea".

"Good morning, beautiful." I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." She said as she looked up at me and smiled.

Mom and Paul already left, leaving Annabeth and me with the whole apartment to ourselves. Since our prom was still at night, Annabeth and I had the whole day off.

"So what do you want to do for the day?" I asked her then poured some milk on my bowl of cereals.

"In a couple of hours." She corrected me.

"What couple of hours?"

"Silena asked all of us to go to the spa. People would be working on us for hours. We'll be meeting up in a few hours."

"You'll be leaving me?"

"You can come if you want." She said as she put her hand over mine.

"Really?"

She laughed whole-heartedly and said, "No, you can't."

"But why not? Guys can go to spas can't they? And can't I spend time with my girlfriend?"

She blushed at that and said, "Come on, Seaweed Brain. It's a girl's day out."

"I'll miss you." I pouted at her.

"I'll miss you too but unlike you guys, we need to put make up on and look pretty." She said seriously.

"If tagging along with you guys mean make up on my face then I'll just have a guy's day out."

She smiled at me, "After all, we have the whole night to ourselves."

I smiled back at her, "I like that."

"So what do you want to do for," She looked at the clock, "three hours?"

I stood up, reached out, and kissed her, "That's one."

After breakfast, I went to the living room to watch TV while Annabeth readies her things for later. A couple minutes later, she came out of her room and sat down beside me. She kept her prom dress from me and hit it in her closet. The only thing I know about the dress is that it's blue. That's it.

"What are you watching?" She asked me.

"When in Rome, it just started."

We got comfortable and watched the movie.

"It's an adorable movie. I'd like to go on a trip to Rome and visit that fountain." She said once it was done.

"Then that makes the both of us."

Annabeth out her head on my shoulder and sighed, "Do you ever wonder if other people's lives are just as perfect as what movies show?"

I looked down at her, "No."

"Thought so too."

"You didn't let me finish. But that was before we got together."

She looked up at me and quickly stuck her tongue out while scrunching her eyebrows and nose, "No relationship is perfect. And ours may be wonderful and great but it's not perfect."

I quickly stole a kiss to shut her up.

"I mean, people say that every couple experience or have fights. Even the most lovey dovey couples."

I kissed her again but this time she had her hand on the back of my neck while her other hand touch my cheek. She kissed me back and I ended up smiling in the kiss and wrapping my arms around her waist to pull her closer to me.

A couple minutes later, she pulled away from me and I kissed my way down her neck.

"I bet you continued talking because you wanted me to kiss you again." I said between kisses

She had her hands in my hair and laughed, "Maybe. Maybe not."

I smiled and kissed her on the lips again.

I was lying down, using Annabeth's legs as a pillow, while she was playing with my hair. She told me Silena's address because more or less, that is where they would be getting ready.

"I should probably get going." She said when I was on the verge of sleeping.

Suddenly wide awake, I opened my eyes and looked up at her, "What?"

"They're probably waiting for me."

"I'll miss you." I pouted and stared into her eyes.

"I feel like I'm leaving a puppy."

I sat up and quickly kissed her, "I'll carry your bags." I stood up and headed to her room.

She followed me to her room and smiled at me. We went down and I hailed a cab while carrying her bag and dress.

"I'll see you later, Wise Girl." I said as I was standing on the other side of the taxi door.

She was standing between the taxi and the door, "I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain."

We shared a kiss, she went in the cab, and was off to meet up with her friends.

I went back to the apartment and sat down on the couch. I had nothing to do for the rest of the day. I lied down, stared at the ceiling, and slowly drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes and realized that the sun was setting. I swiftly stood up, felt dizzy for a while, and ran to my room to grab my towel. I took a bath, and got ready for prom. I wore my slacks and tucked in my long sleeved polo. I buttoned my white waistcoat, tied my turquoise necktie, and wore my white blazer. White tuxedo and blue neck tie. I wore my dress shoes and put on some perfume, which I rarely did.

"You look like your father."

I turned around and saw Mom by the door and smiled.

"Come here."

I walked over to her and she smiled as she fixed my cufflinks and necktie. I realized Mom was tearing up.

"Aw, Mom." I hugged her.

"I'm fine, Percy. Now, don't let me ruin you tuxedo."

"So, how do I look?"

"All grown up." She said as she wiped her tears.

"I should get going if I want to get the corsage before the flower shop closes." I smiled.

Mom hugged me one last time and let me go.

Paul whistled as he saw me and said, "Looking good, Percy."

"Thanks." I grinned.

Paul gave me the key to his Prius. He lent me his car for prom.

"I won't be out long." I said as I hugged Mom.

"Have fun tonight." She wrapped my scarf around my neck.

Paul and I shared a manly hug and I left.

I drove the car to the flower shop where I ordered Annabeth's corsage. It was a blue orchid corsage.

"I thought you'd never come." The cashier smiled at me as I entered the shop.

"Hey, how's the corsage?"

"It's been waiting for you since an hour ago."

I paid her and she gave me a box, "Thank you."

I left the shop and drove to Silena's house. I was nervous but the same time excited. I bet Annabeth would look stunning!

"Percy Jackson. Silena invited me." I said into the intercom by the gate.

The gate opened and I drove to the house. I parked the car, got the corsage, and went to the front door. I knocked on the door and a servant opened it. She let me in and led me to the room where she said Silena and the others were staying at.

I braced myself and went in. The first person I saw was Silena smiling widely at me. She looked beautiful. She winked at me and pointed at something. I looked at what she was pointing at and saw Annabeth biting her lip.

"Wow. You look amazing." I said, still awestricken.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." She smiled.

Annabeth wore a blue strapless dress that was just a few inches below her knee. Its neckline was beaded and under it was cloth that looked like a cummerbund. She wore a necklace with an owl pendant and a simple gold bracelet. She wore white heels. Her hair was in a messy chignon. Loose tendrils were curled and framed her face and just made her more stunning. The make-up was lightly done.

"Uhm, this is for you." I said as I opened the box for her.

"Oh, wow, that looks beautiful, Percy."

I got the corsage out of the box and put it on her wrist, "Not as beautiful as you are."

"Thank you."

"We should get going."

Annabeth and I said our goodbyes and see you later's to them and left for school.

"You look stunning." I complimented her as we got in the car.

"Thank you."

"I missed you."

"I missed you more."

"How was the spa?"

"It was fine but I bet it would be better if you were there."

"I told you I should've gone along with you guys!"

She laughed and sighed, "Prom will be wonderful tonight."

"Because you'll be there." I said.

She laughed once again and smiled at me.

When we got to school, there were already a lot of people. I parked the car and got out first to open her door for her.

"Thank you." She said as I wrapped my scarf around her neck.

I kissed her cheek and we went to the entrance of the school. We went to the court and I was astonished with what the prom committee has done. The place looked good. We first went to the part where they were taking pictures and had our picture taken.

They were currently playing party songs and the students were dancing vigorously. Annabeth and I were drinking punch, waiting for the others to arrive. Soon enough, everyone was there. Almost all the students were dancing now. I asked Annabeth to dance and she agreed whole-heartedly.

"Slow song for the couples out there." The singer announced.

"Perfect timing." I said as I wrapped my arms around Annabeth's waist.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled, "I agree."

The singer started singing, "When the rain is blowing in your face and the whole world is on you case, I could offer you a warm embrace to make you feel my love."

I hugged her more tightly against me and swayed slowly. She put her head against my chest and sighed.

"When the evening shadows and the stars appear and there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years to make you feel my love." The singer continued singing.

The song made me think about how I felt for Annabeth. No doubt, I liked her _very_ much but was it enough to be love?

"I know you haven't made your mind up yet but I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment we met. No doubt in my mind you belong."

I pushed away my thoughts and just focused on having fun with Annabeth.

After the singer sang, they played Glad You Came and Annabeth was whipped away from me by her friends. I smiled and let her go. I went back to the food table and got myself another glass of punch.

A couple party songs later, the singer announced again that she would be singing a slow song. I walked up to Annabeth and asked her to dance with me.

"Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel whole again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am fun again."

I have to say, the song sounded sexy and sultry. I slowly swayed with Annabeth and she was staring into my eyes.

"However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I will say, I will always love you. I will always love you."

I lowered my lips to her and when our lips were only a few centimeters away, somebody tapped on my shoulder. I stopped and looked at whoever interrupted us.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Nico asked me.

I smiled at him and twirled Annabeth towards him. On the outside, I seemed happy but on the inside I just wanted to smack Nico's head.

"I'll be back to get you later." I whispered to Annabeth.

She just smiled at me and danced away with Nico. A couple minutes later, I saw her smiling widely at Nico as she said something back to him. Nico laughed lightly and said something back. I smiled to myself. I let them dance with themselves for a while.

"As promised." I whispered in her ear as I held her after Nico made her twirl towards me.

She laughed and I lightly kissed her forehead.

We danced, ate, and socialized. The prom was going on for probably a couple hours now and it was great. Annabeth and I were playfully dancing with each other while they were playing, "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" We kept laughing as we did flirty facial expressions and dance moves.

"Good evening, everyone." Mr. D said nonchalantly.

Everyone stopped dancing because they cut off the music. We all stared at Mr. D as tapped the mike.

"Once again, good evening. I'm going to announce this year's prom king and queen just so the girls can stop sucking their stomachs in." He laughed for a while and continued, "Where is the envelope- Oh, okay, thanks."

He cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and opened the envelope, "The year's prom king and queen are Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson."

Everyone around us clapped and we just stood there, still shocked and quite not believing that we were called.

"Where are you two lovebirds?" Mr. D said as he scanned the crowd.

"Must be having a quickie!" Someone in the crowd shouted causing everyone, including Mr. D, to laugh.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and led her to the stage. Mr. D put on our crowns and sashes. Everyone clapped once Mr. D stepped aside and presented us.

"I present this year's prom king and queen."

The band started playing, a signal that we should go down the stage to dance. I held Annabeth's hand and led her down the stage and to the center of the court. They let the spotlight follow us. I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck.

"You've been on my mind. I grow fonder every day, lose myself in time just thinking of your face. God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want."

We started swaying; I smiled at her and said, "Congratulations, Wise Girl."

"Congratulations to you too, Seaweed Brain."

"I don't know why I'm scared. I've been here before, every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine." The singer continued.

We were dancing in circles and everyone was still watching us.

"I dare you to let me be your, your one and only. I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms. So come on and give me the chance to prove I am the one who can walk that mile until the end starts."

I kissed her, not caring if every single person in the court was watching us. Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck more tightly and kissed me back.

"I know it ain't easy giving up your heart." The singer sang with a smile in her voice.

We pulled away from each other and Annabeth stared into my eyes and smiled.

"I lo – like you." I caught myself before I could confess.

Annabeth's expression was crushed but it was quickly masked with a happy smile.

"I like you too." She said and then lightly kissed me.

Why couldn't I just tell her that I loved her?

Wait, do I _love_ her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: When was the last time you went to a carnival? :)**


	27. Full of Surprises

**A/N: Sorry for updating unreasonably late. I have been focusing on my other story, But I Often See You as Something More. I know it's rather mean and selfish to leave you hanging like that for quite some time (March 30, 2012, around 6 months) and I apologize once again. I wrote you an outtake with 15,000 words.**

**I also took several college entrance exams. But ****I'm not that confident that I'll pass the ****entrance exam of the most prestigious university in my country and my ****desired campus. But guys, just pray for me that I'll pass. Pray for me, guys, please. :(**

**My heart goes out to those Hurricane Sandy victims. :(**

**I know I said that this was going to be the last outtake but I really wanted the reviews to reach at least a thousand. So I asked advice from my friend if I should write an outtake about their engagement and wedding. She said yes. What do you think? :)**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Outtake 4 – Full of Surprises<p>

Annabeth's POV

College is inevitable. That's for sure.

I was packing up all my things for college and I hated every second of it.

It was almost the end of summer. Our senior year in high school is over and our freshman year in college will be beginning soon. We had our graduation just a month ago and we had to move on with life. We just can't dwell in one moment in life.

I was going to Harvard University this fall. Yes, I was delighted at the fact that I was going to school in one of the most prestigious university in the world, actually the world's top university. Percy, on the other hand, was going to be in the other side of the continent. He would be in the state of California, schooling in Stanford University. Of course, I would miss him every day. And to be honest, the fact that I would be far away from Percy is the reason why I was rather reluctant to go to college.

I sighed and continued folding my clothes.

My other friends were going away as well. Names of different universities would pop up the moment I would think about my friends. Massachusetts Institute of Technology, University of Cambridge, California Institute of Technology, Princeton University, Columbia University, University of Oxford, Yale University, New York University, and more. I just couldn't settle with the fact that we were parting from one another this fall. I will miss them so much.

I looked down at my things and realized that I wasn't doing anything productive. All the clothes that I already fixed were the same clothes that I would get and fold. So I ended up folding the clothes I already fold. I sighed and growled in frustration. I balled up the shirt I was holding and angrily threw it on the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey." Someone said in a comforting way.

I turned around and Percy hugged me from behind. My anger suddenly went away the moment I was in his arms.

"I don't want to go through this." I mumbled.

He rocked us back and forth, comforting me further, "You can continue packing tomorrow if you want. You don't have to finish today."

I sighed and closed my eyes, cherishing the moment. Soon enough, Percy stopped, kissed the top of my head, and moved away from me.

"No, don't." I whispered.

He smiled at me and I was back in his embrace. We were quiet for a couple minutes before he talked.

"Well, aren't we in clingy mood today?" He said with a smile in his voice.

"Shut up." I smiled and made him hugged me tighter.

"I'm going to miss this."

"I'm going to miss this and you...so much." I confessed.

He kissed the top of my head and I allowed him to let go of me.

Percy was in my room, helping me pack up for my trip soon. I was packing most of my things and left some clothes for me to use on the days I have left.

"To get your mind off of things, why don't we head out?" He suggested.

"But I have to finish packing up."

"We can do that later. Come on, my treat." He smiled.

"Okay, fine." I said.

He smiled at me and kissed me before standing up. He helped me up as well. We got ready and then left the apartment. Paul and Sally went grocery shopping and they left us to continue packing up for our trip to our respective colleges.

"So, where do you want to go?" He asked me once we were out on the street.

"Wherever you go." I blurted out.

He looked down at me and smiled, "Don't think about college that much. Before we know it, we're back with each other and done with college."

I kept quiet and kissed him. I smiled at him when we pulled away from one another. He still had his arms around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him.

It was already late in the afternoon yet people still had their sunglasses on. The sun gave off a red orange glow and I enjoyed it. Percy and I went to Central Park, walking around until the sun went down. We ended up staying at the playground. We sat down on the swings that were beside each other. Still holding hands, we pushed our swings just enough to make it move.

"What do you think will happen in college?" I asked him a couple minutes later.

"Didn't I tell you not to think about college?" He gave me a disapproving look.

"Come on. Cut me some slack. We're going off to college in a few days. How can you not expect me to think about it?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay, fine. Well, I think that we'll be fine in college. We will push through. Even though we're far from each other, we will find ways to make it as if we are just beside each other."

I gave him a sad and touched smile and said, "I am really happy that we're together."

He smiled widely at me. He moved his swing enough to make his lips touch with mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer to me. We kissed for a while and then went back to swinging.

I am _definitely_ going to miss Percy.

We decided to eat out for dinner. We went to Quiznos Sub and ordered. We didn't eat there though. We went back to Central Park. As if it was still by day, we had a picnic. We shared our sandwiches and once we were done, we just lied down on the grass. My head was on his shoulder and my arm was on his abdomen. He was playing with a lock of my hair while humming a hymn. I enjoyed this moment but I couldn't help my mind from wandering off.

Before I leave for college, there is one thing I want to be sure of. During prom, Percy almost confessed. Well, if you count "I lo-like you". I just wanted to know if he felt the same way. Because, no doubt, I loved Percy. Since we had a couple days left to spend with one another before we leave for college, I want him to actually say the words "I love you". Well, I was expecting him to.

"Annabeth."

I looked up at him, straight into his eyes, and said, "Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled at me, "Do you think we could survive through college being away from each other?"

"I have spent _years_ away from you and look at where it brought me."

"Back to me." He said and kissed the tip of my nose.

I blushed and smiled at him, "I'll miss you so much."

"Don't worry. I'll write to you every day if I have to."

I moved closer to him and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and carried me so I was lying on top of him. I smiled into the kiss and put my hands on his chest. We stayed like that for a while before I laughed and pulled away from him. I was still on top of him when I smiled down at him. He stared at me with his sea green eyes of his and I felt myself blush. Every time he stared at me, it was as if I just wanted to drown myself in his eyes. I just loved every bit of Percy. He quickly kissed my lips and it left me wanting for more. I kissed him once again and didn't stop for quite some time.

After our little make out session, we got up and unwillingly went home. We disposed of our trash on our way back to the apartment. We also stopped by a food cart to buy some desserts to eat as we walked back. Percy got crème brûlée and I got a soufflé. Then we decided to sit down and eat it before going home.

"How's your dessert, Seaweed Brain?"

"It's delicious. How about yours?"

"I am loving it." I smiled at him.

"Here, have a taste of mine." He said and spooned some of his dessert.

His smiled and fed me. The moment the dessert touched my tongue, creaminess blasted all over my mouth. It was not overly creamy. There was also a subtle hint of orange liqueur. The sweetness and crunch came from the molten and hardened sugar top. Everything just fell into place: the right creaminess, consistency, texture, and the perfect sweetness. It was just right. Perfect.

I felt some sauce on the corner of my lip, which I was about to lick off. But Percy had other plans. He extended his arm and with his forefinger, he wiped it off. He smiled wider at me and continued eating his dessert. I smiled at him and ate my soufflé. We shared our orders with one another and once we were done, we went back to the apartment. While holding my hand, he put his arm on my shoulder so I looked like I was hugging myself.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked me.

"We could go to a carnival." I suggested.

"I think we have been to every carnival in New York City."

"Okay, okay. You want to bake?" I smiled smugly at him.

"Of course, I want to bake." He smirked back at me and kissed my cheek.

I giggled and moved closer to him. When we got to the building, Argus greeted us. I greeted him back using sign language while Percy waved at him. We went up to the apartment. I unlocked the front door and I heard Percy's mom calling us.

"Percy? Annabeth? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mom." Percy called back and briefly kissed me before heading to the kitchen to greet his mom face to face.

I smiled and closed the door. I went to the kitchen as well and got a warm welcome from Percy's mom and stepdad. They asked us about our whereabouts and soon enough, they called it a night, leaving Percy and me. We gave each other a knowing look and smiled because this meant that we'll have our make out session.

Cherishing each other's company before we leave for college.

xxxxx

So, tomorrow is the day. The day I'm leaving for college.

I got my bags ready for the trip. I had a couple duffel bags to bring and everything was ready for my trip. All of my things in the apartment were stowed away in the duffel bags. So far, I did not get any confessions from Percy and it _did_ make me question my feelings for him at one point.

It was night. Percy and I were left at home while his mom and stepdad had dinner out with their friends. We already had dinner and now we were on the sofa. He was sitting behind me and we had our legs spread across the sofa. He was hugging me from behind and I had my back to him. He was humming once again and I just closed my eyes, listening to how the notes go up and down while randomly drawing doodles on the back of his hand.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked with sadness obvious in his voice.

"The train leaves 1:03 in the afternoon."

"And what time will you be arriving there?"

"4:40. It's just five hours and three minutes of travel. Then I'll get a cab to bring me to the campus." I explained.

I felt him nod and sadness filled me once again. He kissed my neck and nestled against it for a couple seconds before letting me go.

I was about to protest but he said, "I'll just get something, I'll be back." He kissed me before leaving the living room.

He came back a couple seconds later, carrying something behind his back. I suspiciously looked at him and he just smiled. He sat down behind me and placed something on my lap. I looked at it and I instantly smiled. He gave me an owl stuffed toy. Not too small, not too big, just the right size to be hugged. I laughed and looked back at him. He just shrugged and smiled at me. I pecked his lips and hugged the toy. Despite the fact that it was harder than usual stuffed toys, I loved it.

"It's adorable, Seaweed Brain." I said and kissed him again.

"It reminds me of you because you love owls."

I smiled and cuddled with him. He went back to humming the song that was stuck on his mind and soon enough Sally and Paul came back home. They went straight to bed and Percy and I moved to his room. No, we have not slept with each other. We just sleep beside each other, as if spending the whole day is not enough for us. We went to sleep maybe around early in the morning. We were just talking with one another, waiting for the sun to come up. The moment sun light entered and illuminated his room and the sky was orange, we called it a night…or a day. We were face to face. I hugged the stuffed toy he had given me and he hugged me. I listened to his steady breathing and soon enough, I was asleep.

I felt myself take a deep breath, hugged my stuffed toy tighter, and moved around to make myself more comfortable. I felt someone tighten their hold on me and I instantly felt secured and safe. That person took a deep breath a couple seconds later. I later realized that I couldn't go back to sleep. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person. The sudden brightness of the room caused me to squint my eyes. He was already awake and was looking down at me. He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me.

"Good morning, Wise Girl." He greeted.

I smiled and moved closer to him, "What time is it?"

"It's," Then all of the sudden alert filled his voice, "it's already twelve."

My eyes widened and I swiftly got out of his bed. I ran around the room, grabbing my towel and a clean set of clothes. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I realized that this may be the last time I'll take a shower here before I probably come back for the holidays. Once I finished taking a shower, I dried myself up and wore my dark skinny jeans and a plain shirt. I went back to Percy's room and continued getting ready there. I grabbed my scarf and shoved it in my bag. I wore my doll shoes and brushed my hair. I decided not to tied my hair or anything and let it curl as it dried. Percy took a quick shower as well. While waiting for him, I readied my duffel bag and brought them to the living room. I got the stuffed toy that Percy gave me and sprayed it with my favourite perfume of his. The scent of the perfume made me smile.

"Well, aren't you being a stalker or what?"

I turned around; saw Percy with a towel wrapped around his waist, and said, "Ha-ha. Hurry up. I might miss the train."

"I can't get ready with you in the room can I?"

I smiled and walked towards the door. I was just out his door when gave him a wink and closed the door. I went to the living room and checked my things once again also stuffing my stuffed toy in one of my bags. When my bags were alright, I sat down and waited for Percy. He insisted that he'd bring me to the train station today. My thoughts drifted off to his muscular body, his ripped abs, and well-defined arms and I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you have everything?"

The voice snapped me back to reality and I said, "Yeah, I have everything."

"Well, give this place one last look before you leave." Percy said.

I did what he told me to do and scoped the apartment one last time while he carried my bags. I sighed in sadness and helped Percy carry my bags. We got to the lobby and Argus gave me a sad smile. I smiled back at him and went to him. We shared a hug and I told him that it would be a while before I come back here. He told me that he would really miss me and I replied that I would miss him just as much.

We exited the building and loaded the car with my bags. I sighed as I got seated on the shotgun seat and put my seatbelt on. Percy looked sadly at me, turned on the engine, and drove away from the building.

I was staring blankly at the road but my eyes would sometimes drift off to Percy's white knuckles as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. I sighed and put my hand on his knee. He looked at me with a confused smile and a raised eyebrow. I smiled back at him and played with the radio. When we were a block away from the train station, I could feel my heart beat faster, my hands turn clammy, and my breathing short and shallow. Then all of the sudden, I felt my body move towards him. The first thought that I had was we got into an accident. I heard cars blow their horns at us and Percy laugh. I realized that he took a _very_ sharp turn.

"Where are you going? I'm going to miss my train!" I raised my voice with my heart still beating fast.

"I'm driving you to Harvard." He smirked at me.

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked still somewhat screaming.

"I'm going to drive you to Harvard."

"Why?"

"Well, if you want to take the train, it's fine. I'll bring you back to the station. I just wanted to spend more time with you." He looked sad.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it that way. It's just so all of the sudden. I mean do Paul and your mom know what you're up to?"

"Yeah, we have been talking about this since you started packing up." He said. "So, I'll bring you back to the station."

"No, just drive on. I'll be your DJ." I smiled at him. "Just so you know, I still hate you."

He laughed back at me and looked back at the road, "No, you don't."

I was happy and giddy that Percy and I would spend more time together but the same time I was anxious because I still haven't gotten an "I love you". Perhaps I would hear it on our way to Harvard.

"So, wait, how about your flight?" I asked him as we waited in traffic.

"It's still the day after tomorrow." He smiled at me.

"You…liar." I laughed. "So everyone was in it except me?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Surprise!" He laughed.

"You'll be staying overnight in Harvard. But where? I don't think the dorm I'll be staying in allows visitors."

"I got us a reservation in one of the inns near the university." He looked at me.

"I'm really the only one who doesn't know about this. I bet you have your bag at the back of the car and that's why you insisted on bringing me to the train station."

"You know me too well." He smiled and pecked my lips before returning to the road.

"So you'll be sleeping in Harvard for one night then you'll go back to New York City to fly to California, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I nodded my head and continued playing with the radio.

After what seemed like hours, Percy decided to stop over and stretch our legs. We stopped by a convenience store and I decided to buy some snacks for the road. I went in the store and got some bags of chips and candies and two bottles of water. I was at the counter, waiting for the cashier to entertain me, when someone covered my eyes. A smile immediately spread on my face.

My hands slowly crept up to the ones on my eyes and removed it, "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and sad, "Aw, you always know it's me."

"I'll always know." I smiled at him.

He kissed my cheek and let go of me. He moved to face me, leaning back against the counter.

"What did you buy?" He asked me.

"Some bags of chips, candies, and two bottles of water. Did you want anything else?"

"Hmm, want a lollipop?" He smiled, offered me one, and quickly pecked my lips.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Put it on the counter as well."

"W-would that be all?" Someone asked, flustered.

I looked up and saw the cashier blushing, "Yes, that would be all."

Percy straightened himself and stood beside me. The cashier rung us up and Percy placed his arm on my shoulders. We got what we bought and left the convenience store. I couldn't help but laugh at how the cashier reacted. Percy laughed as well and when we got into the car, we were back on the road.

"So where are you staying for tonight?" I asked him, opening the package of the lollipop.

"Where are _we_ staying is what you mean." He smiled, "I'm not letting you sleep alone in your dorm room."

"Of course, you aren't." I rolled my eyes at him but still kissed his cheek.

"Well, we're staying at Blue's Bed and Breakfast. I booked us a room. I hope you don't mind. It's just really near Harvard."

"It's excellent." I smiled at him.

"Why don't we drop my bags off at the dorm before we go out?" I suggested and ate my lollipop.

"Of course. Then we can go around Cambridge. What's the flavor?"

I raised my eyebrow at his sudden question, "It's caramel."

"Let me taste." He said while looking at the road.

"But I already licked it. It's already covered with my saliva."

"And you don't have a problem when we kiss. Sure, Annabeth. You just don't want to share." He looked at me and I can see the smile in his eyes.

"You caught me red handed, Seaweed Brain." I laughed but gave him the lollipop.

We shared the candy until it was finished. The next thing we shared was the bag of candies. While he drove, he would hold his hand out and I would give him a couple pieces. Since the road wasn't that filled with cars, Percy offered to let me drive the car. I was hesitant at first but he cheered me on, making me smile. At first, I was tightly holding the steering wheel but soon enough, I got comfortable with driving. And we _did_ have random stop overs when we'd just have a make out session.

When we got to Cambridge, we switched once again because I didn't know where to go. He turned right and left as if he has been here before. I looked out the window, noting the different shops and sites I wanted to visit. There were a lot of people walking around. They were probably new college students as well.

"Wow, look at the building." I stared at the building.

"That's the library."

"Definitely going there." I smirked at him. "Wait, it looks like someone did research."

"I wouldn't let you go somewhere if I didn't know each and every thing about it.

I was touched. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

A few minutes later, he stopped in front of a building, "Here we are."

"We're at the dorm, right?" I asked, just making sure because the only time I saw the dorm was through Google Maps.

He smiled and kissed me before getting out of the car. I got out of the car as well and helped him carry my bags to the dorm. I went to the front desk as we entered the lobby.

"Good evening." She greeted me.

"Good evening." I smiled.

"I'm guessing that you are new here."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Ah, you _are_ new. Well, I just need you to sign a couple things and I'll show you around."

She gave me her clipboard. I read every paper and signed all the blanks she checked. While I did this, Percy patiently sat down on one of the chairs provided.

"Alright." She smiled at me. "Follow me."

She led me to a room on the second floor and gave me my keys. She told me that I could leave my bags in the room before she showed my around. Percy and I left my bags in the room and continued the tour. She showed me the cafeteria on the ground floor, the laundry room, and their other amenities like their CCTV cameras and fingerprint door locks. As she showed me around, she explained to me the rules and regulations of the dormitory. Like our curfew which was only up to eleven in the evening. Visitors were only allowed up to ten-thirty in the evening. They strictly prohibit smoking and drinking in the dorm.

With all the strict rules implemented by the dorm, no doubt my parents wanted me to stay here. Mom and Dad talked to me about it. They were searching for good dorms in Harvard and they both decided that I stayed here because they say it's the safest one. I couldn't really disagree because also Percy agreed with them. My parents should've been here with me, helping me move in to my dorm but they had a couple things back at home that were stopping them. It was alright with me because I had Percy to help me and Mom and Dad promised to visit me soon.

"So, I hope you will enjoy your stay here." The lady said once she brought us back to my room.

"I'm guessing that I will." I smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled back at me and left Percy and me. We looked at each other and went in the room. I took a good look at the room and sighed. It was a small room compared to the one I had at the Jackson residence. It had one single bed, a study table, a bathroom of its own, and a closet. It already had appliances like a lamp on the study table and an electric fan.

"I'm going to miss my room." I said.

"Shh, it's going to be okay." Percy said as he hugged me from behind.

"I'll miss _you_."

"We have the whole night and the whole day tomorrow. We're going to be alright." He said but sadness was clear in his voice.

"I might as well fix my things." I said.

He hugged me tighter, kissed the top of my head, and let go of me. I opened one of my duffel bags and started loading up the closet. Percy just sat down on the bed and looked at me as I fixed my things. As I fixed my things, I noted the different things that I'll buy to make my stay here more efficient like plastic baskets for my used clothes, adhesive hooks, and so much more.

"Do you have your bag for the overnight stay?" Percy asked as I lied down on the bed, taking a break.

"Nope. I'll get to that later." I said and closed my eyes.

I felt him peck my lips and I instantly smiled. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for a while until I made up my mind that I should fix my things. I got up and left the bed despite the groan from Percy. I grabbed a random bag from one of my duffel bags and stuffed in the clothes I'll be using for tomorrow. I also got the stuffed toy that Percy gave me last night and hugged it.

"So, let's go?" I asked him as I turned to him.

"You won't fix your things anymore?"

"I'll do that tomorrow. For now, I'll focus on spending my time with you." I said and bowed down, pecking his lips.

"Well, let's go." He looked up at me and smiled.

I locked my door, hugged my stuffed toy tight, and we left the dorm. We got in the car and looked for a place to eat at. We ended up eating at a local restaurant. I ordered a salisbury steak while Percy got a burger. As we ate, I scoped the room and I noted that this place is quite decent. Maybe, when my parents come to visit me, I can bring them here. The food was good and rather affordable.

"A penny for your thoughts."

I looked at the person across the table who was smiling at me and smiled back at him, "I was just thinking about my parents."

"They'll be here soon." He said as he comfortingly touched my hand.

"I know." I said. "I was just thinking that if ever they are here, I'll bring them here for dinner."

"Oh." He looked down and looked back at me with another smile on his face. "You know, I never actually had dinner with your parents."

"You did! When we graduated, Christmas, when they visited or when we visited them."

He laughed, "No, like one on one dinner with your parents. We never had dinner, just the both of us and your parents."

"Then when we're having dinner together, I'll tell them how amazing you are." I joked.

"Maybe."

"Oh you just want to hear me say how great you are." I stuck my tongue out and laughed.

I realized that he wasn't laughing along and he didn't look like he was happy. I immediately stopped and readied my rebuttal.

"No, no, I didn't mean it that way." I said, seriously, "It's just they already know that you're great. Amazing even. They have been hearing me talk about you since we got together. You don't have to hear me say it, I bet you already know because I lov–my parents love you." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and continued eating.

"Just so you know, my parents adore you." I said and continued eating as well.

After we ate dinner, Percy and I went to a coffee shop to eat a dessert. Well according to him, the best dessert will be found in coffee shops because unlike restaurants which serve meals, they have so many dishes to perfect and coffee shops just have to master making coffee and of course, making desserts. His words, not mine. He also wanted to take me around Cambridge so I get to know the places with him.

We went in the coffee shop and the delicious smell of coffee greeted my senses. Percy smiled at me and guided me to the counter. I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake with meringue frosting while Percy ordered the same drink and a chocolate tartlet. We got a table and sat down.

"You know, I can imagine you staying here with your college friends." Percy said after he let me taste his dessert.

I thought about it for a while and said, "Well, _I_ can imagine you visiting me after a couple months and both of us are here, hanging out." I smiled.

He smiled back at me and we continued eating. We left the coffee shop and went to the inn he booked us in. He parked Paul's Prius and opened my door for me. We got our bags and he locked the car. We went in the house and checked in.

"Are you new here?" The lady asked us.

"As a matter of fact, we are. I'm going to study in Harvard soon." I smiled at her.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. Hi, my name is Blue. Harvard is a great university."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth. So I heard."

She smiled back at me and gave me the key to our room, "Have a lovely evening, dear."

"Thank you. You too." I said and Percy and I went up to our room.

I unlocked the door and my eyes immediately widened when I saw the room. It was amazing. It wasn't amazing like those luxurious hotel rooms. It was homey, warm, and comfy. I mean, there's even a fire place. I put my bag down and smiled at Percy.

"The room is great." I said.

He smiled back at me and replied with a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tiptoed so he didn't have to bend down.

We got ready for bed but didn't go straight to bed. We sat down on the couch as we watched the fire burn up the wood in the fire place. He was hugging me from behind and I was hugging the stuffed toy he gave me last night. He was humming Frédéric Chopin's Prelude Opus 28 Number 4. He has been working on that piece. Ever since we got together, he went back to playing the piano. I ask him to play some piano pieces and what he was humming is one of them.

He immediately stopped humming and said, "Wait, I forgot something."

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, "What?"

"I just need to get something."

"Oh ok." I said and moved away so he can stand up from the couch.

He got up and left me on the couch for a while. I had so many questions in my head but I decided to keep my mouth shut and continue watching the flames. I looked down at my stuffed toy and smiled sadly at it. I'm really going to miss Percy. After a while he came back and sat down on his spot. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and positioned the way he was before. I took a deep breath through my nose, closed my eyes, and moved closer to him. I started to hum one of the piano pieces that Percy played for me, Liebestraum Number Three or Dreams of Love by Franz Liszt. With my eyes still closed, I drew random patterns on the back of his hand. He started to hum along with me and then started kissing my neck. I ended up laughing. I opened my eyes and realized that there was a package on my lap.

I looked at Percy who smiled encouragingly at me. The package was rectangular and hard. I held it and slowly removed the covering. I stared at it because it had everything. It had what I wanted the most. The gift was a picture frame where you can put multiple pictures. There were nine spaces for pictures and I looked at each of them with a huge smile on my face.

The first one was probably my favorite baby picture of Percy because he was shoving sand in his mouth. The second one was another old picture. It was the both of us, still kids, trying to make a sand castle. The next one was a picture on our recent trip to Montauk and we were making a sand castle that looked _so_ much better than what we made in the picture before. The fourth one, still taken from our recent trip, was another picture of us. I actually remembered taking this. I held the camera away and pointed it toward us. I was smiling and as I pressed the button, Percy kissed my cheek all of the sudden and that was how the picture turned out. The next picture was one of the pictures he took. I was on the reclining chair, relishing the warmth of the sun. He placed a flower on my hair and took a picture of me without my knowledge. I have to say, I look so peaceful in the picture. The next picture was Percy writing something on the sand.

_Now what could he be writing?_

The seventh pictured showed me Percy with a huge smile, showing off what he wrote on the sand. My heart skipped a beat as I read it. He wrote "I love you". My eyes widened because I finally got what I have been yearning for a while now. I looked at the next picture and it was the both of us again. We were at the beach. He was hugging me from behind. Our eyes were closed but the looks on our faces clearly showed that we were enjoying each other's company. And last space had a handwritten note.

_I love you, Annabeth. –Percy_

I kept quiet because I was rather still in shock with what happened. It was a good kind of shock, don't worry. And I didn't know what to do. I wanted to turn back and kiss him. I wanted to say it back to him. I wanted to hug him while murmuring those words again and again. I wanted to hear him say it himself. In other words, I was overwhelmed.

"Te amo, Wise Girl." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered as I felt his breath against my neck, "Wait. What did you just say?"

"I love you." He said once again. "In Latin."

I looked back at him, straight in the eye, and said, "I love you too."

He smiled widely at me and kissed me full on the lips. I kissed him back with just as much gusto. After a while, we stopped and got comfortable in the same position as before.

"I love you." He said once again.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I know. I heard you the first time."

"I just like saying it." He said making me giggle.

"Good, because I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

After a while, we moved to the bed. We kissed for a while and ended up just lying down on the bed. I was lying down sideward in an L position with my head propped up by my elbow. Percy used my legs as his pillow and lied down beside me. We were facing one another and just talked and talked until we called it a night.

I woke up feeling ecstatic. After our exchange of I love you's, I was still on cloud nine. But realization sank in. It was our last day today. Percy would be leaving for New York City tonight so he can fly to California by tomorrow morning with his cousin, Nico. I started to regret waking up because I just wanted to be in Percy's arms forever.

"Good morning." Percy whispered when he caught me sneaking a peek at him.

I groaned, "Morning."

Staying in bed for the whole day seemed like a good idea but we eventually had to get up and move around. Percy let me use the bathroom first. I went in the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I went back to bed after that. It was Percy's turn to use the bathroom.

I was just lying down on the bed, figuring out what we would be doing for today. A couple minutes later, Percy sat down on the bed and looked down at me. As if reading each other's minds, we just reached for each other and kissed with fervor. He pulled away and smiled at me. He placed a very delicate kiss on the tip of my nose, making me smile as well. I pulled him down and kissed him on the lips.

Knock! Knock!

Percy groaned as he pulled away from me to answer the door, "Don't move. Just stay like that. Don't even breath."

I laughed and lied down.

Percy came back a couple seconds later, smiling at me.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"The owner. He just informed me that they're already serving breakfast." He shrugged.

With one last kiss, we got ready for the day.

We spent the whole day going around the campus and around Massachusetts. We discovered great restaurants that sold delicious dishes. Well, we pretty much spent the day cherishing each other while we still can. Enjoying each other's company before one leaves the other.

As darkness loomed over the city and the light from the moon shined, I just wanted to rewind the day and play it over again and again. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to Percy.

We checked out of the inn and he brought me back to my dorm. It was already late and we were just standing by the car. I couldn't say anything. I didn't say anything. I tightened my cardigan around me as the chilly air started to bite my skin. I couldn't even bring myself to look at Percy in the eye, fearing tears would spill.

"Say something." Percy said.

I looked up at him, teary eyed, "I'm going to miss you."

When a tear streamed down my face, I laughed and nervously said, "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying." I wiped my tears.

"Come here." Percy said, grabbed me, and tightly held me against him.

Instead of breaking down, I sucked it up and made myself stop crying. Percy rubbed my back to soothe me. I pulled away from him and assured him, telling him that I was fine.

"You're going to be alright." He smiled encouragingly at me.

"I hope so." I smiled back at him.

"Now, give me a kiss before I go." His smile was sad.

I tiptoed and kissed him tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him hug me tighter against him. I pulled away from him after a while.

"You better get going. It's getting really late." I said.

He wiped away a tear that I missed and brushed his lips against mine one last time.

"I love you." He said as he as he put his forehead against mine.

"I love you too." I replied as I stared into his eyes.

"I'll come back to you." He kissed my cheek. "Promise."

That made me smile.

He got in Paul's car and drove away.

And with that, he was gone.

xxxxx

Well, after a couple months into college, I found out that it is really different compared to high school. Despite the massive change, I managed to cope up.

As for Percy and I, we managed to stay strong for each other. We found a way to communicate with one another every day. We would use our laptops and video call one another. And there was never a day that our call our go less than an hour. Percy says that he is doing great in college. His swimming practice was killing him but it was alright because he knows that it would pay off soon. His subjects weren't killing him though, which was good. But there are times when he would ask me to explain a certain lesson much further.

Sometimes, if I have spare time, I would ride the train to New York City and visit Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. I can go back and forth as much as I want. Sadly, Percy was on the other side of the continent and he didn't have enough time to ride a plane to visit them.

Since I have a week off of school, my parents got me a ticket for a flight going back to San Francisco. I packed my things and got on the plane. Now, I was back in my old room in my parent's house. I missed this place. I dropped my bag on the floor and lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes and let myself relax. I heard Bobby and Matt arguing about something I was sure that didn't mean anything. And then I suddenly remembered Percy. I haven't told him anything about my trip!

I quickly stood up, grabbed my bag, and scoured for my laptop. I opened it but before I could press the power button, my parents called me. I groaned and left my room.

"Yeah?" I called as I went down the stairs.

"There's someone at the door for you." Mom said.

I groaned again and rolled my eyes, "Is it Sam?"

"Nope. Go check." Dad said with a smile in his voice.

I went to the door and opened it. My visitor smiled at me and I just stared. After being in the state of shock, I just jumped at my visitor. Hugging and wrapping my legs around his waist. Even if he took a few steps back because of how I greeted him, he hugged me back tightly. Once I pulled myself together, I let go of him and got off of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Your parents told me that you were going to visit." He smiled.

"I mean I haven't told you anything. I was about to before my parents called me." And what he told me sunk in. "Wait. What did you just say?"

He chuckled, "Your parents told me about your flight."

"I – well, wow. I didn't expect that."

He kissed me once more, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him inside. When we got to the living room we had four pairs of eyes staring at us. Mom and Dad were smiling at us while Bobby and Matt sat at the steps of the stairs with surprised expressions.

"Look who decided to visit us." I announced.

"Hello, Percy." My parents greeted him.

"Percy!" The two boys shouted with glee.

"Hi guys. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Chase. Thank you for the call." Percy smiled at them.

"It's our pleasure." Dad looked at me and smiled.

Matt and Bobby rushed down the steps and grabbed Percy's hand, pulling him away from me. Percy gave me a nervous look and I just laughed at him.

"We were playing Mythomagic and maybe you can play with us because we demand a rematch!" Bobby said, leading Percy up the stairs with Matt bobbing his head.

"Boys! Hands off. He's mine for today." I called.

The three boys turned around and looked at me with different expressions. Matt looked surprised. Bobby looked defeated. Percy on the other hand looked relieved while he had a smirk on his face.

I went up the stairs and grabbed Percy's hand on the way. I brought him to my room and sighed because we were finally away from my brothers. We sat down on the bed and we gave each other knowing smiles. We started leaning towards each other.

"Remember our open door policy, Annabeth." Dad called out.

I stopped and bit my lip, embarrassed with my Dad. Percy chuckled and pecked my lips, which made me smile.

"How did you get here?" I asked him.

"I borrowed my friend's car and drove here. It's only an hour away." He said.

"Who's your friend?"

"Remember Tyson?"

"Oh yeah." I smiled. "I remember him. I see he's also going to Stanford. How is he?"

"He's great. He says hi by the way."

I stared at him for a while, taking note of the smallest things that have changed over the time we were apart. His hair grew longer. He had a few days stubble on his face. He got buffer than before. But other than that, he was the same old Percy.

"What?" He asked me.

"Tell me you're going to shave your stubble." I said.

"I don't think so. It looks good on me. You know, change can be good."

I gave him a straight face. I wanted him to shave despite the fact that it looked good on him. I just prefer seeing him with a clean face. No stubble or anything.

"Okay, okay. I'll shave, I promise."

"I missed you." I said.

Percy smiled back at me, "I missed you too."

I smiled. I leaned towards him and kissed him tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist as I got into a kneeling position. Soon enough, he was lying down and I was on top of him. I stopped and pulled away for a while. My hair enveloped us in our own little world. Percy smiled at me and kissed my lips lightly.

I heard a creak and we immediately stopped. I started laughing and Percy laughed as well. I sat up and pulled him up as well. I looked at him and kissed him once more.

I asked Percy is he wanted to go out and he said yes. I got my bag and my cardigan. Since it was November and Christmas is fast approaching, the air was chilly and cold. We went downstairs and I told my parents that we were heading out. They allowed us to leave but told us to be back for dinner. I kissed their cheeks and left the house with Percy.

Percy opened the door for me and I sat on the shot gun seat, putting on my seat belt. The moment I got in, I could tell that the person who owns this would spend hours taking care of it. Tyson must really have a thing for cars. Percy got in the car a couple seconds later and smiled at me. He gave me a quick kiss and put on his seat belt.

"So, where to?" He asked.

"Just drive." I smiled at him.

I decided to bring Percy to Lombard Street. I have been there before with my family but I just wanted to let Percy try driving down the turns of the street. As he drove down, I told him some random facts about the street. Percy on the other hand was having fun as he drove, telling me that it was a good challenge for a driver.

Next thing we did was take a bay cruise. It was rather pricey but bringing Percy around and letting him see the place I grew up in means more than the money we spent. I also decided to go on the cruise because I knew how Percy loved being in or being surrounded by water. He always loved the water, ever since he was a kid. We saw the cityscape in a different point of view. This time, we weren't in the city. We were outside and away from the city. Percy and I looked up as the boat passed under the Golden Gate Bridge. We looked up at the clear blue sky as the cold air bit our skin. Percy wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm.

Mostly I breathed in the sea air and thought about Percy. Gods forbid I ever had to break up with him. I'd never be able to visit the sea again without remembering my broken heart.

We went around Alcatraz and I made a mental note to bring Percy there sometime.

After our cruise, we ate a late lunch. Then we went to Golden Gate Park and just stayed there until it was late in the afternoon. As we went around, I would say random facts about the park. As much as I wanted to explore and show Percy the entire park, I realized that a couple hours can't do it because it was huge.

When it was dark, Percy and I went back home for dinner with my family. Percy was nowhere near nervous because he already had lots of dinners with my family. He opened the door for me and we went in.

"Mom? Dad? We're home." I called out.

I heard fast and heavy footsteps a couple seconds after my announcement. I sighed but smiled because I knew that the footsteps belonged to my happy and excited brothers who were waiting to have their quality time with my boyfriend. They rushed down the stairs, holding a stack of cards, and ran towards Percy.

"Come on, Percy. We demand a rematch." Matt said.

Percy sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I'm just going to prove to you guys that I am better than you."

"Nope! That was just beginner's luck back then. You will not win against us this time." Bobby raised his chin.

"Well, let _me_ join." I butted in.

Matt and Bobby looked at me with annoyed expressions. I raised my eyebrows at them and Percy gave me a smile.

"No, you most certainly can't join us." Matt said.

"And why not?"

"Because you always win." Bobby stuck his tongue out at me.

"Fine. Alright. I won't join." I said. "But just so you know, Percy is going to beat the both of you."

"We'll see about that." Matt said.

"And, Annabeth, no coaching Percy." Bobby told me.

I rolled my eyes and watched the three boys play Mythomagic. I really wanted Percy to win just to shut my brothers up. Their match was intense but I could tell that Percy was going to win against my brothers once again. One of the perks of not playing along with them is that I could look over their shoulders and see what cards they were holding. I looked over at Percy's cards and made my own moves. When it was Percy's turn, he placed a card down and my brothers instantly grin like the Cheshire cat. I immediately knew what Percy was doing. He was making them win. To be honest, I could not bring myself to do that. I can't make myself lose on purpose even if I was fighting against kids.

"In your face, Percy!" Matt said as he placed down his card.

Percy feigned a frustrated groan and threw is cards down as if he was annoyed. Bobby laughed and high fived his twin.

"What you did was a good thing." I whispered in Percy's ear as he stood up.

"Well, at least that will get them to shut up." He said in a hushed voice.

I smiled and kissed him tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled back at me.

"Dinner is ready!" Mom announced.

We filled the dining room and sat down on the dinner table. A couple minutes into dinner, my parents started interrogating Percy. I smiled encouragingly at him as he answered their questions one by one. Bobby and Matt listened eagerly as well. I have no idea why but they did.

After dinner, Percy said that he should get going because he still had to drive back to Stanford. My parents offered him to stay over for the night because it was already late. Percy was rather hesitant because he didn't bring any extra clothes but my father said that Percy could borrow his. Eventually, we convinced him to stay over for tonight. I smiled happily at Percy and announced that I would ready the guest room.

Once I was done with the guest room, I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I was tying my hair into a high ponytail when Mom knocked on my door. She went in and sat down on my bed. She started asking me about Percy and me and soon enough she was giving me the birds and the bees talk. I told her that nothing like that was happening between us after her speech. She sighed and smiled at me. She said good night to me and left me in my room.

Well, that made me awkward.

When I was done getting ready for bed, I furtively went to Percy's room. As if he knew my plan, he opened the door before I could knock.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hello." He smirked at me.

He let me in and we stayed on the bed, just lying down and talking. I placed my head on top of his chest with one of my arms draped over his abdomen. He had his arm around my waist or sometimes playing with a lock of my hair.

"Mom just had the birds and the bees talk with me a while ago." I blurted out as Percy tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Really?" I heard the smile in his voice. "Well, your brothers just had a talk with me."

I laughed, "What did they tell you?"

"They threatened to make me regret living once I hurt you."

I felt touched with what my brothers did. I smiled and looked up at him. He was looking down at me as well. I reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

"I bet they challenged you after the threat." I said after the kiss.

He laughed, "Nah, I made them think that I was afraid of losing to them once again."

"I appreciate what you have done though."

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome." I smiled and moved closer to him.

He smiled at me and we shared another kiss. He pulled away and quickly kissed my lips one more time. I placed my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him take a deep breath and he started humming another piano piece.

"What do you do if you don't have any school work or swimming practice?" I asked him after a while. "I always forget to ask you."

"I talk to you."

I smiled, "Other than that."

"I go to this cafe in the university campus and I play music." He said.

I looked up at him again, "Oh you do? Are you some musician now?"

"As a matter of fact, it does make me a musician." He smiled. "Sometimes, I get some money out of it. The cafe calls me up when they have a gig and at the end of the night, they would pay me."

"Well, Mister Musician, tell me what you play." I said and placed my hands under my chin.

"Different kinds of songs. Sometimes, I play songs that I played for you or songs that I learn off of the internet."

"Do you write your own songs?" I asked, truly interested.

"Well, I'm trying. I already have one song but it just needs some polishing."

"Sing it to me." I said.

He didn't say anything and I encouraged him to sing. He ended up singing because he didn't really have a say in it.

"It's beautiful, Percy." I smiled at him. "What inspired you to write the song?"

"You, actually." He blushed.

I blushed as well and gave him a quick kiss before I put my head on his chest once again. He went back to humming a piano piece. It took a while for sleep to find me. Maybe it's because I didn't want to miss a second with Percy by sleeping. But when I was finally ready to sleep, I looked up at Percy and said good night to him.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

He stopped humming and said, "I love you too, Wise Girl."

And then it was one of those nights when I slept with a smile on my face.

I woke up feeling happy, which rarely happened. I looked up and saw Percy's sleeping face. He looked so serene and peaceful and it made me smile. I slowly moved out of his hug, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went back to my room to get ready for the day.

I tied my hair into a high ponytail, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I went downstairs and was greeted by the scent of pancakes. My stomach made a sound and I just ran towards the kitchen. My parents greeted me good morning and I greeted them as well. I sat down and eagerly waited for the pancakes.

"Seems like you had a fun night." Dad said.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Not the part where Mom gave me _the_ talk."

Mom laughed at me and gave me a pancake.

"But other than that, I was happy." I smiled at them.

"Good morning." Someone said.

I looked at who it was and instantly smiled. Percy had his hair fixed and I know that he only did that because my parents were here. I asked him to join us and he went over to the table and sat down beside me. To be honest, I preferred his hair unruly and messy. We ate together until my brothers came and joined us as well.

After breakfast, Percy got ready for his drive back to Stanford. When he was about to leave, my parents and brothers wished him a safe drive back and gave him hugs. I walked him to his car and gave him a kiss. He told me not to worry because he'll try to go back and visit before I leave. We had our exchange of I love you's and he drove away while I went back inside.

For the remaining days, I caught up with my friends here in San Francisco. My family also brought me around. As my days in San Francisco became scarce, all I started to care about was maximizing my time with my family and seeing Percy once again.

I was in my room with Bobby and Matt. They brought their stack of Mythomagic cards and we have been playing for a probably around thirty minutes now. They still hadn't won one game against me and I wanted it to stay that way. I know that they knew they can't win against me so I was rather curious why they wanted to play with me. Maybe they just really wanted to spend more time with me before I leave.

"Annabeth, you have a visitor." My dad called.

I looked out the window and saw a familiar car. A smile immediately spread across my face. I looked back at the boys apologetically and placed one killer card. They groaned as I smiled evilly at them. I told them that I'll be back to beat them in another game after I attended to my visitor. I got up and went downstairs. As I passed by a mirror, I fixed my hair and smiled at myself. I went to the door and eagerly opened it, thinking it was Percy. With a huge smile on my face, I was face to face with Tyson. Trying my best to hide my disappointment, I smiled at him and shook hands with him.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him.

"Oh, no thank you. I was just dropping by to personally tell you that Percy can't make it today. He's stuck in his dorm making a very important project that is due in a couple hours. He tried to compromise with the professor but the prof wouldn't budge. He says he's really sorry about missing you on your last day. He promises that he'll make it up to you." Tyson said.

I think my smile faltered because Tyson gave me a sad smile and offered me a hug, which I accepted willingly. I thanked him for the comforting hug and being Percy's messenger and asked him what he will be doing in San Francisco.

"I'm visiting my girlfriend here." He smiled and I could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, Ella? How is she? I didn't know she was studying here in San Francisco." I started a small talk with him.

"Yeah, maybe Percy forgot to mention that. Anyway, she's waiting for me…" He trailed off.

"Oh sure, sure. Tell her that I said hi." I smiled at him.

We shared one more hug and he left me. I closed the door and went back to my room. The boys looked expectantly at me and I gave them a shrug and a smile that says, "Oh well". They gave me sad smiles and told me to play it off.

Well, the boys and I pretty much bonded on my last day in California. We talked about anything we wanted to talk about while we play Mythomagic, chess, watch movies, and more. I love my brothers. I knew that they were doing everything just to cheer me up.

When it was late in the evening, my brothers and I stayed in my room. They invited themselves in, sat on my bed, and started talking to me about relationships. They talked to me about the girls that they have a crush on. On the back of my mind, I knew that they wanted me to talk about Percy. I smiled to myself but gave in to them. I talked about how great Percy is, how much of a gentleman he is, and that they should see him as a role model. In the middle of my sentence, I heard something that made me stop talking.

I looked out my window and saw nothing but the road. I told the boys to keep quiet and listen as well. A couple seconds later, they agreed with me that they were hearing something as well. I looked out the window as well and now, I saw someone holding a guitar. Percy walked towards our house while playing the guitar. A smile instantly spread over my face because of him. My brothers looked out the window as well. I opened my window and stuck my head out.

He immediately stopped walking and playing, scrunched his eyebrows, and said, "Be careful."

I smiled wider and said, "I'm fine."

He smiled back at me and started playing the guitar again. He was already on our lawn. He looked down at his guitar and looked back up at me, smiling. He started singing and the moment I knew what song he was playing, I immediately blushed. He was singing the song that he wrote for me. I have to say, Percy can be a songwriter if he wanted to be. The song lyrics were laced with so much love and caring.

Once he was done, I ran downstairs and threw the door open. I cautiously walked on our porch, looking for Percy. I saw him still standing on our lawn with the guitar on the ground, his arms wide open, and a wide grin on his face. My smile was as wide as the Cheshire cat's as I ran out to the lawn. I just jumped into his arms, wrapped my legs around his waist, locked my arms around his neck, and buried my face into his neck. Percy on the other hand didn't even step back from the impact of my jump. He hugged me very tight, not allowing space between us. He nestled his head closer to mine and murmured how much he missed me.

I didn't care if it was already late at night and my flight back to New York is only a couple hours away. I clearly didn't care that I was wearing my night clothes that consists of short cotton short and a tank top. The cold air that was starting to bite my skin wasn't cared about. The extra eyes watching us upstairs as well. All I cared about was the person I loved who was right here, right now, hugging me.

When Percy pulled away from me, I still had my legs wrapped around him and my hands on his shoulders. He placed his hands on the small of my back and stared straight into my eyes. He moved closer to me and gave me the tenderest kiss I have ever received. I smiled and pulled him closer to me.

"Better keep it PG 13. Your brothers might still be watching us." He whispered after a while.

I laughed, looked up my window, and saw Matt and Bobby looking down at us, "Say hi to Percy."

They smiled and waved at us causing me to laugh.

I was about to go down but Percy stopped me. He insisted that he'd carry me inside. I rolled my eyes but agreed with him. He carried me back inside and went back out to get his guitar. When we were about to go up the stairs, I realized my parents were already on top of the stairs.

"Well, look who decided to show up." My dad said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back at him while Percy rushed up the stairs to give my father a handshake and give my mom a hug. Mom insisted she gets hugs from my boyfriend, not handshakes because he's practically family to us.

I went up the stairs as well and then held Percy's hand.

"Looks like Annabeth wants to spend some quality time with her Percy." Mom said. "Let's go back to bed, Frederick."

"Annabeth, remember our open door policy." Dad said as he looked at me dead in the eye.

"Yes, Dad. Good night." I said kissed my parents cheeks.

"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Chase." Percy said.

We went back to my room and my brothers were nowhere to be found. They must've gone back to their room to give us some privacy. I looked back at Percy and smiled. He smiled back at me and moved closer and closer to me until my back touched the wall. He pressed his body against mine and I could feel my heartbeat hastening. He gave me a smile that made my heart skip a beat. He slowly leaned in and gave me a kiss. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer to me. He hugged me with his hands on the small of my back and pulled me closer. I smiled and kissed him with more gusto. He carried me and I wrapped my legs around his waist once again.

He pulled away from me and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him, "I love you more."

He chuckled, "I love you most." He said as he kissed his way down my neck.

I laughed and pulled him back to my lips. Our kisses became deeper and needy. He moved us away from the wall and sat down on the foot of my bed. He slowly lied down on the bed and I kneeled over him. After a while, he pulled me down on him and rolled us over, putting him on top. He pulled away and smiled down at me. He kissed the tip of my nose and my forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled as he did this. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest.

"I missed you." I murmured.

"I missed you too." He faintly said.

He lied down on his side and we shared the single bed. We hugged each other and didn't say anything for a while. The silence was comfortable.

"I thought I wouldn't see you before I leave for New York." I said.

"I'm sorry. I had to do the project on the last minute."

"I could've helped you, you know. I could just jump on the bus and stay at your dorm."

"I…would get really distracted if you did that and I might end up not passing the project at all."

I laughed and got up. I closed the window because I was starting to get cold. Percy repositioned himself. He sat on the end of the bed where I place my pillow with his feet dangling off the bed. He smiled at me and I lied down, using his lap as my pillow. I got the stuffed toy he gave me and hugged it as we talked. I was playing with the toy when it suddenly spoke.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

I stared at the toy and then looked up at Percy. He was smiling at me. I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"This has a recording device inside…?" I said.

He laughed, "Yeah."

"All this time I didn't know." I looked at him and smiled. "I love it."

I sat up a little bit just to give him a quick kiss and then lied back down. We continued talking until the sun came up. I looked at the clock and realized my flight was an hour away. I got up and started to get ready. I told Percy to take a nap while I got ready. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Now I know what talking all night meant. Percy and I didn't get any sleep last night because we were afraid that if we fell asleep we wouldn't be spending time catching up or what. We didn't want to waste our limited time together by falling asleep. I went back to the room only to find Percy wide awake and waiting for me.

"I thought I asked you to take a nap or what." I said.

"I wanted to go with your family when they bring you to the airport." He smiled.

"You think we'd leave you here?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "Pfft, my brothers would wake you up."

After having a quick breakfast, we were off to the airport.

My parents were telling me last minute reminders. My brothers were just hugging me, not letting go even just for a second. Percy was giving me a sad smile. When the speaker announced that my flight would be leaving in a few minutes, my family backed away from me and gave Percy and I some time to say good bye to each other.

We hugged each other for quite some time and I pulled away slightly to give him a kiss.

"Just press that button on the stuffed toy if you miss me." Percy reminded.

"I will. We video call each other anyway, I can hear and see you while you say 'I love you.'"

He smiled, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." I said sadly.

He sighed, "I love you."

I kissed him, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Just come back to me, okay?"

"I will." He promised. "You do the same."

He gave me one last kiss and let go of me. My family and Percy waved at me as I left them.

Oh gods, I hate good byes even if they were temporary.

xxxxx

Well, a couple years into college and I have fully adjusted to the lifestyle. Late night reviews, early morning classes, and more. Percy and I were still together. Little fights here and there but they were petty fights. Our daily video chat was still there, never going less than an hour. My family would visit me from time to time and I'd visit them in San Francisco as well. Sometimes Percy would visit me while he was visiting his family in New York City.

Now, I'm in my dorm room, lying down on the bed, hugging Percy's stuffed toy while my iPod was on shuffle. I was still wearing my pajamas because I didn't have classes today. It was raining cats and dogs outside so I decided not to go out today.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when my phone vibrated. I groaned, got out of bed to get my phone off the table. I looked at the caller ID and suddenly, I was no longer annoyed.

"Hello." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

"What made you call? Do you miss hearing my voice?" I suggested.

"I always want to hear your voice. What are you doing right now? Are you in your dorm?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Mom." I smiled as I rolled my eyes. "It's raining hard and I don't have any classes. So why not stay at the dorm?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Oh, you know just lying down on the bed, thinking of the best way to pass time. What made you call?"

"I'm just on my way to this place. You should check with the front desk of the dorm. I think something came in for you."

"Did you send me something?" I said already excited to go down.

"Just check." I heard the smile in his voice.

"I'll go check it. Will you call me later?"

"I will. Plus, we have our scheduled video call. I love you." He said.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

I laughed and then hung up. I got one of my coats because right now I was just wearing shorts and one of the shirts I stole from Percy, which I wore during those days when I would suddenly miss him. I tied my hair into a messy ponytail and headed downstairs to check if I _did_ have any package like what Percy suggested.

"Hey, do I have any packages?" I asked the person behind the front desk.

"Oh, great, you're here. You don't have any packages but you have a visitor."

I immediately turned around and looked at the people who were waiting in the lobby. Most of them looked like they were just waiting for the rain to pass. I looked at each of their faces and saw a familiar one. I instantly smiled and turned around to thank the personnel. I slowly and calmly walked towards my visitor.

"So, do I have a package?" I smirked at my visitor.

"I do actually." He said and showed me a box.

"Oh, why don't we go to my room to check what could be inside my package?" I suggested.

Percy laughed and stood up from the chair. We went up to my dorm room, hand in hand. I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Percy was here. We got to the dorm and I just tiptoed and brushed my lips against his. I stared into his eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, placed the package on the floor, wrapped his arms around my waist, and carried me. I giggled and kissed him. He kissed me back and walked towards my bed. He laid me down on the bed and we continued kissing. I smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer to me.

Once we pulled away from each other, I stood up and tied my hair into a tight, high ponytail. I faced him and smiled because he had scrunched up eyebrows.

"You know the shirt looks very familiar." He said and raised an eyebrow at me.

I looked down at my shirt and remembered that I was wearing a shirt that I stole from him. I looked back at him and smiled. I got his shirt when I visited his mom and Paul a couple weekends ago. I went to his room and grabbed the first shirt of his that my hand came in contact with. When I go visit New York City, I would sometimes grab a shirt and bring it to Harvard with me. I would wear those when I would miss Percy.

"It does?" I asked him with a playful smile.

"Yeah, it looks like one of those shirts that I bought earlier this year."

I laughed, "I got it from you. Don't call me a kleptomaniac or what. I wear it when I miss you."

He laughed and said, "I say it looks better on you that it does on me."

I smiled and turned around for him while asking, "It does?"

He laughed once again and pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap. I held his face and kissed him full on the lips. I felt him smile into the kiss and it made me smile as well.

"What's in the package?" I asked after our second round of make out session.

"A little of everything." He said. "Some things from Tyson and me, some things from your family, and some things from Mom and Paul. A little something from Stanford, San Francisco, and New York."

"Aw, that's sweet of them." I smiled.

I opened the package and was overjoyed with what they got me. Percy told me which ones were from my family, his family, and from Tyson and him. I got some new clothes, shoes, and a plane ticket from my parents. Matt and Bobby gave me handwritten letters which I found very adorable. I got some pastries from Percy's mom and step-father like Percy's favorite blue chocolate chip cookies, baked butterscotch bars, baked cappuccino bars, brownies, and so much more. Tyson and Ella gave me a hoodie and a blouse. Percy on the other hand gave me a necklace that had a ring as its pendant.

I examined the ring and saw that Percy's name was engraved on it. I wore the necklace, looked up at Percy, and smiled because I noticed he was wearing an identical one as well. The necklace we had a leather chord instead of a silver chain or what so either sex could wear it.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He smiled back at me.

I reached up and gave him a kiss. The kiss went on for quite some time and it turned into something deep. This time, I pulled away from Percy because my iPod, which was on shuffle, played the song that seemed like the perfect song that would describe our relationship. I smiled and told him to listen as well.

_What if we were made for each other? Born to become best friends and lovers. I want to stay right here in this moment with you over and over and over again. What if this could be a real love, love, love?_

He laughed and looked at me straight in the eye, "It suites us."

I smiled at him and kissed him briefly, "I love you."

"I love you more." He whispered.

"I love you most." I smirked. "Hah! I finally beat you!"

Percy rolled us over, placing me under him. I giggled and he kissed me senseless.

Percy's phone rang and he pulled away, giving me an apologetic look. I smiled at him and told him to go and answer it.

"Hey, Mom." He answered the call. "What made you call?"

I sat up and decided to fix the clothes and things that I have received. I stowed away the clothes in my closet and placed the pastries on my table. As I was doing this, I looked over at Percy because what his mom decided to bring up seemed something serious.

"I'm in Annabeth's dorm right now. Yeah, she loved your gifts. She says thank you. Okay, I'll tell her. So you called about only that?" He said as he sat down on my bed, played with the stuffed toy he gave me, and looked out the window. "What? A hurricane? Here in New York? I'll be careful, Mom. Yes, we'll be careful. Be careful too, Mom. I love you too."

He hung up and looked down at the stuffed toy.

"What did your mom tell you?" I said as I sat down beside him.

"She just informed me that there's a hurricane in New York. Hurricane Sandy. She just warned me."

"Oh that's bad. How are they? Are they fine?" I asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"They're fine. She just called to inform us about it." He sighed.

"So, are you going to go back to Manhattan or..." I trailed off.

"No, I'm staying there. Mom told me to stay here and make sure that you'll be fine." He smiled at me.

I smiled back at him and said, "Maybe I could get you a spare room here in the dorm."

"Let's check that later."

I sat down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, placed his head on my shoulder, and sighed.

I smiled to myself, ruffled his hair, and reassured him, "They'll be fine. Don't worry." I kissed his head.

"I know they will be but I'm just worried about them."

"If they need help, we'll get on a bus or ride a train to Manhattan."

When we parted, I yawned and Percy told me that I should get some sleep. After all, it was a rest day for me. I lied down on the bed and invited him to lie down beside me. He followed willingly. I felt myself shiver unconsciously as I felt his body against mine. He immediately stopped and drew the blanket over me, separating us. I was about to complain but he told me that I was cold. I knew arguing with him wouldn't change his mind so I just sighed. I grabbed his hand so he can drape his arm over me. He kissed my cheek and spooned me. I was starting to get warmer and then smiled to myself once Percy started humming a song. Soon enough I was falling into sleep.

I later woke up only to find myself on an empty bed. I quickly sat up but vertigo hit me faster. The room seemed to turn around. I just closed my eyes and waited for the feeling to pass. I felt someone hold my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Percy with a concerned look on his face. I didn't say anything, but I grasped his hand weakly as if to say, "Be right with you, as soon as the world stops spinning."

"Where have you been?" I asked him once the vertigo went away and I properly sat down on the bed.

"I bought a pack of marshmallows."

"Marshmallows? Why would you buy a pack of mallows? To play chubby bunny?" I laughed.

He laughed as well and said, "I bought mallows because I made you some hot chocolate."

I smiled and thanked him. I also asked him if it was still raining and he nodded as he gave me my beverage. There were small marshmallows floating on top. I took a sip of the warm beverage and was reminded of the hot chocolate that Percy's mom made for me when I moved in their apartment years ago. He made the beverage just like how his mother does.

Percy made a cup for himself as well. We drank our hot chocolate and ate some of the pastries that his mom sent over for me. I asked about him and how he is in Stanford.

He stared talking but his classes and professors. He was still part of the swimming team of the university and apparently, he is the team captain. Percy got a high score in the SATs, high enough to get into Stanford. Not only did he pass but he also got a scholarship because of his swimming reputation. With his relentless training, fast approaching competitions, and his studies to focus on, it was a miracle that he would have spare or free time. Whenever he gets his free time, he could hang out with Tyson and his other college friends, visit my family in San Francisco, or try to spend time with me through our video calls.

I, on the other hand, was just as busy and loaded as Percy. I had my subjects to focus on and I was part of the volleyball varsity of the university, which meant that I had a lot of practices and trainings. I was also part of the Harvard Speech and Parliamentary Debate Society and Harvard Chess Club. Sometimes, I have to admit that I may have bitten off more than I can chew. I barely had time to myself because of all the things that I have joined. As if the subjects alone weren't bad enough for me. But I always made sure that I would have enough time to spend with Percy and spend on myself. On free or spare time, which I rarely got, I would jump on the train and visit Mr and Mrs. Blofis, spend time with my friends, or try to bond with Percy through our calls and video chats.

Percy and I kept each other company throughout the storm, the brownouts and the blackouts. Percy's mom would call us from time to time to check if we were okay. We would also call them to ask about their condition. They said that nothing has ever happened except for the brownouts and blackouts. They said that the lobby of their building is flooded but it wasn't reaching their floor.

Percy was allowed to have a spare room on the ground floor. The owner and staff of the dormitory discouraged the people to go out because of the hurricane. So they offered the stranded people some rooms and some food for a cheap deal.

That night, Percy stayed late in my room and we were just lying down on the bed. He hugged me and I was just enjoying the moment.

My life is full of surprises. From when I had Percy as my best friend, when I lost him, when my family went to San Francisco, when I went back to New York City, when he became my enemy for something he did in the past, when we became friends once again, and up to now. Up to when I had him as my boyfriend. I mean, if you asked me when I was a kid, ending up with Percy would be weird for me and now that I am, it's one of the best things that happened to me. Of course, our relationship was filled of surprises as well. I mean, even the hurricane was unexpected.

"I love you." He whispered.

I looked up at him and stared at him dead in the eyes. He smiled down at me. I saw so much love and caring in those sea green eyes of his. I smiled to myself and gave him a quick tender kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Question of the Outtake: Are you guys excited to go to or attend college? :D**


End file.
